The New Bad Girl At Ouran
by Tracey4t
Summary: When bad girl Shiki's father re-marries she's forced to attend Ouran academy, where she meets the host club who find themselves intrigued by this hardcore rebel who carry around knives and punches anyone she feels like.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki walked down the pavement with her head in down, her hood, up, and fingering her hand knife incase there were any weirdoes walking around that day. Or if someone pissed her off- which was likely to happen.

She groaned mad when a car drove past her and splashed some water from a puddle onto her.

"Jack-Ass!" she shouted after the vehicle. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that the driver did it on purpose.

She kept walking, not sure where her feet would take her when she came up behind a boy who was standing in her way.

"Hey move your fat-ass!" She shouted at him. The boy, who practically towered over turned and looked at her.

"You talking to me?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Unfortunately yes," Shiki sneered at him.

"You got a lot of nerve there girl," said the boy pushing her back.

"And so do you!" said Shiki.

* * *

Shiki gave the stupid boy one last kick in the gut before she kept walking on. She stopped when she heard a car pull up behind her.

"Miss here you are!"

Shiki groaned.

'He's getting quicker at finding me' she thought as she turned around and headed to the car.

"Your father's worried about you. You can't keep running away from the mansion," said her driver opening the door for her.

"Oh I'm sure he was," said Shiki as she combed into the back seat of her limo.

"You weren't hurt were you?" asked her driver.

"Hmm, I guess I did hurt my hand a little," said Shiki.

"Oh dear, your father's going to be so mad. Who hurt you?" asked her driver.

"Him, when his face was stupid enough to hit my fist," said Shiki pointing to the man who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh well, I suppose we should at least call an ambulance for him," said her driver.

"Do what you want, we just get home before the old man worries himself to death," said Shiki as she pulled the door shut, ready to come home and face whatever bullshit her father might yell at her this time. She knew her old man was all talk.

She folded her arms and didn't say a word the entire car ride, staring out through window until the Villa Estate came into her view. "We're here, mistress" "Whoopee" she said caustically, twirling her finger in the air and rolling her eyes but hopped out anyways

She didn't even wait for the driver to open the front doors for her as she burst them open herself. She walked down the hallway until she came to the grand waiting room. There she found her father pacing around while her step-mother watched him.

"Well here you are!" shouted her father when he saw her.

"Arata you promised you wouldn't yell at her," said her step-mother.

"Well she had me worried," said her father.

"Yeah I bet I did," said Shiki as she flopped down on one of the plush couches.

"Where have you been this time?" asked her father.

"Out," said Shiki.

"I figured that much, but where did you go out to this time?" asked father.

"I don't know, some street," said Shiki. Her father groaned.

"Not only did you go out without permission or telling anyone, you're still not familiar with this town so you don't know where it is you're going. Plus you took a knife from my collection again!" he said.

"What this thing?" asked Shiki pulling it out of her pocket.

"I've told you to stay out of that!" said her father.

"I should have known," said Shiki as she stabbed the knife into the table next to the couch, "You more worried about this stupid knife then me!"

"That's not true, we worried about you," said her step-mother.

"Oh what do you care? You're not my mother, Maki," said Shiki.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" said her father.

"Yeah don't want to piss off of the rich wife do you Dad?" said Shiki as she got up and stormed out of the room.

She could hear her step-mother talking as she left.

"I don't balm Shiki for all of this. You're the one that needs to learn to control your temper a bit Arata."

"I'm sorry, but I just want my life to finally be happy and peaceful for once," said her father.

"Yelling at your daughter like that isn't going to help," said her step-mother.

'What do they know?' Shiki thought as she sulked to her room.

"People," she scoffed, flopping face first on the bed, "They're so stupid." Shiki rolled over and exhaled a long sigh, and all was quiet for a moment before she was attacked suddenly by a powerful force.

"Well well, well, looks whose home,"

"Get the hell off me!" Shiki shouted as she shoved her younger sister Nao off her.

"You should have heard how mad dad was when he found out you were gone again," said Nao.

"Was that before or after he realized I had taken a knife again?" asked Shiki.

"Guess what," said Nao.

"You're going to shut up for once?" asked Shiki.

"No, they delivered all of our new school uniforms today, and look what your's looks like," said Nao pointing towards Shiki's closet. Shiki turned and saw what looked like a yellow puffball hanging on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Shiki as she sat up. Nao laughed.

"That's right, that's what you have to wear at school on Monday," said Nao.

"And what about your outfit?" asked Shiki.

"I get a cute brown mini skirt. Kind of sexy looking actually," said Nao.

"Get out of my room," said Shiki.

"Well we're both getting off lucky compared to Zakuro. Guess what her new elementary uniform looks like? It's pink," said Nao.

"Oh no, really?" said Shiki. Nao nodded her head.

"Did she scream when she saw it?" asked Shiki.

"Oh yeah, I think the neighbors heard," said Nao.

"What neighbors? We have no neighbors," said Shiki.

"Exactly," said Nao. Shiki groaned mad.

"I'm going to go talk to her," she said as she got up from her bed and headed to her youngest sister's room.

'When hell freezes over...' she thought, '...that's when I'll wear that shit. Looks like Sponge Bob had diarrhea.' She had to walk a while, due to the house being so big, but when she got in there she saw her sister dipping her uniform in blue paint. "What are you doing?" She asked her, jerking the uniform out of her hands.

Zakuro folded her arms. "I'm changing the color- don't you know that blue is the best color in the whole wide world and that nothing could possibly defeat it? And that Pink is the worst ,worst worst ,worst color in the whole wide world and that it makes me want to rip somebody's head off? I hate ,hate hate ,hate pink!" she said, jumping around and waving her fists in the air. "PINK SUCKS!" she yelled loud enough for Shiki to realize that Nao wasn't kidding about the 'neighbors' hearing.

"Leiko, Chill."

"You know I hate that nick name!" Zakuro shouted as she grabbed the closest thing she could and threw it at Shiki. Shiki groaned mad.

"That's it!" she shouted, "I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home!"

"You mean home to Mom?" asked Nao.

"No, I just mean home, our real home. I don't care if Mom's there or not. She wouldn't care if we were there remember?" said Shiki.

Not too long ago Shiki and her sisters lived in a nice small town where it wouldn't matter if they went out late at night. They knew everyone and trusted everyone and there Shiki could wear a normal school uniform, not something that made her look like a female Big Bird. Even when her parents divorced she and her sisters were still treated well by the community. But then her dad had to find those stupid kitchen knife set that some multi-billionaire wanted. When he and his daughter came to look at them, the daughter and her dad started to fall for each other to the point she asked him to come with him back to the big city. She also invited Shiki and her sisters to move with their dad with the promise of a better life and great educational opportunity. Shiki couldn't help but think the whole reason Maki had invited them to come live with her as well was because she wanted to play Susi Homemaker or something like that. Their real mom only agreed to let them go after Maki offered her a check with enough money so she'd never have to work another day in her life. That's what brought them to this stupid town, in this overly huge house where Shiki was still getting lost in and couldn't go out whenever she wanted without some sort of escort. That and it seemed that her dad was more concern about the knife set he had then her or sisters, as if they would cost him his new happy rich life.

"I want to go home too," said Zakuro.

"But this is our home now remember?" said Nao.

"That's easy for you to say. You've always acted like a spoiled rich princess," said Shiki, "and Leiko you're not dying your uniform. If I have to wear something that makes me look like a lemon, then you're going to wear that and I don't care how pink it looks!" She turned around about to leave the room, only to get knocked to the ground!

Shiki tired not to smile and stay angry. "Get off me, Hooch!" she said to the massively huge dog, which was grinning and lying on top of her, licking her face. "No! I'm mad! I don't want your kisses! Bad dog!" Hooch didn't seem to care that he was being bad.

"Hooch come on, get off!" said Nao as she tried to pull their huge dog off. Hooch in turned went and knocked her down to the floor, licking her merciless.

"Hooch!" said Nao trying to sound mad no matter how much the dog was making her smile. Shiki sat up and had to smile as she petted her big dog.

"Hooch, Hooch, come here!" Zakuro called out. The dog immediately abandoned Nao and jumped at the small girl knocking her down as well.

"Oh good boy Hooch!" said Zakuro as she rubbed her dog head. Just then Shiki noticed a look in her sister's eye. The kind of look she only gave when she was thinking of something evil.

"Hey Hooch, want to play tug-a-war?" Zakuro asked grabbed for her pink uniform.

"Forget it Zakuro," said Shiki as she grabbed the uniform first.

"Oh come on why not? He can play tug-a-war with your ugly uniform next," said Zakuro.

"I'm all ready in enough trouble after sneaking out with Dad's knife again," said Shiki.

"Oh Hooch who let you back in?" asked Maki walking into the room. Hooch immediately ran over and jumped up at her. Fortunately Maki was able to keep her balance and not fall over.

"Oh you little hell raiser!" said Maki as she petted him. Shiki frowned. Why was this woman always so sweet and nice no matter what? It was so annoying!

"So anyway I think its Zakuro's bed time and, why is there a thing of blue dye in your room Zakuro?" Maki asked.

"Because I won't wear that stupid pink….," Zakuro tried to protest, only to have Nao cover her mouth.

"She's just playing with water colors," she said. Maki frowned.

"You don't have to lie to me about not liking your uniform. I remember what you said when you first saw it," she said.

"Nice going Leiko," said Nao.

"You know I hate that nickname!" said Zakuro.

Nao laughed at her sister and Shiki shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." She said, looking away from Maki.

Maki smiled, "Alright, sweet dreams!" she said, giving her a quick hug before she could reject. She glared at her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, and walked away to her room in a huff. She didn't bother taking off her clothes and flopped onto her bed, reaching to her nightstand and pulling on her headphones over her still damp hair. She sighed, putting her arms behind her head and closing her eyes. As she was finally getting off to sleep she heard Hooch walk in through the doggie door and jump up onto her bed, which made her bounce upward just from him sitting down. Every single room in the mansion had a doggie door, because they found out even when Hooch was a puppy that if he wanted to get into a room a mere door would not stop him.

Shiki laughed and scratched his head, "You wouldn't leave me, would you Hooch?" He rested her head on her shoulder, his hot breath on her cheek when he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. She could feel the drool running down her arm, but it just made her love him even more. She moved her hand to his ear; which was one of his pleasure spots. "You're my best friend. Did you know that?" He moved his head a little as if he were indicating that he were listening. "You don't get into fights with me. You'd never betray me. You'd never hurt me." She moved her head to lie on his stomach. "Would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

'It's worse then I though,' Shiki thought as she looked at herself in the mirror on her first day of her new school in her yellow dress.

"Good morning Sunshine," Nao sang as she came into her room, "Oh and look the suns out too." Shiki twirled around mad at her sister who was all ready in her middle school uniform.

"Don't make me mad," said Shiki.

"Or what? Yellow Hulk smash?" teased Nao.

"NAO!" Shiki shouted as she ran at her sister.

"Uh-oh!" said Nao as she ran out of the room. Shiki chased her sister down the hall, not caring who or what they ran into the process. They only stopped when they found a maid standing outside Zakuro's door trying to coax her out.

"We have a nice breakfast outside waiting for you," said the maid.

"I don't care!" Zakuro shouted from the other side of the door, "I'm not coming out in this pink uniform!"

"Oh please, please, please Mistress?" asked maid.

"Move," said Shiki pushing the woman over and knocking at her sister's door, "Hey Leiko, get your stupid butt out here!" At that the door opened.

"I hate that nick name!" she said right before Shiki grabbed her arm and pulled her all the way out to the room.

"If I have to go to school in this, then you're going to school in that you got that!" Shiki snapped and hauled her sister to the stairs followed by Nao. As usual when they got to the dinging room there was what looked like a huge feast waiting for them. Their parents were all ready there enjoying the meal, or at least Maki was. Their dad was on his phone talking to someone sounding mad.

"Arata don't stress you'll give yourself a heart attack," said Maki.

"Well I'm busy!" said their dad.

"And don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and you could choke," said Maki. Shiki didn't bother eating. "I'm going to the car." she said without looking at either of them.

She was fuming about the outfit. It was extremely uncomfortable and itched. She had shifted her positions several times before her sisters finally came out to the car.

"Took you long enough," She snapped.

"Don't get mad at me!" Zakuro snapped right back, also angry.

"You guys don't look all THAT bad-" Nao tried, but both whirled to face her.

"Shut up! You're the lucky one!" they said in unison, and turned to each other again and growled once more being even angrier than before.

"Stop being such a jerk!" Zakuro yelled at her.

"Maybe I will once you stop being such a stubborn brat!" said Shiki

"Well it takes one to know one, eh sis?" snapped Zakuro.

"If you don't quit whining your uniform won't be the only ugly thing you'll be wearing once I'm done with your face!" she screamed, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and shoving her into the car door. Zakuro stopped talking and looked scared, trying to push her away and kick her. Shiki didn't flinch- it wasn't because her sister was weak or anything, it was that she'd experienced much worse before and this was nothing compared to what she'd been through. She let go after a minute and returned to her seat while uncomfortable silence drifted through the air until they arrived at the school. Shiki had expected it to be big- but this pretty much kicked big's butt. It was like saying a chiwawa was big and then saying hooch was the school that they were currently parked in front of right at that moment.

"We've arrived at Ouran Academy, Madame" said the driver, and started to climb out to open the door but Shiki opened her own and climbed out to get a better view.

"Great shit shingles I'm at Buckingham palace..." she gawked, looking around and taking in the beauty of the building. The walkways were lined with sakura blossoms and the buildings had huge fancy windows amongst the complex architecture that gave a view of the gardens and fountains.

"Whoa..." Zakuro said, looking at it in awe too.

Shiki snapped out of it after a few seconds and pushed her sister along."Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies. You're going to be late."

"Don't push!" said Zakuro, "I'm can go on my own."

"Yeah, tell that to him," said Shiki pointing to their driver that was running after them.

"All right Miss Zakuro, I'll escort you to your building. Do you two need escorts as well?" he asked Shiki and Nao.

"No I'm good," said Shiki.

"I wouldn't mind an escort," said Nao sweetly.

"Oh I bet you wouldn't," said Shiki heading towards the high school building. She knew Nao wanted to make a good impression and what better way then to have some sort of escort to her building.

"I don't want an escort though," said Zakuro.

"I'm sorry but your mother insisted that I make sure you get to your building safe and sound," said the driver.

'Step-mother, she's our step-mother,' thought Shiki as she kept walking.

As Shiki neared the high school building, she could feel several eyes on her watching her every move. Shiki did her best to ignore her as she kept walking. Suddenly she came upon a red haired boy who was standing in her way.

"Hey move!" she said. The boy turned and looked at her.

"Were you talking to me?" he asked.

"No I was talking to your twin brother," said Shiki.

"Oh really?" said another boy popping up from behind the first who looked just like the one Shiki had just mouthed off to, "So you want me to move?"

"Whoa," said Shiki as she stared at the two boys. She had not seen that one coming, but the twin was also in her way as well, so, "Yeah I want you to move and your brother to move!"

"You sure got a mouth," said the first twin.

"And you and your brother must have a slow mind seeing as you are both still in my way," said Shiki.

She whipped around suddenly and balled her hands into fists. "AND DO YOU GUYS HAVE SOME SORT OF STARING PROBLEM? DO YOU MIND?" she barked, making several people jump and turn their heads quickly. She growled under her breath and rolled her eyes, shoving the twins roughly to the side, causing them to stumble and stormed down the halls. She knew people were turning to look at her again when her back was turned but she didn't really care. She readjusted the strap on her shoulders and looked around. Her hand shot out and grabbed the nearest by person's shoulder.

"Hey you," she said to a brunette boy that was kind of short, "Where are the lockers around here?"

"It depends on your last name, that's how the locker rooms are separated." He told her, turning to face her.

She frowned, "Well my last name is Nakamura, so where am I going?"

"The girls' locker rooms for J through R are on your first left down this hall. It's on the other side of the hall." He told her. "Thanks," She said, and followed his directions to the rooms. When she got there she could see the lockers were even fancy. The lockers were big enough for someone to fit in. The girls' locker room and the boys' locker room had been beside each other. The girls locker room divided into three rooms, each labeled either A-I, J-R or S-Z. In the smaller room that led from the locker rooms, there was another room that led to a huge shower room, which was for people coming from Physical Education she'd assumed. Shiki had been wondering what those doors had been for when a couple of girls came in through them wearing towels around their chests. They were talking and laughing, and they stopped when they saw her.

"Hey, um, that's my locker." One of them said. Shiki raised her eyebrow.

"I don't see your stuff in it, bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said that I don't see your stuff in it, bitch. So move it along and put on some clothes, nobody wants to see that shit." The girl's cheeks fumed red.

"I use it when there's not enough room in my locker to fit all of my stuff in!"

"How the hell could you possibly not fit all of your stuff in your locker? Maybe you should take out some of the junk that daddy bought for you and make room for what you need. Cause this is mine now. And," She pulled a sharpie out of her book bag and wrote across the white metal in big bold letters: **Shiki Nakumara lives here, Bitches**!

She scoffed at Shiki, "You have a disgusting mouth, it's extremely unclassy."

"Says the girl with the towel half-way down her ass. Guess you'll have to find somewhere else to put your PMS pills from now on," said Shiki She swung the door shut and reset the code on the electric locks that were attached to each one of the units. She smiled a very fake smile and waved, wiggling her fingers a little and spinning on her heels, walking out of the room leaving the other students shocked and three of them pissed off.

* * *

Shiki groaned mad as she stood in front of her new classmates of class 1-A,

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Miss Shiki Nakumara. She's new here and I hope you can all do her best to make her feel welcome. Some of you may know her grandfather Diki Villa or her mother Maki Villa from the Villa group," said the teacher.

"Step-mother," said Shiki.

"I'm sorry?" said the teacher.

"Maki Villa is my step-mother, she's not my mother. I don't have a mother," said Shiki.

"Um all right," said the teacher, "Well how would like to take the empty seat in front of Haruhi Fujioka." Shiki looked and saw it was the same boy who had helped her find the locker rooms. She also happened to notice those two twins she had seen earlier sitting on either side of him.

'Great those two again,' she thought as went and took her seat in front of Haruhi. She spent the rest of class ignoring everyone around her until lunch came. She got her food and ate off by herself, only to get surrounded by the girls she had met earlier in the locker room coming up to her.

"You're stuff is still in my locker," said the main girl.

"No, my stuff is in my locker," said Shiki.

"No your stuff in my locker, and since I'm so nice I am giving you until the end of the day to get it out understood?" said the main girl.

"I would if my stuff was in your locker. But like I all ready told you my stuff is in my locker and it's going to stay in my locker got that?" said Shiki. The main lowered her face closer to Shiki's.

"You don't know who you're talking to do you?" she said.

"Nor do I care," said Shiki.

"You should because you don't want to mess with me," said the girl. At that Shiki grabbed a knife and slammed in-between the girl's fingers. The girls all gasped.

"No, you don't want to mess with me! I've taken down guys twice your size, and with twice your attitude. It would take only a flick of my wrist to send you to the hospital you got that!" said Shiki as she jumped up mad.

She winced, holding her arms up and started to shake. "Hey, leave her alone! You can get arrested for harassment!"

"Yeah? Well I've never been one to follow the rules." She smirked, pulling the knife back out of the table. A lot of people were staring at her now; she stood up on the seat and started to yell for everyone to hear. "You guys hear that? I'm a bad person and I have no moral values! So just stay away from me!" She turned to look at the three girls. "And stay out of my space too." She barked, making them jump back. She looked around, relaxed her shoulders, sat down and returned to eating her lunch as if nothing had happened previously.

"Come on, let's go" Said one of the girls, and the one who claimed to own her locker scoffed before stomping away in a huff. She ignored everyone staring at her while she ate her lunch by herself as if nothing had happened. She clenched her fork hard,

'There are many idiots in the world...' she thought to herself, 'And this school seems to acquire a large percentage of them. The rest are probably involved in politics.' She pulled out her headphones and started playing some music on it- some of the songs contained lyrics that would give a catholic woman a heart attack. She drummed her fingers to the rhythm and rested her head in the palm of her hand until she saw everyone getting up, indicating the bell had wrung even though she couldn't hear it. She didn't take them off when she got up to go to her next class, and, being that these were the best headphones available on the market, she couldn't hear a thing that was going around her. Nor the boy that was trying to talk to her for that matter, so she hadn't even realized he was there until he tapped her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki flipped around and punched the boy out of reflect. The blond hair boy twirled around before falling to the ground. A boy with glasses was standing behind him and watched at the blond haired boy fell to the ground.

"Hmm," he said, "Well I suppose the shock to his head could only improve his mind."

"Sorry reflect," said Shiki looking down at the boy, "what did he want anyway?"

"I think he just wanted to introduce himself to you since you're the new pretty girl at school and as the president of the host club he considers it his duty to introduce himself to every pretty girl at the school," said the boy in glasses. Shiki looked at him confused before looking back at the boy who was still unconscious on he ground.

"Okay, whatever," said Shiki, "You can apology to him for me when he wakes up right?" She put her headphones back and started to walk away again. Suddenly she felt another hand her shoulder. She whirled around, fully prepared to punch the new person who had tapped her, only to have a hand catch her arm. She looked up and realized it was the boy with glasses again.

"What do you want? Let got of me!" she shouted as she tried to pull herself free.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," said the boy.

"What, your hand's got a gripping problem or something?" asked Shiki as she kept trying to pull free.

"No nothing like that," said the boy with glasses, "You see once he recovers I'm sure the man that you rendered unconscious is going to want to walk to you."

"Yeah well here's a news flash for both you and him, you can't always get what it is you want in life!" said Shiki as she raised her other fist to hit the boy in the face.

He grabbed her other fist and held it in that position, holding an arm in each hand. He held a steady gaze with her and a smug smile on her face that made her even more mad. She jerked her arms backwards and brought his body close to hers and head butted him in the face, making his nose gush open. She put her leg in-between his while his body was recovering and pulled it up, making him off balance while she brought her other leg to his stomach and kicked him down to the ground, rotating her other leg back onto the floor and keeping her balance while she pulled her arms free of his grip as he slid across the ground.

"When I say let go, I mean let go." She snarled venomously, and saw everyone else was in a circle among her. "Who are you looking at?" She yelled, making them jump as she walked away, everyone getting out of her way when she moved closer to them, leaving an empty path from where she'd stormed to her next class while everyone stared in awe at the girl who just beat up Kyoya Ohtori.

"Whoa," said one guy, "You just got your ass kicked by the new girl." Kyoya, who had sat up at this point and holding his hand to his nose to try to stop the blood, turned to give him a famous shadow king glare, making him shrink to the back out of view. Some of the regulars at the host club were there, and seemed to be a bit more concerned.

"Do we need to call the nurse and send you to the infantry?" she asked, stepping up to him while another student helped him to his feet.

"Nerve, Rich brats really need to get a taste of the real world." She muttered under her breath, wiping her head with her sleeve to make sure she got off all the blood. There was some on her uniform, she had gotten his nose pretty good, but perhaps it would help give off the 'stay away from me or you'll regret it' vibe that she was going for. But right now she couldn't remember which class she was even supposed to be in at the moment. Not that she cared much personally. She almost wondered what would happened if she just decided to skip the rest of classes all together. She was too busy thinking about it that she didn't see where she was going until she accidentally tripped and fell onto the ground hard.

"Oof!" she shouted as she landed, "What the hell?" she shouted as she turned to see what it was she tripped on. To her surprise it was a pink stuff bunny.

"What is that doing here?" Shiki asked confused.

"Wha, Usa-Chan!" said a little blond haired boy running and scooping up the bunny," I'm so sorry, are you all right?"

"What the heck is this little kid doing here in a high school uniform?" said Shiki.

"I'm not a little kid," he said, "I'm almost all grown up."

"Sure you are," said Shiki as she stood up. She turned around to walk away only to bump into someone else.

"God, What Is Everyone's Problem About Getting My Way Around!" said Shiki looking up to see who it was she had bumped into now, "Whoa." There in front of her stood one of the tallest men she had ever seen.

"Uh hi, could you move by chance?" asked Shiki.

"Hmm?" said the tall boy looking down at her.

"You know, move," said Shiki.

"Uh," said the tall boy.

"Yo, Fe Fi Fo, get the fuck of my way!" said Shiki as she pushed the big boy out of the way and kept walking. She wondered up several different flights of stairs until finally she found herself in a front of an abandon music rooms doors. She walked in and found completely empty. For some reason though, there were all sorts of couches and tables set up. She wondered over to one to the far end of the room and laid down on it with her headphones still on.

'I bet no one would find me here for the rest of the day,' she thought as she closed her eyes listening to her music in peace.

And it wasn't long before she fell into a peaceful sleep to the sound of people screaming/singing about raping and killing each others moms.

* * *

Tamaki and the twins were lined straight with their feet and bodies parallel to each other.

"Be prepared," began Kaoru.

"To get crucified." finished Hikaru.

"Not a snowflakes chance in hell," Tamaki sneered, grinning.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, walking past them. "Just race already you guys. You're going to be late." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright." Said Tamaki, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "On your mark. Get set. GO!" Haruhi's hair blew forward as they shot past her and their shoes smacked onto the floor and arms pumped by their sides. Students cleared out of the way as they sprinted like they were being hunted. They were breathing hard.

"Tired already?" Kaoru asked Tamaki with a smirk, about two steps ahead of him with his brother.

"No. But it looks like your falling behind!" said Tamaki spurting out a new rush of energy and speeding up past them. When they reached music room 3 they all dived for the door, making it burst open loudly as the collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard.

"It's-a-tie..."Tamaki said using the table to climb go his feet to see that there was a girl wearing headphones, sleeping. His eyes widened- the girl who knocked him out with one punch out of reflex. His body stiffened and the twins saw her too when they stood up.

"Who's that?" They asked in unison. Tamaki jumped and twirled around, slapping a hand over their mouths.

"SHHH! You'll wake her up you idiots!" He whispered. The twins slapped his hand away from their faces.

"She's wearing headphones, Tono"

"So she can't hear us. Besides, the door would have woken her up if anything" Kaoru said in a normal voice. "Wait- we saw her earlier" Hikaru realized.

"She shoved us out of the way."

"She punched me and Kyoya earlier today. I was trying to tell her about the host club but she couldn't hear me because she was wearing those headphones, and I scared her so she turned around and punched me" He said, rubbing the side of his head. The twins burst to laughter. "It's not funny!" he said, jumping and shaking his fist angrily.

"Yeah, sure it isn't." Hikaru said sarcastically.

"So what DO we do with her?" Kaoru asked.

"Pow, Pow, Pow!" Shiki shouted as she listened to her music only to suddenly raise both her fists up in excitement accidentally hitting the twins in the nose.

Both twins moaned in as Shiki opened her eyes to the feel of her fist hitting something. She looked up in time to see the two twins from her class holding their noses in pain.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked pulling the headphones out of her ears.

"We could ask you the same question," they both said.

"Oh god, you guys talk in unison? How lame is that?" said Shiki. The twins looked at her mad, before she heard another guy clearing his throat. Shiki sat up and saw the same guy she had punched earlier.

"What do you want blonde?" asked Shiki.

"Well I was thinking I should welcome you to the Ouran High School Host Club," said Tamaki.

"Host Club, what the hell?" said Shiki, "I just came in here to find a place to hide out. But if you looser want it then you can have it." She got up and headed to the door, only to see her path was blocked once again by four more boys, all of whom she remembered encountering earlier, including the four eyes jerk she had head butted, and the one that looked like an elementary kid.

"Is this just going to be a regular thing with you people here, to always get in my way!" shouted Shiki.

"Well you could always try saying excuse me," said Kyoya. Shiki groaned, but then smirked.

"Oh please good sir could you please excuse me and let me pass?" she asked.

"Um no," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Shiki.

"In case you forgot, you have seriously injured at least four of us today and quite frankly for that you do deserve some punishment," said Kyoya.

"Say what?" said Shiki.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Punishment, A form of suffering, pain, or loss that serves as retribution." He defined for her. She glared at him, and folded her arms but then her lips curved up into a smile.

"How enlightening, thanks for the insight. By the way that swollen nose of yours is a good look for you. It's a little too big though, just like your head is because apparently you have a pretty big ego to talk to someone like that who can snap your neck in seconds."

"And you seem pretty confident yourself, don't you think?" he said, smiling back at her. She clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Listen smart ass I don't take crap from anyone and especially not you! I don't know who you think you are, but it must be pretty high and mighty to think you have the power to 'punish me.'" She put that part in air quotes. Her she was yelling now. "If you really have a problem with it, punch me back or get me expelled! I hate this place anyways and I don't want to be here!"

"You're such an optimistic person I really admire that," He smirked, pushing up his glasses. She growled at him.

"Shut up before I break your nose again!" She screamed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and holding her other fist to punch him. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her off of him. She turned to see the tall one from earlier holding her. An evil aura began to glow from around her. "Let go of me. NOW."

The tall boy shook his head.

"That wasn't a request!" shouted Shiki as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the ground. Everyone gasped.

"She just flipped Mori!" said the twins.

"Wha, Takashi!" said Hunny. Mori groaned as he sat up.

"Maybe we should just let her go," said Haruhi.

"Good idea, you seem to be the only one with some common since around here," said Shiki as she brushed pass her and Kyoya and headed out of the door.

"Whoa," said Hikaru.

"This girl is hard core," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Mori as he stood up and rubbed his back.

"She's scary," said Hunny hugging his bunny tight.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone. It doesn't look like she wants to be bothered too much," said Haruhi.

"Well under normal circumstances I would agree with you," said Kyoya.

"But she made you look like a fool when she punched you," said Haruhi. Kyoya looked at her.

"There is that, along with what she did with to Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, and now Mori," he said.

"It sounds like she's just going through some hard times and just wants to be left alone. We should probably just leave her alone both for her and for our best interest," said Haruhi.

"What kind of problem is she dealing with?" asked Tamaki.

"Well for one thing I'm guessing she's having a hard time dealing with her new step-mother or something," said Haruhi. Tamaki was quiet for a moment.

"Kyoya, find out everything you can about this girl. We are going to help this newcomer girl!" he said.

"There he goes again," said the twins.

* * *

Shiki waited outside with her sisters for their driver to come through, and she leaned against the wall and sighed. 'If they really knew me,' she thought, 'They'd hate me even more. I wouldn't blame them- not a damn bit. I'd hate me too.'

* * *

"What did you find?" Tamaki asked, sitting with his shoulders scrunched excitedly

Kyoya finished scrolling through the information and shut his laptop. "Well her parents divorced when she was six years old, and her mother was married three months later to a man she'd been cheating on her father with for two years. Her mother gained custody of the children, as he now had no house or job. She started running away from home at the age of 8, and after running away and being brought back twice she ran away from home at 9 for three years. She was found by the police and later she and her two sisters, now age 12 and nine, and moved in with her uncle, who requested custody after feeling that his sister was not doing a good job raising her children, and she stopped running away from home. She had to move back in with her mother seven months ago when he was murdered, but she didn't run away. She and her sisters were fought over for custody once again when their father married to Maki Villa and was able to now financially support the children. She now continues to run away from home." He told them. "As for school, from the age of 6 she has been a 'problem child' amongst her school, constantly getting into fights and detention. She didn't pay attention and drew or read during classes, and constantly failing subjects until she moved in with her uncle, but a year ago started doing the same thing again."

"That sounds so tragic!" said Tamaki, "We have to do something to help this poor girl. She'll appreciate us so much for that!"

"I don't know about that," said Haruhi, "But maybe if she did have a friend she could talk to it might help keep her from going down a darker path that won't lead to a good place."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Your families do business with Villa family don't you?" asked Kyoya, "Since they mostly deal in knife making, you order from them don't you?"

"That's right," said Hunny.

"Maybe if we the host club can't help her to control her temper, we could look into getting her some martial art training," said Haruhi.

"What do you mean if the club can't help her? We can help almost anyone!" said Tamaki.

"I'm just saying," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So how was your first day at Ouran?" asked Maki at dinner.

"It was great," said Nao, "I got to meet these two wonderful guys named Satoshi Morinozuka and Yasuchika Haninozuka."

"Oh you met the two younger Morinozuka and Haninozuka boys? That's wonderful!" said Maki, "Shiki did you happen to meet the older two, Takashi or Mitsukuni?"

"If I did, I didn't give a fuck," said Shiki.

"What did I say about using that kind of language?" snapped her father.

"I don't give a fuck about you fucking said about me fucking using this kind of fucking language," said Shiki.

"Young lady!" said her father jumping up.

"Now, now, lets not fight," said Maki as she grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him back down to his seat.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," said Shiki as she threw down her fork and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked her father.

"I don't know," said Shiki.

"You better still be in the house by the time I finish my dinner young lady," said her father.

"And what if I'm not old man?" Shiki mocked as she walked out of the living room.

"I'll ground you from your ipod!" he told her. She burst into laughter.

"That's great! I've lived on the streets for three years and wondering if someone would kill me each one of the days and now you think that taking my ipod is going to bother me. Real funny." She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it, running her fingers along the buttons and the edge of the screen before looking back up at him. "You know what? See if I care!" she yelled, and hurled it at the ham in the middle of the table, slicing through it and staying as if it were a ninja star before storming off.

Her father growled mad and turned to the butler. "Make sure she doesn't sneak out." He told him, rubbing his temples. The butler nodded and watched her slam her bedroom door shut, going to guard it.

* * *

Shiki flopped down her bed before pulling out her locket from her nightstand drawer and opened it to the picture she had of the few happy memories she had when she was living with her uncle. She was happy when she was with him. He didn't ignore her and just let her be herself, something her parents never seemed to do. Then he had to be murdered. Who would ever want to do that to him? He was such a nice guy.

"Oh Uncle Chiko, why did you have to get murdered?" she said looking at it, "I swear if I ever find out who it was that threw that knife through your head, he'll be lucky if that's all that happens to him!"

"Woof!"

"Oh hey Hooch," said Shiki as Hooch came running into her room. Then she noticed he had something in his mouth.

"Hooch, get back here with my hairbrush!" Nao shouted as she came running into the room. She sounded mad, but Shiki could see she was smiling.

"Come on, give it back," Nao said as she tried pulling it free, until the handle snapped, making Nao fall over.

"Thanks a lot Hooch," said Nao as she stood up, "Looks like I need another."

"Whatever is there a butler outside my room?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah I think so," said Nao.

"Fair enough," said Shiki as she threw on a hoody and headed to the window.

"You're going out again?" asked Nao.

"Yeah so?" said Shiki.

"Never mind," said Nao.

Shiki nodded and crawled down the ground and headed to the gate surrounding the mansion, able to scale it easily like always. As she walked down the road towards the city she thought about Nao and her not trying to stop her. She had to at least give Nao credit for that. She never once tried to stop her or rat her out when she snuck out.

Shiki didn't like to think of her uncle because it made her feel, well, sad. There'd been very, very very few times where she'd cried ever since the age of nine, that being for various reasons. But when her uncle died was one of them. It was like you've had nothing your whole life, but someone comes in and gives you something, and when you start to feel like you're worth something for the first time ever they come in and take it away from you, slap you, then blow the something up. But every time she looked at the locket it was a while before she could get her mind off of him again. The sun was going down and everything was starting to darken. It was a time where everyone was heading home, not wanting to run into any people like Shiki. But that was probably in their best interest. But just at that moment somebody did run into Shiki, since both of them had been walking with their heads hung low and not watching really where they were going.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Why don't you watch were you're going?" snapped Shiki.

"Hey you bumped into me bitch," said the man. Then he tilted his head. "Hey wait a minute don't I know you?"

"I make it a point not to associate myself with dumb ugly idiots like you," said Shiki as she tried to move herself around the man. The man grabbed her arm.

"Yeah I know you. You beat up my brother last week!" he said.

"So?" said Shiki.

"So no one beats up my brother and gets away with it! No one messes with any member of the Black Spiders and gets away with it!" said the man.

"The black what?" said Shiki.

"The Black Spiders, one of the most feared gangs around," said the man.

"Oh brother," Shiki moaned, "Look I tell you what. If you're that upset about your brother you can join him in the hospital."

* * *

The man moaned in pain as he laid on the sidewalk.

"You can tell your other spider buddies that if they try and harass me again, I will squish them under my foot just like I did you and your brother," said Shiki as she pressed her foot down hard on the man's back. Then she noticed a switch blade knife sticking out of the man's coat pocket. "I'll just take this as a souvenir, thanks." She kept walking until she finally came to a convenient store. As she walked in she noticed the two clerks working stop and look over at her with a little bit of hesitation. Shiki didn't mind, she was use to that kind of treatment. She even got it when Maki dragged her off to some high priced fancy store. She ignored them and headed to the magazine rake. She thumped through a few before she noticed two police officers walk into the store. They were talking and each grabbing something to drink when they happen to notice Shiki. Shiki ignored them and kept minding her own business until one of them came up to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just looking at the magazines," said Shiki.

"Then why is there a knife in your pocket?" asked the cop pulling it from her coat. Shiki shrugged her shoulders.

"I just found it," she said.

"Hey wait I know this knife, it's a Black Spider knife! You're coming with us!" said the cop as she grabbed Shiki and hand cuffed her.

Shiki laughed. "Ha-ha, you guys are so cute! But I'm afraid I have a busy schedule," She said, and jumped high and brought her knees to her chest and slid her cuff hands under her feet and in front of her fast enough to still have time to kick one of them in the head before landing back on her feet. The one she kicked stumbled back into the shelf, causing it to tumble over. The other one drew out his gun on her, "Put your hands up!" "Like hell!" she yelled, running up to him and grabbing his hands, pulled her legs up and pushed off of his chest, knocking him into the other cop who was recovering from what she had done earlier. She grabbed the magazine rack and pushed it onto of them, knocking anyone who was in her way over as she ran out of the store. She found herself smiling at the adrenaline rush; she hadn't done that in a long time! "I should do that more often, that was fun!" she breathed after she'd taken shelter behind a dumpster in a dark alley, in the shadows and out of view from the cops if they tried to come looking for her. She sat there for a while, and let her mind wander to the Black Spiders. 'What a dumb name,' she thought to herself, Even I could do better than that!' But the more she thought about it she remembered hearing their names the time she was homeless. Infect Kenshi had told her about them several times...

**"There are a few particularly nasty names you need to avoid," he had told her, picking the dirt beneath his nails out with a knife. "There's Death Hand, The Blue Blood Cult, and then there is the Black spiders. They're the biggest, and you can recognize them with a black marking on their bodies. It's usually not in plain view so that during the day they can't be spotted easily." **

"**What's it look like?" she asked him. "A lot don't know, considering once you see it you don't get to tell. But I've seen 'em plenty of times, and if your smart then you might see em someday yourself, kid. But it's usually a spider of some sort. They also have knives that they carry around, they're jagged at the blade, and the handle has silver webbing and a black widow that's got blood dripping from her fangs."**

She got up after a while and put her hands in her pockets before heading home, so that nobody passing by would see the cuffs and call the cops.

She tried her best to keep to herself as she made her way down the street, only to suddenly get blinded by headlights. She blinked when she suddenly realized who it was that had pulled it up, it was her driver.

"Oh dear lord, I don't even want to know," he said as he led her to the car.

"Wise decision," said Shiki as she got into the car, "You don't have a bobby pin do you?"

The driver reached into his pocket and was able to pull one out.

"Thanks," said Shiki as she managed to get out of the cuffs with a trick Kenshi had once taught her when they had also been wrongfully accused and hand cuffed. In fact if Shiki remembered correctly, she'd never really been arrested for a real reason. They never seem to catch her for things like fighting or things like that for some weird reason.

"So let's me guess, Dad found out I was missing and panicked?" she asked as they drove back to the mansion.

"Well yeah, but he only found out because someone came to see you," said driver right as they pulled up.

"Oh really who?" asked Shiki as she hurried to the mansion and into the main room, "No way you!" There sat Kyoya Ohtori on her couch.

"There you are!" said her father, "You want to tell me why the hell you were beating up kids at school?"

"They wouldn't get out of my way!" said Shiki glaring at Kyoya, "Bet you didn't tell them that part huh four eyes?"

"Uh Shiki, you don't know who that is do you?" said Maki.

"Not really why?" asked Shiki.

"Well he's Kyoya Ohtori, the youngest son of the Ohtori family and it's a well know rule not to make an Ohtori man mad," said Maki.

"Yeah and its also a well known rule not to make me mad either," said Shiki looking over at Kyoya, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to talk to your parents about what happened today. However after talking to them it seems you don't know how to really be a lady. So I've come up with a solution," said Kyoya.

"Oh really what?" asked Shiki.

"Well you come to the host club everyday and let us teach you into a lady. If you do that I will forget what you did to us today," said Kyoya.

"You must be joking," said Shiki, "This is your form of punishing me isn't it?" Kyoya merely smirked.

"Well punishment or not if you don't do this you'll have to deal with my form of punishment," said her dad.

"Yeah and what would that be?" asked Shiki.

"I'll pull you out of school," said her father.

"Eh," said Shiki.

"And you'll have to be home schooled, by Maki," said her dad. Shiki turned and looked at her step-mom.

"I do have a minor in education," she said smiling happily. Shiki eyes opened wide in fear.

"All right I do it!" she said.

"Good," said Kyoya as he stood up to leave.

"There is one catch though," said Shiki running after him

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Unless one of you can actually impress me as a host, the deal's off," said Shiki.

"Deal," said Kyoya.

"Good luck tomorrow loser," said Shiki as he walked out of the door.

She smiled quietly to herself, 'I've never been one to easily impress though either. This should be fun.'

* * *

After school the next day she made her way back to the same room they'd discovered her in, which was apparently their club room. As soon as she walked into the room rose petals flooded around her and into her face.

"Welcome!"

In front of her stood the boys of the host club, whom all she'd apparently harassed in some way except for the brunette boy. They were in a photo-shoot ready position as if posing for a magazine cover. She shook her hair to rid of the ones that had fallen on her head.

"What kind of welcoming was that?" She yelled at them, spitting out one of them. "What are you trying to do, kill me?" The twins had to suppress their chuckles. The blonde one that she'd knocked unconscious stepped forward and flashed her a charming smile. "Welcome to the host club princess," He greeted her, bowing slightly and handing her a rose. Shiki frowned.

"Call me princess one more time and I'm going to take that rose and shove it up your ass."

"Uh uh ,uh" Kyoya said, shaking his finger. "That's not very lady like,"

"Well you've ceased to impress me and successfully annoyed me. I'm not doing jack fucking didly shit until you keep your end of the deal." She snapped, sending him a glare. When she turned she saw that Tamaki had seated himself in the corner of the room.

"Hey blondie, you sick or something?" She yelled over to him across the room. "Not that I'm into this whole ordeal, but it seems pretty unprofessional to be ignoring your guest. I knew you were cheap anyway by the cliché pick up line and all, but you even pulled out a rose? I mean come on, your act is faker than breast implants!" she scoffed, and each insult hit Tamaki like a punch to the face, jerking him in different directions in an odd manner.

The twins could no longer suppress their laughter and were cackling like two little interrupted the twins laughing by asking her "What's your type?" Shiki raised an eyebrow at him.

"My type?" she asked in disbelief. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, The type of guy that you like." He clarified for her. She looked up at the ceiling and pursing her lips in thought for a moment or two before coming out of her thoughts.

"Well if you've got anyone in here that's a punk rock version of Chuck Norris I might find that pretty sexy." She told him


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Hmm, well you'll have to settle for what we have," said Kyoya.

"Fine, bring them on," said Shiki, "Taking these losers down a peg might be fun."

"All right, lets try this again," said Tamaki as he took a seat next to her on the couch. He smiled at her.

"You look more beautiful then a sunset," he said. Shiki rolled her eyes.

"I got one thing to say to that, Boriiiing," she said. Tamaki again went to his emo corner.

"Next!" Shiki shouted.

"Geeze Kaoru, this girl sure is pushy huh," said Hikaru as he sat down in the couch across from her.

"Yeah, you got a point there Hikaru," said Kaoru as he too sat down next to his brother, "You don't think I'm ever that pushy do you?"

"Oh don't worry Kaoru, I like it when you're a little bit pushy," said Hikaru smiling at his brother and tilting his chin. Shiki shifted her eyes between them.

"I thought you guys entertained girls," she said.

Both twins looked over at her.

"I mean come on, who in their right mind would ever want to sit and watch this unless they were horny homos?" said Shiki.

"Uh," said the twins, not sure how to respond.

"Next!" said Shiki.

"Shi-Chan!" shouted Hunny as he ran and jumped into her lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Shiki.

"Do you want to share some cake with me?" asked Hunny looking up at her with his most adorable look.

"Look kid, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I really don't want to be your mother," said Shiki. Hunny started to cry.

"Next!" Shiki shouted.

"Wha!" Hunny cried as he ran off. Mori ran after him.

"I didn't even realize he was there," said Shiki.

"So do you want to go next?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Not at all Haruhi, you're more then welcome to go next," said Kyoya.

"Uh all right," said Haruhi as she walked over and sat across from Shiki and smiled.

"Oh it's you. So what are you going to do?" asked Shiki.

"Whatever you would like to do?" asked Haruhi. Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you're willingly to do anything I want to do?" she asked.

"Well I am your host and you're our guest, I'm sort of obligated to try and make you enjoy yourself," said Haruhi. Shiki thought about it for a moment.

"So if I were to tell you that I wanted you to say help me practice my knife thrown you'd do it?" she asked.

"If that's what you'd like to do then sure," said Haruhi. Shiki eyed her and then turned and looked at Tamaki who was still in his emo corner.

"So what if I said I wanted to use him as target practice?" she asked. Tamaki immediately sat up in fear.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not really good at knife throwing," said Haruhi.

"Hmm really?" said Shiki as she grabbed a knife and flung it at Tamaki. The knife flew and hit the wall right next to Tamaki's head.

"See that knife?" said Shiki.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi weakly. Shiki handed her three more knives and picked three more up herself.

"Best two out of three, whoever can get closest to it," said Shiki.

"Uh all right," said Haruhi.

* * *

"You really do suck at this," said Shiki once they were done. None of Haruhi's had even stayed in the wall when she threw them.

"Yeah I guess, I'm sorry," said Haruhi. Shiki laughed.

"It's all good. You know, you're all right," said Shiki, "I think it's safe to say you've impressed me. When I come back I'll be requesting you I think."

"Uh thanks," said Haruhi. Shiki smiled and headed to the door. She stopped as she past Kyoya.

"Looks like you win this round four eyes, but we'll see what happens next won't we?" she said.

"Yes we shall," said Kyoya.

She turned away from him and without looking at him."Well good luck teaching me, because you're going to need it." She said bitterly.

He smirked."Thanks, but I didn't need you to tell me the last part. It was already presumed."

"You're an ass."

"So I've been told."

* * *

The next day at school she was greeted, to her surprise, as she had been sure that everyone hated her, by the little boy from the host club who liked sweets.

"Hi there Shi-Chan! Are you coming back to the host club today?" He asked her, spinning around on one foot.

"Apparently yes," She said continuing to walk. The tall one caught up to the two of them as he continued talking.

"Why do you sound that way, did you have a bad time?" He asked her sadly. She thought about it.

"Not necessarily after I started knife throwing with whets his name, um, Haru? Haruhi? That's it- but today won't be nearly as interesting."

"Why do you say that?" he asked her, holding his bunny. Did he never let go of that thing?

"Because they're going to teach me what I already know how to do and choose not to. I just want to do whatever you guys want me to do so I can be done and find something more useful to do with my time rather than sit around a bunch of guys who sit around flirting with squealing girls all day."

"It won't be that bad. We'll even let you enjoy some cake," said Hunny.

"Thanks I guess," said Shiki as she kept walking. Soon she came to the locker room. She had just opened it when the snot-nose stuck-up bitch that claimed Shiki's locker was her's walked up to her.

"So how's the locker?" she asked.

"Are you still pissy about that?" asked Shiki, "Let it go all ready."

"This is your last chance. Get your crap out of my locker or you will regret it," said the girl. Shiki looked at the girl.

"You really want the locker that badly huh?" she asked as she started to take the few things she had all ready put in out.

"Yes," said the girl smugly,

"Well then, it's all yours!" said Shiki. Before the girl could react, Shiki grabbed her arm and flung her into the locker, slamming the door shut on her.

"Hey let me out!" the girl cried as she hammered her hands against the door.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked your locker," said Shiki as she walked out of the locker room.

'I wonder how long it'll be before they find out where she is,' she thought as she walked to class.

"Good morning Shiki," said the twins when she came into the class room.

"Good morning Twiddle De and Twiddle Dumb," said Shiki, "I'll let you figure who who's Dumb."

"Man she's sassy," she heard one say as she sat down.

"I know she's a bitch in a lot of ways but I sill like," said the other.

'Whatever,' Shiki thought.

The class session had barely started before a security guard came into the class room followed by the girl Shiki had locked up.

"That's her!" she said pointing to Shiki.

"Miss would you come with us to the principle's office," said the guard.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Shiki.

"No!" snapped the girl.

"Fine, whatever," said Shiki as she got up and followed after them.

The twins looked at each other. "What did she do?" They asked at the same time.

"Who knows?" Haruhi said, focusing on her work, "We probably should take care of our own business first."

Even though she said this she was a little curious as to what she'd done was sitting in a chair at the principal's office with her legs crossed and resting against his desk with her arms folded.

"So-" He began, but she cut off his sentence.

"Just cut to the chase. What do I get?"

"Well that depends," he said patiently. "I would like to know what provoked you to do this to Miss Wakanatsu if you don't mind me asking."

"She was bugging me because she said that I was using her locker." Shiki told him.

He nodded. "Did you?"

"No. She said she used that one before anybody had it. She's been giving me bull crap since day one and its pissing me off because if a damn locker is the worst thing happening in your life then you should consider yourself pretty lucky!" she said, her voice rising until she turned around to face her, yelling.

He put a hand on her shoulder."Please take a seat and I'd like you to use appropriate language while in my presence if you don't mind." She continued to glare at the Wakanatsu chick, who was backed up a step behind the security guard, for a moment before sitting back down.

"So, Miss Wakanatsu, is this true that you've been verbally harassing Miss Nakumara about her locker?"

"No one has used that locker since the beginning of the year and she thinks she can just come in and start using it?" said Miss Wakanatsu.

"That's not the point. If you needed an extra locker or a bigger locker, you should have gone to your class rep. or talk to one of the staff members, not just up and claim an extra one," said the principle. "Miss Nakumara was told when she was registered that she would be allowed to select any free locker she wants which is what she did. You had no real claim to that extra locker. Of course with that said Miss Nakumara you shouldn't have gone and locked Miss Wakanatsu into the locker. Therefore I am going to let you both off with a warping and ask that you both write an apology letter to each other about what you did to each other fair?"

"Whatever," said Shiki.

"I suppose that's fair," said Miss Wakanatsu. Just the door opened and in walked Maki and another woman.

"Oh my god you called her?" asked Shiki.

"Well Miss Wakanatsu had all ready called her mother so I figured I should call yours," said the principle, "Though I can assure you ladies the matter's all ready been dealt with in a fair and reasonable way."

"But she's not my mother!" said Shiki.

"So this is the hooligan who's been harassing my precious Ayumi!" snapped Mrs. Wakanatsu placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Oh cut the crap Chiyo, I'm sure your "precious" was more to blame then Shiki," said Maki.

"My Ayumi is nothing but an angle. Not some street urchin you just happened to pick up," said Mrs. Wakanatsu.

"Yeah sure she is," said Maki as she pulled out her checkbook and wrote one out, "Here this should make up whatever trauma Shiki caused your little "angle"." Mrs. Wakanatsu snatched the check and looked it over.

"Well let's go Ayumi, I'll go help you get your nails done," she said leading her daughter out of the office.

"Thank you Mother," said Ayumi.

"Don't let that bitch get to you Shiki," said Maki as the two headed out of the office as well. "I went to school with her mother and her mother's sister. Both complete bitches to the core. And my mother went to school with her grandmother and her two sisters and they were just as much bitches as these two. It's like their whole families breeds nothing but bitches in order to infect other families." Shiki was kind of surprise to hear her step-mother talking like that.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Yeah, you know, when she called me street urchin I nearly burst out laughing. I mean, come on, really?" She said with a smirk on her face. Maki laughed.

"So did I! I remember when I was in middle school she made fun of me because I was flat chested. But towards my junior year high school I'd developed a lot more, and then I caught her stuffing her bra. I told her that she was looking a little flat chested, and I suggested she try a push up bra. Her face was glowing red. She told me that I was a busty slut and I told her that it would take one to know one, considering she changed boyfriends more than she changed tissues. It was a good day for me to finally give her a taste of her own medicine," She said, remembering. And then for the first time ever, Shiki actually laughed at something Maki had said. But she ended it quickly once she realized she'd gotten comfortable enough to actually laugh.

'I might have to use that one' she still thought to herself.

"Alright, so I'll let you get back to your friends and everything." She said, standing up from the chair where they'd been sitting out of earshot from the staff.

"I don't have any." Shiki told her.

Maki turned back around with a surprised expression. "Really?" She asked her in disbelief. "Well don't worry, by the end of the year I'm sure you'll have a friend or two. In fact, I can promise it." She said in a self-confident tone.

Shiki rolled her eyes."Yeah right, you obviously don't know me at all if you've got that much hope for me." she scoffed bitterly. "Don't you know I'm a horrible person? Nobody would want to be friends with me unless they want me to give them money or whatever. Or maybe I'd meet someone and then we just don't talk to each other. Then we might get along, _Might_. Either that or they're some kind of freak or weirdo, but even then I doubt there are going to be enough people who are actually stupid and idiotic enough to try."

Maki giggled. She was surprised she didn't snap at her to watch her language.

"You'll see, and I will see you after school." She waved and closed the door behind her.

"Like hell." She muttered under her breath before taking down the hall.

When lunch came, Shiki was eating at a table that was off sides from everybody else, as usual, hoping they wouldn't notice her and leave her in peace. It usually worked. But today it didn't.

"Hi Shiki-san!" She looked behind her to see the twins on either side of her seat, and whoa figured that they were talking in unison, again.

"Why do you guys always talk like that its annoying. How the hell do you even do that anyway? Do you rehearse it or something?" "No," Said one of them,

"The awesomness comes to us naturally." said the other.

She laughed,"You're so full of shit if I held you by your toes it would start coming out your ears!"

"So what did you get in trouble for?" asked Hikaru.

"You really want to know?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah," said Kaoru. Shiki looked around and then motioned for the twins to lean in closer.

"I killed someone and buried their body under the floor boards of your club room. My step-mother had to come to bribe the principle in order to keep it hush-hush," she said. Both twins looked at each other and started to laugh. Shiki was surprise that they didn't take her seriously.

"You know I bet if you were to tell that to Tono, he'd believe you," said Hikaru.

"You mean the blond idiot?" asked Shiki. She thought about it for a minute, "He probably would. That'd be funny."

"Exactly," said Kaoru.

"That almost make going back to your club room after school worth it," said Shiki.

"So you're going to come?" asked Kaoru.

"It's either that or I have to endure getting home schooled by my step-mother," said Shiki.

"What do you have against your step-mother?" asked Hikaru.

"If you had my kind of upbringing, you'd understand. That's all I'm going to say at this point," said Shiki. "Hey where's that Haru guy?"

"Oh Haruhi always brings a box lunch to school and eats in the classroom since he can't afford a school lunch," said Kaoru.

"Why is that?" asked Shiki.

"Because Haruhi's here on scholarship, He comes from a commoner family," said Hikaru.

"He's a scholarship kid? You mean he actually came here on his on free will? Who in their right mind would do something like that?" asked Shiki.

"Actually, Ouran is a very good school with a 98% average rate of students who graduate, and 90% of them pass all of their grades each year. Its one of the best schools in the world, only standing to a few colleges."

She turned to face Kyoya.

"Ugh, You again? Why is it your always here?"

"I believe it has something to deal with getting a job when I become an adult." He said sarcastically, earning a glare from her. "You're just asking for another bloody nose, I swear." she growled, clenching her teeth.

"No no. That wasn't lady like."

"Well you're not much of a lady yourself so unless you practice what you preach then fuck you Ohtori!"

The twins laughed, "Yeah Kyoya, be more lady like." Kaoru replayed as Tamaki walked over to the table and sat down.

"Great, more people," said Shiki.

"The more the merrier as I always say!" Tamaki said, "And I was wondering what you three were doing all the way over here and now I know!"

"We were asking Shiki-san what she got in trouble for." Hikaru said. Tamaki looked curious.

Shiki glanced over at him. "Hey blondie, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Your secret is always safe with me!" he said very loudly, turning a few heads.

Shiki had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She put her elbows on the table and wiggled her finger in a 'come here' motion. He leaned forward as well. "I got in trouble because I hid a body in one of the spare rooms... i think it was one of the music rooms with the couches in it. My step-mother had to come and bribe the principal as to keep this information, well, classified."

His eyes were the size of matzah balls and he was very pale looking. "A-a body? A dead one?"

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes this time. "No, it was just unconscious so if you hear someone below you begging for their life it's probably them. Just ignore it, they'll shut up whenever there throat gets sore from the screaming." She said in a very caustic tone. "Yes it's a dead body! And we were just discussing ways to keep it from smelling before you came along."

"I suggest using febreeze." Hikaru said in a serious voice.

"Or we could mummify them, and pick their brains out with a cloth hanger through their nose and everything!" Kaoru said in an excited voice, high-fiving his brother.

"I've analyzed all of the options, and narrowed it down to some of the more logical options. What would you suggest, Tamaki?" Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.

Tamaki looked down at Shiki scared.

"I really don't think we should keep a body in the club room personally," he said.

"All right, but we'll have to wait for the cover of darkness to move it," said Shiki.

"We, we will?" asked Tamaki.

"Haven't you ever moved a body before Tamaki? You always have to do it at night," said Shiki.

"Yeah Tono, that's body moving rule number one," said Hikaru.

"Unless we want to try and make people believe it's still alive while we move it. Although that would be a little bit hard for a beginner like you Tamaki," said Shiki.

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "Well I don't know about that personally. I've been known to learn things quite quickly."

"Really?" said Shiki, "I wonder if you could learn this old incantation we use to do back in my village. We use to chant this old spell and if you did it right, something or someone would disappear. I've actually done it twice so far, but luckily it wasn't a person. You want to risk it?"

"Uh sure why not, what do I do?" asked Tamaki. Shiki smiled.

"It's real simple, first you cover your eyes," she said.

"All right," said Tamaki.

"Then you chant the incantation five times, Ohwha, tafoo, liam," said Shiki.

"Ohwha, tafoo, liam?" said Tamaki.

"Yes just like that. Say it five times and then open your eyes and we'll see if you've made anything disappear," said Shiki.

"All right, here I go," Tamaki, "Ohwha, tafoo liam, Ohwha…..

"Let's go!" Shiki whispered as she and twins slowly and quietly got up from their seats and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Oh what a fool I am!" Tamaki shouted the fifth time and opened his eyes, to see Shiki and the twins gone.

"Oh my god Kyoya!" he said.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya as he ate his food.

"Lo, look what I've done!" said Tamaki.

"Yes they're gone aren't they?" said Kyoya like it was nothing.

"Well how do we get them back?" asked Tamaki.

"I think you should have asked Miss Nakumara that before you made her and twins disappear," said Kyoya.

"Oh no, what have I done?" shouted Tamaki, "Shiki, Hikaru, Kaoru I'm so sorry! I'd do anything to bring you back!"

Mori and Hunny were just coming over to join their friends when Tamaki rushed up to them and gripped their shoulders in frantic."Men, there's an emergency!""What's wrong, Tama-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"What's wrong is that Shiki-san and the twins have disappeared and it's all my fault!" He said, flailing his arms.

"Why?" Mori asked. Tamaki explained the critical situation to his friends.

"Oh no! We should go see Neko-chan!" said Hunny.

Tamaki stopped in place. "N-n-Nekozawa?"

"He is a dark magic guru after all, maybe he could help us!" said Hunny.

'Something sounds funny' Mori thought to himself, pondering the situation.

"But what if he's angry with me?" said Tamaki.

"I don't think he will be, just say please and ask him nicely!" said Huny.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" Tamaki took a deep breath.

"Alright then, I will! I'll save them! I will!" And with that he went to the office to request the assistance of Umehito Nekozawa.

* * *

"This way," He said, motioning his hand towards the black magic club's room after he'd been called from the class room. His cloak swished with him in a dramatic and dark fashion as he did so, sending chills down Tamaki's spine. He felt like he wanted to pee his pants.

"Um, okay…" he said nervously, following him into the room. Instead of flipping on the lights he lit some candles that provided a dim light for the room. There he opened a old looking wooden cabinet and pulled out a bowl with a very thick black liquid in it and began to draw a circle inside a circle and triangles that's corners touched the points in-between the circles, joining them together. "Step in the middle, we must act quickly." he said, pushing him towards the center. Tamaki stood stiffly as he went and reached back in to pull out another series of ingredients, including some jars that had living creatures in it. He began to take out four cockroaches, two tentacles, 9 lady bugs, and 29 frog eyes and put them into a bowl, also pouring some orange paste inside it and some clear steaming liquid that made it bubble and fizz as he crushed the ingredients inside, stirring it around as he added a few other liquids inside as well. After he checked to make sure the ingredients were heated to 86 degrees he stopped and placed it in front of Tamaki.

"I need you to drink all of this."

"Wh-what?"

"Its important! You MUST!"

"All of it?" he said, "Are you sure it's really necessary?"

"Yes, Essential, However, I can add splenda if you'd like." He said, holding a packet.

Tamaki shook his head. "I don't think it'd make much of a difference..." He said. He took a deep breath and went to start drinking. It was revolting and he immediately snatched the packets and started dumping them into his mouth.

"Oh, and you must drink it all in 19 minutes."

"But-"

"Drink! It's a lot more than it looks!" he told him, rushing back to his cabinets. Tamaki gulped. It already looked like a lot, a gallon? Meanwhile Nekozawa came up to him with some red liquid.

"Please take your shirt off- don't worry it's an acquired taste by the way." he told him as he gagged with each sip. He could feel little chunks and see some of the legs of the bugs still floating in it. He took of his shirt and he began to write on his arms and face in bat blood. Then he got to the pecks of his chest.

"Now I need you to tell me the words you chanted." He said to him, getting read to write.

"Ohwa tafoo liam," said Tamaki. Nekozawa paused. He looked up at him and put his hand over the straw that he'd been drinking from.

"Ohwha, tafoo, liam?" He asked him slowly.

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah... Is something wrong?" He continued to look at him.

"Ohwha, tafoo, liam" He said again. Tamaki continued to stare at him. "Ohwha, tafoo, liam" he said, more quickly that time. "Tell me. What does that sound like to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Ohwha, tafoo, liam," Tamaki said over and over again as he headed to the club room. He didn't understand why Nekozawa had stopped the ritual saying that there was nothing he could do and that Shiki and the twins were all right? How could they be all right if they had up and disappeared?

"Ohwha, tafoo, liam," Tamaki said as he finally walked into the club room.

"We know Tamaki you can give it a rest now," said Kyoya from the table at his computer.

"Kyoya, you need to fine anything you can about re-locating people who have disappeared right now! Nekozawa-Sempi wasn't able to help!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," came Shiki's voice suddenly.

"Kyoya did you hear that?" said Tamaki.

"Tono," came the twins' voices as well.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" said Tamaki.

"How could you be so stupid and make us disappear?" said the twins.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I really am!" said Tamaki, "I would do anything to get you back!"

"Anything?" said Shiki and the twins.

"Yes anything!" said Tamaki.

"There is one thing you can do Tamaki," said Shiki, "You must completely drench yourself in water then, cover yourself in mud and repeat the chant Ohwha, tafoo, liam, over and over again while twirling in a circle."

"All right I'll do it!" said Tamaki, "I'll go throw myself into the fountain right now!"

"Yes go hurry and don't forget the mud!" said the twins.

Tamaki turned and ran towards the doors right as Haruhi came in.

"Hi Tamaki," she said.

"No time to talk right now Haruhi! I have to save Shiki, Hikaru, and Kaoru!" said Tamaki running out of the room.

"Do I even want to know, or would I not even understand?" Haruhi asked as she walked over To Kyoya.

"Ask them," said Kyoya pointing to the changing room where Shiki and the twins were walking out of laughing their heads off.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" asked Shiki.

"With Tono?" said Hikaru.

"A long time!" said Kaoru.

"So now what have you done?"asked Haruhi, coming over to them. The twins had the mischievous grin on their faces that made her 100.9 percent sure that they were up to something.

"We're tricking Tono into thinking we've disappeared." Hikaru told her.

"Yeah," his brother nodded, "And we're making him do all kinds of crazy things to try to bring us back."

Haruhi sighed, 'Great. Now there's three of them.' she thought to herself, sighing.

"I'm going to get some more instant coffee. I'll be back," she said, leaving them in the changing room. Shiki sighed after a minute. "I'm bored. What do we do while we're waiting for him to come find us?" She asked them.

* * *

Tamaki pulled himself out of the water and looked around, catching his breath and shivering due to being dripping wet and the wind blowing on his bare head. "SHIKI? HIKARU? KAORU?" He called out, looking around for them. "Oh wait the mud!" He quickly pulled off his shirt and started to slather himself with mud from a puddle he happened to fine. As soon as he was covered with it, he started to twirl around call out, "Ohwha, tafoo, liam! Ohwha, tafoo, liam!"

Before long dozens of other students started circling around him, watching him with utter confusion.

* * *

"So how long as he's been doing this?" asked Haruhi as she, Hunny and Mori all watched.

"From what I've been able to figure out, at least 30 minutes," said Hunny.

"And he still hasn't even figured out what it is he's saying?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mori.

"Oh dear lord," said Haruhi as she finally advanced towards Tamaki, "Hey Tamaki."

"Ohwha, tafoo, liam!" Tamaki shouted as he twirled around, and as he did, he accidentally knocked Haruhi into the mud pile.

"Oh Haruhi, I'm so sorry!" he said as he helped her up, getting more mud on her.

"It's no big deal Tamaki. I'm sure Kyoya has a spear uniform upstairs in the club room that he can charge me for. That's also where we're supposed to be doing don't forget," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Tamaki about the hurry after her, only to get stopped by Mori.

"I think you should go and get showered first Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"Right," said Tamaki, "I'll have to try this again later and fine a reasonable excuse as to why the twins won't be attending the club today."

* * *

"Too bad it's over, I was rather enjoying that little show," said Shiki from the club room. She and the twins had been watching the whole scene from the club room.

"Oh don't worry," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure we come with something else to make us re-appear," said Kaoru.

"Well thank you all very much," said Haruhi walking back into the club room, "Because of you guys' attempt to re-appear I got mud all over my clothes. If you ask me you three would be better off if you disappeared!" She walked over to Kyoya. "You got any spear uniforms you can charge me for?"

"I think there's one in the changing room," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Haruhi walking into it.

"Oh well at least we still have he memories," said Hikaru as he re-played the video on his phone.

"You got to send me that video," said Shiki.

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"Where is my phone anyway?" said Shiki looking around for it.

"Maybe you left it in the changing room," said Kaoru.

"I'll go check," said Shiki as she got up and headed towards the room.

"You do know Haruhi's in there right now changing right?" said Kyoya.

Both twins gulped right as Shiki opened the door and walked in.

Shiki froze in her steps when she saw Haruhi taking off her shirt revealing her bra. Haruhi froze too.

"I uh just came in here to look for my phone," said Shiki as she grabbed for it and walked out of the room.

"That's fine," said Haruhi.

"Oh no," said the twins, "she saw!"

"Saw what?" asked Tamaki as he Hunny and Mori all came into the room. Shiki slowly turned around.

"Either Haruhi has a weird fetish over wearing girl's underwear, or you guys got yourselves a secret booty call," said Shiki slowly turning around.

"I don't get it," said Tamaki.

"She knows about Haruhi!" said the twins.

"What, what does she know?" asked Tamaki.

"How to explain this to someone that just brought me back after he was stupid enough to make me disappear for a few hours. Oh I know, Haruhi's a fucking girl isn't she?" said Shiki.

"Oh she knows that!" said Tamaki.

Yeah I know that," said Shiki, "So what's the deal? You guys making Haruhi pretend to be boy for weird fetish or something?"

"Not exactly," said Kyoya, "Haruhi is a little bit obligated to pretend to be a boy due some certain circumstances."

"She broke an 80,00,000.00 vase, and the boss didn't realize she was girl when he made her become a host to pay her back," said the twins

"Oh really? Eh, doesn't matter to me. The point it I have something I can use over you losers," said Shiki.

"What do you mean hold over us?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I don't know, you guys piss me off enough, I could easily twitter this little secret all over the school," said Shiki.

"That's fine with me," said Haruhi walking back into the main club room.

"Wait what?" asked Shiki.

"I don't care if you tell anyone I'm a girl. I never really denied I was one. Everyone just assumed I was a guy," said Haruhi.

"Why not just tell them the truth?" asked Shiki. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't think it should matter if I'm a girl or not," she said, "I like getting to talk to the girls and it's a fine way to pay back for the vase."

"Really, so you really don't care if the girls know you're a boy or not? That's a little bit interesting. In fact it's kind of funny. It would be almost worth keeping your secret just to watch these stupid girls fawn over you thinking you're a boy they could someday score with," said Shiki.

"Uh, that's not really my point," said Haruhi.

"I know but look at this, it gives me a reason to keep quiet about all of this," said Shiki.

"She's got a point," said the twins, "Let's not try and change her mind!"

"Yeah don't want to change my mind. I may keep quiet because I'm going to like getting to see these stupid girls make fools of themselves, but if you still piss me off enough I may have to ruin my fun. You wouldn't want me to ruin my fun now would you?" said Shiki.

"No!" the guys all shouted.

"I don't care really. It's fine with me if you tell me or not," said Haruhi.

"You are a really weird girl," said Shiki, "But in the mean time I do have a real reason to come to school now."

* * *

Later that day when Shiki came home, she stopped when she saw her father walking towards her. She figuring he was going to yell at her for locking that girl up in her locker.

"Hello Shiki," he said, "Thank you for not getting into trouble today," he said, "Of course the day's still young isn't it?"

Shiki was surprise. Why didn't he say anything?

"What about what happened today, you know with Maki coming down to the school?" she asked.

"She had to come down to the school, for what?" asked her dad.

"Arata, calm down," said Maki as she headed walking down to him, "I just came by to give Shiki the book she forgot. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh that's it? Maki right sweet heart, that's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens. Just don't do anything like kill someone and bury their body in a class room or locker," said her dad before walking away. Shiki turned and Maki.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked.

"I didn't think it was that big of deal you forgot a book," said Maki, "It's like he said it happens." She winked at Shiki and hurried after her husband.

"This still doesn't mean I like you, you hear me!" Shiki shouted.

"That's nice," said Maki.

"And it doesn't mean I won't stop doing things like sneaking out!" Shiki shouted.

"I'll make sure the security systems kept down then," said Maki.

'What?' Shiki thought. Now she didn't know what to think!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki clenched her fists. "Agh, Damn you!" She yelled, storming off into her room. That bitch, why was she making herself so hard to hate? Shiki wasn't giving up, she WOULD hate her! She thought about running away again- but what good would that do? She'd just come back again. She sighed, running her fingers through her silky black hair and flopping over on the bed. She lay there, and allowed her mind to wander away to everyone in the host club. Ever since her uncle died, that was pretty much the only fun she'd ever had other than maybe a few exceptions when she and Hooch went off on their own and goofed around for a while. After all he was her best friend. She shook the thought away. 'No, I'm not getting close to anyone, I refuse.' She thought to herself. 'Think of how annoying they are. Yeah, There terrible, Absolute assholes. I'm not even going to talk to them.' She decided in efforts to remain isolated from everyone else at her school. 'Just watch. Not even going to talk to them tomorrow. Uh, uh, not a fucking word is coming out of this mouth!'

* * *

"Heaven on a fucking fork!" Shiki said, shoving spoonfuls into her mouth. The guests at Hunny and Mori's table were uncomfortable with her language, but by this point they knew better than to say anything.

"You like it?" Hunny said happily. Shiki nodded her head vigorously.

"Chocolate is my happy place- chocolate is the heaven, stars and earth. Chocolate can make any horrible criminal deed or act forgiven. Chocolate is everything. Every Fu-"

"Language, Miss Nakumara." She turned to see Kyoya and sent him a death glare.

"I'll give you some language..." she said, very tempted to throw the cake in his face but before she could remember Kyoya reminded her for her.

"But perhaps home schooling wouldn't be so bad? Mrs. Villa seems like a generous enough person."

"She's horrid!" Shiki blurted involuntarily.

"What's wrong with her?" asked one of the other guests. Shiki folded her arms.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, that's what's wrong! She's completely perfect and naive and has never had to deal with any problems in her life because the only finger she'd ever have to lift was the one she would tap a bell with and servants would just come running in!"

"Sounds like somebody's jealous?" Shiki burst into laughter.

"Jealous? I would never want to be like her. She wouldn't be able to survive on her own for an hour." She scoffed. "Why would I want to be like that?"

"Well then what's the real reason you don't like her?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses and looking up from his notebook. And in the same tone as he she spoke to him.

"Nuh uh, uh, it's not polite to be into other peoples business, Ohtori." She said, shoving another bite of cake into her mouth and getting it on her upper lip while she stared down at her plate grudgingly with an elbow on the table and her head resting in that hand. Her eyebrows were narrowed with her usual pissed off look. Kyoya looked at her for a moment more but went back to his notebook and wrote off to the side to work on her table manners.

"Attention ladies," Tamaki said, standing up, "Unfortunately the host club has come to a closing."

"YES!" Shiki said, jumping out of her chair and throwing her hands in the air with a very happy look on her face. Everyone was staring at her at this moment. She stomped her foot and threw her fists down by her sides, "What, got a problem with my happiness?" She snapped, and then Tamaki coughed, regaining all of the guests' attention.

"So we'll be escorting everyone out now, we're sorry that our time together was so short.

"I'm not." Shiki said, but this time in a normal voice, but a few people still heard her. They began escorting everyone out the door and just as she was a few inches away from freedom she heard a voice behind her that whispered into her ear

"If you don't mind we'd like you to stay behind for a moment."

"What, why?" asked Shiki.

"We still have to work on your manners don't forget," said Kyoya.

"Yeah that's not going to happen," said Shiki as she turned back to the door.

"So should I go ahead and call your parents to tell them to set up a class room for you at your home?" said Kyoya.

"You can, it'll just be too bad I won't be here to see everyone's reaction about finding out Haruhi's alter ego," said Shiki. The guys all gulped.

"That's what I thought," said Shiki as she opened the door and headed out, "I'll just go now and we'll see if I stay tomorrow."

"How are we going to help her turn into a lady if she's going to constantly use Haruhi's secret over us?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't think it's a matter of teaching her," said Hunny, "She told us that she knows how to be a lady. I think what we need to do is get her to feel the need to act like a lady."

"Well how are we going to do that?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe if we just tired being a friend to her, maybe she'd at least stop being so hard core. I mean she seemed to be like joking around with you two the other day," said Haruhi.

"So are you saying we should spend more time with her?" asked the twins.

"Maybe," said Haruhi shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I get what it is you're saying," said Tamaki.

"Somehow I doubt that," said Haruhi.

"We should try taking her on a special trip to bond with her!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah that's what I meant," said Haruhi sarcastically.

Oh, the wondrous places we could go," Tamaki said with a gleam in his eyes just as there was a knock on the door and a familiar face came into view.

"Hey everyone," said Kasanoda, walking in.

"Hi Bossa-Chan!" Hunny said, waving happily. He looked at Haruhi for a moment but quickly directed his eyes in another direction, biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to turn red.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to play kick the can."

* * *

Shiki made her way down the hall with a frown on her face, 'Teach me to be a lady.' She thought to herself, 'Any moron could do that. Example, I could not go about pissing people off if I really wanted to. But that would be no fun, now would it?' Then, as fate apparently has had it, she bumped into another person once again. She looked up to see a guy with red hair and a scary look about him.

"Um, I'm sorry" He said quickly, backing away a step. She shrugged.

"Yeah sure, whatever just watch you're going next time." She said, looking away and putting her hands in the pockets of her uniform, going on her way as she heard him go into a nearby room.

'What's with bumping into everybody lately?' She wondered as she licked her lips for any cake crumbs that might be left over. 'It's like I'm a fucking magnet to people. I don't get how, considering I can't get along with anyone.' Shiki heard the door open again, and this time with more voices and footsteps had followed. There were a few that were running.

"Shiki-san?"

Shiki turned to see Haruhi standing there.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to play kick the can with us?" She shook her head.

"Nah, Don't know how."

"We could teach you if you want, it's not hard to learn." She shook her head. The twins, who had noticed Haruhi falling behind, stopped running and turned around.

"Aww come on, Shiki-Chan! It'll be fun!"

"No. I want to go home." Said Shiki, turning around and was just about to turn the corner when she heard Kaoru's voice. "Well we'd probably win anyways,"

"Since men are stronger and faster than women." Hikaru added with a mischievous grin. Her head whipped around so fast that it sent a draft through the room.

"Ooooh no." She said, "You two are going to get your asses kicked, now. You guys are on."

* * *

"So who's going to go first?" asked Tamaki.

"I'll go," said Shiki."Hyper Starlight Kick!" Tamaki shouted as he gave the can a hard kick. Everyone turned and off to hide while Shiki walked over to the can and started to count. She waited until she was sure everyone was gone and hiding before getting up and walking away.

"I wonder how long it'll be before someone realizes I'm not looking for them?" she said to herself smugly as she walked.

"Oh not as long as you might think," said Kyoya. Shiki looked up surprise as he stood in the only way out of the garden. "I thought you were hoping to show up the twins."

"No I just did that to get them off my case so I could leave quicker," said Shiki as she tried to move around him.

"I'm sorry but you're still going to have to go fine them," said Kyoya. "It's either that or…"

"Let my guess I'll have to be homes schooled. Did you forget about the little tid-bit about Haruhi?" said Shiki.

"Well there is that. But I was more referring to what it is Tamaki's planning," said Kyoya.

"What's he's planning?" asked Shiki.

"If you don't go and find him and the others, you'll have to find out the hard way," said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding me," said Shiki.

"Leave them out there and see if I am kidding," said Kyoya.

"Fine, fine, I'll go find them. But you better tell me what it is he's planning!" said Shiki as she walked off to find everyone.

"Oh I will," said Kyoya as she watched her walk off, "Of course it doesn't mean I'm going to stop him."

* * *

"Hi everyone," said Shiki as she came to a gazebo in the middle of the huge hedge maze where Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were all hiding.

"Hello Shiki, I hope it wasn't too hard to find us," said Tamaki.

"Yeah it was really hard," said Shiki.

"Told you," said Tamaki to the others. The other three all rolled their eyes. Shiki rolled her eyes too and headed off to find the other three. She found Hunny and Mori in a tree and the weird red haired guy in another one.

* * *

"Okay, I found them all," said Shiki as she stormed out of the maze and over to Kyoya, "Now what the hell is that stupid blond idiot up to?"

"Tamaki, did you want to tell Shiki the wonderful idea you came up with for her?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yes," said Tamaki, "Shiki, we've decided the best way to help you become more lady like is to take a trip together."

"Wait what?" said Shiki.

"We're going away, all 8 of us," said Tamaki.

"Screw that!" said Shiki.

"Oh I think you're parents would disagree," said Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked Shiki.

"Well I had to call your parents to make sure it was okay if you went on a trip and they liked the idea so much they said they would pay for it and that we could us one of your step-family's vacation houses," said Kyoya.

"Oh no, oh no!" said Shiki.

"Oh yes," said the twins.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Nooo!" she yelled, looking up at the sky in doom.

"Would it really be that bad?" Haruhi thought out loud; sweat dropping while Shiki was still trying to make a deal with whatever thing was up there, controlling her life at the moment.

"Are you there god? It's me, Shiki! Please, I swear, I'll stop being such a bitch!" She tried to bargain, "Just spare me of these idiots! PLEASE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME, GOD, WHY?"

"See how much she loves us, guys?" Hikaru smirked sarcastically.

"I know I can see just how excited she is," Kaoru added.

"Yes, I mean really, you must contain your hysteria. It's just for the next school holiday, where we'll have plenty of quality time to spend together" Kyoya said, folding his stopped looking at the sky and turned to face him.

"So you mean there's still time to run?"

"Yes. But if that were to happen I could send our families police force to find you as quickly as possible so you'll be back just in time to get on the plane." She growled under her breath, glaring at him. She turned to Kasanoda. "Do you see this shit?" She asked him.

"Well there not all that bad," said Kasanoda.

"Oh what do you know?" said Shiki, "You're probably the bastard son of some rich person whose letting you come in in exchange for not letting anyone know you're related to him."

"Uh no, not exactly," said Kasanoda, "I'm actually the son of a Yakuza Head."

"Oh really?" said Shiki, "Why the hell are you hanging out these losers?"

"They uh, helped me feel more accepted around my peers. Most people are scared stiff of me. They actually freeze when I walk past them," said Kasanoda.

"And why would you want that to stop?" asked Shiki.

"Uh," said Kasanoda, not sure what to think.

"I mean come on, that is one badass gift you've got!" She said with wide excited eyes, "How wonderful must it be to have everyone leave you alone and no one to bother you?"

"You may like the idea, but not me." Kasanoda said. "No one bothers to get to know me because they judge me by my face." "People are annoying and I have to draw out a knife in order for everyone to get the point. That and I don't want to be bothered. But I dunno," she cocked her head to the side slightly. "You don't look all that bad."

* * *

When Shiki got home later that day she immediately stormed off to find her parents.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCK-TRAD'S PROBLEM!" she shouted at them.

"Language!" snapped her father.

"Bite Me!" said Shiki, "Are You're Guys' Heads Fucked Up In The Head! What The Fuck Would Made You Dumb Asses Think To Do Something Like Paying For Some God-Dame Vacation To Some Fucked Up Place Without Even Consulting Me!"

"Well your friend Kyoya Ohtori made it sound like you were on board with it," said Maki.

"Ok did you not even hear what you just said and what was wrong with that sentence!" said Shiki. "Kyoya The Obese Is My Fucking Friend! I Have No Friends. And What Would Make You Even Think For One God-Damn Minute That I Would Ever, Ever Want To Some Weird Place I've Never Been To Before. How Well Do You Guys Even Know Me!"

"Not too well seeing as how you're always running away," said her father.

"Oh god, don't start that old man!" said Shiki, "Not I'm only going to say this one time, I'M NOT FUCKING GOING OF THIS GOD-DAMN TRIP NOT MATTER WHAT YOU FUCKING SAY!"

"Oh such language,"

Shiki turned around to see the entire host club was in the room now as well.

"What the fuck are you losers doing here?" asked Shiki.

"We're here to take you to the trip," said Tamaki.

"What, right now?" asked Shiki.

"Yes," said Tamaki snapping his fingers. The twins' smirked and next thing she knew they were on either side of her, looping arms with her.

"Target,"

"Captured,"

"What The Fuck!" shouted Shiki.

"Trust me Shiki, its best not to fight," said Haruhi.

Shiki pushed of the ground and front flipped, clenching their arms tight and flipping them onto the ground while landing on her own two feet. "Humph, I can walk ya know!" she snapped, "If we're going now then fine lets go already I wanna get this over with. Maybe you morons will learn that I'm a hopeless cause by the end of this trip."

"Shiki no ones' really going to force you on this trip," said Maki.

"Oh really, well then why the hell insist of paying for the trip and using one of your fancy vacation houses?" asked Shiki.

"Because we thought you had really gone and made some friends and we wanted to help you grow in your relationship with them," said Maki.

"I could give a fuck about these losers," said Shiki. At that she noticed Tamaki got to the corner of the room.

"See what I mean?" said Shiki.

"Well like I said you don't have to go," said Maki, "That just means you can be here for the social gathering we're having this weekend."

"Huh?" said Shiki.

"I'm holding this nice garden social this weekend for some business partners' wives, and other friends, and if you're not going on this trip then you can come to it," said Maki, "I can take you out shopping right now like I was with your sisters. Oh I can just imagine the dresses I could get for you and….,"

"I'll go get packed," said Shiki running out of the room.

"Did you make up that whole garden social just to make Shiki go on this trip?" asked Kyoya. Maki merely tapped her nose with a smile.

"Can I just request one thing?" asked Shiki walking back into the room.

"Of course anything," said Kyoya.

"I want to bring Hooch with me on this trip," said Shiki.

"Are you serious?" asked her father.

"Oh yes," said Shiki.

"Who's Hooch?" asked Tamaki.

"Woof!"

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted as the big dog knocked him onto the ground and started to mercilessly lick his face. "Either Hooch goes or no dice," said Shiki.

"Sure, I'm sure Hooch would love getting to go with you," said Maki.

"Come on Hooch let's go get ready then," said Shiki heading back to her room.

"Hang on," said Hikaru.

"We'll help," said Kaoru as they both ran after her.

"What, why?" asked Shiki as they ran after her.

"They're obsessed with cloths. It is their families' main trade," said Haruhi as she followed as well.

"Oh goodie," said Shiki when they all got to her room.

"What the hell is this?" asked Hikaru opening her closet.

"My clothes," said Shiki.

"These aren't clothes, they're disasters," said Kaoru.

"So now there's only one thing for us to do," they both said.

"Let me stay home," said Shiki.

"No we're going to pack your bag," said the twins.

"You're going to do it? Why I am I scared all of a sudden?" asked Shiki.

"Because they'll pack whatever it is they want whether you want to wear it or not," said Haruhi, "They all ready said they're packing my bag as well."

"Don't you worry about a thing girls, we'll take care of you," they both said smiling evilly.

"Oh god," said Shiki.

* * *

"Oh god," said Shiki as sat in the car that was driving her, Hooch and the host club to some sort of mountain village. Shiki didn't understand why they were going to the mountains. She was from the mountains. She knew what it was like living on one, why would she want to vacation on one. In fact by the time she arrived at their destination, it looked just like a yuppie up version of her village made for the rich and snooty. It was filled with things like spas, coffee shops, and things of higher class.

"Oh it looks so rustic!" said Tamaki.

"You wouldn't last a week in rustic," muttered Shiki. Soon after they showed up in at the mountain hotel owned by Mali's family at the edge of the town. It looked like it was built out of stones but Shiki was sure there was more to it then that. As the group ventured inside Shiki was sure her old house back at her old village could fit inside the living room alone.

'I'm on level one of Rich People Hell!' she thought as they went inside the hotel, where indeed she was right- there was a huge domed ceiling with pictures of woodland creatures and forest landscape, not to mention the shiny wooden walls and. There as faux bear fur carpets underneath the brown leather couches. There were several statues and paintings as well, including a moose head that was hung above the fireplace.

"Welcome to the Maki Mountain Villa Cabin!" said a woman, who was dressed professionally, but with plaid fabric as several men came, wearing a male version of what she was wearing, and taking all of their luggage from them. "Can I assist you in finding a room?"

"Well actually, her family owns the place. We're coming here free of charge." Hikaru said, motioning backwards towards Shiki, who was leaning against the wall with folded arms.

"Oh that's right! You're room is 34D, we'll bring your luggage up!" She said as the men went to the designated room number. "Thank you, Madame!" Tamaki said, bowing gracefully and kissing her hand, making her blush like crazy and stumble on her way back over to the desk.

"Oh please, get a grip of yourself lady!" Shiki said, rolling her eyes, "If some guy I had just met came up to me and did that I'd bend him over my knee!"

"You've known us for a while," Hikaru began

"So that means we can give you a kiss," Kaoru finished, each appearing on either side of her, close to her face.

"Like hell I would you perverted freaks!" She yelled, pushing them hard enough to send them stumbling a foot or four, "She's not the only one who needs a reality check!"

Tamaki turned to face her and put on his sparkle, "You mean… you didn't find me attractive at all, mi lady?"

"No."

"Not in the least bit?" he said, pushing out more sparkle power and striking a hostly pose.

"Not in the least fucking bit's balls." She said without even blinking, causing Tamaki to go sulk in his emo corner. "You really are stupid." She said, rolling her eyes again before turning to Hooch, who was lagging behind slightly. "COM' on, Hooch!" Hooch barked loudly, running over Tamaki on his way to jump on Shiki, who grabbed his paws and held him standing up, grinning and letting him lick her face while Tamaki tried to regain his breath, since the air had been knocked out of him. "Alright, that's enough, boy." She said, scratching behind his ear and he got back down on the ground, but even going back onto four paws he was tall enough that his head was right by her chest due to his massive size.

* * *

"So what are we doing first?" Haruhi asked them as they approached their room that they'd be staying in, 34D.

"I don't know, and I don't care, this vacation is all ready off to stupid start!" said Shiki as she flopped down on to her bed and pulled out her earphones, making sure her ipod was on full blast as she listen to it. Haruhi sighed. It was going to be a long vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Haruhi woke up the next morning to both the sound of someone thumping at the door to her and Shiki's room and the sound of Hooch barking each time it happened. She looked over at Shiki who was still asleep on her bed with her headphones still on.

'She sure is a sound sleeper,' Haruhi thought as she got out of bed and walked to the door. Hooch jumped up from Shiki's bed and followed after her.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi as she opened the door.

"Nice robe Haruhi," said the twins who were standing in the hallway with the other hosts as well.

"Stop gawking at may daughter you two perverts!" snapped Tamaki.

"What's going on you guys?" asked Haruhi.

"They have a special breakfast waiting for us down stairs Haru-Chan, let's go!" said Hunny.

"Hang on, let me get dressed and get Shiki up. I'll meet you guys down stairs," said Haruhi shutting the door before the others could protest.

She cautiously walked over to Shiki on her bed and gently shook her.

"Uh Shiki, did you want to get up?" she asked. Shiki merely moaned and rolled on to her side away from Haruhi.

"Well I guess I should consider myself lucky she didn't punch like she did with the twins that one time," said Haruhi. She looked down at Hooch. "I don't suppose you know of a way to get her up do you?"

"Woof," said Hooch as if he understood her. He immediately walked over to the other side of the bed that Shiki was facing and started to lick her face.

"Mmm, Hooch what are you up too?" asked Shiki as she sat up and took out her headphones.

"He was just helping me to get you up so we can go get breakfast since it's apparently waiting for us," said Haruhi. Shiki looked up at her.

"Alright," She said after a minute, "Let me get dressed."

She opened her suitcase and found inside a very clear reminder that the twins had packed her stuff. "Oh hell no!" she yelled, storming out of her room to find the twins in the living room, waiting for the two of them to get dressed.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" They said in unison, turning to get a pink dress thrown in their face. It had rhinestones and sequins along the neck line, and a light pink bow around the waist just above the very puffy skirt.

"What the fuck is this?"

"One of our family's newest designs, We thought you'd love it," Hikaru said, smiling.

"Well you thought wrong! I would rather go out naked!" she yelled, throwing one of the high heels at them, which whirled an inch past their face and stuck into the wall. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"We were just kidding," Kaoru laughed. "We wanted to watch you flip."

"Well you watched and now tell me where my real clothes are!" she said, preparing to throw the other shoe.

"Look underneath the bed. I've got a feeling you'll like those a lot more."

"Fine," She said, going back to her room to look under the bed. She pulled out a new suitcase and saw inside- there was a black leather jacket with spikes and chains in a very badass design, folded on a white tank with a flaming skull on the back of it. To top it off there was a pair of calve-high black leather combat boots that looked just as awesome as the jacket. Awesome- it was a perfect word to describe the outfit.

'I think I might hate them just a little bit less now…' she thought, pulling the jacket on with a smirk across her face. She finished and walked outside and the twins gave thumbs-up and slapped high-five.

"Yeah yeah you did good, whatever.' She said dismissively, but the twins could tell she really did like it. When Haruhi got out, wearing her own thing of what the twins had packed for her, they all headed down to breakfast.

The huge banquet room had many tables in it but the only one with food was the long one in the middle. It was filled with all sorts of meats and pastries. The guys were quick to take a seat while Haruhi and Shiki lingered back.

"Wow this looks really magnificent," said Haruhi.

"Eh, looks like any ordinary breakfast I've had since my family moved in with my step-mother," said Shiki as the two finally took a seat. Shiki reached over and cut off a huge piece of ham.

"Here Hooch," she said about to hand it to the massive dog that had gone and made himself comfortable under the table near her feet.

"Oh you don't have to do that mistress," said the hostess of the hotel walking into the dinging room, "We've made sure your dog will be well fed while he's here with us as well." Another staff member soon came out with a tray with dog dishes on it. He put them down near the table for Hooch. Hooch immediately came running out from under the table and for some weird reason came out near where Tamaki was and knocked him over in the chair.

"Oops sorry," said Shiki eating the big piece of ham herself.

"It's all right," said Tamaki as he sat up and pulled his chair up, "I have a dog similar to him only not as big."

"Surprise you didn't bring her," said Kyoya.

"I should have shouldn't I?" said Tamaki.

"Well too late now dumb ass," said Shiki taking another big bite of her ham. She looked over at Hooch who looked like he was greatly enjoying his food and was soon done.

"I should probably go take him for a walk," said Shiki as she stood up.

"All right then," said the hostess. "Out back are many nice trails for walking that's all Villa privet property." Hooch looked up excited up at the word walk.

"Woof!" he said excitedly. Shiki nodded and smiled.

"That's what I thought. I think I left your leash in the room," she said as she fumbled around looking for her key, "Oh don't tell me I left it in the room!"

"I have one," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"Oh thanks," said Shiki. The two ran back to the room and grabbed Hooch's leash.

"Did you want to come too? Give us both a little break away these fools?" Shiki asked.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

The two soon headed out down one of the trails into a wooden area and soon the hotel was out of sight. As they walked together Tamaki and the twins peered their heads out from one of the trees. Tamaki wiped a tear from his eye.

"My daughter is finally bonding with other girls!" He said, "It's like a dream come true, this could bring out her inner femininity!"

"Shh!" The twins shushed in unison.

"They'll hear you, idiot!" Hikaru whispered.

"With Shiki-san I somehow doubt it." Kaoru said, "She's the exact opposite of feminine."

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed with him.

"But still, it's a start!" He said with a hopeful voice, only to have the twins heads bashed into his own head.

"Owe!" he yelled, rubbing his head and the twins turned to see Shiki folding her arms.

"Lost?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a steady glare. The twins scratched their heads nervously and Tamaki began to sweat nervously.

"Oh hello pri-"

"Don't call me that." She snarled.

"-S-Shiki! We um, were looking for something, and um, fancy seeing you ladies here!"

"Oh really? Just what were you looking for then, Hmm?"

"Uhhhhh…" "A toilet!" Tamaki said, throwing his hands up as if the idea were his best yet. The twins did a face palm, groaning.

"A toilet?"

"Yeah! I have to pee! Really badly! So do the twins!" Tamaki said. The twins glared at him, elbowing his stomach as if to say you idiot!"

"Oh that makes sense. What better place to look than the middle of the forest, right?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well where do you look?" Kaoru asked her.

"What do you mean where do I look? I go to a restaurant or a grocery store and find one!"

"Not us. We don't have too."

"We get to stand up and pee." Hikaru said.

"Well excuse me for not being able to aim and fire wherever I want!" She snapped bitterly. The twins frowned and sighed, considering it.

"I suppose we could excuse you." Hikaru said after a moment.

"But seriously, you are invading our privacy, Shiki-san." Kaoru added before she could yell at his brother."So please go about your business and let us men do manly things."

Shiki cocked her head back and forth.

"All right, sure," she said, "In fact you guys do your mainly things with Hooch here. He needs to do his manly things too." He handed Tamaki the big dog's leash. Hooch looked up at him and started wagging his tail.

"Go ahead Hooch do your manly stuff," said Shiki right as Hooch started to raise his leg.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go, don't want to interfere with these men and their things," said Shiki leading Haruhi away.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah I don't think Hooch's pee will drown them," said Shiki.

"That's not what I meant," said Haruhi.

"I know, but I would think my answer would show you just how little I care what happens to those three especially the blond one," said Shiki.

"Um ok," said Haruhi.

Before long the two of them were back at the lodge.

Shiki was quick to head back to her room and throw back on her headphones, fully intent on staying there like that for the vacation if she could. She wasn't sure she had stayed like that when she felt someone shaking her.

"What?" she asked as she opened her eyes to see Haruhi and the twins standing next to her bed.

"Hey where's my dog?" she asked when she realized Hooch wasn't with him.

"Well you remember when you left Hooch with us back in the woods?"

"Yeah?" said Shiki.

"Well at some point the dog got scared and ran off with Tono still holding the leash," said Hikaru.

"You mean that blond idiot lost my dog!" said Shiki.

"Well Tamaki's missing too," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but who cares about that?" asked Shiki.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

She sighed, rubbing her temples.

'Breathe, breathe, don't murder anyone… 'She thought to herself as she made her way to the woods.

"What are you doing?" Asked Haruhi. Shiki didn't stop going.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to get my dog!"

"It's getting dark and it's going to get really cold soon-" She told her, about to suggest she put on some warmer clothes, but didn't get a chance to because Shiki interrupted her.

"Well I better hurry up and find them then, don't you think?" She said, breaking into a run into the woods, spitting out strands of hair that flew into her mouth, yelling out their names as she disappeared from view of the group.

"We should go help her." Mori said.

"But let's go change to warmer clothes like Haru-Chan was going to say." said Hunny.

"Alright, then we'll meet back out here and figure out a plan." Hikaru said, jogging back up to his room with the rest of his friends.

* * *

"TAMAKI, HOOCH, WHERE ARE YOU? I SWEAR IF YOU LOST MY DOG I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR BRAINLESS HEAD UP YOUR FUCKING ASS, DO YOU HEAR ME?" she screamed. The hills were steep and rocky offside the trail and she kept slipping and falling into the cold, damp earth. Haruhi was right, it really was getting colder and she could see her breath condensing back into the evening sky every time she exhaled. Where was Tamaki? Hooch? Where could they be that could be so far away to the point not even hooch could hear her calling his name? She'd already walked down the trail twice in the past hour and now she was making her way up the hills to search that area. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and let out a long loud whistle. She sighed, running her hands through her hair. She was tired, wanted to sit down, but refused to do anything less than pour in all of her strength and effort until she found her dog. There was a crunching of leaves behind her, and her head whipped around fast. She couldn't make out what it was, but a figure fell back out of view to where she couldn't see it.

"Hooch?" she said, her eyes widened, wondering if she had really found him. Then she heard some more crunching behind her, and turned to see more similar figures. 'Either Hooch made some friends or it's not him.' She thought. The sounds came from around her, and soon the creatures began to lurch into view.

Wolves

Shiki's first thought was had they gotten to Tamaki and Hooch before her? We're they dead? The pack began to circle around her, closing in on her closer at closer. She began to pat her body- no knife or gun, she'd forgotten to bring it. Shiki's heart was racing and her adrenaline was pumping as she looked around. Surely they would pounce at any minute. She leaped as far as she could, letting her body tumble down the hill that she'd just come up as they all took to running after her. She tucked her head in and let her body's momentum roll her fast down to the bottom, where she broke out into a run again despite the pain with the wolves not far behind her. Shiki was an exceptionally fast runner, but she was no match for the wolves, and it wasn't long before she was pounced on from behind and tackled to the ground.

"Get off of me you stupid mutt!" she said, kicking it off of her and scrambling backwards on all fours, but another one bit her arm, making her yell out in pain as she pulled, trying to get it off of her, struggling for her life when suddenly the wolf was pounced on by a greater force.

"Hooch!" she yelled, wanting to hug him but knowing there was no time. Some of the other wolves came and tried to bite him but Shiki kicked them with a new form of strength, sending them flying back a few feet and they whimpered in pain.

"Never touch my dog!" she wolf came up towards them growling. Hooch immediately got up in front of her and started to growl back. Shiki also glared at the wolf.

"If I had a knife with me, I'd wearing your coat right now mutt!" she muttered. Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and smacked the dog in the face.

Shiki looked over in time to see Tamaki running towards them with another rock in his hand.

"Don't worry Shiki I'm here, I'll save you from these brutal beasts!" he said. Even the wolves looked confused.

"We are doomed," said Shiki. Tamaki immediately threw his rock at another wolf, making them scatter.

"Ha, you fowl creatures are no match for me!" he boasted.

"Run you idiot!" Shiki shouted grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the pack further into the woods with Hooch right on their heels. They could still hear the wolves behind them.

"Where are we going?" asked Tamaki.

"How would I know? All I care about is that we get away from those things that currently want to make us dinner!" said Shiki. The two of them kept running fast until finally they happen to come upon a huge house.

"Quick in here!" said Shiki as she managed to burst open the front door for her Tamaki and Hooch to run into. Both humans were quick to slam the door shut.

"Is there anything we can use to barricade this thing?" asked Shiki.

"Hang on!" said Tamaki as he ran off and quickly came back with a chair to try putting it front of the door.

"That should work for now. Lets try finding some more," said Shiki running off. Before long lots of different furniture was in front of the door, making it impossible for the wolves to get in.

"Well at least we'll be safe here for now," said Tamaki.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Shiki as she looked around. It looked like the place was still in use. She wondered over towards the fire place and looked at the picture above.

"Oh I guess this must belongs to Maki's family," she said.

"Oh what makes you say that?" asked Tamaki walking up next to her.

"I'm pretty sure that's her as a child in the picture," said Shiki pointing to a little girl near the front. "I guess that would make sense that this place would belong to them seeing as how we're still on their property."

She felt the walls for a lights witch and flipped it on, but there was no electricity. Probably to save money for a house that wasn't supposed to be in use.

"Great. No electricity, no heat, no phone, no light, no water. And I'm stuck in here with you!" Tamaki retreated to a corner of the room. She growled in annoyance, reaching for a pillow that she could see with the little light left seeping through the windows and threw it at him, making him whine in pain.

"This is no time to sit! We need to start throwing some books or something in the fireplace and get it burning."

"How are you going to make it burn?"

Shiki smirked, "You could lock me in a six inch thick iron safe with a pencil and some grape jelly and I could find a way to make it blow up. I've learned a trick or two when it comes to making fires, considering I lived on the streets for a while."

"Oh yeah, Kyoya told us about that!" Tamaki said, happy to know something.

"Huh? How would he know that?"

"He looks it up on his computer and stuff when he wants to learn about a person."

"So he went through my records?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," He said, noticing she seemed angry and his voice got smaller.

"What did he find out?" she yelled, lunging towards him and pushing him against the wall. She had a voice that sounded like she really truly wanted to kill somebody, and it was scary. "Tell. Me. Now."

"H-he just told us you ran away and your uncle died and your parents got a divorce…" He said nervously.

"That's it?"

"Yeah- can you put me down now?" He asked, his feet dangling still. She looked at him for a minute before setting him back down and walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To find something flammable, I don't want to be cold tonight." She said, walking away. "And you go see if there's some food, maybe you won't screw that up. Hooch, come upstairs with me." She said. Hooch stood up and walked over to Tamaki, looked at him for a moment, and shook the mud off his coat, spraying it all over him before walking back over to join Shiki.

"Good boy Hooch," said Shiki as she ventured up the stairs. She wondered around the room and was actually happy to see that there were still blankets on each of the four poster beds so they'd have something to help keep somewhat warm. Too bad there still wasn't anything to burn.

Finally she decided to just break off a post off one of the beds to burn. Hooch immediately tried to grab it from her hand.

"Sorry Hooch, this isn't for play," said Shiki as she made her way downstairs.

"Yo Blonde, Blonde, where did you go?" she called out as she came down stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen," called out Tamaki.

"Did you find anything worth eating?" asked Shiki walking into the room.

"I found several different crackers," said Tamaki nodding towards the counters that was filled with all sorts of different boxes.

"Great, well I suppose its better then nothing," said Shiki grabbing a box and pulling out a cracker, dropping it for Hooch.

"I got some wood so I'm going to try and see if I can burn it," she said walking back into the living room.

"But how are you going to start the fire?" asked Tamaki running after her. By the time he got to the living room he was surprise to see a fire was all ready roaring in the fireplace.

"How did you do that?" asked Tamaki.

"I'd tell you but I doubt your weak feeble mind would really be able comprehend what it takes," said Shiki. She figured Tamaki didn't see her pat her pocket where she hid the matches she happen to fine in a hollow out stone in the fire place. She reached over and patted Hooch's head.

"Well we've been in tighter situations before right?" she said. Hooch liked her face. "And I'm glad you're here with me at least."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"So you really love your dog, huh?" Tamaki said, smiling as he watched her hugging him.

"I, uh- why wouldn't I?" She said, seeming uncomfortable.

"I just noticed you don't seem to like a lot of things was all, but you love him a lot."

"Well there are a lot of things that are very unlikable." She said in a bitter tone.

"But why do you not like to hang out around people?" He asked her. She huffed, resting her chin on Hooch's head.

"People are selfish, cruel, and bloodthirsty."

"I'm not selfish, cruel, and bloodthirsty!" he said proudly. Shiki thought about it.

"Maybe not, but your a complete idiot." Tamaki went to his emo corner that he'd made just recently.

"Will you cut that out? It's really annoying, you're bothered over everything! I mean come on, if the worst thing that ever happens to you is some bitch like me calling you a complete idiot then you've got a pretty damn jolly life."

"...but it hurts on the inside..." He whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to find some blankets." Tamaki sat there in the dark, drawing frowning faces in the dust with his finger.

"She hates me... she really hates me... why does she hate me?" His thoughts of woe and sorrow were suddenly interrupted by a loud thud from upstairs. "Shiki?" he called out, standing up and going over towards the stairs. He didn't see her. "Sheik?" he called again, jogging upstairs to see an open door. When he opened it his eyes widened wound from the wolf bite had been bleeding this entire time, and she hadn't even flinched while she lost the massive amount of blood. Shiki was lying on the floor knocked out cold with blood seeping from her arm and into a puddle on the floor surrounding her body.

Hooch gently nudged the poor girl's body with his nose whimpering.

"Hooch, stop that," said Tamaki as he knelt down next to her. He took off her jacket and saw the wound was really bad. He took his shirt off and hastily wrapped it around poor Shiki's arm tight to help stop the bleeding. He picked her up and took her body over to the bed. He then ran over to the window and looked out. He didn't see any sign of the wolves outside, which was a good thing. He knew he had to get her help and fast.

"Let's hope that the wolves aren't hiding nearby huh Hooch," he said walking back to him and Shiki. But then he got a thought. How will they fine their way back to the lodge? It was dark and even in the day time he had gotten lost. He looked down at Hooch then at Shiki. She had come from the lodge to look for them; maybe she had rubbed up against some things with her coat. Could Hooch possibly sniff it out and follow it back to the lodge.

"Its better then just waiting here," said Tamaki to himself. He wrapped Shiki tight in a blanket before lifting her in his arms again. He headed back downstairs with Hooch and Shiki's jacket towards the back door. He slowly opened the door and looked around.

"Sense anything Hooch?" he asked. Hooch just sniffed around.

"Safe?" said Tamaki, "Well let's hope you're right, here." He let Hooch sniff Shiki's jacket. "Can you find that scent boy, can you?"

"Woof!" said Hooch running out the door. Tamaki did his best to keep up.

"Hooch not so fast," he called out as he followed the dog through the woods. Every now and then Hooch would stop and take a sniff then run off in some direction.

"I hope he knows where's he's going," said Tamaki. Shiki was getting heavy and Tamaki was sure both their body temperatures were dropping. Plus every now and then he'd hear the howl of a wolf. He really hopped they weren't too close by. Suddenly he felt something other then dirt and leaves under his foot. He looked down and saw that Hooch had gone and led him to one of the mark trails of the lodge.

"Oh good boy Hooch!" said Tamaki.

"Woof!" said Hooch proudly.

Tamaki ran into the building with Hooch's lead and Shiki still in his arms and saw Haruhi in the lobby.

"There you are-" she said and then saw Shiki. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by wolves and she bled out really badly and she went unconscious," He said urgently. The desk woman gasped and was calling 911.

"I need to call the others, they're out in Kyoya's helicopter looking for you guys and the police force is searching the ground. They told me to get you if you came back." She said, putting the cell phone to her ear.

"They're on their way." The desk woman reassured, while some of the room service employees brought some warm water, blankets and towels. Then somebody on the other end of the phone picked up.

* * *

"Haruhi?"

"They're here and they got attacked by wolves. Shiki's unconscious and her arms bleeding severely and we called an ambulance. Tamaki's looking kind of blue and Hooch has some scratches on him but they're scabbing up."

"Alright we'll call off the police, Thank you." said Kyoya, hanging up the phone.

"Did they find them?" Hikaru said hopefully, everyone concerned.

"Yes, Shiki's unconscious and she's on her way to the hospital." He said, pushing up his glasses and pulling a walkie-talkie from his belt loop. "We've found them, you man now return back to headquarters."

"Yes sir!" they all responding, having an echo effect because of so many people.

"Head to the nearest hospital," Kyoya ordered. The driver nodded and turned the helicopter around.

"Will Shiki-Chan be okay?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know," Kyoya said, "Probably, but I'm not sure how much blood she's lost."

"How long until we get there?" asked Kaoru.

"Not long now, we should be arriving soon," said Kyoya.

The group ran fast down the hallway once they arrived at the hospital. They nearly trampled over Haruhi as they did when she came out of one of the rooms.

"Oh sorry Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Where's Tama-Chan and Shi-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well Shiki's still in out in her room and Tamaki's in his room being kept just in case he had hyperthermia. He showed up back at the lodge without a shirt and was almost blue. They think he's going to be ok for the most part though," said Haruhi.

"What about Shiki?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know yet," said Haruhi.

"Actually we may have a problem," said a doctor coming out from Shiki's room.

"What's the matter doctor?" asked Kyoya.

"She needs a blood transfer due to her loss of her blood, but it appears she has a rare blood type. We have to find a match soon," said the doctor.

"Well can we get tested?" asked the twins.

"Me too, me too!" said Hunny.

"I'm sure we can all get tested," said Kyoya

"Of course, hopefully one of you guys is a match at least," said the doctor.

"Hey Kyoya, did you get a hold of Shiki's family?" asked Haruhi as they all followed after the doctor to get tested.

"Yes and they're on their way right now," said Kyoya.

Shiki opened her eyes and couldn't see much. She winced in pain as she looked over to see her arm bandaged up thanks to that wolf bite. She took a deep breath as she drifted off back to sleep. She knew it hurt but she had felt worse pain before.

Just then some sort of man came into the room.

"Oh good you're awake," he said, "You're friends will be happy to know that when they get back. They're worried about you."

"Who are you?" asked Shiki.

"Oh don't worry I'm just a nurse here," said the man.

"You're a nurse?" asked Shiki.

"I know right? Men can't be nurses and all the stuff. I get that a lot," said the man with a chuckle, "Here let me fix your pillow for you." He reached towards her, only to have Shiki reach up and grab his wrist.

"Don't even think about touching me!" she snapped weakly.

"I wasn't, I was just trying to help fix your pillow. But if you don't want then I'll leave," said the nurse.

"Yeah get out of here sissy boy!" said Shiki pushing him away.

"Ok, ok," said the nurse as he slowly headed out of the room.

"Yeah you better run sissy boy!" said Shiki. If she wasn't feeling like shit at the moment she would have put the little boy in a hospital bed.

The nurse frowned once he got out of the room, muttering to himself about how the wolf incident must have messed with her head.

"Alright she's a little shaken it seems but you may go visit her now." He told the group.

"Thank you, Nurse." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses and walking into the room. Mori was holding Hooch's leash. When they got they saw Shiki sitting up on the bed, awake and looking at them. Hooch barked and ran over to Shiki, jumping onto the hospital bed and licking her face, jerking Mori a few steps.

"Hey Hooch," She smiled, scratching underneath his ear and moved her legs before he crushed them when he sat down.

"How are you feeling, Shiki-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Fine," She said, shrugging.

"You lost a lot of blood and you were brought to the hospital." Kyoya said.

"I kind of put that together." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You should be more polite, considering I helped save your life."

"Really?" She said with no interest, "How so?"

"Well you have a very rare blood type- AB negative, less than 1 percent of all the population in the world. It can be transfused with all the other blood types however, so everyone was able to donate a pint of blood. They used mine, Hunny's and Haruhi's blood but everybody else's is in storage if you need it later and if you don't then it will be given to somebody who does."

"Gee it's so nice to know that I have a little bit of you with me wherever I go now, Whoopee." She said, twirling her finger around before resting it back on Hooch's back. "But where's Tamaki?"

"He carried you to the hospital after taking off his shirt and wrapping it around your arm, so now he has hypothermia. When he got to the hotel he was blue, according to Haruhi."

"So what, is he dead now?" She asked which translated from Shiki language to "is he going to be okay?" But of course she couldn't act like she cared or anything, it would show she had feelings or some kind of bull shit like that.

"Probably," said the twins.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Really?" said Shiki. The twins nodded their heads.

"Oh damn," said Shiki, "The blonde idiot does something right and looks what happens. That seems kind of sad actually that he's dead now."

"Who's dead?"

Shiki looked up towards the door in time to see Tamaki walk into the room in a bathrobe.

Shiki looked up at him before turning and looking over at the twins who were smirking.

"Not you apparently, can't say the same for these two!" she snapped, "You two are lucky I'm in a hospital bed right now because right now I'd be putting you into a bed together."

"Oh we'd love sharing a bed," said Hikaru.

"No, I mean I'd smash your bodies together that'd you become conjoined twins!" said Shiki.

"Don't raise your blood pressure," said Kyoya.

Bite me!" said Shiki.

"Oh Shiki you were worried about me!" said Tamaki.

"No, I just didn't want to be haunted by your most likely annoying ghost," said Shiki.

"You know it might not be a good idea to make Tamaki go to his emo corner right now," said Haruhi looking over at him.

"Like I care," said Shiki.

"Comes near death and she's still acting like she wants to take everyone else with her," she heard her dad mutters out of no where. She looked over and saw her dad standing in the doorway. As he walked in, he was followed after by her sisters and step-mother.

"Oh dear lord, as if I wasn't all ready feeling bad enough," muttered Shiki.

"Shall we leave Miss Nakumara alone with her family," said Kyoya ushering everyone out. Mori handed Hooch's leash to Nao.

"Well well well, look who's too tough for even a wolf," said Maki with a smile.

"Yes too bad," said Shiki.

"I bet the wolf took one bite of you and spit you out because you tasted so awful," teased Nao.

"As appose to you whom they would just have to sniff and know eating you would be doing a huge favor to mankind no matter how nasty you tasted," said Shiki.

"Oh that's a good one!" said Zakuro.

"Shut-up," both her sisters said together.

"Ah, they have such a loving relationship don't they?" Maki said, looking up at her husband.

"You shut up too," Shiki said, rolling her eyes. Her father opened his mouth to talk, but Maki but a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. He sighed and closed it again.

"So how are you feeling?" Maki asked her.

"Oh peachy, getting my arm ripped off is wonderfully simulating yeah how the fuck do you think I'm feeling?"

"Watch the language!"

"Arata please-"

"No! I'm tired of her disrespect to you and I'm tired of it to me! I want you to cut the crap and start showing me some respect and your m-"

"Mom. You were going to say mom, weren't you?" There was an intense silence through the room and her sister's eyes switched back and forth, waiting to see what would happen. "I've never had a mom- no; we've never had a mom." She motioned to her sisters. "And what you don't seem to understand, is that we've never had a dad either. And what else you don't seem to understand is that anyone can be a father and that it takes someone special to be a dad. You've never been there for us, Arata, never! And until a month ago Zakuro didn't even know you existed!" She jumped out of her seat and walked as far as she could while staying connected to the I.V, which was far enough to get into his face. "You deserve no respect of mine, none of it." Shiki jerked the I.V out of her arm, looked at him, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The host club was waiting outside and wondered what was wrong when they saw her.

"The doctors said you shouldn't be up-"

"The doctor's can go fuck themselves!"

Shiki stormed mad off down the hallway, only to find her path once again blocked.

'Why, why do so many people like to get in my way!' she thought angrily before shouting, "Move it!" The tall man turned and looked at her.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"I don't fucking care!" said Shiki as she tired to get around him. The man however grabbed her hurt arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Yeah I know you, you're the bitch that's been picking off all of my men!" he said.

"What?" asked Shiki. Then she noticed a weird looking a spider on the man's upper arm.

"Oh god, you're a black spider or something stupid like that, aren't you?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes, in fact I happened to the leader Seiko! And I've been looking who's been attacking all my men!" said the man

"Hey bug boy, I've only really hurt two of your men in case you can't count. So unless you really just have two men in your group I haven't attacked your men!" said Shiki struggling to get out of the man's grip. He was really hurting her.

"Well here's the thing stupid, you hurt even one of my men and you pay!" said Seiko pulling out a knife. He raised it up about to bring it down on Shiki when suddenly out of nowhere her appeared tackling the man to the ground.

"You leave my daughter alone you freak!" he shouted. Seiko suddenly raised his knife up and sliced it across Shiki's father's cheek. Her dad immediately back off away holding his cheek in pain.

'Oh Dad why did you have to be so stupid!' thought Shiki looking over at the black spider who was getting up and walking towards her dad with his knife still out.

Shiki's legs were kind of wobbly and she was a lot weaker than normal, but it didn't stop her from tackling him to the ground.

"I don't care if I do hate him, you don't mess with my father!" she yelled, grabbing a chair that was outside the rooms and flinging it at him, causing him to fall back. The knife was knocked out of his hand as he crashed into the wall, and Shiki threw it out of his reach. Seiko growled and threw it back at her, nearly knocking her head off. She fell back as well and blood ran down the side of her head and the room started spun a little while she struggled to get to her feet. He grabbed her by her hair and bent her over his knee hard enough to knock the breath out of her. He suddenly felt a blade at his neck and turned to see Arata standing there holding his knife. He didn't let go of Sheik.

"Let go of my daughter. Now."

"Not a chance, old man!" he sneered. Shiki took his distraction and put it to her advantage by sweeping his leg, knocking him over and straddling him, punching him as hard as her arms would allow her, which especially with her right arm, wasn't all that hard. He punched her in the face and she recoiled, kind of surprised at the strength of the punch and pushed her off into the floor, getting back to his feet to attack once again when someone interrupted them.

"Put your hands up!" Said some security guards, pointing their guns at him.

"Took you idiots long enough!" she said, rolling her eyes. They chose to ignore her, not letting her break the concentration. Seiko chuckled at the security guards.

"That's not a gun." He said with a crocodile Dundee voice impression, pulling out his own, very impressive, gun. "This is a gun!" He fired the trigger and Shiki knocked her father off his feet, pulling him down as a steady round of bullets flew threw the air, knocking the cops down. Some of the nurses were screaming and everyone was on the ground. He walked over to the elevators and pressed the down button.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me," He said, leaning down into her ear as the elevator opened and he stepped inside just as the host club appeared to see what all the commotion had been.

"Shi-Chan, are you and your daddy all right?" asked Hunny running towards her.

"Do you not realize that I'm on the floor or hear the bullets going off like crazy!" snapped Shiki.

"Who was shooting?" asked Hikaru.

"Some dumb ass who likes spiders," said Shiki as she sat up and leaned against the nearby wall. Her dad did the same. Shiki looked over at her and saw the ugly cut on his cheek

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked her dad.

"Let that stupid jerk cut your cheek!" said Shiki.

"What was I suppose to do? Let him stab you?" asked her dad. Before Shiki could say anything she heard her step-mother screaming.

"Oh my god, Arata, Shiki!" Maki shouted as she Nao and Zakuro ran towards them, "Oh god Arata your cheek!"

"Geeze you were that mad at him Shiki?" asked Nao.

"I didn't do that you nitwit!" snapped Shiki.

"Well in either case it looks like you have yourself a roommate huh Shiki?" asked her step-mother giving her husband a kiss on his non-injured kiss.

"I guess," said Shiki looking over at her father.

"That is unless you're still determine to have the doctors fuck themselves," said Kyoya.

"Wish you could go fuck yourself," said Shiki.

A short time later Shiki was back in her hospital room with her father in the room next to her's, with his cheek all sewed up.

"I suppose I should thank you some what for saving me huh?" she said.

"I'll take that I guess," he said, "You know I didn't really mean to neglect you and your sisters all this time. It was just hard to find a good job after I divorced your mother and lost my job which I only lost because her new husband happened to be old boss. So he fired me after he married your mother. It was kind of hard to hold down a job after that. I know that's a lousy excuse but well you can take what you want from it. And You know I don't mean to be hard on you either. I just thought that now that I had you and your sisters back in my life I'd try doing my best to make sure you grew up right, and didn't do stupid things like get into streets fights. I'm sorry about how hard I've been on you,"

Shiki wasn't sure what to say. A part of her still hated him for abandoning her and her sisters but he also sounded like he truly cared.

Why was her life suddenly getting so complicated. It was all that stupid host club fault. She almost wished she'd never had met them!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Seiko pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for with the name Kiyoshi above it. None of his business partners had last names beside their contact, it would mean someone could find where you lived and kill your family if they wanted to. Not that some of them didn't without a last name, but it was dangerous to give it out to begin with, at least. He pointed his gun at the elevator doors, and when it opened he shot the cops that he knew were there waiting, stepping over their bodies on the way out just as Kiyoshi answered.

"Seiko?"

"Yeah, Tell Noburu he was right and she was in the hospital." he said as people in the waiting room screamed, running as he walked past.

"Did you kill her?"

"No, it was hand to hand combat before I had the chance to pull out the gun. I'll do it next time, but send out a message to everyone: If they see an muscular white girl around 5'7 feet tall with an black emo haircut and blue eyes to kill her. I don't want anything to get in the way of our plans. Even if it seems irrelevant, I want them dead."

"Will do."

* * *

"You think you're in the right now, and maybe you are, but one thing that I know that you're right about is that it is a lousy excuse." Shiki said solemnly looking away from her dad. "I don't think you really realized what happened while you weren't there." She managed to stand up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Nao asked her right as she, Zakuro and the host club all came back into the room.

"Cafeteria, I'm hungry, so's Hooch." She said, heading towards the door "Gotta keep my sexy figure, no?"

"Ma'am, don't you need medical assistance?" Asked one of the paramedics who had also come into the room."Psh, this? It's nothing."

"But-"

Shiki ignored him and brought her finger to her mouth, whistling long and loud and seconds later Hooch was sprinting into the room, knocking down anyone in his path, which included ever-so-lucky Tamaki, jumping up on her and pushing her into the wall as she struggled to get her balance back.

"Can we come?" Hunny asked with hopeful eyes.

"Do I look like your mother? I don't care where you go," said Shiki.

"Forget the whole hospital cafeteria experience all together," said Maki walking with several different servants holding different pizza boxes, "Who's up for a pizza party?"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," said Shiki.

"Suite yourself," said Maki as she grabbed one box and knelt down near Hooch, "Here you go boy, one big meat lovers just for you!"

"Woof!" said Hooch excitedly as he started to gobble down pizza.

"And I have plenty for all of you too," said Maki handing each host and Nao and Zakuro a pizza box as well.

"Thank you very much!" said Hunny.

"Yes you are too kind fair maiden," said Tamaki.

"Don't even try such a cheesy pick up line as that on me young man," said Maki.

Shiki had to smirk at the way Maki had just diss Tamaki like that.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Maki asked as she walked over to her husband bed.

"Ok," said Arata smiling up at her.

"Would you look at my man's special battle scar," said Maki, right before she hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" asked Arata.

"You ever do something as stupid as letting yourself get cut like that again and I will give you something more then just that lame excuse for a scar!" said Maki.

"Well what was I suppose to do, let him kill Shiki?" asked Arata.

"Well no, but you could have done more to keep yourself safe as well," said Maki.

"That's what I tried telling him but he won't listen," said Shiki as she looked at his cut on his cheek, rolling her eyes and thinking to herself what an idiot. If he couldn't fight then he shouldn't have tried in the first place.

"Haruhi, pass me a meat-lovers."

"Sure," she said, and was about to when Kyoya slapped his hand over the box.

"Nuh- uh- uh. It's rude to not say please."

"Oh, my bad. Will you _please_ go fuck yourself?"

"Such harsh language." He said and Shiki's sisters giggled at her.

"Shut up!" she growled, "Mind your own business!"

"Nuh-uh-uh. It's rude to yell!" Zakuro taunted as she and Nao burst out into laughter.

"I'll give you something to yell about!" she snapped, "Now give me a meat lovers!"

"Not until you say please." Kyoya said, smirking and pushing up his glasses.

"Hells No!" said Shiki.

Shiki's father sighed. "Is it really too much to ask that you say please?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well I suppose you're not getting it then," said Kyoya.

"Yes I am." She turned to Hooch and smiled and said in a cheery, excited voice. "Hey Hooch, go give him a kiss!" "

WOOF!" Hooch said, and it looked like he was grinning as he pounced onto Kyoya, knocking him down onto the floor and straddling him as he pinned his shoulders down with his massive paws, licking his face while he struggled pointlessly all over. Shiki took her time getting up and getting the pizza herself, setting it beside her. The pizza was for Hooch, but she was enjoying watching Kyoya getting mauled by the giant to call him back over. Kyoya was trying to push him off, but nobody could push Hooch off of him. it was like being pounced on by a lion. A lion that drooled and ate constantly.

"Good boy Hooch," said Shiki eating her pizza.

"Hmm," Haruhi heard Tamaki mummer.

"What's on your mind Tamaki?" she asked.

"I think I may have found another way to help bound with Shiki after she and I are released of course," said Tamaki.

"Yeah and something tells me that the minute Shiki realizes what you're doing she'll put you right back in here," said Haruhi.

* * *

Shiki couldn't believe how happy she was to actually be back at her huge home the next day. Nor could she believe how happy she was to have servants that were willing to help her with her things since she had her arm in a sling.

"So how are you feeling being home?" asked Maki.

"Eh, I like it better here then in that hospital or on that stupid vacation," said Shiki, "Plus now I don't have to worry about spending the whole vacation with those stupid hosts."

"Uh, about that," said a maid walking up to her and Maki, "The host's club is at the front door."

"Why exactly?" asked Shiki running to the door. "Shouldn't you guys be at home or something especially the idiot?"

"We just wanted to make sure you got home ok," said Tamaki.

"Well I did so go away," said Shiki about to shut the door.

"Wait wait," said Tamaki stopping the door, "I also thought it would be nice if you got to meet my dog since we got to meet yours."

"Your dog?" said Shiki right as a golden retriever came and pounced on her. Shiki barely moved.

"What the hell?" she said.

"Her name is Antoinette, isn't she wonderful?" asked Tamaki.

"You let her pounce on me even though my arm's in a sling," said Shiki.

"Would doesn't Hooch do the same thing?" asked Haruhi.

"Not while my arm's in the sling!" said Shiki managed to get Antoinette on her.

"Oh what a pretty doggy!" said Zakuro suddenly coming up behind Shiki, "Come here girl, come here!" Antoinette quickly ran over to the little girl. "Can I play with her?"

"Of course you may," said Tamaki.

"Come on pretty doggy, come on!" said Zakuro running off with the dog. Shiki groaned.

"You're not leaving anytime soon aren't you?" she asked.

"Well we were suppose to spend this school holiday together weren't we," said the twins making their way into Shiki house. The other hosts except for Haruhi followed in

"Yeah well in case you haven't notice a certain medical emergency sort of came up!" said Shiki as and Haruhi followed the guys into a waiting room.

"Oh come now, we can't let something like this get in our bounding time," said Hikaru.

Oh god damn it!" said Shiki.

"Woof!" they all suddenly heard Hooch bark loud as he ran past their room.

"Wonder what's gotten into him," said Shiki, "Anyway you guys…,"

"Are more then welcome to hang out here," said Maki walking into the room followed by two maids carrying trays with different treats and drinks.

"Oh thank you," said Hunny eagerly taking a slice of cake.

"Oh god I was better off at the hospital being shot at," said Shiki. Just then they all heard a very disturbing howl all thought the huge mansion.

"What the heck is that?" asked Haruhi.

"Is your house haunted?" asked the twins.

"Not that I know of," said Maki.

"It almost sounds like a dog," said Shiki as it came thought the house again. She and the rest of the hosts followed the sound towards the back of the mansion. There they found Zakuro walking out of a room near the indoor pool looking really disturbed.

"Leiko, what's wrong?" asked Shiki.

"Well I don't think I'll ever be curious about where babies come from," said Zakuro.

"What?" said Shiki looking into the room. "Oh god, I see what you mean!" She shouted running out.

"What, what is it?" asked Tamaki as he looked into the room as well, "Oh god Antoinette! Someone get that beast off her!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Shiki, "That is unless you want to become the replacement bitch."

"What is going on exactly?" asked Haruhi.

"Lets just say that right now Hooch is introducing Antoinette to his "little" friend Humper," said Shiki.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"No!" Tamaki wailed, "I'm to young to be a grandfather!"

"I'm sure she's a responsible young lady and she remembered to use some form of protection." Kyoya said sarcastically. From the other room Antoinette howled very loudly, making Tamaki retreat to his corner of woe.

"My Antoinette... all grown up..." he was muttering, tracing circles with his finger.

"Ah, I remember my first time." Hikaru said distantly, as if having a flashback.

"What?" Shiki said, turning towards him.

"Yeah, It was kind of like that, only we were louder." He said as a matter-of-factly. She growled, glaring at him.

"Stupid pig, shut up!" she yelled, roundhouse kicking and knocking the breath out of him and he fell onto the floor.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, kneeling next to his brother and holding his hand close to his chest. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" "I'm fine, Kaoru... I think there might be a bruise..." He said through teary eyes. He was peering past them and sneaking a glance to see just how many of the servant's attention he had just drawn towards themselves.

"I'll check for blood, brother." He said, pulling his shirt off and tracing his line along his abs. The servants were very concerned and blushing like crazy.

"Damn. That is so gay," Shiki said, annihilating the mood they'd set. The twins looked up and the servants quickly scurried away, embarrassed that they were staring.

"Don't act like you don't like it," Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Looks like me and Tamaki aren't the only ones who are going to have been in the hospital this week!" she said, pushing her sleeves back only to have a twinge of pain in her arm, making her bite the inside of her cheek painfully as Mori grabbed her shoulder.

"Calm down."

"Why should I listen to you?" She snapped.

"Because we don't want you to hurt your arm."

"Why? It's not your arm." She said, jerking her shoulder back but he continued his strong hold on it. "

We care," He said. Shiki for some reason felt really surprised when he said that. He seemed, genuine. She stared at him for a moment before hardening her expression once more.

"Whatever, get off of me." She said, stepping back and folding her arms.

"Shiki-Chan, are you still going to come back with us? We have stuff we could do that wouldn't hurt your arm!" Hunny suggested.

"Like what?" asked Shiki.

"Well we could try eating cake," said Hunny. Shiki stared blankly at him.

"Is that all you ever care about?" she asked, "You're like a one track mind."

"I brought a deck of cards," said Haruhi, "Maybe we could play some sort of game like filthy rich or something like that."

"Sure why not," said Shiki, "Leiko do you want to play too?"

"Uh, sure," said Zakuro.

The group went back to the main room, trying their best to draw out the sounds of the dog howling. Shiki wouldn't admit it but she did seem to rather enjoy getting to play a simple card game like this with others. After about three games they finally stop hearing the howling.

"Does this mean their done?" asked Haruhi.

"Let's go look," said Shiki as she jumped up and ran back to the room the dogs were in. She looked in and saw the two dogs now resting together peacefully. Hooch was actually resting his head on top of Antoinette who didn't seem to mind.

"They actually look kind of cure together," said Haruhi, "No offence or anything but it kind of reminds me of beauty and the best."

"Yeah, the blond's dog is a rather cruel beast," said Shiki. Haruhi smirked at that comment.

'I knew she'd say something like that,' she thought.

"So do you think he got her pregnant?" asked the twins.

"I hope not," said Shiki.

* * *

"Miss Shiki please just allow me to carry your bag," said Shiki's driver the next day when she returned to school.

"No it's fine I got it!" said Shiki as she walked off, even if she was having a hard time carrying it. She kept walking towards the school, even if she heard several whispers around her about the different theories of why her arm was in the sling. When she came to the locker room she immediately saw that girl Ayumi Wakanatsu coming out of the shower with her friends.

"And there's still hasn't been any new updates about when they'll get my bigger locker!" she heard Ayumi complain, "And I wouldn't have to worry about it if that one yaknee hadn't shown up!" They all stopped when she realized she was there.

"Oh I wonder how you got that," she said with a sneer pointing to her arm.

"Keep talking and I'll give you the first hand experiencing," said Shiki as she managed to open her locker.

"So how's your locker doing?" asked Ayumi with a sneer opening her other locker. Shiki groaned.

"Is your life that pathetic and meaningless that you have to flip out over loosing a stupid metal box!" she said.

"Excuse me? But I'm not the one that only got here due to her father tricking some rich woman to marry him," said Ayumi.

"Right trick," said Shiki, "Look do you really want this locker that badly?"

"I need my extra storage space," said Ayumi.

"Fine," said Shiki taking the few possessions she had in the locker out. Ayumi looked around happily.

"There see was that so hard?" she asked.

"Not at all," said Shiki as she started to take some of the items from Ayumi's other locker and put them into the other locker.

"Oh you're too kind," said Ayumi as she watch Shiki take the stuff out. She started to frown though when she realized Shiki was taking everything out.

"That, that's enough now," she said.

"You're right it's empty," said Shiki. She grabbed her things as best she could and put them into Ayumi's old locker. Then she re-set the combo before shutting it again.

"Hey that's my locker!" said Ayumi.

"No you made such a big fuss over the locker I had so you're going to have that from now on got it!" said Shiki as she shut the other locker, "Uh-oh, did I just shut this locker that has your clothes in it without giving you a chance to re-set the combo? Looks like you'll have to wear the towel all day huh?"

Ayumi glared at her. "Open the locker. Now!"

She laughed. "You really need to work on your glare. It's pathetic. I mean seriously, I could snap you like a twig if I wanted."

"Oh, But you'd be no fun to fight, It would be such an easy win." Ayumi replied, making her friends burst into laughter as the rest gathered around, waiting to see what would happen. But her friends weren't the only ones bursting out into laughter, Shiki was laughing as well.

"You have such a good sense of humor." She smiled. "Here, let me explain something since words don't seem to get through to that excuse for a brain of yours." She looked around for a moment before spotting a bar of soap in one of the showers. She grabbed it, clenched her hand to a fist and the soap bar snapped in half instantly and everyone's eyes got big except for Ayumi's.

"She's bluffing, it's not hard to do." She said, grabbing one and squeezing it, to no avail. She squeezed it harder until her face turned red, then started using both her hands to try to snap it in half. It still wouldn't.

"My point taken. Now why don't you and your little stooges go find something to cover your ass, Okay?" she said, talking to her as if she were mentally retarded before walking off to her next class.

* * *

"Hi Shiki, how's your arm?" asked Haruhi when Shiki came into the classroom.

"Can't complain too much I guess," said Shiki as she took her seat.

"How are you able to carry stuff with only one arm?" asked Kaoru.

"Pure talent," said Shiki.

"Why not just have a servant help carry stuff?" asked Hikaru. Shiki rolled her eyes at that comment.

"I don't like being waited on hand and foot," she said, "Unlike you your majesty."

"That's Tono," said the twins.

"Whatever," said Shiki.

Later when Shiki and the twins got to the cafeteria, they could hear laughter coming from all around. They looked and saw Ayumi waking around looking mad in a dress that was way too small for her. Her face was redder then some of blood Shiki had seen on some of her victims. The minute the twins saw they too started to laugh their heads off.

"What happened to her?" asked Hikaru in-between laughs.

"Hmm maybe she forgot her locker combo," said Shiki.

"Why do I have the feeling you have something to do with it?" asked Kaoru with a smirk.

Shiki shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just trying to be helpful and cooperative," she said.

"Well you wouldn't object too much to one us being helpful and carry your tray for you?" asked Hikaru.

"No I guess not," said Shiki as Hikaru grabbed a tray for her and carried it over to a table.

Suddenly a group of students walked up to her.

"Is it true that you got your arm in a cast because your robbed a bank? Or was it because you were in a street fight?" asked a girl as Shiki started eating her food.

"Yeah, what happened?" Asked a boy.

"Oh, this little thing?" She said, looking at her arm. "Psh, you should have seen the other guy."

"T-the other guy?"

"Oh yeah. He was a huge brute, around 6'10 tall. Huge muscles budging out of his shirt, hair all over his body and breath like he had just swished with raw sewage. Revolting. He comes up to me, and he's all like 'Girl what are you doing here in my side of the city?' I looked up at him and responded casually 'Yeah I've been looking for a good night in town. I've got a itch for small dicks, looks like your my man eh?' He gets all mad and pins me against the wall, pressing his nose against mine. 'You looking for a fight?' He clenched his fist and cracked my bones, bam, just like that." She took a swig of her drink, chugging down half the glass in two were a few more people gathered around now and were all staring at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa, what happened?" said another guy.

"Well I chucked him so hard he couldn't breathe, and I took the opportunity to sweep the leg. He fell onto the ground and I straddled him, and pulled out my hand gun and started busting his face back and fourth with the butt of it, pinning his arms down with my feet. I actually saw a couple of teeth mixed in with his blood that he coughed up. I was too strong and he was too out of it to move his arms, but he lifted his legs up, and pulled me off of him and slammed my head down onto the concrete. He was getting on my nerves and I had a very busy schedule that day. So I just went ahead and shot him and left."

"Oh my gosh, you killed him are you serious?"

Shiki laughed, taking another bite. "No of course not. I didn't really have a gun- I used my bear hands and _then_ I shot him!"

"Really!" Tamaki asked, wide eyed. "I thought you got that from the wolf biting you when you were trying to find me and your dog in the woods last weekend when we were on vacation!"

"You got attacked by a wolf?" Asked one guy.

"Whoa."

"What? You went on vacation with the host club by yourself?"

"Nice going, idiot." Hikaru muttered to Tamaki as Shiki was bombarded with questions by all of the Host Clubs' guests.

"I can't hear a damn word your saying. But yeah, I went on a vacation with them, so what?"

"So what? Why did they take you?"

"I threatened them with my gun." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, why!"

"Seriously, _why!_ do you care? Do you not have anything better to do than to dig into my personal shit? Go find your own, talk some more and maybe it'll start coming out of your mouth." She swallowed her last bite of food and stood up, holding the empty tray with her good hand. "Now get the fuck out of my way before I show you a real injury." The students quickly got out of her way and one of the girls backed out of the crowd of students and ran towards her friend.

"Hey Ayumi-" She suddenly burst out laughing. "Wow, what's up with your dress? Did you borrow it from a four year old?"

"Shut up!" she snarled, still glowing red.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later when you've got something decent on!" she said, laughing still as she walked away. Ayumi felt tears stinging her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to call her mom and go home and change into some decent clothes. Maybe from Hitachiin or Ichigo Minshutō... She shrank back further into the corner of the cafeteria, hoping less people would see her than there already had been. She put her head down, humiliated. Even if she did call now, even if her mother did get her expelled, she would still be the laughing stock of the school at this point. Her head stayed down for a while, and she could hear people laughing as they walked past her and then there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the handsome prince of the school. She thought her day couldn't have gotten worse. Now one of the most popular guys in school was looking dead at her.

Ayumi bit her lip."So now what, you're going to laugh too?"

"No." He said. "I saw you over here and you looked sad. What's wrong?"

"Shiki is what's wrong. She locked my clothes up and now everyone is laughing at me because I look like this." She said, motioning to her flushed cheeks and her tiny dress.

"Well, we do have a spare uniform in the music room if you want to come change."

"Please." She said quickly, standing up to go follow him. They walked to the music room together and when they got there she was handed a boys uniform.

"This is the guys one. Do you have a girls one?"

"I'm afraid not, princess. But I just figured it would be more comfortable than the tiny dress you wearing." She groaned, snatching it out of his hands and storming to go change. She came back out dressed in the uniform.

"Lunch is almost over, would you like me to walk you to class?" He said, holding out a hand to her.

"No, I need to stay here a minute and fix my hair." She said, looking in the mirror.

"If you insist. I'll see you after school," he smiled to her and waved, closing the door gently behind him. He wasn't particularly fond of Ayumi, she seemed kind of mean, but he hated to see any girl upset.

* * *

Ayumi felt a hand on her shoulder and she squealed, turning to see Toji standing there.

"Oh, you scared me." She said, putting a hand over her heart.

"What were you doing in here alone with him?"

"Someone took my clothes while I was getting a shower. This was the only thing I could find, and Tamaki gave me a uniform." "Yeah, sure he did." He pinned her against the wall. "You know what I'll do."

"I know, I wasn't doing anything I swear. I've never done anything." She said, "I swear I haven't."

"Yeah, tell that to me later. Tonight, actually, when you come over."

She sighed, "Again?"

"Yes again."

"Fine."

"Oh yeah, and you've still got the numbers right?"

She stiffened uncomfortably, but not enough for him to notice.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure. Because if you don't then the deals off. See you later then." He said, leaning down and kissing her French style for a moment before walking off.

She ran her hands through her now neatly groomed hair, wishing that she were a different person than who she was. This was bad. This was really really bad. She couldn't hold them back any longer and she let the tears flow freely, running off to her own special place in the school that she went to when she didn't want anyone to see her cry.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"And looks like your arm is all healed up," said the doctor removing Shiki's bandages from her arm. It had been a month since the attack and it had actually been an interesting month. Shiki had suddenly become popular among the student body while she couldn't help but notice the annoying girl Ayumi seem to have become a social pariah. If she hadn't been such a bitch when she had first meet her, Shiki might had actually had felt sorry for her.

"Oh that wonderful isn't?" asked Maki. Shiki groaned.

"I don't suppose you have anything to treat annoying," she asked the doctor.

"I heard it calls chocolate," said Maki. Shiki groaned even louder.

"Well I think we should invite your friends over and celebrate," said Maki as the two of them drove home.

"No!" shouted Shiki.

"And that's is why I didn't," said Maki. Shiki sighed.

"Thanks I guess," she said. Of course there's not to say something weird wasn't going to happen tomorrow when the host club saw she no longer needed the sling. Well hopefully it would at least make her less popular.

* * *

"Shi-Chan, you're all better!" said Hunny the next day running and leaping into her arms. She had been right, the group had come over to celebrate her recovery.

"I won't be for much longer if you keep leaping on me like that!" said Shiki dropping him.

"Guess what, we got chocolate cake for you to celebrate your recovery!" said Hunny.

"Did you say chocolate?" asked Shiki.

"That's right!" said Hunny.

Shiki groaned,

"All right come on in," she said.

"Mary Mother Of God, You've Done It Again!" said Shiki shoving the cake into her mouth. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all watched curiously. Kyoya just wrote in his notebook. Hunny sat near Shiki as he too happily ate cake with Mori by his side.

"Chocolate has to be one of my many favorites," he said.

"It's better then good, Its Fucking Holy Shit Good!" said Shiki.

"Anyway," said Hikaru,

"Did anyone notice that Tono isn't here?" asked Kaoru. Shiki groaned annoyed.

"Did you have summon him like that?" she said.

"It's not like we're summoning an evil spirit," said the twins.

"You might as well be," said Shiki. Just then the doors opened and in walked Tamaki looking somber.

"Everyone," he said sounding serious, "I have something to tell you all, Antoinette is with puppy."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"She's going to be a mother," said Tamaki . He looked over at Shiki with a tender look in his eye.

"Oh god," said Shiki as she got, ready to make an escape.

"Oh Shiki, we're going to be family, aren't we! Isn't that great!" said Tamaki as he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Either let go of me, or there will be no branches expanding from you on the family tree!" said Shiki. Tamaki quickly let her go.

"We need to pick names for them!" Hunny said excitedly.

"But we don't know if they're going to be girls or boys." Said the twins in unison.

"Why don't we just wait until they come out, I'm sure it would help us to name them if we see them in person." Said Haruhi.

"So, like, do dogs get ultrasounds like people or what?" Asked Shiki.

"It depends. Usually they're fine as long as you don't see anything much out of the ordinary, besides pregnancy and mood swings and things along those lines. But it's not a bad idea either." Kyoya said.

"Do you hear that, Hooch? You got your girlfriend knocked up!" Shiki said, making Hooch lift his head up to look at her. "Now you're a dad." He just stared and blinked at her. "That's right. Take it in, your a daddy you hear?" She said, walking over to him and putting him in headlock, giving him a noogie as he barked, pulling away from her and trying to push her to the ground, horsing around with her.

"When are the puppies due?" Asked Mori.

"The vet says puppies are in there for 64 days." Tamaki said.

"Now my precious Antoinette is going to get fat!" Shiki rolled her eyes.

"If that's the biggest concern then you should be happy. Think of it this way. Eight Hooch's running loose at the same time."

"Oh god." Tamaki said, imagining himself getting mauled by giants.

"They might look like Tama-Chan's dog!" Hunnys said.

"We'll see." Haruhi said.

* * *

At school Shiki arrived with the same crap every day.

"If you don't give it back I'm going to get the principle to give me back my locker!"

"Wait wait I think I've heard this one before- isn't this this the one where you say you're going to do something but you don't?" She asked, opening her locker and getting out her stuff.

"I'm not kidding!" She said, "Today's the day, Shiki! I'm getting it back!"

"You know you should come up with a new one, this one is really getting old. You must have a pretty dull life, planning your revenge on me and my locker. It's kind of cute actually."

"You think you're so hard core and nobody's going to stand up to you, don't you!"

"Not really, no. But I must admit that I am pretty badass."

"Well I'm not afraid of you. Everybody else in this school might, but I'm not. You think you can push everyone else around by balling up your fist and talking trash but not with me!"

"Hmm. That's nice."

"There you go, acting like you don't care about anything."

"Because I don't." She said in a bored tone.

"Then why won't you give me back my locker?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because your a bitch."

"Well it takes one to know one, don't you think?"

"I never said I wasn't a bitch. But there's a difference between you and me. I'm an awesome bitch, and I can get away with it and people will still like me because I'm just such a lovable person. You, on the other hand, are a bitch bitch. The way you get love is because daddy buys your way into whatever the hell you want."

She glared at her, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists. "I've seen you walk with your sisters before, even they don't want anything to do with you. You can tell that they hate you just by how they look at you."

Suddenly Shiki pulled out a knife and threw it at her, making her scream. The knife flew though the air, tearing through the sleeve and pinning her arm against the wall.

"Let me explain to you something." She said, strolling up to her. "I've got a line. And lately you've been hanging out around my line, wondering if I'll notice you. But I will very explicitly warn you something- when people cross my line, something blanks out in my mind. I can't stop. Something snaps in my brain, and I go full out. You think I've got a bad temper now, but I actually have a very long fuse. You've seen. Abso-Fucking- Lutely. Nothing. You need to leave me and my sister's relationship out of your petty little problem, because that is an area you don't want to get into." She pulled the knife out of the wall, and where she had gripped her shoulders was a red spot imprinting her fingers even though it was covered by the uniform. She turned around to leave. "Now close your mouth before you start catching flies."

* * *

"Great looks like someone just pissed Shiki off pretty bad again," said Hikaru when Shiki got to class.

"Shut the fuck up," muttered Shiki as she took her seat.

The rest of the day Shiki kept looking mad no matter what. People were almost too afraid to come near her.

"Shiki," said Haruhi after school finally, "Did something happen? You know you can talk if you want to."

"Thanks but no thanks," said Shiki annoyed.

"All right then," said Haruhi. Shiki froze in her feet.

"You mean you're not going to nag me to try and tell you what's wrong?" she asked.

"No, why would I if you're not up to talking," said Haruhi. Shiki gave her a small smile.

"The more I'm around the more I actually think I'm starting to like you," she said.

"Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi.

"Oh how wonderful, female bonding!" said Tamaki. Shiki and Haruhi both turned and saw him with the rest of the host standing nearby.

"Oh how wonderful a bond punching bag," said Shiki, "My favorite kind." Tamaki gulped and backed away.

"You know a real good way to bond," said Hikaru.

"Try kissing each other," said Kaoru.

"No that's not going to happen," said Haruhi.

"Oh come on. Shiki said she liked you," said the twins.

"You know what I also like? Putting dumb asses into comas," said Shiki, "Shall I do that too?"

"Hey is that Shiro-Chan?" asked Hunny. Everyone turned and saw the small boy running towards them. When he got closer they saw that he had a black eye.

"Shiro what happened to you?" asked Haruhi.

"Some stupid boys beat me up while I was trying to defend my new friend. Do any of you losers know a girl named Shiki?" asked Shiro.

"I'm Shiki," said Shiki.

"Are you Zakuro's sister?" asked Shiro.

"Yeah, why? Is she the one being picked on?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah…," Shiro started to say, only to have Shiki shove him over and run straight to the elementary school.

When she got there she found her sister was indeed being harassed and not by regular elementary boys, but Jr. High boys. Shiki could feel her temper rising.

"Come on girl let's have some fun!" said one grabbing Zakuro and pinning her to a wall.

Next thing he knew, he was getting slammed into wall hard face first. Several bruises appeared on his face.

"You think its all right to pick on anyone you want you little punk!" shouted Shiki pressing him harder into the wall.

"Hey let go of him," said one of his other friends trying to pull Shiki off his friend, only to have Shiki grab his throat and slam him into the wall banging his head.

"You have a problem with me defending my sister? You know I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't come over and started picking on her!" said Shiki.

"Oh you think you're so tough huh?" said the third boy as he came up behind Shiki and tried to grab her. Shiki just turned around and gave him a punch in the face and then in the stomach before he too fell to the ground.

"Any other takers?" Shiki shouted looking around at the crowd that had gathered including the host club.

"Shiki what's going on?" Nao suddenly shouted running up to her. She gasped when she saw the three boys Shiki had beat up.

"You losers again!" she said, "What you thought that since I kept turning you down you'd go after my little sister?"

"So that's it! You couldn't get with one sister so you went after the smaller one huh!" said Shiki. She gave each boy one more hard punch. It was hard to see where the blood was coming from on their faces.

"Get this straight, no one messes with my sisters EVER and gets away with it!" said Shiki. Both her sisters ran up and hugged her. Shiki smiled at them.

"Oh how sweet," said Tamaki as he too joined the hug.

"What are you doing?" asked Nao.

"Well we are all family," said Tamaki. Nao and Zakuro both looked up at Shiki confused.

"Don't worry he's going up for adoption," said Shiki.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"I'll send you to the nurses office to get bandaged up, and we'll carry them to the nurses office to get patched up until they wake up. Then they can explain to the principal what they were doing." Kyoya said. Shiki picked one of them up and slung him over her shoulder, while putting the other two underneath her arm.

"Um, don't you need help?" Hikaru asked her.

"Yeah. I'll need you to open the door for me." She said, walking ahead of them back towards the main rbuilding.

* * *

Nao was in her room doing homework when Shiki walked in.

"Hey Shiki." Said Nao, putting her pencil down. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." Said Shiki. "I want to know if you hate me. But I don't want you to lie to me, I want you to be absolutely honest. Tell me if you hate me." Nao's eyes widened, surprised.

"Why would I hate you?"

"That's not an answer." She said.

"No, I don't hate you."

Shiki sighed. "You know why."

"We never blamed you. Not once. it wasn't your fault Shiki"

"It is my fault too, Damn it!" she screamed, banging her fist into the wall and breaking the dry walling, laying her head against it. "It's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Nao said incredulously.

"I tell Arata he was never there for you guys and I'm no different from him! Earlier in school today somebody pointed out that you guys act like you have nothing to deal with me once we get out of the car. I just want to know the truth!"

"We don't hate you! I didn't notice I acted like that, I just get excited because I get to see my friends again and I'm sorry if I don't pay attention to you after we get out of the car, but I'm not mad at you!"

"You should be! I'm an ass to the two of you, why don't you hate me? I want you to hate me, I don't deserve otherwise! Why can't you get that?"

"Because we weren't the only ones that got hurt and you need to stop blaming yourself and get over you're stupid guilt and get on with your life!" Nao said, yelling this time. Shiki stared at her from across the room with a blank stare, while Nao looked at her mad. They stood like that for the next few moments before Shiki growled in frustration.

"I'm going out!" she yelled, storming out of her room and slamming the door shut.

Shiki stormed out of the house not caring where she was going. After a while when she got more towards the city she started getting the feeling she was being followed. After a while she ducked down a dark alley and hid. Sure enough a guy soon started walking down the alley looking around.

"Hey you looking for something ass hole?" she shouted jumping up from her hiding spot.

"As a matter of fact yes I was, you in fact" said the man with a smug look.

"Oh really, and what do you want?" asked Shiki.

"Oh you want to know? Its actually quite funny," said the man.

"Funny huh? Well I got a joke for you. Stop me if you've heard this one," said Shiki as she picked up a nearby metal pole. "This guy's walking down the street and then he walks into a bar. You know what he says?"

Wham

"Owe!" the man moaned in pain as Shiki hit him upside the head with the pole.

"Oh so you have heard that one huh? Isn't it just hilarious? Here lets see if you can hear it again!" said Shiki raising the pole, "Guy walks into a bar and says!"

"Owe!"

"Guy walks into a bar and says!"

"Owe!"

"Guy walks into a bar and says!"

"Owe!"

Soon Shiki was standing over the unconscious man breathing heavy.

"This joke's gotten old," she muttered to no one, deliberately tossing the pole down onto the man's face. She kept walking without worrying where she was and actually a little bit hoping that another person would try coming after so she could vent some more anger. Suddenly she heard someone calling out her name, only it didn't sound like her driver. She turned around and was surprise to see Haruhi standing near her with her arms filled with groceries.

"Haruhi what are you doing here?" asked Shiki.

"I live near here. What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I was, uh just walking around," said Shiki.

"Oh," said Haruhi as she tried juggling her bags.

"Here let me help," said Shiki grabbing a bag.

"Thanks, my apartment is this way," said Haruhi. Shiki followed until they came to the building. As both girls made their way up to Haruhi's apartment they didn't seem to notice the stranger that was watching them walk in.

'Hmm, this could be useful,' he thought from his car.

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure that would be nice thanks," said Shiki looking around. Then she noticed an altar in the room with a kind looking woman's picture.

"Hey who's this?" asked Shiki picking up the picture.

"Oh that's my mother," said Haruhi looking into room, "She died 10 years ago when I was really little."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Shiki putting the picture back.

"It's okay. I've made due over the years," said Haruhi.

"So who do you live on your own?" asked Shiki.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm home. Sorry I was running late. Work was crazy!" said person who looked like a woman come dancing into the apartment.

"I thought you said your mom's dead," said Shiki.

"She is, this my father Ryoji but everyone calls him Ranka," said Haruhi.

"Whoa," said Shiki looking at the she man.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we had company," said Ranka, "Hello what's your name?"

"Uh Shiki, Shiki Nakamura," said Shiki, "Nice to meet you sir, or is it madam?"

"Oh aren't you cute?" said Ranka.

"We go to school together Dad," said Haruhi walking into the room with some tea, "She's that new girl I told you about."

"Oh so you're the new bad girl at Ouran huh?" said Ranka with a giggle.

"I guess," said Shiki picking up a cup and taking a sip.

"It seems interesting that a hard core girl like you would wind up going to Ouran," said Ranka.

"Well I normally wouldn't. Its just my step-mother arrange for me and my sister to go there," said Shiki.

"So are you also the one that, _Ahem_, got the blond idiot's dog pregnant?" asked Ranka.

"Yeah that was me," said Shiki, "So I take it your not too found of the blond idiot?"

"Not at all. I don't care for boys that think its all right to pin my daughter to the floor!" said Ranka. Shiki eyes immediately grew wide.

"He what?" she asked.

"It's not like," said Haruhi, "I keep telling him the idiot, err, I mean Tamaki accidentally slipped and fell on me."

"Right I'm sure he did," said Shiki with a smirk.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Haruhi, "Oh hi Ms. Landlady."

"Hello Haruhi sorry to bother you but there's a fancy car outside I wasn't sure if it was someone you knew," said the landlady. At that Shiki also got up and walked over to the door. She and Haruhi both walked out of the apartment to get a look at the car.

"Yeah that's mine. My driver's looking for me," said Shiki annoyed, "Hey, hey stupid!" The driver poked his head out of the window of the front door.

"Oh here you are Miss," he said.

"Yeah I'll be right down," said Shiki annoyed. She turned and looked at Haruhi.

"Well thanks for the tea. I'll see you in school. Say by to dad for me I guess."

"Yeah sure no problem. See you in school," said Haruhi.

"Well it was nice to find you in a friend's house rather then in handcuffs this time," said her driver as they drove off.

"Whatever," said Shiki. She wasn't about to admit it but she did like hanging out with Haruhi.

"So she seems an interesting," said Ranka

"Yeah, but I think she's been through some hard times. I heard from Kyoya that she has some problems with her step-mother and her real mother," said Haruhi.

"Oh the poor dear," said Ranka.

"I think if given the right motivation she maybe able to open up a little," said Haruhi.

* * *

"I'm telling you this will send her the perfect way to send a message to the stupid broad that keeps beating us up. She got another one tonight. Its just the other girl and her mother."

"Then go ahead and send her a message."

* * *

Haruhi sat doing some homework while her dad changed into some men's cloths after having showered so as not to dirty his dresses. Haruhi was just about done with all her work when she heard someone jiggling the door handle to her apartment trying to get it.

"Dad!" Haruhi called out scared.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Ranka running out of the bathroom.

"Someone's trying to get into the apartment!" said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" said Ranka as he grabbed a bat from the closet, "Well just see about that! You call the police!"

"Right Dad!" said Haruhi grabbing the phone right as the door finally burst opened and a weird man walked in.

"Hello is anyone home?" he tried calling out when all of a sudden…

WHAM!

"Can I help you?" asked Ranka standing over the man with his bat.

The man looked up scared.

"Oh shit I must have the wrong apartment!" he said.

"You're damn right you do!" said Ranka. Then he noticed the man had a metal pole in his hand. So he stomped down on the man's hand making him loose his grip. "I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you're doing here but your nor going to get it!"

"The police are on their way!" called out Haruhi from the living room.

"Very good, you just stay in the living room!" said Ranka.

* * *

"Ah damn it, I forgot my hoody back at Haruhi's!" said Shiki.

"Don't worry Madam," said her driver as he turned his car around and headed back. They got their in time to see a man being taken out of Haruhi's apartment by police.

"Haruhi what happened?" asked Shiki.

"Some weird man tried breaking into our apartment," said Haruhi, "Dad had to beat him up."

"Wow, remind me never to piss your dad off," said Shiki as she watched the man put into the car. Shiki suddenly noticed a spider looking tattoo on the man's arm.

'Are the black spiders after Haruhi all of a sudden now?' she thought worried.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

The next day Shiki was actually a bit eager to get to school. The whole ride there she was on edge, tapping her finger impatient.

"What's the matter with you? Afraid you'll run into someone who wants to kill you?" asked Zakuro.

"That's a funny way of showing gratitude to someone who came to save you yesterday," said Nao.

"Yeah I guess, I'm sorry," said Zakuro. Shiki didn't say anything. The minute they got to school, Shiki stumbled out of the car as fast as she could and headed fast to the high school.

"Something must really be bothering her," said Nao as she and Zakuro watched her run off.

* * *

Shiki looked around franticly until she saw who she was looking for.

"Haruhi, hey Haruhi!" she called out running towards her.

"Oh hi Shiki," said Haruhi.

"Hi, how's everything going?" asked Shiki.

"Ok, thanks for asking," said Haruhi.

"How about your dad?" asked Shiki.

"He's fine too. Don't worry nothing happen. Dad knocked that guy out and then the police came and took care of him," said Haruhi.

"All right," said Shiki. She still didn't understand why these stupid black spiders had gone after them. Was it somehow her fault? She remembered all it was Kenshi had told her about them but was there any more she needed to know.

"You wouldn't happen to know where four-eyes is do you?" asked Shiki.

"You mean Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya, four-eyes, potato, pot_a_to. Do you know where he is?" asked Shiki.

"I think he usually goes to the library when he first gets here before classes start," said Haruhi.

"Thanks," said Shiki running off.

* * *

'This is suppose to be a library? Its so loud,' Shiki thought as she walked in. She soon found Kyoya sitting at a table working at his laptop.

"Hey Four-eyes," she said walking up to him.

"You know a more polite way to address someone is to say something like, "Excuse me sir,"" said Kyoya not looking up from his computer.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to ask you a question. Would you fucking look at me!" said Shiki yanking on Kyoya hair tilting his head back. Several other students all gasped at her movement.

"Could you at least say please?" asked Kyoya unfazed.

"Please fucking look at me!" said Shiki.

"What is it that you need?" asked Kyoya.

"You're like a super smart person who knows everything about everything or some sort of bullshit like that right?" said Shiki.

"You're point being?" asked Kyoya.

"You know anything about a gang call the black spiders?" asked Shiki.

"Why so you ask?" asked Kyoya.

"None of your idiotic business," said Shiki.

"Then why should I do this?" asked Kyoya.

"I say you owe me after digging into my personal information without my permission four-eyes!" said Shiki, "Unless you don't think you can fine anything on them. Could little Kyoya be afraid of spiders?"

"Hmm, reverse physiology, interesting. I didn't think you were one to try something like that," said Kyoya with a smirk.

"All right how's this then? Find me something on them on your little laptop or else this thing will become Hooch's new chew toy!" said Shiki.

"Would it ever kill you to say please?" asked Kyoya.

"Please find me something on this or else I'll make your laptop into Hooch's new chew toy!" said Shiki.

"Well of course my dear lady since you asked me so nicely. But could you do something else for me?" asked Kyoya.

"What?" asked Shiki.

"Could you please let go of my hair?" asked Kyoya.

"Fine," said Shiki letting him go finally.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he went back to work.

"Just find me something and make it good four-eyes," said Shiki.

"I will do my best," said Kyoya.

"You better," said Shiki.

She walked out of the library and headed to the locker room. She had just finished taking care of the stuff in her locker when she heard of Ayumi and her so called friends coming out of the showers again.

'Great here we go again,' thought Shiki as she finished getting her stuff together.

"So how's your locker today Shiki?" asked Ayumi.

"Well I don't know, this one still stinks of Ayumi bitch but I like to think that stink will leave soon," said Shiki.

"Hmm I was going to say the same thing about the other locker you took from me," said Ayumi opening the locker up.

"God what is your deal with lockers? They're like massed produced everyday. I'm sure there's someone here who makes a sweet living off making them. Get a life," said Shiki.

"Hmm," said Ayumi looking at her friends, "Now!" Next think Shiki knew, Ayumi's two friends ran and shoved Shiki into the locker.

"Owe!" Shiki shouted as she felt her head band against the back of the locker. She looked up and saw Ayumi standing in front of the locker.

"Hope you really don't mind the smell too much," she said grabbing the door, "Because you're going to be smelling it for a while…," Shiki raised her foot and kicked Ayumi in the face sending her flying back as well. Shiki immediately jumped out of the locker. She grabbed the two friends' arms and shoved them against some lockers as well. They fell down next to Ayumi.

"Rule number one of locking someone up in a locker. Don't keep the door open long enough to taunt them. It gives a good chance to fight back got it!" said Shiki giving Ayumi another kick in the stomach before finally walking off.

* * *

"Hey Shiki!" said the twins when she got to class. Shiki moaned. Her head still hurt from hitting the locker.

"Not so loud Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb," she said.

"What's the matter hung over?" they both asked.

"No, I hit my head," said Shiki.

"Are you ok?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some pain killers," said Shiki.

"Maybe the nurse has some," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Shiki as she got up and ran to the nurse's office before class started. The head ace did soon go away after the pain killers were applied. It was all but gone when lunch came around.

"You sure you don't want to at least come and sit with us in the cafeteria?" Shiki asked Haruhi before heading out of the class room.

"No I'm fine," said Haruhi pulling out her box lunch.

"We've asked her to come with us several times and she never comes," said Hikaru as he walked out.

"Come on Shiki we're hungry," said Kaoru.

Shiki looked back at Haruhi.

"Please come!" she whispered.

"Well no offence but this is the only peace I really have during the day from them," Haruhi whispered back, "But then again," She looked over and saw Hikaru and Kaoru watching them from the door way. "I guess I can come."

"Thanks," said Shiki.

"Well well, will you look at that. Shiki got Haruhi out of the class room for once," said Kaoru.

"Want me to put you two into the nurse's office?" asked Shiki.

* * *

Shiki looked at Haruhi's simple meal vs. her extreme fancy meal. She remembered how she use to be able to make simple box lunches for her and her sisters. She would love to have one but she figured that some of the staff didn't even knew what a box lunch was.

"So Haruhi you think you'd want to trade with one of us?" asked Hikaru smugly using his pointer finger to pull her lunch away from Haruhi.

"Hell no," said Haruhi pulling it back.

"You tell them Haruhi," said Shiki munching her food.

Ayumi watched Shiki from her table.

"That little whore!" she muttered.

"Why does that little thug get so many cute boys around her all the time. I would love having Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin sitting with me like that," said one of her friends.

"Or hell even that commoner Haruhi Fujioka would be nice to have around. Being around him almost reminds of a reverse Cinderella story," said the other.

"Sure that's it," muttered Ayumi.

* * *

"Excuse me but are you Miss Shiki Nakumara?"

Shiki turned around to see a group of boys who was standing behind her. One of them looked a lot like one of the boys Shiki had beaten up yesterday for harassing Zakuro.

"Who wants to know?" asked Shiki.

"I want to know! I want to know if you're the bitch that went and beat up my little brother and his friends and got them suspended for a week!" said the boy.

"Hmm?" said Shiki. The she remembered how her parents had both come to the school after what happened and she remembered being able to hear Maki yelling at someone from down the hall at the nurses office.

"So your brother got suspended huh?" asked Hikaru.

"Well then maybe that'll give him some time to recover," said Kaoru.

"Stay out of this twins!" said the boy, "And you too commoner. This is between me and the little slut!" At that Shiki reached over and grabbed the boy's arm and flung him down onto the table. All of the dishes had jumped around as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all jumped.

"Bitch let me up!" said the boy. Shiki grabbed both Hikaru and Kaoru's knives and used them to pin his sleeves down to the table before grabbing her own and tracing it down his face.

"Now while you're hanging around here, you and I are going to have a talk. Your brother and his friends getting suspended and beat up was brought on by them. They had no right to be picking on my sisters especially my youngest one. Did you even put that into thought before you came to confront me! They were in the wrong! However if you're too caught up into the fantasy that you and your family is always in the right and should never be punished for anything then maybe I should help correct that in your head!" she snapped at him.

"I say go for it," said Hikaru.

"It looks like he could use a brain correction," said Kaoru.

"So what's it going to be brainy act?" asked Shiki dangling the knife in her fingers. The boy looked up at her scared.

"All right, all right you win," he said.

"Good," said Shiki. At the twins each went and pulled their knives out of the guy's sleeves letting him up.

"There now was that so hard?" they asked. The boy stood up and looked at Shiki seriously.

"Miss Nakumara, on behalf of my family, I would like to apologies for my brother's action yesterday towards your sister," he said bowing his head in respect.

"And I apologies for what I did to him," said Shiki also bowing. The boy smiled.

"Maybe he deserved after all. Good day to you madam," he said before walking off with his friends.

Shiki watched him walk off before sitting back down. She looked over at the twins and Haruhi who were smiling at her.

"I was almost expecting you to go and turn him into a bloody pulp like you did his brother," said Hikaru. He had a point. Ordinarily she would have done that without hesitation. Why didn't she? Why didn't she put him in his place?

'Its because of them. They're making me soft!' she thought looking at the three people at her table. At that she jumped up from the table.

"Shiki what's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm going to eat by myself. Don't follow me! In fact just stay away from, you and the others of your losers club!" Shiki snapped before walking off by herself.

* * *

IMPORTATN AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS THIS CHATPER WAS WRITTEN ENTIERLY BY ME TRACEY4T, MCLFY'S COMPUER IS SADLY DOWN AT THE MOMENT. HOWEVER THE MINUTE IT'S FIXED OR SHE CAN GET ON ANOTEHR ONE SHE'LL BE BACK AND WILL GET HER OWN FULLFLEDGE CHAPTER ALL HER OWN. AND ALSO KNOW THAT EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER WAS ABROVED BY HER AND SHE WAS ABLE TO EXPRESS HER OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER VIVA PMS. SO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS CHATPER AS MUCH AS SOME OF THE OTHERS, YOU CAN BLAM IT MOSTLY ON ME.

Tracey4t


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"So what all happened?" asked Tamaki.

"We don't know. We were just having lunch and this guy came up to her mad about getting her brother suspended for picking on her sisters and after she took care of him she stormed off mad," said Haruhi.

"Maybe it's her time of the month," said the twins.

"Guys," said Haruhi.

"What are you?" they asked. Haruhi hit them in the face with a pillow.

"Well you must have done something!" said Tamaki.

"We're telling the truth Tamaki. We didn't do anything that we know of," said Haruhi.

"Well something obviously has gotten her upset to the point that she doesn't want us to be around her," said Kyoya.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her. We are family after all," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki her dog just got your pregnant. It's not like its blood binding," said Haruhi. At that Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"I wonder if maybe she feeling guilty over the possibility of us being put into harms way because of her, though that doesn't really sound like her," said Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Well like that member of the black spiders breaking into your apartment?" said Kyoya.

"What?" shouted Tamaki coming out of the corner and running to Haruhi.

"This weird guy showed up at my apartment last night but Dad took him out," said Haruhi.

"Oh my poor daughter! I should been there to protect you as well!" said Tamaki hugging her tight.

"Why would someone want to break into your apartment?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"Like I said I'm almost positive it has something with Miss Nakumara and this black spider gang. She came to me this morning asking me if I could find anything on them," said Kyoya.

"Did you find anything good?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it was hard but I did find something. It seems they have a lot of men who work as a usual gang working the streets but from what I was also able to gather they have some higher up members who really call the shots. They actually sound rather dangerous," said Kyoya.

"Was the guy that went and shot at Shiki and her dad at the hospital a member at all?" asked Haruhi.

"Possibly, he was smart enough to keep his face down and not let the cameras catch his face as he fled from the hospital so its hard to figure out who he is. In either case hopefully we can speak to her tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure we can persuade her differently," said Kyoya with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it's about time she straighten up your nose," muttered Haruhi.

* * *

"Shiki what are you doing home so early?" asked Maki when Shiki and her sisters got home.

"Whatever the fuck I want!" snapped Shiki.

"Well why aren't you with your friends?" asked Maki.

"Friend? I don't have friends and I don't need them either!" Shiki shouted storming off to her room. She tore her dress off immediately and threw it to the floor like a rag. She then pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a hoody. She then went and climbed out the window and out the gate like she always did.

She didn't care where she went, she just needed to get away from everyone and everything. Her life was getting different now and she hated it! Why, why did her dad have to come back into her life with this new woman that was always being so nice no matter what Shiki did. Why did she have to run into these stupid 7 people who keep invading her personal life and making her go soft! It wasn't fair! She kicked a can mad as she came near an ally.

"Hey don't you remember how much this is worth Kid?" called out someone. Shiki turned and gasped as her old friend Kenshi walking out from behind the dumpster smiling.

"Kenshi?" she said happily.

"Hey Kid haven't seen you since we went and split when the cops were chasing us. I was worried about you," he said, "Last I heard they made you go back to your stupid old lady and the fat sack she was shacked up with."

"Well a lot more has happen since then," said Shiki.

* * *

"No shit?" said Kenshi after Shiki had finished telling him everything else had happened since she had been forced back home to her mother. "The Villa group huh? I've heard they make some pretty cool swords and knives."

"Yeah I know. The whole house if filled with different cases of them," said Shiki.

"Still though sounds nicer then the life you were having with your bitch mother," said Kenshi.

"I guess," said Shiki.

"Listen Kid, I can't help but think that you got yourself a pretty good set up with the Miss Sunshine especially now. Word is there's a hit out on you," said Kenshi.

"A hit on me? Why and by who?" asked Shiki.

"The Black Spiders," said Kenshi.

"What?" said Shiki.

"At least I think it's you. Word on the street is that the spiders have it out for a some tough girl who can take down guys twice her size and with an attitude to match. They're don't like the idea that there's a girl out there that can take out their men so easily. That sounded like you," said Kenshi, "Have you been taking down their men?"

"Technically only three that I know of," said Shiki, "But still."

"Kid, I thought I warned you about them," said Kenshi.

"I didn't know he was one when I took the first one down. They came after me," said Shiki.

"Well in either case I really do think it's best you stay with rich step-mommy. She sounds like the kind of person that will help protect you from the spiders," said Kenshi.

"I don't need protection!" said Shiki.

"You need some kind kid, trust me!" snapped Kenshi. "Don't ever think you can handle everything by yourself all the time. I know you can handle a lot on your own, but look a gift horse in the mouth all right. See you around." He turned to walk away. Shiki could feel something in her pocket.

"Hey Kenshi," she called out.

"What?" asked Kenshi.

"My step-mother gave me my own credit card but I never wanted to use it. Let me buy you something with it," said Shiki.

Kenshi shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nah, I don't want anything."

She rolled her eyes "Yes you do, liar. Now get your ass over here and let me get you lunch!"

"Fine fine, if you insist." he said, smiling and walking over to her, patting her on the back. "I've missed you, kid."

She flinched a little and he noticed.

"Oh, right." He said, quickly removing his hand. "Sorry about that, I'd forgotten."

"It's fine. I'd forgotten how ugly you were to," She said with a playful grin and he laughed, putting her into headlock and rubbing her head with his fist back and fourth really quickly. She pushed him away after a minute.

"So common, tell me where I'm treating you already."

* * *

And so a while later they were sitting at a semi-nice place and Shiki watched him chow down on the all you could eat supply of crab legs like he hadn't eaten in days. Most likely it was the best food he'd had in a very long time.

"So going back to the black spiders, is there anything you can tell me about them that's new since we last talked?" She asked him, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them.

"Well you know the basic stuff about gangs. Gangs have their relationships with other gangs, weather it be friendly or not. The black spiders, being the nasty group they are, obviously don't really have any friends. But they don't actually have a lot of enemies, mostly because everyone is too scared to mess with them," said Kenshi in between bites.

"What about Death Hand and Blue Blood cult? The big shots?" asked Shiki.

"Well Death Hand hates them. They're on of their few enemies. Blue Blood mainly just wants to mind its own business and not get involved with them what so ever. They've done drug deals and weapon exchanges together though." She nodded.

"So what's the point of you telling me this?"

"Anyway, it seems that its as if they're a small country and they want to expand their empire. They seem to be fighting and killing leaders and forcing their gangs to join their own, although some have refused to and they're just killed the entire group. Either way, it's causing tension and more people are being reported dead every day. The streets are getting more and more dangerous at night, and they are getting bigger and bigger. It makes me suspicious, why they're trying to get so much bigger and if they're trying to plan something." He cracked another leg open and slurped out the meat, tossing the extra's into the bowl beside him.

"You sure you don't want some?" he asked, holding one out to her.

"Nah I'm good. Had something similar for lunch," said Shiki.

"Well anyway Kid. It's like I said, you be better off staying with your rich family. You'd be better off," said Kenshi as he finished up his food and stood up.

"Kenshi wait," said Shiki running over to an ATM. She put in her card and withdrew some money, "Here."

"No Kid, don't do this," said Kenshi.

"Kenshi you practically saved my life when I was on the streets. It's the least I can do. Just take it," said Shiki.

"Fine kid, take it easy," said Kenshi taking the money.

"Kenshi, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to look me up all right? You can find me at Ouran Academy any time," called out Shiki as he walked off.

"Thanks kid I'll remember that," said Kenshi. As she walked out of the restaurant she immediately saw her limo outside.

'How does he do that!' she thought walking over to it.

"Everything all right ma'am?" he asked opening the door for her.

"Yeah why?" asked Shiki.

"I saw that rough character coming out just before you did. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. He looked so dirty and dangerous," said the driver. Shiki grabbed his shirt.

"That man you're talking about is one of the best men in the world so don't you dare say anything bad about him got it!" she snapped.

"Of course Madam," said her driver timidly.

"Good," said Shiki.

* * *

AHOUTR'S NOTE: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE MCLFY'S BACK!


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

When she arrived back home she hadn't realized how long they'd been talking. Then again, she'd had to catch him up on a lot. It was a little over three hours since she'd stormed out of the school.

"Shiki, what do I have to do to get you to convince you to not run off on your own when you've got a bunch of fruit loops after you?" Arata asked when she got into the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Make everyone stop pissing me off!"

"Do you need anger management?" He asked her. Shiki laughed.

"You just figured that out?"

"No I sincerely mean that, do you need anger management?"

"Dude, if you put me in anger management classes, I would piss the anger management teacher off so badly he'd need to retake the classes." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should try a sport or something." Suggested Maki. "Exercise is supposed to put you in a better mood and reduce stress." "Dresses are supposed to make someone act more lady like."

"Well what can we do to help you not run away from home? It's really dangerous, you could get killed out there!" Maki said, folding her arms and looking serious

"Hey I've lived on the streets for three years all right! I think I can handle myself thank you!" said Shiki storming off to her room. The minute she walked in she found Hooch laying on the bed. He sat up and started wagging his tail in happiness at seeing her. Shiki flopped down onto the bed next to him.

"Hey Hooch miss me?" she asked.

"Woof!" said Hooch before leaning over and licked her face.

"Good boy," said Shiki with a smile, "You're the only one I will ever want to be soft around ever. I love you Hooch. You've always helped me feel better."

* * *

The next thing she remembered she was being gently shaken. She moaned and opened her eyes to see Maki next to her bed.

"Hi, um it's time for school if you were planning on going," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Shiki.

"Well I can't help but think something pissed you off more then usual that you may not want to go, And that's ok if you don't. If worse comes to worse I can still tutor you here at home," said Maki.

"Oh yeah you'd like that wouldn't you!" said Shiki as she jumped up and pulled on her uniform. It was a good idea to go to school to finally let the stupid host club know she was serious about not being bothered.

"Hey look at that the bitch is back," said the twins the minute she got to school.

"Wow real original Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb," said Shiki.

"Well what's with your nick names for us?" asked Hikaru.

"Well we've establish who's Dumb," said Shiki as she tried to walk off.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Think about it Dumb," said Shiki.

"Do I take it you're still P.O. at us or something?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing gets past you huh Dumb?" said Shiki.

"Stop calling me Dumb!" snapped Hikaru.

"Well well well look who looked up on the wrong side of the butt thump," said Shiki.

"Hey watch!" snapped Hikaru.

"Since when did you start PSing?" said Shiki.

"Keep talking you'll regret it," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"No it's all right Dee," said Shiki walking right up to Hikaru, "You think you're all tough pretty boy?"

"Just try me!" said Hikaru.

"Sure why not! I bet you'd and your brother would do a great beauty and beast act once I'm done making you two no more identical!" said Shiki punching her hand.

"Hey hey guys calm down!" said Kaoru jumping in between them.

"And you wonder why I don't want to hang out with you losers any more!" said Shiki.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be hanging around you anymore!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru don't say that!" said Kaoru.

"Oh don't worry Dee. You'll all be doing me a favor! You're too kind," said Shiki before she turned to walk away.

"Hikaru, apologies to her," said Kaoru.

"Why should I? She's the one that's acting rude! We didn't even do anything!" said Hikaru. Shiki immediately turned around and stormed back towards him.

"You don't think you did anything? You've done the worse thing in the world, you've made me soft!" she snapped.

"We made you soft?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes!" said Shiki, "You said it yourself the other day when I didn't pulverize that jerk in the cafeteria!"

"Well maybe it's a good thing you're not acting to violent any more," said Kaoru.

"Oh really, you think so?" asked Shiki, "You think it's all right to soft? You know what happens when you're soft? You get taken advantage of! You get picked on! You get r…," The twins looked at her confused at her sudden pause. "Bad things happen to you when you're soft all right. And thanks to you and your stupid host club I am getting soft and that just means bad things are going to start happening to me again."

"Again?" said the twins.

"Yes again all right. So just stay the hell away from me!" snapped Shiki. She looked around at the other people who were watching. "That includes all of you!" Then she finally took off mad.

"Well that was great," said Hikaru.

"I don't think your temper helped matter," said Kaoru.

Shiki stormed into her locker room. She had just finished getting her items out when she heard Ayumi and her friends coming out of the showers again.

"Oh," Ayumi started to say.

"Bitch, I am not in the mood, so shut the fuck up!" Shiki snapped at her before slamming her locker shut and storming out, leaving the three girls standing there in their towels stunned.

"Shi-Chan!" said Hunny happily as she walked down the hall about to leap at her.

"Get away from me dwarf unless you want to me to make you wet your diaper!" snapped Shiki, making Hunny freeze where he was.

Shiki walked around him and saw Mori standing behind him.

"And don't you try anything, unless you want me to shove your beanstalk up your ass!" she snapped at him before walking past, leaving Mori stunned. She kept walking before she happen to see Tamaki and Kyoya coming towards her.

"Shiki there you are!" said Tamaki, "I can't believe you don't want to be around your family anymore. Its not true is it?"

"We're not family you dumb ass!" snapped Shiki, "It's not my fault my dog fucked up yours! You're the on that was dumb enough to take your dog while she was in heat! Learn a bit more about dogs before those stupid bastards she's carrying are born!"

"Oh he's not the only one to blame," said Kyoya, "I would think it would be a good idea to get your pets spayed or neutered if you don't want puppies and its clear your dog was not neutered correct?"

"What I do with my dog is none of your fucking business! He's not the one that could get knocked up! He would have still been feeling something towards the hot bitch even if he had been fixed!" said Shiki.

"Still," said Kyoya.

"In my way. Move or you'll become three eyes!" said Shiki pushing both boys out of her way and storming off. She hadn't gone far before she happened to come across Haruhi.

"Uh Shiki, good morning. Are you still angry with us?" she asked timidly.

"Oh what do you care you little he/she?" asked Shiki walking around her.

"Whatever it was that angered you I'm sorry," said Haruhi as she walked away. Shiki froze.

"What did you say?" she asked without turning around.

"I'm sorry for whatever it was that made you mad. I'll try not to do it again, even if that means we can't be friends any more. I wish that didn't have to be the case though. I was really starting to like you, even if you have an attitude. We can have one at some point or another," said Haruhi also not turning around.

"Oh what do you know," said Shiki.

"Well I was once stupid enough to take on some guys that were picking on some of our guests at the beach and nearly drown when they threw me off a cliff," said Haruhi. Next thing she knew, she heard Shiki laughing.

"You were dumb enough to take on some stupid men and you let them throw you off a cliff?" asked Shiki finally turning around. Haruhi turned around too.

"Yeah it wasn't one of my finer moments," she said sheepishly.

"Hey Kyoya, what's going on between those two?" asked Tamaki as he and Kyoya rounded a corner and saw Haruhi and Shiki talking.

"Shh, let's be quiet and find out," said Kyoya softly.

"I would never peg you as someone who would do something like that," said Shiki.

"Well I'm not one to just sit around when someone is in trouble," said Haruhi.

"No shit," said Shiki. Then she started to shake her head. "Oh great now look what you're doing, you're making me even softer!"

"I, didn't mean to," said Haruhi, "I never saw you as soft or weak. Even when you didn't beat up that boy the other day, I was still convinced you were a strong independent woman who could always take care of herself. I wouldn't have been able to throw him down onto the table and pin him to it. I wouldn't have the strength or the courage really."

"Really, but what about those guys at that beach?" asked Shiki.

"I may have had the courage to confront them but that was it. I bet you would have throw them off the cliff no matter what, if they had been lucky," said Haruhi. Shiki chuckled.

"Maybe I was being a little harsh on you and the others. I never had any real friends like you guys before," she said.

"Its all right Shiki, we forgive you!" said Tamaki running up to her and hugging her.

"So you'll also forgive me if I were to murder you for grabbing me like this?" asked Shiki.

"Of course," said Tamaki.

"Uh Tamaki I think she meant right now," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Tamaki looking at Haruhi than at Shiki. Shiki merely nodded. Tamaki quickly let her go.

"So then I take it you're willing to put up with us again?" asked Kyoya.

"Well I don't know about you and the others, but if your part of the deal when it comes to be able to hang out with Haruhi then I guess I have not choice do I?" asked Shiki.

"No not really," said Kyoya.

"I thought as much," said Shiki.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"And so I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you guys," said Shiki annoyed in the club room.

"That's all right, Shiki-san" said Kaoru"We get to be together forever!" said Hikaru."You guys are satin's punishment sent from hell to torture me, I'm sure of it..." Shiki said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Shi-Chan, we forgive you!" said Hunny as he ran and leaped at her. Shiki groaned.

"Do you guys not have any sense of personal boundaries?" she asked.

"I thought we were trying to make up," said Kyoya.

"You would need a lot of make-up if I were to smash your face!" Shiki muttered.

"What was that?" asked Kyoya.

"Nothing," said Shiki.

"Shi-Chan, Shi-Chan, come have some cake with us!" said Hunny offering her a plate.

"Sure why not," said Shiki as she took a bit of chocolate cake.

"If this is devil food then I don't want to go to heaven!" she said as she ate it in hurry.

"Oh Shiki guess what. I have some exciting news! We're going to have seven puppies!" said Tamaki.

"Who's we?" asked Shiki.

"Uh Antoinette is having seven puppies according to the vet," said Tamaki.

"Oh well how about that," said Shiki, "Seven Hooch Juniors."

"I'm sure there's an Antoinette Jr. there somewhere," said Tamaki.

"I guess there's bound to be some sort of fluke with at least one," said Shiki.

"What's that suppose to mean! What would be wrong for them to look like Antoinette?" asked Tamaki.

"Because Hooch's is better by far," said Shiki.

"Where did you ever get the giant dog?" asked Haruhi.

"It was right after my sisters and I first went to live with my uncle. I was coming home and heard this whining in an ally and found Hooch near a dumpster. He looked so helpless and pathetic that I just couldn't leave him there. My uncle really liked dogs so he was more then willing to let us keep him. Even when he grew to mammoth size my uncle never regretted having him or my sisters. He was family. Of course when we had to go back to my, ahem, "mother" and the stupid thing she married they tried getting rid of him. I put a pretty good fight with them over that until my father came back into our lives to try and get custody of us. He wasn't so sure about Hooch either until Maki met him. She took an instant liking to him so she said we could take him with us. That was one of the only reason I agreed to go with them so I could keep my dog," said Shiki.

"Oh that's such a sweet story!" said Tamaki walking over to her.

"You hug me and I'm going to be the only one having seven puppies and you'll get none," said Shiki.

"Right okay," said Tamaki as he moved away.

"Smart move," said Shiki.

"What's going to happen to the puppies after you have them?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure we'll figure something out," said Tamaki.

"I want one!" said Hunny, "And so would Takashi right?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hey big green giant you don't have to get one just because the little thing said you have to," said Shiki.

"Not it's ok, I want one," said Mori. Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"That's got to be the most I've ever heard him talk," she said.

"We could take two," said the twins.

"I might find some amusement in trying to train a dog," said Kyoya.

"That just leave two," said Shiki.

"How about you Haruhi? Would you like Daddy to get you a dog?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh I don't think that would be a good idea. My apartment wouldn't really be able to fit in our apartment, let alone one that might be the size of Hooch," said Haruhi.

"Well if you wanted you could just pick one out and I'll just keep it at my house for you," said Shiki.

"Maybe," said Haruhi.

"That would one more you'd have to figure out where to go," said Kyoya.

"Any ideas?" asked Shiki.

"Afraid not, but if I do I will let you know," said Kyoya.

"Thanks I guess," said Shiki.

After the host club had ended she headed outside, which as much as she hated to admit it was getting less and less annoying every time.

'Probably because i'm getting used to it.' She thought to herself. In the hall she saw the group of guys who were harassing her younger sister walking and talking.

"Ah shit!" She heard one of them say, stopping in his tracks and pointing to her. The other boys looked and saw her and their eyes got big, and soon they were pushing each other out of the way to get away as fast as they can.

Shiki smirked, 'Cowards,' She thought.

* * *

"Hey Shiki!" Nao waved, coming from the other end of the hall.

"Yo," She said, shoving her hands into her pocket and waited for her sister to catch up to her before casually asking: "Those kids been bothering you?"

"They did confront me about you beating up their brothers." Said Nao, "But I told them that you said if they messed with me or Zakuro again you'd slit their throat open and watch the acid pour out." Shiki laughed.

"Nice, mind if I use that?"

Nao beamed with pride that shiki liked her threat. "Sure!"

They talked about different things for a while until they reached the lobby where the limousine was waiting for them with Zakuro in the back seat.

"Hey guys" Zakuro said as they climbed in.

"Hey!" Nao said in her normal happy voice. Shiki waved to her and her driver turned to face her.

"To home?"

"Where else?" Asked Shiki. He started driving down the road, and no sooner that they'd gotten out of the gates had Shiki noticed a black car following them. At first she assumed she was being too paranoid, and that it was nothing. But the car kept following her."Alright that's it." Shiki said after keeping an eye on him for a couple of moments and let her window down and let the car speed up to the lane next to theirs, where a man rolled down the window and came within hearing range.

"Hey ass holes, you lost? You just missed the turn off for the drag club!" She yelled over the wind. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Stop the car and pull over, bitch!" he yelled, shooting at the frame of the window. Her driver jumped, and Zakuro and Nao were diving down onto the floor of the car. One of them let out a scream of terror but she couldn't tell which one it was.

"Tell him I'm pulling over and not to shoot!" He said in a panicky voice.

"Oh no your not!" Shiki yelled and pulled a gun out from beneath his seat. "Two can play at this game, pal!" she smirked, firing at his shoulder, causing him to scream a girlish scream in pain.

From the front seat her driver gasped,"How long has that been there? Is he dead?"

"No, it's a flesh wound. Hopefully it'll help explain to them the definition of fuck off-" She said, and ducked when a new person, who had apparently been in the back, crawled over him and started shooting at her. She lifted her head back up and started firing again at him. "I figured just incase zombies started to attack our limousine or something, but this might qualify." She said with some sarcasm. The man looked at her to her driver, and back again.

"You've can shoot, but can you drive?" he said, and began shooting the glass!

"Duck!" Shiki screamed, trying to push him down, but she couldn't get to him before the bullet broke through, planting through his head and killing him instantly. Both of her sisters screamed, and Shiki gasped in horror as blood ran down his face and his widened eyes were staring lifelessly at the road. It'd been a long time since she'd watched someone die, and she felt a numb tingling painfully overwhelm her. Her adrenaline was even higher than when she'd picked up the gun at this point.

It clarified that this wasn't a movie. This was very, very real. The other car the man laughed at the look on her face, cocking his gun and re-aiming at her. "This ain't a toy, bitch, but you're playing with the big kids now!"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Shiki!" Nao shouted right as the car swerve off the road crashing off to the side.

Shiki could feel herself falling back to the ground, landing with a thud.

"Owe," she moaned before looking over towards her sisters who were also still laying on the ground,

"Are you two ok?" she asked.

"I, I think," said Nao.

"Zakuro?" asked Shiki. The small girl nodded her head timidly.

"Shiki what do we do?" asked Nao softly.

"Don't panic," said Shiki, "We're still on Villa property so the house shouldn't be too far off. I want you two to hurry there and get help!"

"But what if those guys come looking for us?" asked Nao.

"Don't worry, I'll take it care of it. I'll cause a distraction," said Shiki.

"No Shiki you can't!" said Zakuro.

"It's either that or they'll come after all of us! Now go, start running!" said Shiki as she opened the car door on the farther side and shoved her sisters out.

"But Shiki!" said Nao.

"Hey, who's the older sister here? Now get going!" said Shiki. Both sisters look at each other unsure.

"Hurry, before they find us!" said Shiki. Nao grabbed Zakuro's hand and took off, heading off towards the house.

Shiki watched them run off before she looked out around the car to see if the man had come looking for her. She didn't see or hear anything. Suddenly out of nowhere there came a gun shot. Shiki quickly ducked behind the car again right before another gun shot rang out.

"I know you're there bitch. Come out and we'll make this less painful," shouted out the man.

Shiki didn't say anything.

"Didn't you hear my girl? I said come out!" he shouted as he fired his gun off again.

'He's says that like he actually expects me to come out,' she thought.

She flinched when she heard the gun go off again.

"Either get your ass our here right now or else your sisters are going to share the same fate, but not before we make sure they died women if you know what I mean bitch!" he shouted.

At that Shiki whipped out from behind the limo.

"The Hell You Will You Mother Fucker!" she shouted as she started firing off her gun. After firing a few rounds she suddenly heard someone moan. She ran over towards the sound of the moaning to find the second gunman lying on the ground, holding his arm. He looked up angrily at Shiki.

"Bitch, You'll Pay For This!" he said weakly.

"Not at much as you would have paid if you had dare come near and or touch my sisters your got you son of a turd!" Shiki shouted kicking the gun out of his hand. The guy looked over at the gun sacred before looking up at Shiki.

"Ok so you got me unarmed and injured. Now what are you going to do finish the job bitch?" he asked. Shiki froze.

"_Ok so you got me unarmed and injured. Now what are you going to do finish the job bitch?" _

"Ha I knew it, you're nothing but a stupid cowered who only talks a big game!"

"_Ha I knew it, you're nothing but a stupid cowered who only talks a big game!" _

"You know you're better off just laying on your back getting fucked all day, because that's all your good for, a stress fuck relief!"

"_You know you're better off just laying on your back getting fucked all day, because that's all your good for, a stress fuck relief!" _

"SHUT UP AND DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Shiki shouted as she aimed the gun at the man's head fully ready to fire.

"Miss Shiki!"

Shiki didn't even flinch when she suddenly felt someone come and pull her back. She looked around and realized Maki's family security had shown up and was quickly to surround the man with their own guns.

"No, no you don't he's mine!" Shiki shouted as she tired to get free from the guard that was holding her.

"Please Miss Shiki, let us handle this," said the guard pulling her to a car and driving her back to the house.

Shiki had to have three guards drag her back to the house so she wouldn't take off running to the crime scene again to go and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Get off me! Let go!" She screamed, thrashing as violently as if she were a fish out of water trying to find its way back home.

"Miss Shiki, we need to ask you to calm down," Said one, struggling to keep his grip on her.

"What you need is to let go of me! I regret aiming for his arm!"

"Shiki, the police will take care of him, its okay-" Nao tried to assure.

"No! It's not okay!" She yelled, still struggling out of their grip. "We need more people!" one of them yelled, almost letting go of her ankle. "Fucking kill my driver, threaten my family, tell me I'm worthless! I'm taking your ass down to hell! I'm goanna pry his eyes out of their sockets, rip off his dick and skull fuck him!" She screamed as two other policeman came and grabbed her, pulling her inside the mansion. Shiki could hardly think she was so furious, and she felt like if the guards weren't restraining her she might actually kill him. Not that it would be a particularly bad thing but still... she was fuming with rage in every inch of her body. Angry tears were stinging the back of her eyes at the thought of her sisters getting hurt like that. Actually, screw that- she was mad at everything. Her driver wad dead, she'd just gotten out of a car wreck, and she'd nearly gotten kidnapped. Or killed, whichever they'd planned on doing to her anyways. Probably both.

She kept struggling as hard as she could as the two officers dragged her to her room.

"Let me go you ass holes!" said Shiki as they finally got her to her room. "Shiki!" her step-mother shouted running into the room, "Thank god you're all right!""I need to take care of those mother fuckers that were after me!" shouted Shiki as she finally managed to shake off her captors and started to run to the door, only to have Maki grab her and hold her tight.

"Let me go you bitch!" Shiki shouted at her.

"Shiki, snap out of it!" Maki shouted as she gave Shiki a hard slap across the face. Shiki was shocked.

"You slapped me," she said weakly.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't giving me much choice," said Maki, "Now please are you calm down?"

"You hit me," said Shiki.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want to but it felt like the only way to get you to calm down," said Maki. Shiki was still stunned

"You hit me," she said again.

"Oh Shiki don't start wimping out on me now," said Maki as she reached for her. Shiki flinched, ready to defend herself if need be, only to be somewhat surprise with Maki hugging her instead of trying to hit her again.

"I'm am truly sorry I felt the need to slap you. Can you forgive me for that at least?" asked Maki. Shiki pushed her away.

"First you slap me then you apologies and hug me?" she said confused.

"Yes, why does that sound so wrong?" asked Maki.

"I just, I," Shiki stammered.

"Shiki I know you don't return how I feel towards you but the truth is I really do care about you and your sisters. I was scared shitless when I heard what happened to you. I'm just relieved the gun was still in the car," said Maki.

"Wait you knew about the gun?" asked Shiki.

"Shiki, one thing you should have learned from now, hardly anything happens in my house that I don't know about," said Maki.

"Too bad I couldn't have put it too good use," muttered Shiki.

"Shiki, trust me, no matter who you do it too, it's never easy to take a life. You did the right thing. With him alive, we can at least find out who's after you do this doesn't happen again," said Maki.

"I guess," said Shiki, only to suddenly get another hug from Maki. She could feel tears on her head coming from the woman who had her in her embrace. This was totally foreign to her. First the woman that always seemed so carefree and sweet had slapped her. But then instead of giving more which is what she was use to getting when she got slapped by her real mother, this woman had apologies for slapping her and hugged her. Plus now she was crying over the apparent fact that Shiki had nearly gotten killed. This was more affection then she had ever had with anyone else in her life so far.

* * *

"They didn't get her."

"What the fuck? You're shitting me, aren't you? Tell me you're shitting me." Seiko said while the man before him blinked nervously.

"No sir, she had a gun with her and shot a few of our men but killed none of them."

"You're kidding I send 8 of our men after one damn girl and you can't get her?" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk, making the accessories onto of it jump. He stormed forward to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him down to the ground.

"You tell me you want a higher position, and i gave you a chance to prove yourself and this is what happens? You're nothing but a worthless stooge. I'm second in command because i can get shit done and i can break any bone in your body like a toothpick. And you don't want to know what Kazashi can do." He said to him, "Now, when we try this again, we're going to get the job done RIGHT. Because Kazashi is a very busy man, he's planning very big things. And he doesn't want to be bothered. You don't want to have to bother him because of a mere girl being too much for you to handle, do you?"

"N-no sir! We can handle her, we don't need to bother him!"

"Good, good. Very good. Now we're not going to have to have this talk again, now will we?"

"No, I'll get it done! You'll never have to here her name again."

"That's good to hear. Now get the fuck out of my office before i shoot you." The man quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room in a hurry. He was given a second chance, and if he didn't do it right the next time he would probably get killed. It was enough motivation for him to come up with a plan to get her. He was going to make sure he came up with a better plan this time, and he would make sure it would work- it may take some extra effort and time to execute, but one way or another, Nakumara would regret getting involved with the black spiders.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS NOW A POLL UP ON BOTH MINE AND MCFLY'S PROFIE PAGES FOR YOU TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SHIKI WITH. BETTER HURRY AND VOTE.**

**-TRACEY4T**


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"So what we've found out, there was a least 8 different men in the car that was after your daughter," said one of the investigators.

"Oh dear god!" said Maki. Shiki looked over at her from her stop on the couch. The woman really did look upset.

"Plus there was a lot of different things of duck tape, rope and torture devices for who knows what," said the investigators.

"Oh god, oh god!" muttered Maki.

"Do we know who they were or what they wanted?" asked Arata who was standing near the fire place also looking very upset.

"Uh not yet, but we are interrogating the ones your daughter managed not to shoot," said the investigator.

"Are these men in anyway linked to the man that attacked Shiki and Arata at the hospital?" asked Maki timidly.

"We believe so. We'll just have to interrogate them some more," said the investigator.

"You should let me help with that. I'd get them to talk," said Shiki.

"Uh no, we want them in one piece," said Arata.

"Arata, I don't want a repeat of this!" said Maki.

"Nor do I!" said Arata.

"Yeah I don't think I'd want to do this again anytime soon," said Shiki.

"My point exactly. Which is why as of now, I want the girls to have personal body guards," said Maki.

"Say What?" shouted Shiki.

"That might not be a bad idea," said Arata.

"The hell it is!" said Shiki.

"Shiki these men were trying to kill you!" said Maki, "They killed an innocent man just to get to you! I, I don't want to want to think of what they may done to you had they, they actually gotten to you! I know I try to respect you and your independence but this one thing I really want to have happen for you and your sisters."

"I am not going to have some stupid jerk in a suit follow me around everywhere!" snapped Shiki.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to have to have this jerk follow me around everywhere!" Shiki muttered the next on her way to school with her sisters with a new driver, a female one none the less. All around her and her sisters were their new appointed body guards, while another sat up front with the driver.

"I feel the same way," said Zakuro.

"I don't know. Having these almost makes me feel like someone really important, like a princess of something," said Nao, only to suddenly finding herself regretting that when she saw her sisters glaring at her.

"You keep talking like that and I'll may just have to put your body guard's training to the test your highness," said Shiki.

"Sorry, I'll shut-up," said Nao.

"We're approaching the school now," said one guard as the car came to a stop.

Shiki reached over to open the door, only to have her body guard reach over and pull it away.

"Miss Shiki, I'll open the door for you if you don't mind," he said.

"Sure why not. If there is something out there that can kill us, I'd rather you go first," said Shiki.

Her guard open the door and looked around.

"All clear," he said.

"Can we come out then?" asked Shiki.

"Only after us," said Nao's guard as he and Zakuro's guard combed out.

"At the rate this is going, we're going to be late to class," said Shiki.

"You come out," said her guard.

"Finally," said Shiki as she and her sisters got out.

"Miss Zakuro, are you ready to go to school?" asked her guard who also happened to be a woman.

"Yes," muttered Zakuro as she headed off towards the elementary school.

"Miss Nao are you ready for school as well?" asked Nao's guard.

"Oh yes of course," said Nao heading off like it was no problem.

"Hey Agents F, and U," Shiki called out. She could hear her new driver laughing.

"Good one," she said.

"That's not our names," said Zakuro's guard.

"Do you think I care?" asked Shiki, "You just better make sure that nothing happens to my sisters under your watch you'll need your own protection, from me!"

"Don't worry Madam, we shall protect them," said Nao's guard before they all started to walk off. Shiki also started to walked off as well.

"Miss Shiki please wait up!" called out her guard as he ran after her.

"Hey I thought I was suppose to pretend that you're not here right? So that's just what I'm doing," said Shiki. All around her she could see people looking at her again.

"In case you losers are wondering, he's here to keep me from doing something drastic!" she called out.

Soon she came to the locker room.

"You're nor coming in here with me you know that right?" she said to her guard.

"No but I shall remain out here," said the her guard.

"Whatever," said Shiki as she walked into the locker room. There Ayumi was all ready. She looked over at Shiki.

"Well look who's here," said Ayumi.

"Well look who's a bitch," said Shiki as she headed to her locker.

"Surprise that you would want to be here today, after getting shot at yesterday and all," said Ayumi.

"Oh please, it's takes a lot more then being shot at to make me miss out on mocking you over taking your locker," said Shiki as she opened her. Then she realized something.

"Hey wait a minute. How did you know I was shot at yesterday?"

"Word spread about pretty quickly. Have you not been online? Seen the news? You're everywhere." She said, smirking. "Guess your pretty famous now, huh? I bet that makes you happy to get so much attention doesn't it?"

She gave her a nasty glare. "What the fuck is your damn problem? You think I liked being shot at? You think I liked the feeling of wondering if my sisters were going to die? Watching my driver get killed and getting into a wreck?" She pushed up her sleeves to reveal bruises in the shapes of handprints. "This is from 5 cops holding me back so i wouldn't kill anyone. You don't know what its like to have someone you love's life on the line- an animal inside you comes out, and you can find yourself doing something scary you didn't know you were capable of doing. You want to do anything to protect them, to survive. You don't think. You fight, and you don't care what happens to you- and I used to live in a world where that was the daily cup of coffee, where I had to sleep with a knife in my hand so I wouldn't get attacked, wondering if I would die today and wondering if there was still anyone even left in this world to care." She told her. Ayumi looked like she was trying to suppress a surprised expression. "I bet that the only thing you've had to worry about is if daddy's booked your hair appointment."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Shiki, this is one of the reasons why I hate you. You're not the only person in this world who's had it rough you know."

"Lets watch someone try to shoot you and see how happy you are about it, quite frankly I've got a right to be pissed off when someone confronts me about liking the attention i got because of my driver and almost my sisters getting killed and the car nearly flipping over!" She slammed her locker shut and stormed out.

"I heard yelling. Is everything all right?" asked her guard as she came out.

"Not unless you know how to take down a hard core bitch!" said Shiki before walking off towards her class.

"Miss Shiki, don't run away from me!" called out her guard as he ran to try and catch up with her.

"I'm pretending you're not there that's all," said Shiki. When she got to her class room she could see the twins and Haruhi were all ready there.

"Hey what's with the man in black?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh you know. He's suppose to be the next lame attempt at keeping me safe from being shot at again," said Shiki as she took a seat.

"You were shot at?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, didn't you read the papers or some bullshit like that?" asked Shiki.

"There was nothing about you in the papers this morning," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Shiki.

"You weren't in the papers this morning. Unless you're one of the elementary kids that saved a cat from a tree," said Hikaru.

"There wasn't anything in the papers about me getting attacked yesterday at all?" asked Shiki.

"No," said Kaoru, "What happened?"

"Hang on a second," said Shiki as she stood up and gave a loud whistle. Everyone else in the class room all turned and looked at her.

"Did anyone here hear about what happened to me and my sisters yesterday?" Shiki asked.

"No," said a bunch of kids while the other bunch all shook their heads.

"None of you heard how my driver was murdered and someone tried to kill me?" asked Shiki.

"Oh my god, are you all right now?" asked one of the other students.

"Hey Where's Four Eyes Right Now?" Shiki asked Haruhi and the twins.

"Uh his home room in room 13 B on the second floor," said Haruhi. Shiki immediately ran out of the room and headed to the room.

"Hey Four Eyes!" she shouted as she ran in. Everyone turned and looked over at her.

"Oh Shiki, you came to see us. How sweet," said Tamaki.

"No time for you dumb-dumb!" said Shiki shoving him over and running over to Kyoya. "I need to know something right now! Was there any kind of media of what happen to me yesterday?"

"What happened to you yesterday Shiki?" asked Tamaki.

"I said shut-up dumb-dumb!" said Shiki before looking over to Kyoya again, "Well?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I just heard a mere rumor that something happen to some girls at the school, but I wasn't sure if it was true yet or not since I hadn't had a chance to look it up yet," said Kyoya.

"Then she didn't find out from the media. How the hell did she find out then?" asked Shiki.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS NOW A POLL UP ON BOTH MINE AND MCFLY'S PROFIE PAGES FOR YOU TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SHIKI WITH. BETTER HURRY AND VOTE.**

**-TRACEY4T**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Ayumi thought, slapping her forehead. 'Now she probably thinks YOUR the one who sent them out! Ugh!'

"Hey there Beauty!" Toji said, grinning and catching up to her.

"What are you doing here, you're not even allowed in."

"That's no way to greet your hubby now is it?" he asked her.

"You're not my hubby and half the time I doubt that you even like me that much."

"On contraire, Milady-," He said, "I've become quite fond of you, as a matter of fact."

"I'm sure you have." She said dully. "What did you need?"

"I need to know the numbers."

She tensed up. "W-what?"

"The numbers. I need them."

"Alright, I'll get them for you."

"When?"

She thought about it. "I'll have them for you by the end of this week."

"I suppose that will work." He said after a minute. "Now you've got deed #1 all taken care of."

"Yippee," She said sarcastically with no enthusiasm in her voice what so ever. God she hated that man so much it made her sick to her stomach just hearing his sickeningly sweet voice calling her little pet names like that. He gave her a quick kiss before anyone else could notice and left her standing in the hall. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

'Ass hole!' She thought angrily, storming to her next class to bump into someone.

"Watch where your going, freak-ah!" She squeaked, seeing a scary guy with red hair standing before her, quickly getting out of his way.

'Jeez, he looked like he wanted to murder me!' She thought, flustered. Kasanoda sighed, hating when people did that. It felt like no matter what he did there were always people who just saw his face and nothing else about him. Except the one girl from a while back... Haruhi had been the only one to ever see him as a normal guy. The other girl had been the second. In fact, she seemed to think that him having a scary look about him was almost cool- He'd been stuck in her head ever since. Maybe it was because he felt like he was judged all the time, he just wanted someone out there who really didn't think of him like that and really truly saw past that. The host club had helped him to open up more, but he knew people still thought of him that way.

* * *

Ayumi sat at her usual table with her "friends" calmly during lunch, only to suddenly have the peacefulness interrupted by a loud, "Hey You!" She looked up to see that Shiki storming up to her table. She slammed a knife into table in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Ayumi.

"I want to know how you really knew about me being attacked yesterday!" snapped Shiki.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ayumi. At that Shiki grabbed Ayumi's cup and dumped it on to Ayumi's head. Ayumi screamed.

"My hair!" she shouted.

"And the next time it'll be that bowl of hot soup in your lap if you don't stop fucking with me and tell me what it is you know!" snapped Shiki.

"You hear the lady Ayumi," said Toji as he came and stood next to the table.

"Toji!" said Ayumi.

"How did you know she was attacked yesterday?" asked Toji.

"Um excuse me but I'm in the middle of trying to get come fucking answers from this bitch in case you didn't notice," said Shiki.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Toji, "I didn't mean to interrupted. I was just…," Shiki grabbed the boy and flung him down onto the table.

"Perhaps I didn't make my point earlier! I don't give a fuck what it is you're selling! I'm in the middle of something and since I have fucking clue who you are nor do I care, stop acting like you're the most important person here and leave!" she shouted at him.

"Maybe you should do what she says Toji," said Ayumi.

"Oh please this conversation does concern me considering we're engaged," said Toji.

"Oh really?" said one of Ayumi's "friend."

"You finally accepted Toji's proposal?" asked the other.

"No, no that's not it!" said Ayumi.

"Yes it is. You and I are going to get married," said Toji weakly. Shiki looked over at the girl she had always labeled a bitch a long ago. She looked really upset over apparent announcement of her being engaged.

"Toji," she said, "You said that…,"

"I'd keep it a secret? I know, I'm sorry it just slipped out," said Toji. At that Ayumi got up and ran away upset.

"Ayumi wait," shouted one of her "friends" running after her.

"We'll keep it a secret honest," said the other. Shiki looked down at the boy she stilled had pinned to the table. He kind of reminded her of her step-father, an arrogant self appointed gift to woman kind.

"So you and her are really going to get married huh?" she asked.

"Yes, so could you please stop harassing my fiancée?" he asked. Shiki looked down at him.

"I may have just met you, but I don't like you, and I don't usually take orders from someone I don't like understood?" she said grabbing another cup and pouring on his face before walking off.

"Ass hole lost me her too," she muttered as she looked around the cafeteria, "Damn it!"

Shiki ran out of the cafeteria, scanning the area- still no sight of her. "Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" she yelled, banging her fist against the wall. "I'll get her later then." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Geeze Shiki, now what's got you pissed off?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked up to her.

"I lost that Ayumi bitch, and I wanted to know how the fuck she knew I got shot at yesterday but now I lost the bitch!" snapped Shiki.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked around curiously for her as well.

"Well its not like she can hide forever," said Kaoru.

"I guess," said Shiki annoyed as she walked off to her and twins' usual table.

"Hey what happened to your body guard?" asked Hikaru.

"How should I know? I'm suppose to act like he's not here," said Shiki.

"In other words you ditched him huh?" said Kaoru.

"I wonder how long he'll wait in front of the locker room doors before he realizes that there's also an exit through the showers to the gym," said Shiki with a smirk. The twins laughed.

"I'm surprise you put with that as it is," said Hikaru.

"Eh, my step-mother may have said I couldn't leave the house without him. It didn't mean I have to have him around all this time," said Shiki popping some of her food into her mouth.

"I guess we haven't been doing too job of teaching you how to become a lady huh?" said Kaoru, "I thought you said you knew how to be one."

"I do," said Shiki. She smiled sweetly and picked up her knife and fork to start taking polite bits, "Hello sirs. I am so glad you could join me for lunch today."

"Okay that's just creepy!" said Hikaru.

"Now you know why I don't do it," said Shiki as she started to eat like she normally did.

"Yeah, yeah you do have a point there," said Kaoru, "Uh-Oh, Shiki guess who's here." Shiki look over and saw that her guard had wondered into the cafeteria looking for her.

"Think I can see out before he sees me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Go, we'll cover for you," said Hikaru as both he and Kaoru got up and ran up the guard. Shiki got up and ran out another door outside.

Suddenly out of no where, she heard her guard call out, "Miss Shiki please come back here. You're fourth period is about to start!"

"Yeah right," said Shiki, "It took you nearly all day to realize I wasn't even in the locker room and then try coming to looking for me." Just then she notices a poor looking person standing near the gate peaking in cautiously. Shiki immediately headed over to her.

"Miss Shiki stay back!" shouted her guard.

"Fuck off!" said Shiki as she ran towards the girl.

"Did he say your name's Shiki?" asked the girl.

"Yeah why?" asked Shiki.

"Are you friends with a guy named Kenshi?" asked the girl. Shiki's eyes got wide.

"What happened to him!" she shouted.

"I saw him get seriously beat up by some Black Spiders for refusing to tell them anything good on you. He said that you could be found here at least. He's at some hospital down town," said the girl.

"Hospital?" said Shiki weakly. She handed the girl some money, "Thanks for coming and telling me!"

"Sure, and thanks for the money. I didn't come here for it," said the girl surprise.

"I got to find out what hospital Kenshi's at! I bet four eyes would know!" said Shiki as she turned and ran looking for Kyoya.

Shiki burst through Kyoya's 4th period classroom in the middle of an exam.

"Excuse me-" The teacher began.

"You're excused." Shiki said, grabbing Kyoya and leaving without any warning, dragging him out of the classroom.

"May I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to know where a man named Kenshi Yamagi is ASAP! He's in the hospital and I have no clue which one it is and I need you to help me!" She yelled with her hands pressed against the wall with a Kyoya in between mused for a moment.

"You need my help?"

"No, I was asking for a pickle. Yes I need your help, why else would I be talking to you?"

"Well I'll be more than obliged to help." He said, moving her arm out of the way gently.

"Good. Now get going, chop chop no time to lose here." She said impatiently, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"In exchange for something of course."

She groaned in frustration. "What the fuck could you possibly want?"

"I'll do it if you say pretty please."

"Bitch no."

"That's fine. It's your friend after all." Kyoya said, turning back to the class room.

"Stop!" She said, grabbing his arm. "I need your help and I don't have time for any of your idiotic games so just please help me!" She stared into Kyoya's eyes intensely.

'I'm not dancing around to his tune and doing whatever he wants just because I'm desperate, but if saying a simple please is what I need to do to find Kenshi then I can manage it I guess.'

"I suppose that was close enough." He said after considering it, making his way towards Ouran's exits. Shiki rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, annoyed.

"Well I thought we were going to go and find your friend, weren't we?" he said, whipping out a cell phone from his pocket and turning it on.

"You mean we're cutting school?" She asked.

"That's one way to say it." He said, before speaking into the cell. "I need you in front of Ouran Academy immediately." He paused for a moment. "I'll see you shortly then." And then he hanged up.

"Was that your driver?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Don't be smart ass with me." Shiki snapped.

He smirked. "Like you're really one to talk you know. You could be considered the Queen of them."

"Well you're not Mary-Fucking-Poppins yourself you know!"


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Shiki, Momma, where do you think you're going?" they both suddenly heard Tamaki shout out. Both turned and saw him, along with the rest of the host club including Haruhi running towards them.

"Who was he calling Momma exactly?" asked Shiki. Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Me unfortunately," said Kyoya.

"Don't tell me you've been a chick this whole time too," said Shiki. Kyoya looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Where are you two going?" asked Tamaki.

"I have a friend in the hospital, and unless you want to join him I suggest you shut-up and let us got the hospital!" said Shiki as she got into the car.

"Well what happen to him?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll tell you all later, after I go and check on him. Now could you all just shut-up so I can get going!" Shiki shouted getting more and more impatient. Only to suddenly get a surprise to have all the other hosts get into the limo as well.

"You're all coming?" she asked.

"Well why not?" asked Hikaru.

"We should see who's so special to you," said Kaoru.

"Whatever!" Shiki shouted, "Can We Just go!"

Before long they were at the hospital Kyoya had instructed his driver to go to.

"Hey Shiki, I just realized something. We left your guard behind," said Kaoru.

"Oh what shame," said Shiki jumping out of the car and running into the hospital.

"Shiki wait for us!" shouted Tamaki running after her.

"Can I have a moment alone with him, please!" said Shiki.

"Well here then," said Kyoya handing her a card with the room number in it, "We'll just wait in the waiting room for you."

"Fine fair enough," said Shiki running down the hall towards Kenshi's room. She found him laying in the bed attached to several IVs and looking severally beaten up.

"Kenshi!" said Shiki upset. Kenshi opened his eyes.

"Kid what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you of course," said Shiki.

"No kid didn't that girl warn you that I was beat up by Black Spiders?" asked Kenshi.

"Yeah so?" asked Shiki.

"Kid don't you remember anything I taught you? That should have been your first clue not to come here and see! They're still using me to get to you!" said Kenshi.

"What?" said Shiki.

"Right behind you kid!" Kenshi shouted right as Shiki felt a hand come down over her mouth and a knife across her face.

"Hello there sweetheart," said a man lowering his face closer to hers. Kenshi started fumbling trying to reach a security button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said the man. "You do anything I'll kill her right now! We don't want to hurt her. We just want to talk to her, that's all. We won't hurt her much, unless you press that button!"

"Looks just let her go, she's just a kid!" said Kenshi. Shiki struggled to get out of the man's grip, but he managed to hold her close.

"We're not going to hurt her. We're just going to talk to her I promise," said the man as he started to walk out of the room dragging Shiki with him. He had just made it out the door when he felt himself hit something. Both he and Shiki looked up and realized he had just bumped into Mori.

The man holding Shiki looked intimidated by Mori's size, backing away from him quickly.

"Do you not see the knife? Out of my way before I slit her pretty little throat." He said, pushing it closer to her neck. She could feel a stinging sensation as it pierced her neck, but not deep enough to do any real damage.

'I have to think of a way to get out of his grip!' She thought, still struggling. 'I need to use my head, apparently its obvious that he's strong enough to hold me down. Think, Shiki, think!' She thought, urging her body to break free.

"Drop the knife." Mori said.

"Yeah, and let you call the cops on me? Like hell!" he said, backing up.

"Takashi, where'd you go?" A voice said, skipping around the corner to see the three of them there. Hunny's eyes widened.

"Stay back!" He yelled, the arm around her waist even tighter than before, pinning her down to his body. Meanwhile Shiki found Hunny's appearance as a perfect distraction to grab the knife with her bare hands and teabag him in the crotch with full force. She yelled out in pain as it dug into her hand and the man doubled over, still trying to hold onto Shiki.

"You bitch!" He yelled, and she pulled herself away from him, about to break away just as he grabbed her ankle and tripped her, dragging her back as her bloody hands dragged across the carpet. Mori was there then so fast that she hadn't even seen him moving to tackle him, flipping him over onto his back and forcing his arms down. What was most surprising was Hunny rushing to grab his head, lifting him by his hair and throwing him across the room into the wall, making a loud crashing sound.

"Since when did you become miniature Bruce Lee?" she asked, shocked. She could see it from Mori, but Hunny? The host club just kept getting weirder and weirder!Hunny didn't answer her but rather leaped ninja-style across the hall and kicked him in the head once more, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and upper cutting him so hard that he was sent flying in through the air a few feet before crashing back down by Mori's feet, who had been patiently waiting for his turn.

"Hunny and Mori are actually formally and officially recognized as the National Kendo and Karate champions- both of their families are famous for their talents in martial arts." Explained Kyoya, coming up from behind her and watching.

"Yeah, get em' Mori!" Hikaru shouted, staring as if it were an action film with his brother excitedly as Mori flipped him over his shoulder, and while he was being flipped spun around and kicked him once again while the man screamed in pain, begging him to stop. Due to the outcries of pain there was a crowd being attracted, including some startled nurses who were running to call security.

'Damn my guard is just right on top of everything, I haven't gotten a scratch on me.' She thought caustically, agitated.

"Of course he is. He wouldn't have some magical talent for brewing tea or bird watching. No, of course not- he's shorter than humpty dumpy and talks like he's five so of course that would mean he's national kendo and karate champion. What else would he be good at? After all, everything in this damn club makes sense, doesn't it!"

"I felt that way too when I first met them. I thought they were the weirdest people I'd ever met, but you kind of get use to it," said Haruhi.

"Do you ever get use to it?" asked Shiki.

"Not really," said Haruhi right as they heard a loud thump. They all looked over to see the man was now laying on the floor looking almost like a corps.

"Is he dead?" Shiki asked.

"No, Mori and Hunny aren't going to be that merciful to him," said Kyoya.

"Hmm poor guy," said Haruhi.

"Um he did try to kill me," said Shiki.

"Kid, Shiki!" shouted Kenshi as he came stumbling out of his room with his IV.

"Kenshi it's okay, I'm fine!" said Shiki as she ran over towards him.

"That's great Kid!" said Kenshi as he smiled at her. "Who, uh took out our new little friend?"

"Those two," said Shiki nodding towards Hunny and Mori.

"Both of them?" asked Kenshi, "Even the midget?" Shiki nodded her head.

"Remind me never to get on their bad side," said Kenshi.

* * *

'Shit!' thought another member of the black spiders who was dressed as a intern and watching. He hurried out towards the one of the side entrances where a car was waiting for him.

"Where's Gyouten and the chick?" asked the driver.

"She managed to out smart us again! The damn bitch had some sort of security or something take him out! He's barely alive!" said the other man.

"Shit!" said the driver as he started up the car. "That chick's more resourceful then we thought! How does she do it? The Boss is going to be pissed!"

"I'd know, I'd rather be in Gyouten's shoes right now! Maybe you should just crash the car and save us both!"

* * *

"So everyone this is Kenshi, my old friend. Kenshi these are these weird guy from that club I told you about," said Shiki as she and the host club all stood around Kenshi in his bed.

"Nice to meet you all. I got to hand it to you, you all got a lot of guts thinking you can actually turn Shiki into a lady," said Kenshi.

"Oh thanks," said Shiki giving him a soft playful punch against the shoulder.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Tamaki. Kenshi looked up at Shiki.

"We're just friends all right? End of story," said Shiki.

"Ok then," said Haruhi.

"So which one's the cross dresser?" asked Kenshi.

"Well I thought it was just this one here," said Shiki pointing to Haruhi, "But now I'm not so sure about this one," she added pointing to Kyoya.

"I'm not a cross dresser I can assure you," said Kyoya.

"So you mean if I were to grab for something I'd find it?" asked Shiki.

"Wouldn't you like to try," said Kyoya.

"So Kid, how's your hand?" asked Kenshi. Shiki looked down at her heavily bandaged up hand from grabbing the knife from the man that was now in the ICU.

"It's fine, I'll be okay," she said. Kenshi looked up at her before turning his attention to the other hosts.

"Listen I hate to be rude to you all especially you two since you saved her life," he said mainly towards Mori and Hunny, "But can I have a moment alone with her?"

"Of course, everyone out," said Kyoya ushering everyone out.

"Oh but we wanted to see if he could tell us any embarrassing secrets about Shiki," said twins.

"I will after I'm done talking to her," said Kenshi.

"Oh thanks," said Shiki. She was surprise when Kenshi looked up at her critically.

"Kid, this is serious!" he said, "They're getting closer in case you haven't notice. They almost got you! And this isn't the first time either is it! I heard what happen to you the other day with you, your sister and your poor driver! You really got to be real fucking careful! I didn't save your life and teach you how to survive on the streets just for you to screw it up now!"

"So what now that I'm rich I can't think for myself?" asked Shiki.

"I'm saying that you can't take things head on all the time. You got to start thinking ahead, think before you act, and for go sakes never hesitate to ask for help! What was your plan when that guy grabbed you before those friends showed up?" asked Kenshi.

"I don't know," Shiki admitted.

"See?" said Kenshi, "Kid I don't know those guys, but from what I senses about them, they're good people and I really think you should stick with them. That also goes with whatever it is your stepmother may try to give you for help or protection got it?"

"How is it you can make me do things against my will like this?" asked Shiki.

"Because I'm better then you," said Kenshi.

"You think so huh?" said Shiki, "well what would you say if I were to have my stepmother have you come and stay with us until you've fully recovered?"

"You wouldn't dare," said Kenshi.

"Well it's like you said. I need to start accepting my stepmother help. So you're going to come and stay with us no matter what when you freed," said Shiki, with a smirk, "Looks like I finally out did you for once huh?"

"Once," said Kenshi.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki's cell phone started ringing. "Yo."

"Shiki what the hell were you thinking leaving the body guard? He's been looking everywhere for you!" Maki yelled into the phone, sounding terrified.

"That's his problem; I never wanted one in the first place. And by the way he did a mighty good job of taking care of me because now I've got gauze wrapped around my hand from grabbing a knife that was about ready to slit my throat."

"What?" She gasped, "Where are you. I'm coming to find you! Your father and I are in the car searching for you because when your new driver went to pick up your sisters you weren't with them."

"My friend was in the hospital, it's not exactly like I had time to call!"

"Well find some time, I thought you were actually gone!" she yelled, voice trembling. Shiki was surprised by how shaky her voice was- was she really that concerned?

"I'm at Yoshio Ohtori hospital." She said. "I'll see you whenever." She flipped the phone shut and sighed.

"Father?" Kenshi asked.

"Step Mother, she's coming here." Said Shiki, "You might finally get to meet my sisters, I'm not sure if they're coming."

* * *

The guys in the back of the car groaned. "Okay so what are we going to tell him?" asked one of the goons.

"I don't know," Said another one.

"No way am I telling him, you're going to tell him!" he said, pushing the phone back over to him.

"Okay, flip a coin." He said, pulling out a cheat one out of his pocket. "I'll call heads."

"Tails then," Said the other and watched him flip it only to have it land on heads.

"Damn." He said, a shaky hand grabbing the phone and lifting it up to his ear.

"You get her?" Said a voice on the other line after a few rings.

"N-no! We think she had security with her, because Gyouten is nearly dead according to Shinju."

"You sent that idiot in there, and not only that but you only sent one idiot in there? Listen to me; if you don't get her I'm dead for Seiko or even Kazashi! So you're not coming back without that girl, do you hear me? You need to figure out something because if you don't I'm going to bring you down with me!"

"Y-yes sir!" he said, quickly hanging up. "He says we're not coming back without the girl or he'll kill us."

"So what does he want?" Asked one.

"I don't know, he says we need to figure something out though."

"I've got an idea for something to persuade her with." said someone.

"What?"

"Take someone she's close to hostage."

"I remember seeing her with some of her friends on the way in," Said the driver, "I can imagine she's still with them now."

"We should wait a while until everybody's calmed down, shouldn't we? So they don't expect it," Said Shinji.

"Sound's like a plan."

* * *

"So this is Kenshi," said Shiki, "Kenshi this is my family, my dad Arata, my stepmother Maki, and my sisters Nao and Zakuro."

"Hi," said Nao and Maki with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," said Kenshi. Arata stared hard at him.

"So how exactly do you know my daughter?" he asked sternly.

"Dad, he's the one that went and looked after when I ran away from Mother," said Shiki.

"Oh really, you looked after Shiki? How sweet of you," said Maki.

"Shiki actually told us about you sir," said Nao.

"Yeah she always talked about how much cool you were and helped looked after her," said Zakuro.

"Oh well thanks," said Kenshi.

"Yeah he always did look after me. It'd be rude not to look after him after he gets out of the hospital right?" asked Shiki.

"Don't do this Kid," said Kenshi.

"Do you have someone to look after you once you're released?" asked Maki.

"Well no, not really, but I'll be okay," said Kenshi.

"Well who will look after you and help you?" asked Maki, "I mean maybe we could have nurse look after you at your home."

"Well, uh the thing about that miss, I'm kind o f in-between homes at the moment," said Kenshi.

"You mean you're homeless?" asked Maki.

"I guess you could put it that way," said Kenshi.

"Oh no!" said Maki.

"Ma'am its okay, I've pretty much been homeless since my mother died," said Kenshi.

"Oh then that seals it. You'll come and stay with us after you're release!" said Maki.

"Are you sure about that honey?" asked Arata.

"Well what else are we going to do for him?" asked Maki.

"Ma'am you really don't have to do this," said Kenshi.

"Now now none of that Kenshi, We have to think of your will being," said Shiki.

"Kid come on, jokes over," said Kenshi.

"It's no joke Kenshi. I can't leave you out of there as pray for those freaks that did this to you," said Shiki.

"Enough said, Kenshi when you're release you're going to stay with us!" said Maki.

"All right if you say so dear," said Arata.

"Cool, we're finally going to get to know the famous Kenshi," said Nao.

"You got to teach me some of the same secrets you taught Shiki!" said Zakuro.

"Well see Kid," said Kenshi.

"So how long is it before you're released anyways?" asked Shiki.

"I think they said a month, they have to make sure my bones are healing right." He recalled.

"Ah," Said Shiki, "That kind of sucks."

"You're telling me." He said. Shiki looked back at her friends and thought of something.

"What happened to the host club today?"

"Well we skipped it obviously to come here." The twins said,

"So I'm imagining there's a ticked off guest or two," Hikaru added. "They'll live."

"We'll make it up to them and apologize for the inconvenience during the next meeting." said Kyoya.

"Not that I mind- I'm glad I don't have to go to that phony crap even for at least one day."

"Languag!" Arata snapped.

"Yeah yeah," Shiki said, rolling her eyes and waving her hand dismissively. Arata rolled his too, sighing in frustration that he couldn't control his daughter.

"What's a host club?" asked Zakuro.

Tamaki flashed her a princely smile and got into a dramatic pose. "Why, what's a host club you ask? A host club is where Ouran Academy's handsomest boys come together to entertain young ladies who want to feel loved and special come in to seek our services!" He sparkled as he spoke, which made Shiki let out a snort- this guy was so full of himself!

"Whoa!" Zakuro said wide eyes and an astonished look on her face. "So you guys are like male prostitutes!"

"Yeah exactly," said Shiki making Tamaki retreat to his corner.

"That's called the "Bend Over And Take It" position," she whispered to Zakuro who giggled.

* * *

"Um Haninozuka," said Nao to Hunny leading him off to the side.

"You can just call me Hunny," said Hunny.

"I was wondering something. I know your brother from school, and I was wondering does he ever talk about me?" Nao asked timidly. Hunny raised an eye.

"You want to know about Chika?" he asked.

"I thought he hated that name," said Nao.

"Well, I like calling him that," said Hunny.

"Well, does he happen to ever mention me?" asked Nao.

"Not that I know of," said Hunny.

"Oh," said Nao sadly.

"But just because I haven't heard him talking about you doesn't mean he doesn't," said Hunny.

"He does," said Mori.

"What?" asked Nao and Hunny.

"Satoshi told me he likes the new girl that happens to be a part of the Villa family," said Mori. Nao gasped happily.

"Excuse us," said Shiki grabbing his sister and dragging her out of the room.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me you were getting the hots for some guy?" she asked. Nao shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't sure if he liked me back and I was too scared to say anything," she said.

"Oh brother," said Shiki.

"I think its cute that Nao has a crush and on the Haninozuka boy none the less," said Maki as she walked out of the room, "You know my father and I have been meaning to have both the Haninozukas and Morinozukas to dinner to thank them for being such good clients."

"Now see what you've done?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah we're going to have Yasuchika over to dinner! Oh god, what if I don't look right for it?" said Nao getting nervous.

"Don't worry I'll take you shopping for a new dress before the dinner," said Maki.

"What about Kenshi?" asked Shiki.

"Well he still won't be out for a while and even if he was, I'm sure he wouldn't mind us having company," said Maki.

"He can't come fast enough if you ask me," said Shiki. At least with Kenshi there with her, she'd have someone she could actually tolerate.

"Why don't you two go back into Kenshi's room while your father and I go and make the arrangements about having Kenshi come home with us after he's allowed to leave," said Maki.

"Sure," said Shiki.

* * *

"So dork what sort of evil things did you tell these losers about me?" Shiki asked as she came and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Well I was about to tell them that one story of the roof top," said Kenshi.

"Don't you dare!" said Shiki with a smile.

"I've never seen her act that close to someone before- other than her sisters maybe." Haruhi observed, talking to herself mostly but was heard by Mori.

"Yeah," He nodded his head in agreement. After a moment of thought she turned to Mori.

"Why do you think she doesn't want to get close to anyone?" She asked him.

"Because she's afraid," He said, "Afraid to get hurt." Haruhi nodded slowly.

"I see... she must have felt really alone when she first came here." He nodded once again. Meanwhile, the twins, being the mature beings they were, were teasing Nao about her crush.

"Nao-Chan's in looveeee..." Hikaru sang.

"No I'm not!" Nao lied, turning bright red.

"I bet they'll get married and have kids, wouldn't you say, Zaru-Chan?" Kaoru asked her while Zakuro giggled, nodding her head.

"We're just friends! I was only asking because I like him as a friend!" Nao insisted.

"I wonder what there kids will look like," Hikaru mused, rubbing his chin. Shiki laughed at them, rolling her eyes. Shiki saw Tamaki over in his corner, muttering things to himself.

"Male prostitute... I'm a gentleman... a fine, incredibly handsome and good looking, rich gentleman... not a prostitute... no..."

"Oh come now Tamaki don't lie to me." Shiki said, "I've seen how those girls slip cash and jewelry into your pocket and motion you to the spare changing room- we all know that that's not for sitting on."

"I'm not a prostitute!" He cried out angrily, flailing his arms.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" She asked him.

"Yes!"

"Then what are those condoms doing in your wallet?" She asked him.

"There is no such thing in them!" he said, turning red and shouted "I'm going to the bathroom!"

Shiki watched him storm out of the room angrily and smiled to herself. He was so fun to mess with. In fact the more she thought about, all the guys on the host club weren't too bad to hang out with at all. It looked like Kenshi was right, as usual.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Shiki, were did you're little friend Tama go?" asked Zakuro.

"Oh he's just sulking outside the room right now," said Shiki.

"Is he coming back? He's so funny," said Zakuro.

"Just give it a minute," said Shiki.

"Mm, I want to go tease him now!" said Zakuro.

"All right fine, go have fun," said Shiki. Zakuro laughed as she ran outside to find Tamaki.

She found him stumbling down the hallway looking depressed.

'I wonder what he would do if I were to ask how much I could get for five dollars,' she thought jokingly. Suddenly she saw two men walking up to him. In his deprived state he didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse us sir, but are you affiliated with one Shiki Nakumara?" one asked.

"Shiki thinks I prostitute," he muttered. Both men looked at each other confused.

"I guess that's a yes?" said one.

"Yeah so, I guess we should go ahead and just take him," said the other as they both reached down and yanked him up.

"What, what are you two doing? Do you not know who I am?" said Tamaki.

"I'm sure we don't care, we just care that you're affiliated with Shiki Nakumara!" said one of the men.

"Hey leave him alone!" said Zakuro as she ran at them men, trying to take them on like Shiki would.

"What with the kid?" asked one of the men.

"She looks so much like that Nakumara chick," said the other.

"Well they are sisters," said Tamaki.

"Idiot, don't tell them that!" said Zakuro.

"Too late now kid! We'll take you too!" said one of the men grabbing the poor girl's arm tight, causing her watch to fall off her wrist. As hard as she struggled to get lose it was no use.

* * *

Shiki sighed- this is why she hated people. People could hurt you worse then the most powerful weapon you could ever imagine. They can control you effortlessly; they can make you feel things that horrify you. But there were some that choose not to- they instead choose to make you laugh. Shiki had had the problem of telling the two apart and assumed that all were bloodthirsty power hungry bastards. Kenshi had told her once that there were many bad people in the world, but there were good people too. She'd never wanted to risk them being bad people and letting herself get attached to new people. Now don't get her wrong, she wasn't all of the sudden just going to have this change of heart and just start throwing up rainbows and butterflies, but maybe she could afford to be SLIGHTLY less isolated, but only a little.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in pride!" The twins sang as Nao hit them, making them shout out in pain. Shiki smiled at the scene and collapsed back onto the bed, feeling the happiest she'd felt in a while- not that that had ever been a lot anyways.

* * *

"Let go of her!" Tamaki yelled, lunging forward but was held back.

'Damn what have I done?' He thought as he felt something stab his arm. He looked down to see a syringe needle with some clear liquid inside of it. He tried to wiggle his arm free but he plunged the drug in his arm too fast for him to get it out in time.

"Tamaki!" Zakuro screamed his name under one of their hands, muffling it so it was barley louder than a gentle hum. She saw his eyes droop and roll to the back of his head and collapse in seconds. The man pulled out another one that looked similar to the one he'd put in Tamaki's.

"No!" she yelled, kicking backwards and hitting the spot that no guy wants to be hit in. He doubled over in pain and she pulled away from him, trying to run back to Kenshi's room but the other guy tackled her to the ground and dragged her back.

"You're coming with us weather you like it," He reached for the needle and pushed it into her arm, "Or not!"

'Shiki...' Zakuro thought, numb spreading through and paralyzing her body, 'I'm sorry...' Then there was nothing.

* * *

"Hmm?" said Mori looking towards the door.

"Something wrong Mori?" Haruhi asked noticing his sudden movement.

"Yeah," was all Mori said before hurrying to the door.

"What's got into him?" asked Shiki.

"He thinks something wrong," said Haruhi as she and Hunny hurried after him.

"How could he know that?" asked Shiki.

"Mori has like a sixth sense about these things," said Kaoru as they too followed after him along with Kyoya and Nao.

"But what's wrong?" asked Shiki as she got up from Kenshi's bed and followed after them, "Be right back Kenshi."

"It's cool, I'm not going anywhere," said Kenshi.

Mori looked around the hallway, looking slightly upset.

"What happened Mori?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe someone stole his goose that lays the golden eggs," muttered Shiki. Then she noticed Mori pick up a watch from off the floor.

"What's that?" she asked running over to him.

"Shiki, I think that's the new watch Maki bought Leiko after we were attacked to help make her feel better!" said Nao.

"Leiko, Leiko!" Shiki started shouting loudly. She waited around for a while, knowing that Zakuro would come running if she heard the nickname she hated so much, only she didn't come.

"Leiko, Leiko come on out!" Nao shouted.

"Who's Leiko?" asked the twins.

"That's just a nickname we have for Zakuro and she hates it. So anytime she hears us call her that she comes running out mad shouting how it's not her name," Nao explained.

"Leiko, Leiko where the hell are you!" shouted Shiki getting panicky. Suddenly Mori ran past her fast.

"Where's he going to?" asked Shiki.

"Most likely he may know where your sister is," said Hikaru. Shiki immediately started to run after him.

"Leiko, Leiko if you can hear me, come out!" Shiki shouted as she ran after Mori hoping her sister would come out. She kept following after Mori until he came to a side door.

"Okay we're here, so where the hell's my sister?" asked Shiki.

Mori looked around before looking straight ahead at a black car that was starting to pull out of the parking lot.

"There!" he shouted pointing.

"You mean she's in that car!" shouted Shiki.

"Yes!" said Mori.

"You son-of-a-bitch, get the fuck back here!" Shiki shouted as she ran after the car as fast as she could, arms pumping by her sides. Pieces of her hair were slashing her face painfully due to the wind whipping it around fast due to her incredibly fast speed. The rest of the host club was struggling to keep up with her- an angry and determined Shiki was not someone to take as a joke.

"Give me back my sister you fucking bastard! Do you hear me? Stop the damn car!" She was on a one track mind right now to just get to that car and get back her sister. To her surprise the car suddenly stopped.

"Zakuro I'm coming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A man dressed in black clothing stepped out of the car. He wore a ski mask over his face to conceal his identity and pulled out a gun and seemed shocked when she didn't stop her running full force at him.

"Shiki get back!" She heard someone yell from behind her, sounding scared just before a gun shot echoed across the parking lot. Shiki gasped, holding in her breath and squinting her eyes shut to brace herself for a painful impact. Instead she was pushed down to the ground by strong arms, sliding across the pavement and out of death's reach. Her eyes reopened and turned to see Mori standing in her place.

"Mori!" she screamed, eyes widening in horror and watched him fall to the ground. "Mori!" She repeated and was scrambling on all fours to reach him, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up you idiot or I'll kill you personally!"

No later then that did a group of men climb out of the back of the car. Shiki barley looked up to see one of them pull her off of him, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her own arms to her waist. She kicked and thrashed, but he was able to manage to get her into the car before his legs gave out on him from being attacked.

"Shiki!" Hikaru screamed, running to help her but was blocked by another man, like the one that had shot Mori that was wearing a black mask as well. Hikaru grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him, and instantly his nose began gushing blood as he cried out in pain, but grabbed him when he tried to run past and threw Hikaru to the ground. He could see the other hosts fighting the goons as well, Hunny grabbing two of them and bashing their heads into each was struggling for air with one of them grabbing her by her throat and dangling her in the air to where her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Let go of me," She choked weakly, only making him squeeze harder. Kyoya came up from behind him and cracked his elbow against the back of his head, knocking him out instantly and he helped her back to her feet, making sure she was okay.

"Sempai, don't move- you might make it worse." Haruhi told Mori, bending over next to him to apply pressure on his wound just as one guy came up and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her into headlock.

"You've got a pretty girly face for a boy, I bet you've got no fight in you at all!" he said, punching her in the face, causing her to cry out in pain. Mori's eyes furrowed in frustration, feeling so helpless. With a new round of gut wrenching pain he sat up, clenching his chest painfully.

"Stop moving I'll be fine!" She told him, seeing him in pain.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Said the creep,"I bet it would make you're little friend mad if I did something like this then, wouldn't it?" He bent her over his knee, knocking the breath out of her. He looked to see Mori's reaction, who was now standing up and giving him a glare so evil that Shiki would've be proud of if she could've seen it. He was actually intimidated by it and was scared when he lunged forward, only to stumble and fall back down again, coughing and rasping for breath.

"I knew you couldn't do it, you're just as pathetic!" he said, kicking him in his back.

"You jerk!" Haruhi yelled, kicking him right in the nuts as hard as she could, causing him to double over in pain "Real tough hitting someone while he's already down!"

"You'll pay for that, you piece of shit!" He said, but Haruhi moved out of the way and kicked him in the back.

"How do you like it?" She yelled, doing it again.

"Wait to go, Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted from a few feet away where he was fighting his own guy, who was pinning him to the ground."Are you guys blind of something!" Nao shouted, "Morinozuka still got shot and is in pain and these jerks just drove off with my sisters!"

"Yes we should probably get Mori treated and get on to finding those two," said Kyoya.

"Has anyone seen Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"He's was in the car," said Mori.

"What?" said the others.

"Tamaki was in the same car that took Zakuro and Shiki as well," said Mori.

"They have three hostages?" asked Nao.

"Yeah," said Mori.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Why would they take Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Well they were dumb enough to kidnap Shiki," said Hikaru.

"So it's possible they were dumb enough to do something stupid like taking him as well," said Kaoru.

"Oh god Shiki, Zakuro!" said Nao crying.

"There there Nao-Chan," said Hunny as he hugged her.

"Aren't you guys supposed to have some sort of guards or something now? Where the hell was Zakuro's?" asked Haruhi. Nao stopped crying for a moment.

"You're right. Where the fuck is she? For that matter, where the fuck is mine?" asked Nao, "I'm going to go fine my parents. I'm sure Maki's going to have a word to say to them!"

"Shiki, Shiki,"

Shiki opened her eyes and saw Tamaki sitting in a chair across from her all tied up. She tired to move and realized she too was all tied up to a chair as well.

"What the fuck?" she said as she tired to get out go her restrains.

"Well, look who's awake," she hear a man say. She looked over and saw him standing off to the side smirking.

"Hey jack-ass, where's my sister?" Shiki shouted.

"Safe, for now," said the man.

"That's not what I meant! Where is she?" shouted Shiki.

"You keep shouting at me like that and I know she won't be safe," said the man.

"Well what do you want with us?" asked Tamaki.

"Well we want to talk to her," said the man pointing Shiki, "You and her sister are just hear to help her talk, by any means necessarily."

"You do anything to hurt my sister and your own mother won't recognize you when I'm done with you!" shouted Shiki.

"And what if we hurt him?" asked the man.

"It depends what you did to him. If you did anything to his mouth I'd thank you," said Shiki.

Tamaki moaned.

"How the hell did he managed to do that?" asked the man. Shiki turned and realized Tamaki had somehow managed to get himself in his chair over to the corner moping.

"How did he do that?" Shiki asked.

"Hey no Monkey business, bring him back over to the center!" He said, and one guy from the side stood up and dragged his chair back over next to Shiki's.

"So getting back on subject," Shiki said, "I'm tired of this small talk shit. You guys already know that I'm the bitch that is taking down your men so what the hell do you want me to tell you?"

At that one of the men came and smacked her across her face.

"How dare you hit a lady!" shouted Tamaki.

"Shut it blonde!" said the man smacking him.

"Seriously how the fuck is he doing that!" the man shouted as Shiki realized Tamaki had once again gone to his emo corner, chair and all, "get him back over here!"

"You go back there and you won't ever see the light of day again you got that!" said the man as he dragged Tamaki back next to Shiki.

'Great out of all them, I had to get stuck with this one!' thought Shiki.

"So are you going to just stand there and look tough or are you going to do something?" asked Shiki.

"You want us to do something?" asked a man as he smacked her again. At that Shiki managed to stand up still tied to her chair and slam one of its legs down on the man's foot hard.

"Ah!" the man shouted as he jumped up and down in pain. Shiki immediately raised her untied foot and kicked him the groin.

"You bitch, I'll kill!" the man shouted weakly moaning in pain.

"No we're not. Remember the bosses want her alive, they want to talk to her," said the other.

Still doubled over in pain he looked at her and gave her an evil glare, which Shiki just smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, making him run at her and grab the ropes that were close to her collar bone and lift the entire chair into the air.

"Let me down!" she yelled, kicking him in the chest hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

"You little tramp!" He rasped, throwing her chair across the room and sent it tumbling and cart wheeling a few times before slamming into the wall.

"You bastard!" Tamaki screamed, trying to get out of his chair but three of the guys came and held him down to where he couldn't move. "Only a worthless piece of trash like you would raise their hand to a defenseless innocent person, let alone a woman!"He snorted.

"You don't have any position to be talking you know! I could snap your neck right now if I wanted too."

Shiki shuddered a bit from the painful impact before lifting her head to look at the man who was there, towering above her.

"I'm fine Tamaki- especially if that's the best you've got. Are you really that much of a pussy?" She put on a smirk.

He growled at her, "How's this for pussy you fucking whore?" He yelled, running up to her and kicking her head hard. At first her head felt really numb and didn't hurt but then it resorted to painful burning sensation and she could feel blood gushing from her nose and running down her face.

"Keep it up and maybe you'll do some damage," She said, swallowing hard. She wasn't letting him take her down that easily- she wouldn't cry or scream no matter how hard he came at her.

"Of course this is probably the only way you'd ever be able to take on someone, when they're tied up. You don't have the guts to take on someone when they're not tied up do you?" Shiki taunted.

"Oh you think I can't take you on?" the man shouted.

"Untie me and find out!" Shiki said, "That is if you have the guts to."

"Don't do it idiot," said the other one.

"The hell you say! She thinks I can't take her on unless she's tied up! We'll see about that!" the other man shouted as he reached down and untied her. The minute she had a hand free, she raised it up and punch the idiot out cold. The other didn't do anything to stop her. Instead he just stood there and watched.

"How is it we even allowed him into the group?" he muttered to himself.

"Because he makes you look smart probably," said Shiki as tired to untie her other arm.

"Are you sure you want to try and escape?" the man asked, "What about your sister? You knock me out; you'll have to go through this whole place having to look for her on your own with all sorts of guards who even if they don't hurt you, are under orders to hurt her if you somehow manage to escape just so you know. The wiser thing to do here is just sit and wait until my bosses show up. They really want to talk to you."

Shiki didn't have to turn around to see that the three who'd been holding Tamaki were creeping up on her.

"Well I'm sorry but I've never been one to take the easy way out of things!" She suddenly spun around and punched the closest guy to her out cold and he fell right next to the one who'd been slamming her around earlier. She grabbed the other one's arm that was coming to grab her and twisted it behind his back.

"This is for fucking with me, my friends, my family!" She said, and jerked it hard. Shiki could hear the bone snap as it broke and he screamed out in pain while he fell to the floor and she kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. She turned back to ugly number three to see him looking scared.

"Yeah you too, punk!" she screamed, tackling to the ground and punching the crap out of him until he finally just blacked out. She could hear Tamaki cheering her on in the background. At last she stood up, breathing heavily from punching consistently. The guy who'd talked to her looked younger than most of the guys she'd seen here, so he wasn't as heavy to pick up and slam against the wall.

"I don't know what you guys are playing," She snarled, putting her face close to his, "But I just want to tell you whatever you're wanting me to tell you so I can get my sister back!" Her voice had risen to where she was screaming in his face. She swallowed, regaining control of her emotions.

"You listen to me- I've lived a life where I haven't been able to trust anyone and it scars me today. I have nightmares every night; do you see the circles under my eyes? If it weren't for my sisters then I would be dead. They're what make me get up every day; they're the ones who've given the fight in me! Don't you have that somebody in your life that you'd give your life for?"

He seemed taken aback by her words, especially when she said the last sentence. He looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"I need you to tell me where my sister is- I don't care if I make it out alive, but I care if she does or not." She stared intensely into his eyes. "Tell. Me. Where. She. Is!"

"All right, all right you win," he said.

"Good," said Shiki as she headed towards the door, "Let's get going!"

"What about him?" asked the goon looking over at Tamaki.

Shiki groaned.

"Ordinarily I'd say you can just keep him here," she said. Tamaki groaned.

"Ok seriously how the fuck is he doing that!" said the goon looking at Tamaki who was once again in the corner still tied to the chair.

Shiki groaned before heading over to Tamaki and grabbing his hair.

"You idiot, you didn't let me finish!" she said, "I said ordinarily I was going to leave you, but I still owe for saving my life when we went on that trip remember?"

"So you're not going to leave me here?" Tamaki asked eagerly.

"Well not this time," said Shiki as she untied him, "Besides I could use a good decoy when more men are coming after me and Zakuro." Tamaki moaned again.

"Oh don't even!" said Shiki yanking Tamaki up by his hair and pulling him to the door.

"Well are we going or not?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," said the goon as he opened the door and poked his head out.

"All clear," he said.

Shiki looked over at Tamaki.

"You do anything to screw this up, and I will leave you here!" she whispered.

"Don't worry I won't," said Tamaki as they followed after the goon down the hall to a different door.

"So do you got a name or what?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah it's Hisashi. Wait out here," he said before heading into the room. He came back out looking upset.

"Bad news, they got some big guys guarding her," he said.

"How many?" asked Shiki.

"Three," he said.

"Yawn," said Shiki running into the room. There she found her sister laying in cage unconscious with three big men standing around her.

"Hey how the hell did she get free?" one shouted when he saw her.

"When you're as pissed off as me, it's hard to be restrained!" Shiki shouted as she ran at one of the men, head butting him into a wall. She felt the second grab her arm so she turned and smacked his face then his stomach causing him to fall over and release her. Then she looked at the third.

"Well?" she said.

"I'm leaving!" he said turning and running out of the room.

"Woos," said Shiki running over to the cage, "Zakuro, Zakuro, Leiko you okay?"

"Oh she's fine for now,"

Shiki turned around to see two men who looked rather important walking into the room along with two new men who were holding Tamaki and Hisashi.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" asked Shiki.

"We just want to talk. That's all we wanted. But if you don't want to talk to us, maybe it'd be best if we just eliminate all these other stupid people around you until we're the only ones you can talk to," said one of the important men, holding a knife close to Tamaki's neck

"All right, we can talk," said Shiki.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"You know I had some hope for you Hisashi." You got the job done without so much as questioning and completely loyal."

"I'm only here to get money for my family, Seiko." He said, restrained by the other guy, "I'm not loyal to anyone here."

'Hey, he's the guy from the hospital!' She thought, recognizing him.

"Is that a fact?" He smirked. "Well you know how we handle traitors- but at the moment we've got something more important to take care of- hold this boy." He shoved Tamaki at one of the other guys, handing him the knife.

"That's quite ironic you know- shouldn't it be the guy trying preventing us from hurting the hot girlfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend- too stupid."

Tamaki groaned and the guy had to restrain him, "You're not going anywhere, kid!"

"But you think I'm hot? I'm flattered." She said, "But sorry, you're not my type. You're just too damn ugly."

"Too stupid, too ugly, you're pretty picky aren't you?" he said, sitting down next to her, "So enough with the small talk. I'm going to cut to the chase right now- you have impressive fighting abilities."

"Tell me something I don't know, please. You're wasting my time." He kicked her in the gut so hard that when it flew across the room. The breath whooshed out of her and she slammed into the wall and grunting to hold back whimpers. He went up to her and grabbed her by her hair and stood her up on her feet and pulled her face close to hers.

"You're on my time now, bitch. So you better make yourself comfortable." This normally would have been the moment where Shiki went whoop ass on somebody, but this guy had her sister and, as she struggled to say it, a friend.

"So needless to say, we're impressed with your skills. And your tough, too- that kick would have made a number of our men here still on the floor groaning in pain. So that's why we want you to join the Black Spiders."

Shiki's eyes widened in shock.

Join the Black Spiders?

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening…" Maki said as Arata wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her in a comforting manner.

"It'll be okay, we'll get them back."

"Do you promise?" Nao asked her dad, clutching his arm tight.

"Positive," He told her with a confident smile, "Your sister's a tough girl and she'll get through anything."

Nao smiled a little. Arata was glad he could make his daughter feel better, but wished his words could comfort him as well. Then they saw Kyoya, who motioned his head towards where the suspects were being held.

"My family's police force is interrogating the men that were found trying to attack us," Kyoya told them. "Well, they were, rather. It wasn't working so we decided to take a more drastic measure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after receiving legal permission to go beyond interrogation we've acquired a warrant for intimidation. That and the fact that Hunny wanted to avenge on his cousins pain." They suddenly heard a scream of agony.

"Where is Shi-Chan?" They walked further down to see the rest of the host club, except for Mori who was currently in surgery, looking out a one-way window to see the Haninozuka boy bashing his head against the table, "Tell us now!"

* * *

"Are you fucking retarded?" Shiki asked.

"Hardly," said Seiko, "At first I wanted to kill you for taking out so many of my men. But the more I got to hear about you and the way you handle yourself, the more impress me and the other top members of my order got. So what do you say? A girl like you on our ranks would certainly do well in our war with the other well known gangs in this stupid city."

"You really are serious aren't you?" Shiki said.

"You think I'm not serious huh?" said Seiko, "Let's asked your sister if I'm serious." He reached over and unlatched the cage. "Yoo-Hoo, waked up princess." Zakuro moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello sweetheart," said Seiko, "Now I wanted to ask you something. I want your sister to join my group but she doesn't think I'm serious. Do you think I'm serious, especially since I'm willingly to shoot your small little brains out if she doesn't?" Zakuro looked over at her sister.

"Shiki, what's he talking about?" she asked.

"You should probably explain it to her carefully. The wrong word could set off my trigger finger," said Seiko.

"I'm becoming a member of the Black Spiders apparently," said Shiki just to keep her sister safe.

"Oh how wonderful, you're joining out group," said Seiko, "We're going to have to have some sort of celebration for this. And I know just what to do. Bring the blond haired boy over."

One of the men dragged Tamaki over as Seiko handed Shiki a knife.

"Kill him," he ordered.

"Are you serious?" asked Shiki.

"Would you rather me shoot out your sister's head?" asked Seiko.

"What I mean is you know this guy is loaded right?" said Shiki.

"Loaded?" said Seiko.

"Yeah his family's like one of the richest in the world!" said Shiki, "Think about the ransom you could for him!"

"Is that true?" Seiko asked Tamaki, "Could we get a good ransom out of you?"

"Of course, my father will pay anything," said Tamaki.

"There you see, so I shouldn't kill him," said Shiki.

"Yes it might be kind of stupid to kill him now," said Seiko, "Goei, take this idiot back to one of the holding rooms and keep him there while you work out the ransom for him."

"Sure thing Boss," said Goei as he dragged Tamaki out of the room.

"Of course we're still going to have to do something to help welcome you into our ranks. I know, bring the little traitor over here," said Seiko.

One of the men dragged Hisashi over.

"Kill him," ordered Seiko, "Right now. I doubt there's a ransom out for him at the moment correct?"

* * *

"I came as soon as I can." Yuzuru Suoh said, running into the hall next to the rest. The twins had popped some popcorn and were watching Hunny beat the guy up.

"You came just in time," Said Hikaru,

"Have some popcorn."Kaoru held out his own tub to offer it to Tamaki's father.

"I'll pass for now, thank you- have we gotten any word on where they're at?" he asked them.

"Not yet." Kyoya told him.

"These guys must be bad if he's more afraid of what they'll do to him than what Hunny's doing right now." Haruhi observed.

"Indeed." Kyoya agreed. "But I've got a feeling he'll be giving in now at any moment."

* * *

Hunny flipped him back and forth over his shoulder as he cried out in agony while his evil aura grew even larger and darker.

"Tell us where they are!" He yelled at the man, throwing him in the air and kicking him hard enough to send him flying back across the room.

"Okay, okay!" He said weakly, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm not sure exactly where they took her…" he rasped for breath and his words slurred, "They didn't tell me any details, just what I needed to know…"

"They'd be at where your gang is hiding out, wouldn't they?"

"That's the problem…" He said. "Kazashi is a smart guy, he leads our group. He said if something like this were to happen, then if we stayed all in one place then our whole operation would be over… we're spread out all over Japan. Unless you're one of the big times…" He coughed for a good 30 seconds, some of the blood in his mouth splashing the ground he was kneeled upon.

"Then it's highly unlikely you'd know where all of them are…"

* * *

"You know, normally I'd be really uncomfortable fighting against a woman but after hearing about all of your stories I'm more on a thought of 'Oh shit.'" Hisashi told her. Shiki looked over at Zakuro and Seiko sitting on top of the cage she was in.

"Go on, I'm waiting." He said, grinning. "Show us what you've got."

Shiki gazed into Zakuro's scared eyes before looking back over at Hisashi. She clenched her fists by her sides.

"I can't kill this guy for you." She told him. "Because I asked him to help me, and he did. He knew that this could happen, but he did it for me anyway. I'll prove it to you another way just give me something else to do!" Seiko's sadistic grin returned to his face.

"I don't know," He said, fingering the wicked looking knife in his hand, "I really was looking forward to seeing some blood being spread. He began filing his nails with the blade. "What did you have in mind, toots?"

"I can stage a robbery of the Villa group," said Shiki.

"The Villa group?" asked Seiko.

"Yes, I can rob them of not only their money and swords for weapons for you," said Shiki.

"Really?" asked Seiko, "You can help supply us with money and weapons? Hmm, that could help with the up coming war. All right I tell you what, you get us one millions dollars from them and one fine sword from that stupid family by say oh tomorrow and I will consider it a true gesture of loyalty at being a part of this group, and I will also let your sister go free."

"What?" asked Shiki.

"Let's just say we're going to hang onto your sister until you prove your loyalty," said Shiki.

"What about the idiot?" asked Shiki.

"Oh we're keeping him until we can get a ransom from his father, so you don't have to worry about him," said Seiko.

"You won't kill him will you?" asked Shiki.

"For now no," said Seiko. Shiki stood up.

"I find out you did anything to hurt him or my sister, and you won't live to see the war, you got it!" she said.

"Oh one moment, we need to make it look more convincing of you escaping from us don't you think?" asked Seiko. Right away one of the men grabbed her as Seiko pulled out a whip, "This will make it look more convincing don't you think?


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You guys had a whip ready for me?"

"Well we've been expecting you for quite some time now," He said, strolling closer toward her before suddenly turning and whipping Hisashi across the face and he cried out in shock and pain as he recoiled, his cheek having a huge gash across it. He observed the cut for a moment before nodding in approval.

"Yes, I think it works. Tie her to the pipe, back facing me." He said and watched as Shiki was hand cuffed. The guy grabbed her shirt and started lifting it up.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing you damned pervert!" She screamed, kicking him hard in the groins.

"Well you don't think we're going to whip you with your shirt on do you?" He asked as if he were stating the answer to an obvious question to somebody stupid while some other guys went to hold her legs down while the other slit her shirt off with a knife, ripping it off her body to reveal her bare back. Shiki's heart was pounding fast and adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing herself. She could hear the freaks laughing and wolf whistling. One of them started touching her hips and a blush spread across her face just before she snapped her body backwards and head butted him in the chest.

"Why you-" he began, coiling his fist back to punch when he was interrupted.

"Alright that's enough playing around. I want to have a turn." Seiko said, smiling. "This is for what happened at the hospital, bitch." He cracked the whip hard and she gasped at the pain- it felt like someone had lit her back on fire. It was more painful than she'd expected from it. Seiko laughed.

"When I heard you were dropping by I made some special arrangements to have some pieces of broken glass put in it for an extra sting." She seethed in pain, clenching her teeth hard as Zakuro cried out her name from the cage, shaking the bars and trying to get loose while her entire body cringed.

"You like that, huh? Let's go a little more then, shall we?" he said, and crackedcracked again.

* * *

Haruhiwondered out of the hospital upset. This was all just too much. Shiki, Zakuro and Tamaki were all missing and Mori had gotten shot. She really hoped they found the three of them soon and that they were all right.

"Hey Haruhi you okay?" Hikaru asked running out after her.

"I'm just worried about our friends is all," said Haruhi.

"Oh its okay, they'll be all right you'll see," said Hikaru, "Hunny or Kyoya can get an answer out of them no problem."

"Yeah I hope so," said Haruhi. Suddenly a car drove up in front of them and dumped a body out in front of them before driving off fast.

"What the hell!" said Hikaru.

"Shiki!" said Haruhi once she realized who it was the men had dumped in front of her and Hikaru.

"Damn is she all right!" said Hikaru also kneeling down next to her. Then they both happen to notice the back of her shirt was missing and all along it were awful looking scars.

"What did they do to her?" asked Hikaru.

* * *

"These are wounds caused by a whip," said the doctor as Shiki lay on her stomach.

"Oh god!" said Maki near tears.

"Will she be okay?" asked Arata.

"Whoever did this really hurt her with a whip. It may take a while before they stop stinging at least," said the doctor.

Maki looked over and noticed Shiki was crying.

"Shiki, Shiki what's the matter?" she asked.

"My back got whipped! What do you think my problem would be!" said Shiki. Her tears stopped the minute she felt Maki stoking her hair.

"Shh, shh, you'll be okay honey," she said.

"Uh can I talk to you alone for a moment?" asked Shiki.

"Really you want to talk to me alone!" said Maki.

"Come on let's go then," said Arata as he, and the doctor headed out.

"Um you always said I could ask you for anything right?" asked Shiki.

"Yes of course," said Maki.

"Then I need one millions dollars and a sword," said Shiki.

"What?" said Maki.

"I need one million dollars and a sword. How hard is that to grasp?" asked Shiki.

She was squeezing her pillow so hard her knuckles turned white and her body was shaking like crazy- her entire back was raw and she could still feel blood oozing down her sides.

"Can I ask why?"

"The Black Spiders told me if I didn't join their gang they'd kill Zakuro. And to prove that I wasn't just saying it to get Zakuro back they told me that I needed to kill Tamaki. I saved him by telling them he was loaded and they could get tons of money by holding him for ransom, so I'm assuming he'll be okay. We almost escaped, thanks to a guy there named Hisashi. They'd caught us. And so then instead of telling me to kill Tamaki, they wanted me to kill Hisashi. But I couldn't kill him, and I told him I'd do something else to prove it to them." It was hard to keep her voice steady.

"You'd get them a million dollars and a sword?" She asked. Shiki nodded her head. "Aright I'll get it for you."

"By tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll get that taken care of while I bring the doctors back in because you're obviously in a lot of pain right now." She said, running back to the door. Shiki shuddered in pain as she heard the doctors rush back in.

"While you two were talking I consulted some other doctors and we're going to sedate you and then tend to your injuries as best as we can and get a blood transfusion for you." She didn't care, she hadn't gotten hurt this bad in a long time.

"Do whatever you need to do, I don't care."

* * *

"We found this in her pocket," said one of Kyoya's officers handing Mr. Suoh a ransom note.

"Hmm," said Mr. Suoh looked it over, "So they want three million for my son's safe return do they? Well that shouldn't be too hard to get together." He pulled out his cell phone and started talking to someone to get the money together.

"Don't you think this is getting a little bit out of hand?" said Haruhi.

"It would definitely appear as if these men are not fooling around," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I would imagine," said Haruhi remembering when one had broken into her home and her dad had to beat him up.

"Mr. Suoh, Mr. Suoh!" Arata shouted as he ran up the man, "Mr. Suoh I just wanted to say how sorry I am for getting your son involve in all of this."

"Oh its no big deal, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd somehow get himself kidnapped and held for ransom. Oh my mother's going to be to thrilled when she hears about this," said Mr. Suoh.

"It's not going to be any trouble to pay off the ransom is it?" asked Arata.

"Oh no, no, there's not problem," said Mr. Suoh, "Has there been anything else about getting your daughter back?"

"Uh I'm not sure. It didn't look like there was another ransom note with Shiki. I hope she's still alive!" said Arata.

"Well yes there was. These men want one millions dollars for Zakuro and one of our finest swords for her return. Shiki told me. I'm going to call my father right now and get it set up," said Maki walking past.

"Is he's going to be mad?" asked Arata timidly.

"Even if he is, I don't care. No one messes with my girls and gets away with it!" said Maki pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Ah!" Shiki moaned as the doctor did whatever it was he was doing to her back.

"We're almost done," he assured her.

"Whatever," said Shiki.

"There all done," said the doctor, "You should stay on your stomach for a little bit just to make sure the medicine does its job."

"Sure," said Shiki. She waited until heard the door shut before she let herself start to cry. Not just crying over the pain from the whip and the medicine, but also over the fact that the men still had her sister and to a lesser extent Tamaki! God what if they didn't let the two of them go even after they got the money?

Nao ran eagerly into her sister's room to see her only to get a huge surprise to hear her sister crying. She hadn't really heard her sister crying since before she ran away from their mother and step-father.

"Shiki?" Nao wasn't sure whether she should try to comfort her or if she should give her some time alone.

"Hnn?" Shiki lifted her head up, wiping hear tears away. "Oh, hey Nao…"

Her sister frowned sadly at her. "I'm sorry all this happened."

"It's my own damn fault…" Shiki said biting her lip and looking away. "If I wasn't such a hothead and didn't run away from home all the time this would have never happened… Zaruko and Tamaki wouldn't be in trouble, the rest of the host club wouldn't have been in danger and our driver would still be alive."

"It's not your fault- it's theirs, they're bad people, Shiki-"

"It's my fault too, damn it! What if something goes wrong and they die? It will be all because of me because I'm a selfish bitch who wasn't there for her sisters!" Her voice had risen and she was yelling now, pounding her fist on the bed and tears streamed down her face again, bursting out into sobs for the first time in a very long time. "I'm Shiki Nakumara, ultimate badass and look where it's gotten me now! I'm crying like a baby and I can't move without feeling like I wanna vomit and all this fighting has been for nothing! It was completely worthless and the only thing I haven't screwed up on is a damn mutt because he's my best friend and I'm too stupid and worthless to ever find anyone else and the only reason he probably likes me is because he doesn't have a damn clue what I say so he can't know what a god damn piece of shit I really am! Why the fuck couldn't they have just killed me?" Nao had never seen Shiki acting like this before. She always acted so strong and like nothing bothered her when in reality was she just holding what she really felt back? Was this why she always pushed everyone away, because she was filled with guilt and sadness? Was being angry her way of handling everything?

"Shiki," she said finally, "If if means anything, I never hated you. I always admired how strong you are both physically and mentally."

"Yeah?" said Shiki slowly lifting her head up to look at her. Nao nodded and smiled.

"Well you were always the dumb one," said Shiki.

"I was going to say the same thing about you," said Nao with a giggle. Shiki smiled. Somehow, someway, her sister had given her a new sense of hope.

"Thanks Nao," she said.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Tamaki woke up and realized he was once again tied up in a chair. Then he realized the man who had helped him and Shiki try to escape was also in the room.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"They said I should guard you as a way to redeem myself," said Hisashi.

"Why are you a part of this gang?" asked Tamaki.

"I needed the money, not only for my family but as a way to impress my girlfriend's family. They don't think I'm worthy of their daughter because I'm not of their class," said Hisashi.

"Oh you have a sweetheart?" asked Tamaki touched.

"Yeah, I love her very much," said Hisashi.

"What's her name?" asked Tamaki. Before Hisashi could say another man walked into the room.

"Good news blonde, your daddy's going to pay your ransom. Looks like you'll get to go home soon," he said.

"What about Zakuro?" asked Tamaki.

"That's none of your business," said the man.

"I won't leave without her!" said Tamaki.

"Oh isn't that cute. You think you have a say about this. You really are an idiot!" said the man.

"Why did you do that? Don't you know what he'll do now?" said Hisashi nodding to the corner with Tamaki.

"Ah fuck, just leave him there then!" said the man storming out of the room.

Hisashi sighed. "Seriously though, man- how are you doing that?"

Tamaki lifted his head up. "Huh? It kind of comes naturally I guess." He said. "It's like a little corner where I can be alone and mope in my own self pity with privacy."

"Okay then…" he said, looking at him in a strange way. "So you said you're family is really rich? You must be a lucky guy, huh?"

"Well, not as lucky as some people think- but I'm pretty happy. It worked out well."

"What do you mean it worked out?" he asked him.

"Well I used to live with my mother in France. We didn't have much money and she was very sick, and it grew to the point where she was in critical need of medical attention when we couldn't afford it. So my grandmother, who hated my mother and I, told her she would pay her medical bills and give her the money she needed to live comfortably in exchange for me to come to Japan with her and never have any contact with her again."

"What?" Hisashi said. "Why would she hate you? I mean, yeah you are kind of weird and you do act stupid sometimes but you seem like a pretty good guy overall."

Tamaki groaned.

"Hey, don't start that again!" he said, annoyed and dragging him back over to the center again.

"Well my father had a wife that my grandmother really wanted him to marry, but he didn't feel the same so he left her and met my mother who he fell in love with. Before long she was carrying me and my grandmother hated her because she thought she caused my father to leave his current wife. Well after that I moved to Japan and made the best friends I could have ever asked for- so yeah, it worked out pretty well."

"Yeah sound like it worked out oh well for you at least," said Hisashi.

"Where is Zakuro anyway?" asked Tamaki.

"She's in another room. She'll be freed when and if they get the money and weapon that Shiki chick promised them," said Hisashi.

* * *

Kaoru watched his brother pace back and forth.

"Hikaru calm down," he said.

"You didn't see what her back looked like, I did! These men are seriously messed up! Who knows what they're doing to the boss or her poor little sister right now!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru as he got up to comfort his brother, "It'll be okay. Remember how the boss's dad's going to send them the ransom money tomorrow?"

"But what about the sister? What's going to happen to her?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm sure they'll get her back," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Why are you asking me about this?" Kenshi asked as Kyoya sat in his room with him.

"Shiki's still too out of it to really speak of where she was being kept. You're the only one I can actually talk to about these men and their gang," said Kyoya.

"Well I know they want to be number one more then anything," said Kenshi, "I heard something about them killing off a bunch of this one gang called the Green Dragons. Only like one or two are still alive right now."

"Would they know anything about these men?" asked Kyoya.

"If you could find one, they might," said Kenshi.

"Is there anything else you know?" asked Kyoya. Kenshi thought about it for a moment.

"I think I heard about one of their sponsors. They like do insurance policies or something like that, which makes sense to me. If they financially support the gang they can get them to do things to help with insurance work," said Kenshi.

"Yes that would make sense. Do you know the name?" asked Kyoya.

"I think it starts with an s, like Sonpo or something like that," said Kenshi.

"Thank you, I shall look into that," said Kyoya. "If remember anything else please let me know."

"You got it buddy," said Kenshi.

"Excuse me," a member of the Ohtori police force walked into the room, "But we've investigated through all of them and we've gotten information. We found out that the Black Spiders is divided up into different areas in the city, and in some other surrounding cities as well so that if the police were to trace down one location they wouldn't lose everything."

"Really? They're smarter than I thought."

"Apparently this method is common among higher-rate gangs according to some of the suspects. We heard that they're trying to expand by taking over smaller-time gangs and forcing them to team up and join the Black Spiders or be destroyed. So there is good news- we do know about where one location of the Black Spiders is, which is the former hideout of the Green Dragons that they've claimed to have destroyed. The bad news is, like mentioned, there are a lot of different locations and it's not likely they'll be in that one."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I see. You're still planning to check, right?"

"Yes sir, our chief in command is working on a plan and is having some other agents in disguise scope out the area."

"Good. I've also gotten some information from Mr. Hogosha about where we might be able to get some additional information from the Green Dragons on other locations." Kenshi summed up what he had told Kyoya to the officer.

"Actually I think I actually know what you're talking about- I think it's called Sonpodox Insurance Agencies."

"Kenshi, do you know any of the names of the ex-members?"

"I found out in the first place because I was talking to one of the few who'd survived. He wouldn't tell me his name, but I remember what he looked like. He was bald and had brown facial hair, tall and skinny."

"Very good then," said Kyoya.

* * *

Nao turned around to the sound of knocking at the door. She turned around and saw Haruhi standing there.

"Hi, is it okay to come in?" she asked.

"Is that Haruhi?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah," said Nao.

"Tell her she can come in," said Shiki.

"How are you feeling?" asked Haruhi.

"My back feels numb beyond all reason," said Shiki.

"Yeah it looks pretty bad, but al least you're still alive," said Haruhi.

"Yeah alive," said Shiki.

"Did they say anything about your sister?" asked Haruhi.

"They want one millions dollars, a sword and me to become a member of the gang for her safe return," said Shiki.

"Oh, so is your stepmother going to pay it?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, she said she was," said Shiki.

"Do you remember anything about where they were holding you?" asked Haruhi.

"I think it was some sort of warehouse that for some reason had a lot of chair to tie us to," said Shiki.

"Like a chair warehouse or something like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Shiki, "The medicine they're giving me is making me hazy."

"Sorry I'll stop harassing you," said Haruhi.

"No you're fine. I like having you here; you're a cool friend Haruhi. Even from the first day I met you there was something about that seemed nice. You were the one that first showed me to the locker room remember?"

"Yeah I remember that," said Haruhi.

"And then you were the only one that could really impress me in the host club. What is it about you that everyone likes?" asked Shiki. Haruhi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you're still cool to me,' said Shiki giving a yawn.

"We should probably let you sleep don't you think?" asked Nao.

"Yeah let's go," said Haruhi. She suddenly felt Shiki grab her wrist.

"I meant what I said Haruhi, you've got to be one of my best friends I've ever had," she said.

"Thanks, you're a good friend too," said Haruhi. Shiki smiled brightly at that before drifting asleep.

* * *

"Boy those drugs must really be doing something to her," said Haruhi as she and Nao walked down the hallway together.

"It maybe the drugs talking, but I'm pretty sure she meant every word of it. Shiki's never been good at making friends. She didn't have many back at our old village. I think she might actually be happy at the idea of having a real friend," said Nao.

"Really?" said Haruhi surprised. Then again she never really had many friends growing up either.

"Did Shiki say anything?" Kyoya asked suddenly appearing in front of them.

"She said something about being held in a warehouse that possibly made chairs, though why a gang would want to make chairs is beyond me," said Haruhi.

"That's how they'd smuggle stuff," they heard Kenshi shout out from his room. The group walked in to see what he was talking about.

"They'd hide things like drugs or money in the hollowed out chair legs or cushions. It was a famous trick invented by the Green Dragons that the Black Spiders probably stole when they took over."

"Thank you that would be useful," said Kyoya, "Do you know the name of the company?"

"If I know the Green Dragons, everything they owned or operated either had the word green or dragon in it or a word that meant green or dragon. That's what made it so easy for the Black Spiders to hunt them down and wipe them all out," said Kenshi.

"Hmm, there was the one chair production group called the Branch Leaf cooperation on the east end of town that was recently taken over by some other group," said Kyoya, "Might be worth checking out."

None of them noticed Hikaru standing nearby listening.

"Leafy Branch huh?" he said as he turned and headed out.

"Hikaru where are you going?" asked Kaoru running after his brother.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go save the boss and Shiki's sister!" said Hikaru.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's arm. "Are you nuts? What is wrong with you, thinking you could go alone? You could end up like Tono or Shiki or maybe even dead!"

"So what, you're just going to stand around here and do nothing?" Hikaru snapped, "I'm sick of these bastards!"

"Do you not think we aren't? We want them in jail and we want Tono and Zakuro-Chan back just as much as you do but you can't do something reckless enough as to just go and walk in there all on your own!" Kaoru said while he grabbed his brother's shoulders.

"Well why isn't anyone doing anything!"

"They're actually calling the CIA in to help us shut get Zakuro back and to shut down the Black Spiders. They're doing a lot of stuff- but they decided it's best to have Shiki give them what they want and get Zakuro back safe before they arrest anyone. We just need to wait one more day."

"I'm tired of waiting! They've put Shiki through so much shit and I honestly have no clue how she puts up with it. I haven't heard her complain or cry even once since I first met her! Even when she was thrown back first onto the concrete a while ago she just grit and bared it and nobody should have to do that, nobody should have bear all of that on their shoulders!" Hikaru's fists were clenched and shaking and his teeth were clenched tight. Haruhi walked up to him and touched his arm gently, and he turned to look at her.

"I understand, but just one more day." Haruhi promised him. He sighed, returning her gaze.

"Haruhi's right, Hikaru," Kaoru told him, "If you went now and something bad happened to you it would only make it harder to save them."

"I guess so." Hikaru said, collapsing into one of the chairs by the waiting room. He hated to admit it but he knew they were right. But tomorrow he was going to do some major ass kicking. For Mori, Shiki, Tamaki, Zakuro, Shiki's driver- and anyone else they'd ever hurt.

* * *

Yuzuru's cell phone rang and buzzed in his pocket so, of course, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Drop the money off at 6 PM tonight- there will be someone there sitting on a bench with a red and blue striped scarf around his neck. Drop it off alone. We'll be watching. If anyone tries to follow the man picking up the money the only thing you'll find of your son left is his body."

"I understand. May I ask how did you get this number?"

"We have our ways." Said the voice on the other end of the line just before a droning sound echoed through his ear, indicating it was dead.

* * *

Kyoya walked into Shiki's room only to find her still completely knocked out. He was about to leave when he heard a ringing coming from some of the clothes she had been wearing when she got dumped off back at the hospital. He walked over and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" he said answering.

"Shiki Nakumara please," said the voice on the other end.

"And who should I sat is calling?" asked Kyoya.

"Her new best friend of course," said the voice.

"I see well I'm hate to tell you this but Shiki is currently asleep recovering from some injuries she recently received," said Kyoya as he walked out of the room. He motioned to one of his officers, "Is there a number she can call you back at?" The officer immediately understood the situation and grabbed a piece of equipment to try and trace the call.

"The number I'm using here will be just fine," said the voice.

"I see, and what did you need from her exactly? Maybe I could check on it for you," said Kyoya.

"Who is this exactly?" asked the voice.

"Why I am also a good friend of Miss Nakumara sir," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said the voice, "Then as one friend to another, I can't help but think you're asking too many questions for my taste personally."

"Well I apologies sir, I did not mean to offend," said Kyoya, "I was merely trying to be helpful and friendly by seeing if I could assist with anything you needed from Miss Nakumara," said Kyoya. There was a short pause on the other line.

"You say you're friends with her?" he asked finally.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Did she happen to say anything to anyone about needing some help with some certain financial situation?" asked the man.

"I know she asked her stepmother for some money and a sword for a friend," said Kyoya.

"Oh really? That's good to know. I would like that nice gift from her as soon as possible. And since you seem to be a good friend of hers you can deliver it since she's too out of it like you said," said the voice.

"I would be happy to," said Kyoya.

"Bring my gift to Teien Park tomorrow at 6 pm and later. Give the gift to the man sitting on a park bench in a red and black sweater. Come alone and don't follow him when he leaves. I can assure you Miss Nakumara and her sister would be most upset if I don't get my gift!" And with that Kyoya heard a click.

"Hmm," he said looking to his officer.

"I think we got a signal, but it's no where near the warehouse you were talking about sir," he said.

"I'd fingered as much. They probably are smart enough to make the call somewhere else in case someone would try to trace it. None the less look it over," said Kyoya.

"Sir, are you really going to make the drop tomorrow?" asked the officer.

"Why not? I'm sure it would be beneficial to do such a thing in more way then one," said Kyoya with an evil smile.

* * *

"Good news dumb ass!" said Seiko walking into the room with Tamaki and Hisashi, "We've decided you're going to collect the ransom for this dumb blond tomorrow." He didn't even react this time when Tamaki retreated into his corner.

"Why me?" asked Hisashi.

"This is going to be the other way for you to redeem yourself. You screw this up, you're gone. I bet your girlfriend would get to see you again in pieces," said Seiko.

"I've told you not to go near her," said Hisashi.

"Oh the poor boy, you think you can order me around!" said Seiko as she punched Hisashi in the stomach. "Don't think we're not above using your girlfriend against you! I bet her parents would really like you when they found out you are one of us." Hisashi didn't say anything.

"Just remember, you're just a minion right now. Until you get to my rank is when you can start bossing people around," said Seiko walking out of the room.

"Who's going to make the drop for the Shiki's stuff?" asked one of the other men as he and Seiko walked down the hallway together.

"I am," said Seiko.

"You sure about that Boss?" asked the man.

"Oh yes, something about that guy I talked to interests me, and I want to see him face to face," said Seiko.

* * *

Hisashi slouched down to the floor, rubbing his temples.

"I wish I'd never gotten involved in this…" Tamaki heard him mumble.

"But if you didn't want to be in a gang then why did you join?" He asked him, confused.

"I was desperate and hungry and living in a one-room slum with no electricity or heating." He told him solemnly. "When I was younger and lived a semi-comfortable life my mother was diagnosed with the beginnings of Multiple Sclerosis and had to quit her job. With her disease there were good days and bad days. On good days she could be up and about just fine and on bad ones she might not be able to walk at all. My father thought that she was just being lazy and using it as an excuse to not have to work and he left her in the middle of pregnancy with three other kids. And then we were homeless, none of the shelters would take us in. At first she didn't even have a bed to lay on. It was a bad neighborhood and I was scared to leave to go try to find things to build shelter with or get food because I was afraid someone would hurt my mom or my little sisters or me. I eventually got a lucky break when I found some scrap sheets of metal in the dumpster. I dragged them back to our alley and then found some stuff that didn't work anymore that I used for walls like refrigerators, which took me all day to push back over to where we stayed since I was still young." He chuckled.

"I remember how happy and proud I was of myself when I finally got it over there… anyways same thing happened for a week or so until I finally was able to find enough things to balance the scrap sheets of metal over so we could have a roof. My mom cried a lot because she felt like she couldn't take care of us. Lots of other stuff happened to. But you get the point: It was really hard. I worked small jobs for people like mowing their lawns, doing things around their house, but not much money came out of it and eventually it seemed like this was the only option."He suddenly heard hysterical crying and lifted his head up to see Tamaki wailing.

"THAT'S JUST SO TRAGIC!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

Hisashi rolled his eyes, "Are you always this dramatic? It's really annoying." Tamaki retreated to his corner, continuing to cry some more.

"Cut that out, will you!" Hisashi yelled, dragging him back to the center of the room, "I'm too tired to haul your ass here and back every five seconds!"

* * *

When Shiki woke up her entire body was numb- she imagined it was from pain or because they had sedated her with something. Either way she was relived to have a break from it when her eyes fluttered open and saw Maki sitting there.

"Maki?" Shiki asked in a half-awake daze.

"Shiki you're awake," She smiled at her. Shiki went to sit up but Maki stopped her. "The doctor says you need to stay on your stomach." She sighed, plopping back down. She felt stiff from staying in that position so long.

"Where did the others go?"

"Kenshi is in another room, as is Mori. We did think about letting you two share rooms for company, but since you're a girl we figured it would be more appropriate this way. Also since you're not wearing a shirt either because of your back."

"Huh?" she said, startled and looking down.

"Don't worry. None of the guys have come in ever since the rest of your shirt was pulled off so we could let more air get to it and it will scab and heal faster. But Mori and his family are visiting him right now, as well as the Haninozukas. And everyone else is preparing for the money to be dropped off."

"Whoa whoa wait- I thought I was going." Shiki said.

"Well when you were still out your friend Kyoya tried talking to them and they asked him to bring it since you're still too injured to get up," said Maki.

"The hell I am!" said Shiki as she tried getting up, "Who does he think he is getting involved in this kind of bull shit! It's not his sister that's in the situation, its mine! That ass hole I'll kill him for this!"

"I figured you'd react this way, that's why I'm going to try and talk him out of this," said Maki.

"Oh you can't talk him out of something, you can only punch him out!" said Shiki still trying to get up.

"Well tell you what, if that's the case I'll let you punch him out, how does that sound?" asked Maki walking out to find Kyoya.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Here you are Mr. Ohtori," said Maki walking up to Kyoya.

"Oh hello Ms. Villa," said Kyoya.

"How are you doing in helping to get Zakuro back?" asked Maki.

"Just well thank you," said Kyoya.

"Don't you think this is more of a job for me or someone in my family?" asked Maki.

"Are you saying that you want to be the one to make the drop?" asked Kyoya.

"As long as Shiki's not able to then yes I would rather do it. No one mess with my girls and gets away with it!" said Maki.

"Well with all do respect Madam I all ready have the situation well taken care of," said Kyoya.

"How is it you even talked to the kidnappers and arranged everything and neither I nor my husband has had a talk with them yet?" asked Maki.

"I happen to walk into your daughter's room to see if she was able to talk but she was still out right when her phone went off with the kidnapper," said Kyoya.

"Wait you went into my daughter's room when she was asleep and topless!" Arata shouted walking up to Kyoya.

"I assure you my intentions were pure and I didn't do anything suspicious. I didn't even realize she was topless when I went in. I just wanted to talk," said Kyoya.

"Well in either case Shiki is very upset that you went and made the arrangements for Zakuro's return without her consent!" said Maki, "And so am I!"

"Well then I will gladly apologize to her," said Kyoya heading down to Shiki's room.

"Is she still naked in there?" asked Arata.

"Don't worry, if he does go in there, Shiki's all ready in the mood to punch him," said Maki running after Kyoya.

* * *

Shiki sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot. She folded her arms; waiting for Kyoya when once her arms touched bare skin suddenly realized that Kyoya was coming into the room at any second while she was wearing no clothes!

"GYA!" She said, covering her arms over her bust and looking around. She quickly grabbed the first thing close to her only to quickly realize that she was holding a glass, transparent, vase.

"Shiki, we're coming in!" Maki said, knocking on the door a few times. She gasped, jumping over the table and quickly diving into her bathroom tummy-first. Not that tummy first felt that great either, but she was able to scramble to her feet and shut the door before they were able to walk far enough into the room to see her exposed.

'Damn you Maki! I have no clue if you did that on purpose or not but damn you!'

"Shiki, where are you?" asked Maki walking into the room.

"Where the hell do you think?" shouted Shiki from the bathroom.

"Sorry honey but Mr. Ohtori really wanted to talk to you," said Maki looking at Kyoya out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah well Mr. Ohtori can kiss my ass!" shouted Shiki, "What the hell it your problem four eyes? I thought you were the smart of this fucked up group!"

"I'm sorry?" asked Kyoya.

"Why the hell did you feel the need to go drop off Zakuro's ransom yourself? She's not your sister and you're not the one being forced to join this gang!" said Shiki.

"Don't worry Shiki no ones joining any gang," said Kyoya.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Shiki.

"I promise you Shiki that upon pain of death you will not become a member of the Black Spiders," said Kyoya. Shiki was quiet for a moment.

"And you promise there will be pain involved in your death?" she asked finally. Kyoya chuckle.

"With you involved I'm sure there will be," he said.

"Oh trust me there will be pain if you fuck this up!" said Shiki.

"Very good," said Kyoya as he walked out of the room.

"He's gone Shiki," said Maki, "you can come out." Shiki staggered out of the bathroom.

"What happen to you?" asked Maki when she saw the burn marks on Shiki front.

"What happen? You want to know what happen? I got skin burns from sliding like baseball player into the bathroom because you let the perverted fours eyes in here with me topless!" said Shiki as she walked over and lay back down on her bed.

"Yes I'm sorry about that. It wasn't intentional. He wanted to see to explain why he's doing this," said Maki, "Apparently he already came in when you were asleep and answered your phone and that's why he went and made the arrange to do the drop."

"Wait, he was in here when I was still topless and asleep!" said Shiki, "Oh I am going to kill him!"

"How about after he makes the drop and we get Zakuro and the Suoh boy back," said Maki.

"Fine I suppose I can wait. I got to get time to recover and plan just the perfect way to kill him," said Shiki.

"Well if you need to I can look into making you a special sword to do it with," said Maki. Shiki looked up at her stepmother.

"It's going to take a lot more then that to make up what you did," she said.

"You got to admit it's a good start," said Maki.

"Maybe," said Shiki, But one of Shiki's favorite things besides chocolate was things that go boom and sharp dangerous thingies. After all she'd never been one to play nice.

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh had a large briefcase in his hand when he walked into the park at 5: 55 PM. Throughout the day people had gone into buildings and not walked out of them while others blended in with the population while actually some of the CIA watching him to make sure he was able to deliver the briefcase safely. There were also some that had planned to follow the men once they'd started walking back where ever they were going inauspiciously in hopes to bust out the gang afterwards. He walked around for a while and waited until it was exactly 6:00 before going to sit by the man with the red and blue scarf on the bench.

"Do you have it?" said a low voice. He was wearing a hat and the scarf covered everything but the sharp green eyes that pierced into his own from underneath.

"Yes. Ever last Yen." He said, handing it to him.

"We have people watching. If there is anyone following me once I leave you won't be getting your son back alive. It is my orders to also inform you that if the money is fake, then he's going to go through a very long, very painful day of torture."

"Its a good thing it's not fake then, isn't it? When can I get him back?"

"If it goes well you'll be seeing him very soon. I'm sorry but that's all I can say. Good luck." He said, standing up and walking away, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact. He quickly hurried down into the subway- and just as the subway was letting a lot of passengers off and for his perfect convenience. He quickly got lost in the middle of the crowd and hopping on to the subway where he ditched the scarf, hat, and hoody before coming out of another exit after putting on some headphones and glasses where he passed the briefcase to another member in waiting outside the exit.

* * *

Seiko had come up with that plan, and it was a good plan, and would be very difficult for anybody who had tried to follow. That member went to the bathroom and slipped it underneath one of the stalls, where a waiting member put it in his book bag and walked all around the city inauspiciously for hours before finally reaching the gang's headquarters without being noticed. Seiko, meanwhile, had been making his own drop off. He sat there in a red and blue sweater, waiting for this friend of the Nakumara girl's to drop off the money. He'd noticed a man walking around the park close by Hisashi with a briefcase prior to six, but never noticed a teenage boy with black hair and obsidian eyes walking around with his before he sat down next to him just as the second hand hit the twelve.

"Right on time, I've been waiting to meet you." He said to him.

"As have I, I brought the money you wanted and the sword is right here." He said, handing him a case and a hockey stick bag when inside it actually hid a sword.

Seiko opened it and looked inside, sliding the sword out of its sheath for a moment to look at its beauty. "Very nice,"

"So are you going to hold up your end of the deal?"

"Of course I will. But if I were to give you the girl here, with all of these cops watching me, that would be really stupid on my part now wouldn't it? I don't have to look to know that they're here. But I can guarantee if there's any following me you're not even going to have a body to mourn over once I'm done with her."

"The officers here are here only to ensure that the ransom was delivered safely." Kyoya told them, lying through his teeth smoothly.

"Good to hear." He said with a smirk, thinking to himself that he looked a lot like he'd imagined.

"Well you have a nice day then..?"

"Sasuke Saitou." Kyoya told him without hesitation.

"Interesting, You sure that's your real name?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Is there a problem with my name?" He asked him.

"No. I guess not, Mr. Saitou. You'll be seeing the girl soon." He said, and stood up and to leave the park.

"That's good to hear," Kyoya told him, "Because I have a promise I don't plan on breaking."

He smirked and called from over his shoulder, "You're a very interesting person, Saitou. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

'I don't plan on it.' Kyoya thought, standing up and parting his own way as well- back to the limousine to take him back to the hospital.

He found Mr. Suoh all ready back there as well.

"How did it go sir?" he asked.

"Went as well as it could I suppose," said Mr. Suoh.

"What about you young man!" asked Arata storming up to him.

"It went fine sir," said Kyoya.

"It had better because if I don't get my daughter back because of you, I swear I will do whatever it takes to make you pay!" said Arata.

* * *

"Good news Shiki, I heard Kyoya made the drop," said Nao.

"Oh good, but that still doesn't mean he's not going to die at some point," said Shiki.

"Well let's still wait for your sister back," said Haruhi.

* * *

Seiko was waiting for Hisashi the minute he got off the subway.

"Well?" Seiko asked. Hisashi nodded his head.

"Good work Hisashi. There's hope for you yet, and that means there's hope for your mother, sisters your current girlfriend and even your daughter," said Seiko.

Hisashi looked up.

"Did you find her or something?" he asked. It had been so long since he had heard from her.

"Just know she'll be fine too for the time being," said Seiko with a smirk, "I need some time to sit and count my money and enjoy my new sword."


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki was wearing an open-back hospital gown, folding her arms impatiently when Kyoya walked in.

"Well where the hell is my sister?" She said, standing up and walking over to him, blocking his path to the chair.

"They said you'll be seeing her soon if we gave them all of the money the expected." He told her.

"That's it? We got nothing? Well fuck they're probably in Honolulu right now sipping on damned martinis!" She said, pounding her fist on the nearby wall.

"I doubt that." Kyoya said, "They said something about starting a war with other gangs, so I doubt they'd be planning any vacations for the time being."

"Shut up! It's not your little sister surrounded by a bunch of bastards locked inside of a damn dog crate now is it? It's not your family so you don't have to worry about it- sucks to be Shiki! Her sisters dead, she's a psychotic bitch, and her back looks like Chucky wanted to color on it with a dagger! Oh well that's okay because while she was unconscious I got to see her boobies and there wasn't anything she could do about it either!"

"None of that is the case and you were lying on your stomach so you were mostly covered anyways, please just calm down."

"Calm down? I'm tired of people telling me to calm down! If they spent a day in my shoes they wouldn't be telling me that!" She shouted angrily, grabbing the vase from earlier and hurling it at the wall."What's going on?" Kaoru said walking into the room with Hikaru, Hunny and Haruhi following behind after they'd heard commotion from in her room while they were talking in the hallway.

"I want my sister back that's what's going on! I feel like I'm going to vomit because I'm worried about what they're doing to her and if she's okay or not! What if her back looks like mine does?" She turned around and ripped open the few buttons on the back that were there. Hunny and Kaoru who had not seen it before then were shocked- It looked like she'd walked out of a horror film. "What if they're doing something to her that makes this look like nothing? I'm powerless, completely fucking powerless! I'm the oldest and the strongest so why wasn't it enough to protect her? ...DAMN IT!" she picked up another object, hurling it at the wall and it shattered, shards flying everywhere.

"It wasn't your fault. They shouldn't have done those things to begin with. You tried hard; you shouldn't be upset with yourself. You did everything you could." Hunny spoke up this time.

"I should have tried harder... I should have fought more... been stronger... but it wasn't enough!" Shiki yelled, picking something else up but Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"Drop it. You need to sit back down. You shouldn't be moving."

"What, so we can have tea and crumpets?"

"So you don't get your blood pressure so high you have a stroke, that wouldn't be very helpful now would it?"

"You think you're such a smartass don't you?" She said, "And unless you think you can learn to type on that damn laptop of yours with one hand I suggest you let go of me!" She said, jerking her arm away from him. She stared at them for a moment before groaning, collapsing onto the bed. She was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath and calm down, running her shaky fingers through her smooth obsidian layers nervously, averting her eyes from everyone else's.

* * *

Tamaki woke up to the sound of someone walking into the room.

"Oh hi Hisashi," he said timidly. Hisashi didn't say anything. He looked like he was a daze.

"Everything okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Someone mentioned my daughter," he said taking a seat.

"You have a daughter?" asked Tamaki.

"A while ago, like five or six years ago, shortly after I joined this gang, I met a girl and we had a kid together. Unfortunately she died in childbirth with the baby. I wanted to get out of the gang then, but they took the baby as a way to keep me in. This was all before I met the girl I currently have deep feelings for," said Hisashi.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki surprise.

"I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if she would even call me daddy if she saw me," said Hisashi.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Tamaki, "Does your girlfriend know about your daughter?"

"Yeah she knows, but she still doesn't care. Some may call her a bitch, but I don't think she is. She's just acting out due to the way she treated by her parents and this stupid fucktard who's more of her class that apparently has the hots for her. Last I heard the stupid jackass sort of tricked her into getting engage to him!" said Hisashi clenching his fists mad.

"Oh that's terrible," said Tamaki.

"If I ever see that puss bucket up close and personal I'll cut off his manhood!" said Hisashi.

"Have you ever done it?" asked Tamaki timidly crossing his legs.

"No, but I have threatened plenty of times. Usually when I do that the people cooperate with me," said Hisashi.

"Oh that's good," said Tamaki.

"Don't worry I'm not going to cut yours off. I actually kind of like you. You're pretty cool," said Hisashi.

"Oh well thank you," said Tamaki, "I'd appreciate that in more ways then one." Hisashi smiled.

"Sorry," he said, slumping against the wall. "It's just I actually knew this guy too. When we were dating he had a crush on her then and we got into a really nasty fight before we broke up. It started out as a normal day- she told me that she had something to tell me. I asked her what, told her she could tell me anything. Then she told me she was cheating on me with him. I was so shocked I just stood there numb, not able to say anything. Then she started to yell at me, saying how he was so much better than I was and that I cared about the black spiders more than I did her. I grab her shoulders, shaking them and screaming that it wasn't true and I loved her more than anything, asking her what I did wrong to deserve it. She told me that I was worthless trash and that I was stupid to think that she would ever like someone as low as me and she just used me to rebel against her parents. It went on from there for a while. When she said I'm done with you I held her hands and got down on my knees and started begging for her not to leave that we could work it out. She jerked her hands away, saying don't touch me and slapped me before storming away. I remember being glad that it was raining… because she couldn't tell that I was crying…" He felt his eyes moistening and quickly wiped them, "Sorry, it's hard to remember… but anyways she went to him instead. I guess I'm just jealous of him. I know I should be glad we're broken up, but I've never been able to get over her."

Tamaki burst out into sobs again.

"Shut up and stop crying you moron!" He said angrily. Tamaki remembered what he said about chopping off his manhood and quickly got himself under control.

"By the way," He said after a minute, "You never told me her name."

"Oh yeah, I didn't, did I?" he said. "Well, the girl I'm in love with is named Ayumi Wakanatsu."

If Tamaki had been in the middle of drinking, he would have spewed the beverage everywhere at that point. "D-does she have red hair? And Green eyes?"

Hisashi's eyes widened, "You know her?"

"Um, I guess you could say that, more or less…"

* * *

Yuzuru sat in his home office quietly waiting, waiting for something to happen on word of his son. He looked up at the picture of his beloved from France. He hadn't called to tell her about what happened but now he was starting to wonder. Just then his mother walked into the room.

"Any news on the boy?" she asked sternly.

"No, not yet," said Yuzuru right as the phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Good work last night Suoh," said the man on the other end.

"Thank you, does this mean I get my son back?"

"As a matter of fact yes, come tomorrow night to the same spot alone again. If I think anything is not right, your son will be killed right in front of you," said the man.

"Very well as long as you promise to give him back," said Suoh.

"A promise is a promise," said the man right as the phone went dead.

"Well?" asked his mother.

"We're getting him back tomorrow," said Yuzuru.

* * *

"Is that my phone?" Shiki asked a ring started to fill the room.

"Yes I believe it is," said Kyoya reaching for it on a nightstand next to her bed only to have his hand smacked away by Shiki.

"Don't even think about four eyes!" she said as she grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"You'll be happy to know you're getting your sister back," said the man on the other end.

"I am?" asked Shiki.

"Yes, how's your back?" asked the man.

"It's still in a lot of pain and scaring thanks to you," said Shiki.

"You're welcome, and seeing as you can't come to get your sister I want your friend Sasuke Saitou to come and get her tomorrow night," said the man.

"Who?" asked Shiki.

"Sasuke Saitou, the same man that went and dropped off our money and sword," said the man.

"Okay, sure he'll come," said Shiki, deciding it was best to play along with whatever this man was talking about less she screw up and loose her sister forever.

"Good, I'll call you later," said the man right as Shiki heard a click.

"Who the hell is Sasuke Saitou" she asked tuning her head to see who was there.

"I figured it was best to give him a fake identity. What did he say?" Kyoya asked as Shiki stood up.

"He says he wants you to come pick her up. Now everyone get out, I need to get ready- because this time I want to come with you."

"But wouldn't they get mad if they thought that Kyo-Chan wasn't coming alone?"

"I don't really give a fuck weather I piss them off or not, I'm coming to get my sister with you, Ohtori!"

"Hunny is right- that's probably not a good idea. We're all well aware that you're not one to worry about 'weather you piss them off or not', but then again you don't have one of their family members being held ransom."

"I don't care. I want to see my sister, I'm coming with you and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" she said with a determined look on her face.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"No, No, No!" Shiki's father shouted tapping his foot mad, "Even if you weren't in such bad shape would I let you do this! He shouldn't have even done this!" He pointed to Kyoya.

"Forget it old man. Nothing's going to stop me from rescuing Zakuro," said Shiki who was all ready up and dressed.

"Shiki, I have to agree with your father on this. Going in your sate might be bad. You're back still not fully complete," said Maki.

"I'm sorry but when and where did I asked for your god-damn opinion?" asked Shiki.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" said Arata.

"Oh god here we go again," said Shiki.

"As much as I do think it'd be bad for Shiki to come with me in her current condition, it may help convince the spider men that we are indeed still willing to cooperate with them. They still want Shiki as part of their rank."

"I don't fucking care! I don't want two of my girls in danger, especially since one's still sore from the last time she tangled with them!" said Arata.

"Dad, shut up! I'm going whether anyone here likes it or not!" said Shiki.

"Shiki stop arguing with me!" said Arata.

"I will do what I want old man!" said Shiki. Then she heard some sniffs. She looked over and saw Maki fighting tears.

"Arata!" she shouted, in an attempt to stop the crying, "Just let her go if she wants!"

"Thank you," said Shiki.

"Just promise me something! Promise me that you will come back alive and no more scars!" said Maki.

"I'll do my best," said Shiki.

* * *

"Hmm," said one of the men guarding Zakuro in her cage. He reached in and tilted her chin upwards towards him, "You are a cute one. It's too bad we have to let you go after this."

"Oh don't say that. With her sister joining us, maybe you'll see her again," said another.

"That's true," said the first man grabbing at Zakuro's chin again as she tried to get out of his grip, "You got to start them young that's for sure. Especially when they're this cute." Just then Seiko burst into the room.

"Stop playing with the kid and get her ready. She's leaving," he ordered.

"Can't I have some fun with her?" asked the man.

"No, not at the moment. You'll probably have to wait until her sister becomes one of us," said Seiko before leaving the room.

They guy waited for him to leave before turning back to the struggling girl, smiling in a very creepy way. Zakuro reached between the bars and poked his eyes as hard as she could, and bit his hand. He reeled in pain as she quickly scrambled to the opposing side of the cage.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed, unlatching the cage and pulling her out, wrapping his arms around her neck and strangling her. She couldn't breathe, and she tried to struggle and kick but he was too strong for her to get out of his hold. Her feet were dangling from the floor and she was starting to see spots when another guy stopped him.

"Alright that's enough," He said, grabbing her and pulling her away and dragging her by her arm.

"Hurry up and lets get going."

"Fine, fine- I'm coming." He said, following as the guy lead her out of the room.

* * *

Seiko walked to the room where Hisashi and Tamaki were.

"Hisashi, get him ready, he's leaving!" he ordered.

"Am I taking him back to his Father?" Hisashi asked.

"No, but you will be watching to see if anything weird happens," said Seiko walking out of the room.

"Well looks like you're going free there buddy," said Hisashi as he untied Tamaki, "Make sure you live a good full life alight?"

"I will, and I'll never forget you Hisashi," said Tamaki.

"If you ever see Ayumi, please tell her I love her," said Hisashi.

"I will," promised Tamaki.

* * *

"Alright and before you go we're going to give you another shot because it might start to wear off," Said the nurse, reapplying some medicine to her back. "Be careful when you're in the car to not lay back on anything alright hu?"

"Sure." Shiki said, pulling her shirt back over her head and down her back. While Shiki was nervous, she couldn't help but feel happy and excited- they might really be getting Zakuro back! And maybe Tamaki, but more importantly Zakuro! "How much longer until we leave?" asked Shiki.

"Half an hour," He told her. She nodded, walking out of her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Nao.

"I wanted to see how Mori and Kenshi were doing before I go." Shiki said, "I wasn't the only one who got hurt in the past few days after all."

"I believe the Morinozuka's and the Haninozukas are still in there, if that doesn't bother you." Arata said. "Why would that matter?" Asked Shiki. "Would you mind if I came with you? I would like to see how they're doing too if that's okay."

"I'm not the boss of you, do as you please- it's not up to me." Shiki said.

"In that case we're coming too." The twins said.

"I want you to meet my family, Shi-Chan!" Hunny said as Kyoya followed behind him.

Nao gasped, "Is Yasuchika in there?"

"Probably," said Hunny. Nao quickly rushed to the bathroom, fixing her hair and smoothing out her shirt before quickly running back to catch up with the rest of the group.

Yasuchika was just coming out of the room with Mori and Kenshi when Nao came running up to the room.

"Oh hello Miss Nakumara," he said timidly, "How are you doing? I hope everything goes all right to save your sister."

"Thank you, you're very kind," said Nao. Suddenly out of nowhere Satoshi showed up and smacked Yasuchika upside the head.

"Give her a hug you idiot! Show her you care!" he whispered.

"Oh right," said Yasuchika, "Um did you need some sort of comfort, like a hug?"

"Sure," said Nao. Before she knew it, she was getting an awkward hug from Yasuchika.

"That's right, that's right, good work Chika," said Satoshi as he watched.

* * *

"You sure you should be going to this thing kid? I heard your back was pretty messed up," said Kenshi.

"Yes I'm sure about this," said Shiki.

"You are a brave woman Miss Nakumara," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I'm sorry about getting your son shot by the way," said Shiki.

"Well we can't fault our son for doing what comes natural to us Morinozukas," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"You mean get yourself killed?" asked Shiki.

"If need be then yes," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Anyway, we'll be going. See you when we get back," said Shiki, "Let's go four eyes!"

"Coming," said Kyoya.

* * *

Hisashi watched from a hiding spot as the new man was holding Tamaki waited for his father to show up.

He looked around to see if any police were watching as well. If there were any, he didn't see them. Suddenly he heard some rustling.

"I'm here," said Mr. Suoh as he walked into the room.

"Right on time, good," said the man holding Tamaki as he untied him and shoved him towards his father. He immediately turned and ran away. Hisashi waited until the man was out of sight before he started to leave.

"Tamaki I'm so glad you're all right!" said Yuzuru hugging his son.

"Father I was worried I would never see you again," said Tamaki.

'Lucky bastard,' thought Hisashi right as he got ready to leave.

"Wait Hisashi, I know you're here!" he heard Tamaki shout out. Hisashi kept running.

"Just wait, I wanted to tell you, I want to help you!" called out Tamaki.

'What does he mean by helping me?" Hisashi thought as he paused in his steps.

"I want to help you!" Tamaki yelled.

Hisashi stopped running but didn't turn around, listening to what he was saying. "We can help you and your family, but just don't run!"

'I can't. They've got my daughter… if they see me come to him…' he shook his head. "I can't go. No matter how much I want to…'

* * *

When Shiki and Kyoya arrived at the drop sight they found a man holding Zakuro.

"Leiko!" Shiki shouted.

"I hate that nick name remember?" said Zakuro. Shiki had to smile. At least her sister was still okay enough to shout mad about the nick name.

"I thought you weren't good enough to come here," said Seiko.

"Well I came here, so there," said Shiki.

"Well then I guess you'd be well enough to come with me," said Seiko.

"What?" asked Shiki.

"Come with me now, or I take your sister back with me!" said Seiko.

"What about the money?" asked Shiki.

"That was to just prove you're serious on joining us. Now that you've done that, its time. Now come or your sister will take your place!" said Seiko.

"You mean you don't trust me?" Shiki said, acting offended. "After all we've been through together?" Seiko just stared at her steadily, not amused.

"Fine," Shiki said, walking over to him. He flung Zakuro into Kyoya's arms a few feet away and grabbed Shiki's arm roughly, pointing a gun at her.

"If any of my guys see you following me," he said, "I'll blow her brains out." Shiki made a tsk tsk tsk noise.

"There you go again- All of this violence is really unhealthy. I recommend you see a physiologist before your problem progresses to something serious, like you committing some sort of crime or getting involved in illegal activity."

"Shut up," He snapped, gripping her arm tighter. "You got that, Saitou?"

"Yes, I've got that." He said, resting his hands on Zakuro's shoulders. He roughly jerked her and they started walking.

"By the way, Shiki," Shiki looked over her shoulder at him standing there with her sister, "I never break promises." She looked at him for a moment before turning away, being dragged by Seiko. She wanted nothing more than to kick the gun out of his hand and beat the bloody shit out of him- that's how bad she would beat him. His ass would be bleeding. But he'd said there were other guys around, and if she were to attack him they might go and then she'd have to save Zakuro again- along with Tamaki and stupid Four Eyes' ass. She felt anxious- what things exactly were they going to force her to do? How was she going to get out of this- was she going to? But she felt happy- happy that Zakuro and Tamaki were finally safe and in good hands. She made fun of Tamaki a lot, but she really was happy for him on getting out of that place she couldn't say the same for herself.

* * *

"What did you mean by that when you said I never break a promise?" Zakuro asked him, looking up at the handsome man. His hands slipped from her shoulders and he shoved them into his pockets.

"It means that we're going to get your sister back no matter what it takes. Now come on, let's get back to your parents- they were instructed to wait at the hospital so that they wouldn't be tempted to interfere with the drop off." He said, motioning her to the limousine. She nodded, following behind him and climbing in.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"So now that I'm a black spider and all, do I get one of those wicket tats that I see you all walking around wearing? You gotta admit those things are pretty awesome." She said, "I mean aside from the awesome tattoo I'm pretty high maintenance. If I'm going to do this I'll need to go to Ceiling-Mart. Get some of the essentials like beef jerky and shit- the two items that no teenage girl can live without." "Listen you smart ass bitch you get what we give you because you're under our roof and under our rules, got it?" He barked at her. She frowned. "So is that a no on the beef jerky?" She asked. He slapped her across the face hard enough to send her vision spinning for a split second or three. "How's that for a no?" he snapped.

"Seiko, what are you doing?" Seiko jumped up scared at the sound of the new voice.

"Oh Mr. Kazashi!" he said as a tall balding man in a green suit and ears that reminded Shiki of elephant ears holding a cane walking into the room.

"Is this anyway to be treating our honored guest?" asked Mr. Kazashi as he took a seat across from Shiki. "I apologies Miss Nakumara, Seiko sometimes forgets his place. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kazashi, head leader of the Black Spiders, and yours as well now I might add."

"Hi leader," said Shiki giving him the Nazi salute. Kazashi chuckled.

"I was told you were pretty feisty. I see that's true. I was also told you can take down a lot of my men real easily. Which is why I'm really glad you've graciously decided to join our ranks. With you on our side, we cannot lose," he said smiling evenly.

"Hip Hip Hooray," said Shiki dryly. Kazashi chuckled again.

"I was also told you had quite the bad back. So bad in fact that you needed to be in the hospital. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I had to make sure you gave back my sister!" said Shiki.

"And did they?" asked Kazashi looking towards Seiko as he asked the question.

"Of course we did sir," he said.

"Well very good then," said Kazashi.

"What about Tamaki?" asked Shiki.

"That one that was being ransom off?" said Kazashi looking back at Seiko, "Well?"

"He's free as well," said Seiko.

"Very good, then there's no reason you shouldn't go the hospital," said Kazashi.

"What?" asked Shiki.

"I take it Seiko didn't tell you what it was we want you to do it for us," said Kazashi looking up mad at Seiko mad again, "You see as a part of a more peaceful way to take over, we're staging a contest with some of enemies."

"What kind of contest?" asked Shiki.

"Oh it's simple enough. A fight in-between one of our enemies' best men and our best man, or woman as the case maybe," said Kazashi looking Shiki over with a smile.

"So basically you want me to fight your battles for you?" asked Shiki.

"Oh no no no, they're your fights as well now that you're one of us," said Kazashi, "And yes we want you to fight them. It's really simple, two people go in, only on comes out conscious. That one's gang takes over the others. Does something you can handle?"

"Sure, I guess," said Shiki, "I'd do better if my back was better."

"All the more reason you should go home and recover. Take it easy. When you're better, we'll contact you, fair?" asked Kazashi.

"You won't do anything to harm my family or friends in the mean time?" asked Shiki.

"You won't even know we exist until you're fully recovered," said Kazashi.

"Well how will you know when I've recovered?" asked Shiki.

"Oh trust me, we'll know," said Kazashi, "Now then I believe you requested something along the line of beef jerky correct? Seiko?"

"Yes sir," said Seiko through clenched teeth looking at Shiki mad before walking off.

"After we get you the jerky, we'll take you home how's that?" asked Kazashi.

"Sure," said Shiki.

"You're late Hisashi," one of the goons mocked as Hisashi walked back into the room.

"Yeah so?" asked Hisashi.

"The big boss is here," said the man. Hisashi looked up at him surprise.

"Really no shit?" he said.

"No shit." He said, picking something out of his teeth with his nails before pinching his cheek like he was a grandmother with his grandchild. "So grin and look adorable." "So why do you want to take over all of the other gangs?" asked Shiki, "I mean you guys seem bad ass enough- I doubt any of the gangs would really want to mess with you." He chuckled and held a finger to his lips, "Shh, it's a secret." He said with a wink no sooner than Seiko had came back from wherever he had just came back from in a huff. He seemed to be not trying to look mad but in her opinion was doing a miserably horrible job. He forced a smiled and muttered to her through clenched teeth:"Take the damn jerky..." and shoved the piece at her. "Sweet- I'm starved, the hospital food sucks." She said, quickly unwrapping it and started chomping down on it. Kazashi chuckled. "I've had my fair share of injuries- believe me I know. Don't even get me started on those powdered eggs. And this seems like a pretty positive note to leave off of, so what say we don't get you on home?" "I'd like that a lot, Leader" Shiki said, saluting him Nazi style and straightening up tall. He smirked, "Well then, soldier, let's get going. We'll drop you back off at the hospital."

Tamaki sighed while they were in the car while Yuzuru put an arm around his shoulder. "You seem upset- is something bothering you? Maybe the boy you were calling for?"He nodded. "I really wanted to help him- we talked and we became friends while we were there. He's not a bad person, he joined to get money for his family when they were homeless and they forced him to stay against his will when he tried to get out." He nodded. "I see- but I wouldn't worry too much- I somehow feel that you'll get the chance to see him again sometime." "Really?" Tamaki asked, "What makes you say that?" "Well it's a small world, if you look you're bound to find him again and things tend to work out if your friends like you say. They seem to just find each other kind of the same way that soul mates do in the world- you didn't think it was all coincidence did you?"He smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right- thanks." He said, lying against his father. It felt good to see him again, and he couldn't wait to see Shiki and the others again once they got back."So what brand is this?" She said, flipping the wrapper up to look at the brand name. "I mean this is some seriously good shit, it's like crack. Wait, it doesn't actually have crack in it does it?" She said, pausing in mid bite with her mouth full. "No, I can promise you we don't smuggle drugs through beef jerky." He assured her with a laugh, turning to Seiko. "Are you feeling alright, Seiko, my friend? You seem to be very quiet." "Just fine, sir." He replied in what appeared to be a slightly strained had to smirk a little at that, even if she didn't really like this new man.

"Father where are we going?" asked Tamaki.

"We're just going to stop off at the hospital since all of your friends are there eagerly waiting for you. That it's also a good idea to get you checked out," said Yuzuru. "Are you hurt at all Miss Nakumara?" Kyoya asked as the two of them drove the hospital.

"Not too bad. One of the men chocked me a little," said Zakuro.

"We'll have you looked at when we get to the hospital," said Kyoya right as they showed up.

He led her to a private room where Arata, Maki and Nao were all waiting.

"Leiko!" Nao shouted as she ran and hugged her sister.

"You know I hate that name!" said Leiko giggling as she hugged Nao back.

"Oh thank you're all right!" said Maki as she too hugged her.

"Where's Shiki?" Arata asked as he marched up Kyoya.

"Unfortunately the only way I could get them to release your youngest was to have her go with the black spiders," said Kyoya.

"You what!" shouted Arata.

"Sir, please do not get mad," said Kyoya.

"Too late for that! I should have known not to let you do this! You maybe a mature boy, but you're still just that a boy! And now because of you and your boyish nature, my other daughter

is missing!" Arata shouted.

"Arata please, your temper," said Maki.

"No. no, no!" Arata shouted, "This has gone too far! This is too much. I have had enough. Now I want some answers! I want some actions! I want some…," He stopped in mid sentence as he started to clenched his chest.

"Arata!" shouted Maki.

"Dad?" said Nao.

"Daddy?" Zakuro shouted.

"Get a doctor in here now!" Kyoya shouted.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nao.

"I think your father's having a heart attack," said Kyoya as she started to perform CPR.

"I told you to learn to control your temper Arata!" said Maki in tears as she ran towards her husband.

Tamaki and his father had just arrived at the hospital when another car arrived as well. Both men watched as a car door opened and out stumbled Shiki.

"Shiki, you're alive!" Tamaki said happily as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Owe let go of me you ass hole!" Shiki shouted.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"My back is not all is use to be so please let me go!" shouted Shiki shoving Tamaki.

"Miss Nakumara, I like to thank you for keeping my son safe while you were both being held. It's probably thanks to you convincing them to hold him for ransom that he's still alive," said Yuzuru.

"You're welcome," said Shiki as she walked into the hospital. The minute she walked in, she heard an announcement over the loud speaker.

"**Code Blue Code Blue"**

"What the hell's going on?" asked Shiki.

"Shiki, Boss you're alive!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as they ran up to them.

"Yeah we are. What's going?" asked Shiki. Both the twins looked at each other.

"We think you're dad may have had a heart attack," they said.

"Oh god what?" asked Shiki.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Shiki ran fast towards the room her father was in. She was about to open the door when it open on its own to revile Nao and Zakuro coming out. Both immediately ran to her and threw their arms around her.

"Shiki!" they both shouted happily.

"Leiko, are you all right?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah I'm fine, not like Dad," said Zakuro.

"Is he okay?" asked Shiki.

"They said it was just a mild heart attack so he should be all right for the most part," said Nao.

"Well that's good," said Shiki.

"Of course Maki's not letting him off easy," said Nao opening the door for Shiki to look in to see Maki sitting next to their father's bed scodling him.

"I don't care what you felt! I've told you time and time again to contorl your temper!" she snapped at him.

"It doesn't matter now. I have to make my peace. First off I want my girls to stay with you. I think you'll take care of them better then that two timing gold digger bitch I once called my wife and her pile of shit for a husband. Also they get nothing of my few possessions, not even with the life insurance I have on me! Second of all, if any of those host boys of that younger Haninozuka boy makes a move on Shiki or Nao, I will come back and haunt them till the end of their days! I will be that little nagging voice in their heads telling them not to do anything funny with them!" said Arata.

"That's real sympathetic dear, especially since the doctor said you're going to live," said Maki.

"He's going to live huh?" said Shiki finally revealing herself.

"Shiki!" said Maki jumping up and hugging her. Shiki groaned but didn't push the woman away.

"Shiki thank god!" said Arata smiling from his bed.

"You look pretty bad Dad," said Shiki. Her father groaned.

"How did you get away from them?" asked Maki.

"They said I could come back and let my back fully heal before returning to them," said Shiki.

"You're not going back!" said Arata. The machine next to him started beeping really loudly.

"Arata stop that!" said Maki. "We just got Shiki back and I don't want to see you stroke out before the baby comes and…,"

"Maki no!" shouted Arata.

"Baby?" said Shiki.

"What baby?" asked Nao.

"Well we didn't want to say anything since we just found out, but the truth is, I'm pregnant," said Maki.

"Say what?" said Shiki.

"I'm going to have a baby, and you're going to have a new brother or sister," said Maki.

"Wow!" said Nao.

"Does this mean I won't be the little one any more?" asked Zakuro.

"Well duh," said Shiki. She reached over and felt Maki's stomach.

"So I guess congratulations are in order huh?" she said.

"Don't worry about Shiki. Why don't go find you a doctor so they can keep treating your back?" said Maki.

"Sure," said Shiki, "Hang in there Dad."

"Shiki, I'm glad you're back at least," said Arata.

"Thanks Dad," said Shiki.

* * *

"Ah!" Shiki hissed as the female doctor started applying the medicine to her back.

"I know it hurts but it's for the best," said the doctor.

"Whatever," said Shiki. She flinched she felt some more.

"All right, that should do it. I'll let you rest for a little bit, but the police do want to talk to you about how you managed to escape," said the doctor as she finished up.

"Whatever," muttered Shiki. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she was woken up by someone calling her name.

"Shiki?"

"Who is it?" asked Shiki.

"It's me, Nao, you're friends were wondering if they can come and see you?" asked Nao.

"Just Haruhi please," said Shiki. A few minutes later she could hear footsteps coming in followed by Haruhi's voice.

"Hi Shiki, good to see you're back."

"Yeah it's good to be back," said Shiki.

"Please don't be mad but they're making me do this. If I don't they'll come in here on their own," said Haruhi.

"Do what?" asked Shiki as turned her head to see Haruhi setting up a phone and turning it on speaker.

"_Shiki, Haruhi, can you hear us?" _came Tamaki's voice from the phone.

"Oh god no!" moaned Shiki into her pillow.

"Yes Tamaki we can hear you," said Haruhi.

"Hang up on them!" said Shiki.

"_If she's does we'll just come in," _said Kyoya from the phone. Shiki groaned.

"_How are you doing Shiki?" _asked the twins.

"I'm all right for the most part, so is my dad. Although I should mention that he said that if he were to die he'd come back and haunt any of you that made a move on me or Hunny's little brother if he made a move on Nao," said Shiki.

"_Well then I guess it's a good thing he didn't die," _said Kaoru.

"_Why is it that every girl that gets involved in the host club seems to have an overprotective father?" _asked Hikaru.

"Any father would have the common sense to get overprotective of you dorks!" shouted Shiki.

"_Tsk tsk you and that temper, you really should learn to control yourself Shiki" _said Kyoya.

"Shut up four eyes! I'd hate to see you get a heart attack like my father!" said Shiki.

"_May I ask just how you plan to do that?" _asked Kyoya

'Here we go again,' thought Haruhi rubbing her head.

"Ever have someone punch you in the heart four eyes? Oh wait I get it; you don't have a heart so you can have an attack. I bet I could give you an ice attack though," said Shiki smirking.

"_Well you're so naturally hotheaded you could probably melt it just by standing by me" _said Kyoya.

"Well it hasn't worked yet because you're still an ass hole!" said Shiki She groaned when she heard Tamaki crying again.

"_Please stop arguing with mommy daddy hates to see you angry!" _he shouted.

"Hey "Daddy," Shut up!" said Shiki.

"_Great, he's in his emo corner again," _said Kaoru.

"_You sure did diss him this time," _said Hikaru. Shiki groaned.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about too much about taking care of a baby. I'll have plenty of experienc baby-sitting the blond idiot!" she muttered.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh my stepmother's pregnant," said Shiki.

"_Oh really?" _said the twins.

"Yes but shut-up!" said Shiki.

"_All right," _said the twins.

"_A baby, that's wonderful!" _said Hunny.

"_Yeah," _said Mori.

"How are you doing big guy?" asked Shiki.

"_Fine," _said Mori.

"I never did get a real good chance to thank you for saving my life," said Shiki.

"_Its all right," _said Mori.

"_Yeah everything's all right," _said Hunny.

"Yeah, it would be except that my dad had a heart attack, and I'm still suppose to report back to the Black Spiders after my back is fully healed!" said Shiki.

"_Is that why they let you go?" _asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Shiki, "They said that once I was healed fully I was to go back to them to become a full fledge member."

"_I see," _said Kyoya, _"Well then, maybe that should give us some time to find our more about this gang and stop them."_

"Think you can?" asked Shiki.

"_Oh I have no doubt," _said Kyoya.

"Great," said Shiki, "I uh met the big leader guy too by the way. His name is Kazashi."

"_Kazashi hmm? That's good to know," _said Kyoya.

"Hey by the way how's Kenshi doing?" asked Shiki.

"_He's recovering just fine,"_ said Kyoya. Shiki could hear movement followed by the sound of a door opening, _"Are you up to talking?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine," _she heard Kenshi say.

"Kenshi!" said Shiki happily.

"_Hey Kid, you're back. You okay?" _asked Kenshi.

"Yeah I'm fine for the most part," said Shiki, "how about you?"

"_God except your stepmother keeps insisting that I come stay with you guys after I'm released," _said Kenshi.

Shiki smirked.

"_So how did you get away from the Black Spiders?" _asked Kenshi.

"The leader let me go so I could recover. He said that I'll be better for them healed then hurt," said Shiki.

"_You met the leader huh? Wow, I heard very few have ever seen him. What was his name?" _asked Kenshi.

"Kazashi," said Shiki. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Kenshi?" asked Shiki finally.

"_He looks really upset," _said the twins.

"Kenshi what's wrong?" asked Shiki.

"_Did you say his name was Kazashi?" _asked Kenshi finally.

"_Do you know him sir?" _asked Kyoya.

"_I should hope so, he's my father!" _said Kenshi.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REMEMBER THERE WILL BE ANOTHER BLACKOUT DATE OF FANFIC ON THE 3OTH. PLEASE JOIN US IN LETTING FANFIC KNOW WE DON'T WANT TO GET RID OF OUR STORIES!**


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Your who?" _"My father!" _"...Ya know, I don't ever recall you mentioning to me that your father was the leader of the black spiders, care to elaborate on that?" Shiki said, barley processing it. _"That's my father- I don't remember him well because when I was younger he set my house on fire with my mother and myself inside of it and left, assuming we were both dead and that was the last I ever saw of him!" _

_"He tried to kill his own son and his wife?" _Said Tamaki, shocked.

_"It's a cold cruel world out there, son- there are a lot of stories worse than mine," _Said Kenshi.

"Why did you never tell me?" Shiki asked.

"_You never asked me if I had a fire-happy father who burned down my house and killed my mother," _Kenshi said.

"Hey don't smart ass me that's my job!" Shiki said, rolling her eyes.

_"You don't need to remind us," _She heard one of the twins mutter.

"What was that?"

_"Nothing!" _she heard them course in unison.

"That's what I thought!"

_"So what are you going to do about the black spider's leader being your daddy?" _asked Hunny.

_"Well I'm not sure- I guess what I was doing before I knew he was the leader of the black spiders. Keep on living my life I guess and if we ever cross paths- well I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it." _

_"You said he burned your house down while your mother and yourself were in it- does that mean he thinks your dead?" _Kyoya asked him.

_"Yeah probably does- to him I'm probably a distant memory. Besides word on the street, literally, is that the Black spiders are planning something big once they 'win the war'. Nobody knows what though." _He said.

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Shiki asked him.

_"Well whatever it is it's to gain one of two things: Money and Power. That's what the Black Spiders are all about, that's all they want. So I imagine it must be some big heist for money or robbing some big-name bank. Anyway those are the most likely scenarios." _

_"So what are the police doing about all this?" _asked Kaoru.

_"The Ohtori Police force isn't just for family protection- it covers the city and a few surrounding ones as well. They're working with the CIA on this case." _"The CIA is here, really?" asked Haruhi.

_"Kidnapping, Ransoming, Carrying Weapons without permit, carrying weapons into unauthorized areas aka the hospital, and murdering innocent civilians. The gang problem is increasing and it's becoming un-ignorable," _Kyoya said, _"It's not just now that they've paid attention to this problem, it's been happing for a long time before now." _

"So what are they going to do? Go snooping around dark coroners and spider webs to find them?" asked Shiki.

"_If need be then yes," _said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Shiki. For some reason she didn't sound safe.

_"So, Kenshi-san, do you have any funny stories about Shiki when she was a kid?" _the twins asked, mischievous smiles on their faces.

'Shiki as a kid...?' Tamaki thought, suddenly smiling dreamily and picturing a short, chibi version of Shiki, 'I bet she was as cute as a button! I wonder what she was like!' Kenshi thought about it.

_"That girl has had a very dark past- but I remember a few times that probably could be considered comical," _He smirked, chuckling to himself.

_"Tell us, tell us!" _The twins coursed together in unison. _"Alright, Well I'm sure she's told you that she met me when she ran away from home, right?"_

_"Yeah," _Mori said, nodding his head as Hunny sat on his lap while he sat in the wheel chair, careful not to lay on his wound.

_"Well I was walking down an alley when I saw this kid who was all by herself, blood all over her like she'd just gotten mugged or jumped or something. I asked her if she was okay. She started scrambling backwards on all fours, glaring at me and baring her teeth as if she were some kind of animal or something that wanted to eat me alive. Pretty scary scrimmaging through the garbage, finally. Anyways, I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me come near her. So every day I came by and saw all on her own, trying to get her to talk because, well, I felt for the girl. Then one day I got an idea and while she was rummaging through a dump truck trying to find a scrap of food I walked right close to her while holding a huge chocolate cake in my hands and started eating it right in front of her, exaggerating each bite and muttering to myself how good this cake was. It got her attention really fast.I wound up putting some down on the pavement for her and walking off. She came running over to it and that's when I got her. Oh she tired getting away, but I told her I just wanted to help her. She said something like, "I don't want to be your fucking whore or give you a blow job for chocolate cake. I don't think I ever heard an 8 years use that kind of language. Well anyway I wound up taking her to my temporarily home and when she woke up the next morning for some reason she decided to trust me. I guess it was my natural charm."_

"Thanks Kenshi!" said Shiki.

_"And then there was another time-" _he said, "_Where we were out in public when suddenly she grabs me and pulls me behind a fountain telling me to duck. I said what's wrong and she said that she just saw her mom. I looked over a little and saw a woman that looked a lot like her walking into a store and I told her that she has her mom's nose. She very angrily responded: No, I have my own nose!" _They laughed, except for Kyoya and Mori who smiled at it a little. _"Then got mad at me for hiding afterwards." _

'My daughter was so cute! Hmm, I wonder what happened to her...' Tamaki thought, but his grin returned. 'She got even more adorable, that's what!'

_"Milord, are you having dirty thoughts again?" _asked Hikaru, raising an eyebrow. "_I mean we all know Shiki's in a cute, short, hospital gown, but please control yourself." _

_"I was having no such thing!" _He said angrily, grabbing Hikaru by the collar of his shir_t. "Stop being disgusting you damn pervert!" "_

_Hmm..." _Kenshi said, "_So that's what he's thinking of when he randomly gets those weird looks on his face..." _But even though it wasn't like he was her dad or anything, it still some how annoyed him that those teenage boys were talking about her like that.A week past and soon Shiki, Mori and Kenshi were freed to at least leave the hospital.

* * *

"Shiki are you sacred about coming home?" asked Zakuro as she and Nao helped her get ready to leave.

"Why?" asked Shiki.

"Well didn't that mean man say he'd come back for you once you left the hospital?" asked Zakuro.

"No, he said he'd come and get me once I was 100% better. I'm not that yet, just enough to leave the hospital. The doctors are still going on about me having to take is easy and blah blah blah," said Shiki.

"So then you're not afraid?" asked Nao.

"Name one thing that I'm afraid of?" asked Shiki.

"Our step-father," said Nao bitterly over the thought of that man.

"He doesn't count!" Shiki snapped.

"Do you think he and Mom will come because of what happened?" asked Nao feeling nervous.

"I hope not! I never want to see her or the bustard she married ever again!" said Shiki.

"Oh really?" said Zakuro sounding nervous.

"What?" asked Shiki.

"Nothing!" said Zakuro. Both Shiki and Nao looked at each other confused.

"Girls, everything all right in here?" asked Maki walking into the room.

"Yes," said the girls.

"Good, Kenji's all ready too so lets get going," said Maki

"Are you sure we still want him at our house?" she heard her dad asking from outside the room.

"Yes!" said Maki, "He did help protect Shiki at the cost of his own safety!" Her father groaned.

"Fine," he muttered. Nao and Zakuro both snickered. Shiki just rolled her eyes and she followed her family outside. To her surprise the whole hallway was filled with guards.

"What's the point of having more of these losers around?" she asked, "They sure as hell didn't protect my ass or anyone else's when we needed them too."

"Well sorry but we're not taking any chances!" said her father.

"They're not going to be coming after me just because I've been released. Old Dumbo Ear's said I'll have to be 100% before they come back for me all right," said Shiki.

"Dumbo ears," they heard Kenji say with a laugh, "that's a good one. Thank god I didn't get his ears."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shiki.

"Watch it now big foot," said Kenji with a smirk.

"All the better to stomp your puny little feet my dear," Shiki retorted.

"Good one," said Kenji giving her a high five.

* * *

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Zakuro asked Maki on the way home, pressing her cheek to her stomach despite that she'd told her earlier that the baby wouldn't be kicking for a while.

"I don't know yet, we won't know for a few months." Said Maki.

"You usually find out when they're around 18 weeks old." Arata told them.

"I hope it's a boy- Nao already takes too long in the bathroom!" Zakuro said, pointing an accusing finger at her sister.

"Hey I do not take that long!" She said, folding her arms,

"I hope it's a girl since dad didn't get you right maybe we can try again!"

"Take it back, jerk!" Zakuro said angrily.

"Your sisters sure do like fighting don't they?" said Kenshi.

"I don't know where they got it from," said Shiki.

"Sure," said Kenshi and Aiko right as they arrived at the house.

"Wow this place is so big," said Kenshi as they walked in.

"Yeah don't worry will give you a map," said Shiki. Just then a maid ran up to them.

"You have some visitors," she said.

"Which one?" asked Shiki thinking it was one of the hosts.

"Well I believe they're mother and step-father," said the maid.

"OUR WHAT?" shouted Shiki and Nao before looking at Zakuro.

"I may have asked a servant to call them because I thought they'd want to see you," she said timidly.

"Crap, I wish I was back with the black spiders at the moment!" said Shiki.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Shiki I don't want to see them!" said Nao.

"Me either!" said Shiki.

"Why don't you all go and show Kenshi to his room while me and Maki talk to them," said Arata.

"Sure come on Kenshi," said Shiki, grabbing Kenshi's hand and leading him to the stairs.

"Wow this is one nice place," said Kenshi.

"It should be for all the money our step-mom and her family rakes in," said Shiki.

"Woof!" they all suddenly heard Hooch bark as he came and pounced at them.

"Hey Hooch!" said Shiki petting her dog.

"What's this, your horse?" asked Kenshi petting the dog.

"You could him that, this is Hooch," said Shiki.

"Hey boy," said Kenshi.

"Woof!" said Hooch as he licked Kenshi's hand.

"Oh I think he likes you," said Shiki.

"Yeah well I like him too," said Kenshi.

"Come on I'll show you to your room," said Shiki. She looked at her two sisters.

"No matter what happens, as long as that man is here do not let him into your rooms got it!" she said. Nao nodded respectively.

"Why?" asked Zakuro.

"Just don't," said Nao taking Zakuro to her room.

"Here," said Shiki letting Kenshi into his room.

"Wow your step-mother didn't have to go all out for me," said Kenshi.

"Well Maki's got a big heart. That is one of the nicer things about her," said Shiki, "Well I'll let you get settled while I go and make sure that creep doesn't try anything!"

"Do you think he will?" asked Kenshi.

"He did right under my mom's nose so why not?" asked Shiki, "Come on Hoch."

Shiki walked as fast as she could towards the stairs to make sure he didn't come. He knew he hadn't change and he never would. She has just reached the stairs when she happened to notice the door to Zakuro's room was open a bit.

"Hey Z how are you doing?" she heard her step-father say from inside the room as she got closer.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted as she burst into the room in time to see her step-father Erai sitting on the bed with Zakuro playing with her hair.

"Hey I thought you were injured," said Erai surprise to see her.

"I'd never be injured enough to take you down!" said Shiki, "Get away from my sister!"

"We're just talking," said her Erai.

"The hell you are!" said Shiki, "You think I was born yesterday! Get away from her!"

"I see you haven't changed much have you kid," said Erai .

"And neither have you! Get out of my sister's room!" said Shiki.

"Who's going to make me?" asked her Erai. Just then Hooch ran into the room, only instead of giving off his usual greeting woof, he started growling at the man, showing his fangs.

"Oh god that thing!" said Erai as he jumped up scared.

"That's thing is called Hooch and he's hungry for a wiener, any wiener!" said Shiki.

"All right, all right I'll leave!" said Erai as he ran out of the room. Shiki looked over at her sister.

"I thought I told you not to let him in your room!" she said.

"I didn't, he was all ready here waiting for me," said Zakuro.

"Don't let him back in! Keep your door lock!" said Shiki. She looked down at Hooch. "You stay here with her." Hooch immediately ran over and jumped on Zakuro's bed. Shiki ran downstairs to see if her mom and her husband were still there. She came to the livening room and saw the door was open just a crack.

"Find the bathroom all right?" asked Maki.

"Oh yeah," said Erai.

"Good then, I can tell you this together, the girls aren't going with you!" said Maki.

"But they're in danger!" said her mom Kumori.

"That's not why you want them! You want them because you know you can get me and Maki to pay child support to you guys for them!" said Arata.

"Oh that's real rich coming from the man who hasn't been there for his girls in how long?" asked Kumori.

"That was only because I didn't have a job to support them and you wouldn't let me near them!" said Arata.

"Well you barley put up any fight did you?" She said, folding her arms.

"Kumori, get out of this house you don't belong here!" He screamed, angry.

"Remember your temper!" Maki warned.

"Don't say my name as if we're friends, use san after it! I just want what is best for my kids!" She yelled back, things starting to get riled up when Shiki interrupted with a dark, serene tone.

"It didn't seem that way eight years ago." Her mother grew silent and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you remember that day, Kumori-shi, since we're using honorifics?" She strode forward a few steps slowly, narrowing her eyebrows and giving her a look of pure disgust. "I do."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, nervous.

"All the more proof that you never gave a damn. So you should go home- before you have an accident."

"I'm your mother, and what I say goes!" Kumori said weakly, obviously trying to seem tough when she wasn't feeling it.

"Actually you gave full custody of your children to us. We have papers and legal backup." Maki said, folding her arms and smirking. "Aka, what you say doesn't mean shit unless we say it does. And I'm not making my step-daughter go anywhere she doesn't feel comfortable going, or her two sisters." Kumori pursed her lips and squinted angrily.

"Just because you're rich and you have more money than I do doesn't mean you can keep my kids away from me!"

"Why the sudden interest? You haven't seen them since they came. Not a phone call from either of you. Nothing. I figured the money we gave you was doing you well and you'd forgotten all about them." Arata sneered.

"You're suggesting I'd forget about my girls just because you sent us some money?" Her step father said angrily, pulling Shiki into a hug, wrapping his arms around her as if protectively.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed in a way that Arata and Maki had never heard from her, thrashing and buckling violently to get out of his grasp, practically diving out of his arms. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"Sweetheart, what's gotten into you?" He asked, about to put a hand on her shoulder when Arata grabbed it in mid-air.

"She told you very clearly not to touch her. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked him in an intimidating tone of voice.

"Let go of my arm, old man!" he snarled.

"Stay away from my daughter or next time I'll break it." He warned, shoving his arm back at him and standing between him and Shiki.

"It was hell in that house. I'm not taking Zakuro or Nao back there if you held a gun to my head." Shiki said.

"So you can forget about it! Go find someone else to scam for their money. Maki isn't stupid enough to fall for your bull shit so get the fuck out of this house!"

"You let her talk like this? Just how exactly are you raising this child? It's a wonder she hasn't gotten involved in a gang or gotten into some other form of crime!" Her step father said. Shiki might have laughed at the irony if she weren't so pissed off.

"I agree with Erai one hundred percent. I will not have you raising my child this way! I won't have her growing up to be some outlaw! If she were living with me I guarantee you she wouldn't be acting so immature and disrespectful, especially to her own father and mother-"

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, YOU WORTHLESS TRAMP. AND THAT BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER! I've got a father, and even though I'm having trouble forgiving him for when he hasn't been there he's been a great father to my sisters for the one that has been! I've been here for about a year now and Maki is more of a mother to me in this one year than you've been in nine years put together and what you'll ever be!"

"This is my point exactly! You will not talk that way to me young lady!"

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want!" she yelled back, "I don't give you respect unless you've given me a reason to no matter who you are or how much older you are or how much money you have! And nothing you can teach me can turn me into the lady that you're wanting me to be because I won't change myself for anyone but myself on my own free will! Nobody controls me! Not you, not badass baby Jesus, nobody!I'm my own person! I'm acting this way because of how I am, not because of the way my dad has tried to raise me. If I did what he told me to then I'd probably be a very respectable person because I'm a bitch who won't listen to him and it's not his fault so you can shut the fuck up because you don't know anything! He's tried to raise me just fine and has done a lot better of a job than you ever did! Now get out of here before I loose it and go ape-shit on both of your worthless, low, pathetic asses!"

"Well looks like someone's getting a little cocky! Just like she was the day she ran away from home!" said her stepfather advancing towards her and her father. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge sword flew right in front of his face into the wall.

"What the?" Erai said looking over to see Maki standing next to a case that was once held two swords but was no empty. She herself was holding a sword of her own.

"What do you think you're doing with that thing?" asked Erai.

"My family makes a living off creating sharp things. Did you honestly not think we wouldn't know how to use them ourselves for other purposes?" asked Maki holding the sword up, "Now good sir will you and your wife please leave my house and family before I see to it you supply my dog with his dinner wiener tonight!"

"I think we should leave," said Erai running over to his wife and grabbing her arm.

"Don't think this is over!" the woman shouted as her husband dragged her out.

"Good, I could use some new target practice!" said Maki.

"I wonder if they will come back," said Arata.

"If they do, they won't leave with all of the limbs in tact!" said Maki.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"So what happens now that they're gone?" Shiki asked. "Well we'll have some security outside to make sure that they don't come back." said Arata. "And it's not going to be the ones I hired to follow you three. They'll be lucky if they can find a job anywhere else again." "That's good I guess. I'm going to my room then." "Do you want me to have one of the maids bring you breakfast then?" asked Maki.

"No. I've lost my appetite- Nao and Zakuro might still be hungry though," said Shiki, walking upstairs. She noticed her hands were shaking, so she shoved them in her pockets.

"Probably from adrenaline, or maybe I need sugar since I didn't eat..." She muttered to herself, walking into her bedroom where she found herself walking over towards her bathroom to look in the mirror, looking at the eyes of the blue eyes that were reflected back at her. She hated them. They were her mother's eyes. Even when she tried to wear contacts once she knew that she was just hiding what they really are and she couldn't escape the fact that she was the spitting image of her mother. She hated it. She threw open the drawer and pulled out the jell bottle, slathering some huge glops onto her hair when Hooch walked in, nudging her a little.

"You want a belly rub?" She asked, smiling and scratching his head with her knuckles so she didn't get any of the stuff on him. Hooch seemed to grin as he wagged his tail, which shook his entire body.

"Alright give me a second I'll wash this off." She said, and did so before climbing into the floor and getting on all fours, patting the ground a few times, making growling noises as Hooch's tail wagged harder, growing more excited. She made a barking noise before lunging at him pushing him onto the floor where he rolled over and climbed onto her, sitting on her back. She laughed.

"You win again, but I'll beat you one of these days. Now lay on your back," She said, sitting back up and rubbing his belly as he panted happily.

"Yeah, Shiki missed you while she was kidnapped! Yes she did, yes she did!" she said, talking in a sort of babyish voice as he whimpered pleasurably. "She thought of you while she was doing some ass kicking and eating beef jerky- she did!" A huge grin was spread across her face with a little bit of a twinkle in her eye, laughing a little as she scratched harder. God she loved this dog more than the world, more than she thought she could have ever loved.

Suddenly she was tackled onto the floor as someone wrapped their arms around her so tightly that she felt like she couldn't breathe.

'Another Black Spiders attack? Already? I just got out of the hospital! Plus I just saw my step father and Kumori again- damn don't I ever get a break?' She thought, about to fight back before she heard her 'captor' talk.

"Shiki you're just too adorable I can't stand it!"

"Tamaki? What the hell!" She said, turning full way to see the host club standing by the door. A blush flushed across her face slightly that they'd seen her acting so goofy as she growled, glaring at Tamaki.

"Get. Off." Tamaki jumped back, startled by her scary glare. He'd seen it many times before, but for some reason, the effect was always the same: It scared him shitless, basically. The twins laughed at Tamaki as he found his way to a corner of the room, groaning in his state of melancholy.

"Idiot," Kyoya muttered, watching him dropped his head.

"Yay, Hoo-chan!" Hunny giggled, running up to Hooch and wrapping his arms around Hooch's neck as the dog barked, wagging its tail happily. Mori sat down on Shiki's bed and scratched his back while Hunny hugged him.

"So what are you guys all doing here?" She asked. She wondered if they saw the two leave, if not, they must have come not long after.

"We wanted to see you, Shiki-san!" The twins coursed.

"I told them you probably didn't want to be bothered but they came anyway." Haruhi told her. Shiki groaned, massaging her temples. Why is that she always seems to get headaches when they're around?

"When do you think you're coming back to school, Shi-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I guess tomorrow. But the doctor says I can't do gym for a while. I don't know why. It's not like after what happened doing pushups is going to kill me. But then again it's not like I like any of my classes anyways so I should probably consider it a good thing- or the people there for that matter. Stupid bitch..." Shiki muttered the last part, thinking of Ayumi and the guys who were screwing around with her sisters. And any other idiots that she hasn't met yet.

"Hey Shiki, who was that one couple that was leaving the house just now?" asked Haruhi.

"What couple?" asked Shiki.

"There was this angry looking couple leaving your house when we showed up," said Hikaru.

"The woman actually looked a lot like you and your sisters," said Kaoru.

"Yeah she would. She is my mother after all," Shiki muttered.

"Your mother really?" said Tamaki, "You mother came all this way to see you?"

"My mother came all this way here to see if she could scam more money out of my stepmother," said Shiki.

"So she didn't come to see you?" asked Haruhi.

"My mother could care less about me! She only ever cared about herself. I figured that out a long time ago. When I was six years old was when my father divorced my mother because she was cheating on him with another man. She'd just had my baby sister, Zakuro, and I also had another sister who was three. Well three months after the divorce was official she married to the man she'd cheated on my father with. Then a month later my step father began to abuse me. It started out with physical and emotional abuse. I knew it was wrong, even when I was little, so whenever I saw him getting angry at my sisters I'd do something worse to make him even madder at me so he'd forget about hurting them and go to hurt me instead.

A few years later I was starting to develop, I started earlier than most girls at eight I think, and one day after he had beaten me until I couldn't stand he ripped off my shirt, and you can imagine the rest. At school my teachers asked me why I always wore winter clothes, and why I didn't participate in PE more. It hurt too much, so I usually sat on the sides. I started misbehaving in school when one day when some kids were laughing at me because it was picture day and I wasn't wearing anything pretty because I didn't have any nice clothes. They pushed me in a mud puddle and then I got mad and I threw a ball of it at her face. Then she started crying and told the teacher that I'd fallen in a mud puddle, and then when she tried to help me up I threw it at her for no reason. She kept me after school and I found myself happy because I didn't have to go home to my step dad. So I got into trouble more and more often so I could stay after school. I couldn't pay attention in class because I kept thinking about going home and wondering what he would do to me. I wasn't easy going, fun, happy, bubbly, and energetic like I used to be. I was sore every day, so I started to get grouchy and all of the friends I had were lost.

I tried to tell my mother- she spat in my face and told me not to lie to her. Soon she started locking me in closets for hours at a time and strangling me until I blacked out was a normal thing. I became numb with pain.

Then one day my mother and sisters were gone, and he raped me. It was the worst pain I'd felt in my life at that point, and when he was done he left the room for a minute and left me crying and screaming in horror because I was gushing blood from my privates and I couldn't get it to stop. I was nine and terrified for my life. He returned after a few seconds with a knife and chased me around the house. I was so scared that I managed to get into my room and lock the door, and then I put on clothes as fast as I could and jumped out of the window and ran away, and I didn't come back. It really hurt to run, but I just wanted to get away from everyone.

After not eating for three days I met Kenshi who helped me. He taught me how to fight, and street smarts. It was really hard at first, but every day I got stronger and smarter. I made a few friends and we'd help each other out sometimes. I was sleeping with a gun on a concrete floor in a dark alley, waking up in the middle of every night with a nightmare with him trying to rape me or gangs trying to kill me.

When I was twelve I was found and they brought me back. I wasn't the girl that I was when I woke up that morning. I left the house a woman, and returned an adult. I'd seen so many things; I'd been on the break of death in fights and I'd seen the ugly side of the world twelve year olds shouldn't see. When I was back everything was normal, no hey Shiki welcome home or anything.

Except my sisters, we made popcorn and watched a movie. Then three days later I saw him pulling Nao into the bathroom and I realized that I had done something horrible when I ran away. Something despicable. I'd left my sisters there with nobody to protect them.

I immediately reacted, I kicked the door down and saw his hand in her pants, and I began to beat him. I remember saying how do you like it? How does it feel you fucking son of a bitch! I beat him unconscious, and I beat him some more. I was crying while I did so, it was like all the times were I was too numb to cry had leaked out into that one moment. I was pulled off of him by the ambulance and he had to be hospitalized for around a month- he almost died. They thought I was sick in the head and tried to give me some counseling.

After that my mother hated me, and she wanted to make my life miserable because I'd beat her husband up. She began to abuse me emotionally, but I stood strong and refused to let some bitch get the best of me and that was when I really turned into who I am now, the badass rebel who doesn't give a fuck. I never thought about my family when I'd left, I was scared for my life and I was only thinking about myself. I also realized I'd abandoned them, and when she needed me I wasn't there to protect them when they needed it most. I went into a depression, overwhelmed by guilt and I began taking it out through anger and my sisters started to hate me too. I felt like I deserved it. I was a totally different person than I once was. I'd seen the ugly side of the world, and I felt like I was surrounded by nothing but ignorance. Everyone avoided me. I was completely alone.

My uncle stepped into my life. He'd been a pretty nice guy, he visited us every now and then, but then he adopted us after fighting with my mother, who now hated me and didn't want my life to get easier. She eventually gave in after he annoyed her enough though.

Life was actually rather nice after that. I started doing better in school, I didn't mind coming home. My uncle actually cared for us. Then sadly that all changed one night.

I remember waking up and hearing some loud thumping coming from our kitchen. When I walked in I found my uncle leaning against the wall with a knife right through his head dead. The back door was open but it was so dark out I couldn't see anything out there.

After that they tried getting us to go back to live with my mother again. Oh Nao and I tired our best to keep that from happing. That was until our dad came back into our lives. He had just re-married Maki and wanted us to live with them. While I wasn't too thrilled of the idea of going to live with the man that abandoned me so long ago, I couldn't help but think it was a better choice then my mother and monster she was married to. Of course it took a huge payment from Maki for my mother to allow us to come and live with them and well you know the rest," said Shiki.

"Wow," said the twins.

"Yeah," said Shiki.

"Sorry Shiki," said Haruhi.

"It's ok," said Shiki, "It actually made me feel good that I have made friends that I actually feel like I can talk to about this. I've never had that before. It feels good to let it out like that."

The hosts all smiled.

"We're here for you Shiki, always and forever," said Haruhi. No one saw Kenshi outside standing out side and listening. He smiled.

'Good kid, it's about time you got some friends your own age. You're on the right path to recovery,' he thought happily to himself, knowing full well she was going to need all the help she could get with all the shit that was no doubt coming her way soon.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"We'll help you recover!" the twins said, hugging her and rubbing their cheeks against hers.

"Now you're just being stupid." She said, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Get off of Shiki you hoodlums!" Tamaki shouted at them, trying to pull them off.

"But hey, seriously though- don't go treating me all weird and different because I told you guys that. The only person who I've told that was Kenshi. And don't go around telling a bunch of people either."

"But don't you want your step-dad to go to jail, Shi-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Of course I would- but there would be no way for them to prove it and he'd get away with it and it would be nothing but a huge waste of money, not that there's not plenty to go around here anyways." She muttered.

"I could make him disappear." Kyoya said with a dark aura around him.

"Believe me, that would be Christmas, my birthday, and the weekend all rolled up into one!" She laughed.

"Don't worry, me and Takashi will protect you Shi-Chan!"

"Oh come on, I've only gotten kidnapped twice. By now you should know that I'm full capable of taking care of myself," She smirked.

"Well we couldn't count on Milord to, he's almost as bad off as you." The twins said.

"And where were you when she was attacked by wolves!?" he snapped, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Ever since i've met you guys there's been a lot to keep up with," She said, sweat dropping a little.

"We've barely gotten a break at all. It's only a matter of time before the FBI deports us all to some hippie town in Mexico just to try and keep us from getting our heads blown off."

"Mexico has pretty beaches!" Hunny said positively.

"The last time we went to the beach it didn't go so well," they all looked at Haruhi. "What?" Shiki said, confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"More or less," Haruhi said, sweat dropping.

"Huh, now that I think about it I've never been to a beach before," Shiki said.

Haruhi was quick to clasp a hand over Shiki's mouth.

"Don't, just don't!" she said.

"Hmm?" said Shiki through Haruhi's hands.

"Trust me, you're going to do regret it," said Haruhi.

"You know, a vacation to the beach might be good for Shiki's Mori, Zakuro and Kenshi's recovery," said Kyoya.

"You think so?" asked Tamaki, "Well ten we should go to help with their recovery!"

"Wait we really are going to go to the beach?" asked Shiki pushing Haruhi away gently.

"If it'll help with everyone's recovery then yes," said Tamaki, "We are taking a trip to the beach!"

"Then why do I suddenly feel a lot worse?" said Shiki.

"I tired to warn you," said Haruhi rubbing her forehead.

* * *

"How is going to the beach supposed to help me recover? I mean it's been years. Going to the beach won't do anything." Shiki was in a limousine a few days later, in a t-shirt and knee length shorts with a pair of sunglasses pushing her swooping bangs out of her eyes.

"Come on Shiki, you know your excited to go," Kaoru said, elbowing her a little and wiggling his eyebrows, grinning.

"Not really, I hate water."

"You hate water?" Hikaru asked.

"Got a problem with that?" She said edgily.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said quickly.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"Are we going to the same one as last time?" Asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"I'll make sure to stay clear of the cliffs then," said Haruhi.

"Do I want to know?" asked Shiki. Haruhi shook her head no.

"Well here we are," said Kyoya when they arrived at his family's beach house.

"Nice, this car ride was too long!" said Shiki as she bolted out of the car and into the house. "So what room is mine?"

"Follow me," said Kyoya leading her and the others to the different rooms.

"You know, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this being rich shit-" She said, looking at the massive hotel. It was kind of dark- she liked that. "This place is bitchin'!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Someone whispered behind her, making her jump and swing her foot around, roundhouse kick style, but a hooded figure already anticipated the blow and backed away a few steps. "Who the hell are you?!" She said, trying to calm her adrenaline rush down.

"This is Neko-Chan!" Hunny said happily. "He owns the hotel!"

"Oh." She blinked awkwardly. "Good job."

* * *

'I don't know why I agreed to this. Kenshi and Zakuro somehow managed to get out this. Why couldn't I?' Shiki thought as she unpacked. Just then there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened.

"I don't want any!" she shouted, not caring who was there. It wound up being the twins.

"Are you sure you don't want what it is we have?" asked Hikaru.

"Most definitely!" said Shiki about to shut the door.

"Not even this new swimsuit?" asked Kaoru.

"Most definitely!" said Shiki about to shut her door, only to have it blocked by Hikaru's foot.

"You do know that's not going to stop me from banging my door," she said as she started to slam it against his foot. Hikaru flinched as she did so, but he refused to pull his foot away.

"That's going to stop us!" he said right as Kaoru grabbed the door and kept it open.

"It's one of the nicest swimsuits we've ever made. It'll look good on you!" he said holding up a dark blue swimsuit that happen to have green ruffles around him.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that!" she said.

"But you'd look so cute in it!" said the twins.

"I said no!" said Shiki.

"I bet you don't even have a swimsuit!" Hikaru said.

"Yes I do!" She snapped.

"If you've never gone to the beach before then why would you have one?" Kaoru asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well that's because rich people have pools! And I'm rich now, so I have a pool, and I swim in it, in my bathing suit!" She said in an as a matter of fact tone, folding her arms.

"Oh really?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really!" she said. "Then let's see it." They coursed. She paused for a moment.

"Why would you want to see my swimsuit, you perverts! It's really weird that you care about what I wear anyways!" She said, trying to push them out but failing.

"I bet she's self conscious and insecure" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru just loudly enough for Shiki to hear.

"As much as I am a bitch? Hell no!"

"If you're not going to wear this one then what else are you going to wear?" He asked.

"That's none of your business!"

"Don't be shy, you have a great rack!" Hikaru said, giving her a thumbs up. "You don't even need ruffles like Haruhi!" Kaoru commented, "You'd look great even without them!"

"Ruffles?" asked Shiki. The twins smirked as they held up as they held up the bathing suit they wanted to have Haruhi wear.

"You're not really going to make her wear that are you?" asked Shiki.

"Oh yeah," said the twins.

"You guys are evil you know that?" she said.

"No we just know what people look best in," said Hikaru.

"And this will look the best on me because?" asked Shiki.

"Dark blues look good on you," said Kaoru.

"And the ruffles?" asked Shiki.

"Makes you look like you're a ballerina," said Hikaru.

"Oh well then, why don't I practice my kicks!" said Shiki as she tried to kick Hikaru in the face, but he was too quick for her.

"Get out before I turn you into shark bate!" Shiki shouted as she managed to push both Hikaru and Kaoru away and shut her door. She walked over and pulled out her bathing gear.

After getting changed Shiki walked out when Tamaki stood there, startling her as he immediately pushed her back in.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped.

"Quickly, put this on!" he said, handing her a shirt. He was wearing swim trunks with the word Daddy written across them.

"Daddy? Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you're not our fathers, right? And how come you don't refer to the rest of the host club as your sons? Sounds like you have some weird fantasy to me."

"I have nothing of the sort!" he yelled, "I'm just trying to protect my daughters from the nasty boys who'll come and try to hurt you two!"

"Mmmhmm, well that's nice to know- I'm out of here." She started walking past him but he scooted in front of her.

"Halt!" he said, holding his arms out in front of her in a stop notion. "Go no further! As the Host Club president i demand you put this on!"

"Okay okay, chill out," said Shiki taking the shirt, mainly to shut him up and that she still sort of owed him for saving her life.

She put it on and was about to head out only to bump into Haruhi who was also wearing a t-shirt.

"Tamaki?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, let's go down and relax on the beach for a while then," said Shiki. The two found a nice spot near the water and set up their towels next to each other.

"Shiki, Haruhi about time you got here," said Kaoru as he and his twin running up to them.

"What are you wearing?" asked Hikaru.

"They're called T-shirts all right?" said Shiki.

"Yeah but why are you wearing them?" asked Hikaru.

"Why are you wearing each other's faces?" asked Shiki.

"Tamaki asked us to wear them," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said the twins walking over to Tamaki.

"You made them put on shirts again huh Boss?" said Kaoru.

"Of course, I have to protect my two little girls don't I?" said Tamaki.

"That kind of sounds perverted Boss," said Hikaru.

"None the less the girls are going to keep wearing the shirts, end of story," said Tamaki.

"That's no fun," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked away.

"Yeah we can't see the two of them in the bathing suits," said Hikaru, "But then again, the boss was stupid enough to give them white shirts for some reason. You know what would happen if they were to get wet with those shirts right?"

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "I guess we are going to have some fun with them after all."

"Let's start get Shiki and Haruhi wet game!" they said together.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki was lying down on her beach towel, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes, relaxing.

"I know you're there." Shiki said. The twins stopped in mid step like somebody had hit a pause button, buckets of water in their hands in attempt to sneak up on her. Shiki sat up and glared at them. "Don't even think about it- unless you want to have an accident." They grinned mischievously. "I'm serious damn it if you dump that water on me then I'm going to drag your sorry asses over to that cliff and throw you over!"

"Meh," Hikaru shrugged. "We can swim."

"Not if your arms broken you can't." She said edgily.

"Come on, Shiki- if you don't get in the water then what's the point of coming to the beach?"

"So you two won't bug me about going to the beach. But looks like that didn't work out very well, because now I get to hear you bitch anyways."

"Okay," said Hikaru and Kaoru as they walked off, "Plan B, "Hey Shiki?"

"What?" shouted Shiki getting annoyed.

"Think you can out swim us?" asked Kaoru.

"Think you can five seconds without bothering me?" asked Shiki.

"Is that a no?" asked Hikaru.

"That's a Fuck off and leave me alone Twiddle Dumb," said Shiki.

"Yeah that's a no," said Hikaru. "Kind of sad really that Shiki can't swim huh?"

"Kind of sad you don't seem to seem to realize that you shouldn't insult someone when they can still hear you," said Shiki. Hikaru gulped while Kaoru started to laugh.

"What are you two still doing harassing my daughters!" Tamaki shouted as he ran up to the twins.

"We weren't, we were just having fun," said Kaoru.

"How could be harassing them be fun?" asked Tamaki.

"More fun then having to listen to you whine and yelp," said Shiki. She stood up annoyed and started headed to cat head cliff.

"Shiki where do you think you're going?" Tamaki shouted as he ran after her.

"Away, far away from all of this noise!" said Shiki.

"Hey Shiki wait up," said Haruhi running after her, "I could do with getting away from all of this noise and chaos too."

"You know I actually like getting to hang out with you," said Shiki, "You're nice and quiet."

"Thanks I guess..." Haruhi said.

"If you were more like Haruhi it wouldn't be so much of a problem you know!" Hikaru called out after her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" both of them shouted out at the same time.

"We don't mean it bad- we meant if you weren't so obnoxious and angry then we wouldn't have such a hard time getting you wet!" Kaoru explained.

"That's what she said!" Hikaru said under his breath while coughing, just loud enough for Kaoru to hear, who burst out into immature giggles along with him.

"What do you mean!? You two can't go up there!" He said.

"Why not?" Shiki asked.

"Don't you know what happened last time!?" he yelled in panic as Shiki continued walking up the hill that led to the cliff that looked onto the ocean.

"Seeing as I have never been here before, it would only make perfect sense. You see, as a psychic, I channeled my inner spirits-" She began as if she were about to tell an interesting story.

"It's not funny!" Tamaki snapped. "Last time a group of girls came up here they were harassed by a group of boys and one ended up falling off!" Shiki laughed.

"She fell off?! That's hilarious! Who would be stupid enough to get that close to the edge of the cliff?!"

"Um I was kind of pushed because I tried to help them..." Haruhi said awkwardly. Shiki felt the word asshole had just slapped her right in the mouth.

"Oh... Sorry about that..." "It's fine, you didn't know." said Haruhi. "But we shouldn't go up there; I don't want that to happen again!"

"I understand your fear, but don't worry Tamaki- I won't let any boys come and sexually harass you." Haruhi laughed a little as Shiki shielded Tamaki 'protectively', posing like a ninja. He groaned, embarrassed and annoyed.

"I'm serious! I don't want you two to get hurt again!" he said. "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine." She said. "Besides, we're already here."

"Oh god we are!" said Tamaki grabbing Shiki in fear.

"Tamaki let go of me!" Shiki shouted as she tried to get out of Tamaki's grip. Just as she managed to get out, she accidentally lost her balance and fell off the cliff. She screamed as she fell.

"Shiki!" she heard Tamaki shouting right as he too dove off after.

Suddenly she felt the cool water engulf her body and all around her she could see noting but blue. Then she got a glimpse of Tamaki right before she blacked out.

When she finally woke up she realized she was in Tamaki's arms and they were walking back to the shore. She could barely make out the other hosts standing on the shore looking worried.

"Is she alright?" asked the twins.

"I think so," said Tamaki.

"Nice going Boss!" said Kaoru.

"It was an accident!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah you accidentally grabbed her?" said Hikaru.

"Shut-up you guys," said Shiki as she managed to get down from Tamaki.

"Are you okay Shiki?" asked Haruhi.

"I think so," said Shiki. She felt her hair, "Oh no."

"Everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I need to take a shower and fast!" said Shiki running up the hotel.

"Why is she so anxious to take a shower?" asked Haruhi.

"Maybe she can't stand saltwater in her hair," said Hunny.

"That doesn't sound like her," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Maybe she doesn't like Tono touching her- I don't blame her." Hikaru smirked.

"Why you-""I don't know, it is pretty suspicious milord." Kaoru said. "I bet you did that just so you could get to hold Shiki in her swim suit."

"I wouldn't even think of doing something like that to her!" He actually sounded legitimately mad now. "She can't swim!" "Guess she hasn't had a reason or a chance to learn..." Kyoya thought out loud.

"Yeah..." Hunny said, remembering what Shiki had told the seven of them before they came here.

'That really is weird for Shiki though, I wonder what's wrong with her...' Kaoru thought to himself, worried about her.

* * *

Shiki clutched her hair in one fist as the gel came out in sticky glops onto her hand like she'd just stuck them in a glob of syrup and used the other to pull off the shirt that Tamaki gave her all while she ran.

_"Oh my goodness you are so pretty! You have the most beautiful eyes and the most amazing hair- I don't think I've ever seen a beautiful so blessed!" a bypassing woman gawked. _

_"Does your mom do your hair? Can she do mine?" A classmate asked her with admiration on the first day of school._

_"Yeah, could she show my mom too?" another one of them asked. _

_"My mom doesn't do anything to my hair." She said. "Do yours?" _

_"My mom braided mine this morning- but I wish mine looked like yours!" _

_"Oh look at this head of hair!" a hairstylist said, running her fingers through it, smiling. "I wish I didn't have to cut it!" _

Shiki threw the door to the bathroom open and her eyes grew wide as she stared at herself in the mirror when she pulled the shirt away from her head. Alluring twists and waves that she hadn't seen in over eight years curled from her head. She stood there for a minute, just staring at herself and touching her head softly, feeling it as a sickening feeling numbing her. Even though it was just her hair, she felt like she was seeing somebody she'd said goodbye too a long time ago, as cheesy as that sounded. The girl in the mirror was staring back at her with a pained look in her eyes. _"_

_I love girls with curly hair…" her step father whispered, twirling a lock of her hair with his fingers as he sat on her bed, before leaning down to kiss her. _

Shiki's fingers that were just barley brushing the soft obsidian locks now slammed down hard onto the counter, throwing open drawers and looking for her bag, which she jerked out roughly and threw onto the top of the sink. Toiletries flew and slammed into the walls, scattering across the bathroom. She dropped down to her knees and grabbed the bottle of hair gel and jerked the cap off the bottle so hard it split across one side. She squeezed the bottle, dumping the entire thing all over head, smearing it roughly before taking a hairbrush and violently tugging the ringlets flat, not caring when clumps were violently jerked out of her head as she lay on the floor, cold and shaking from the water breaking out into a cold sweat. The gel ran down the sides of her face and into her eyes, stinging it horribly causing her eyes to water. She looked up into the mirror and saw herself as a complete mess. She stopped thrashing and stood still.

"Why…" She asked herself, frustration shown clearly in her voice. "…do you still get to me?!" Her voice rose into a scream as she hurled the hairbrush as hard as she cold against the mirror, sending shards of glass onto the floor and cutting her legs and feet. She knew she was bleeding, but she didn't really feel it. She just felt the burning feeling in her throat from the anger and the years of torment. She looked at one of the pieces of glass and saw something hideous looking back at her.

"I hate you!" she screamed at the reflection. "You disgust me!" She fell back onto her butt and clutched her chest, some of the glass crackling beneath her hands as she jerked them away, brushing the shards knifing into her skin off and leaning against the wall, breathing hard. Shiki thought she was going to start crying at any second, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Shiki, can I come in?" She suddenly heard Haruhi asked from the other side of the door before walking in to the mess. "Shiki what happened here?"

"I hate curly hair!" Shiki shouted, "I hate it! I hate hate hate hate hate it!"

Haruhi stood there for a moment stunned before she realized Shiki had started to cry. Not knowing what else to do, she slowly knelt down next to Shiki and held her close. She didn't say anything, she didn't do anything but hold her, just hold her and let Shiki cry as long as she wanted.

"Haruhi," said Shiki after a while, "Thank you."

"Of course," said Haruhi.


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki wiped her eyes, some of the hair product smearing onto her hands. "Please don't tell them I was crying... I hate crying. I'd rather be punched in the face, and it's happened enough times for me to know it hurts like a son of a bitch."

"I won't tell them if you don't want." Haruhi said. "But they're all worried about you- what do you want me to tell them?" She shrugged.

"Whatever you want- just leave this part out."

"Alright..." She said. "I'll let you get cleaned up. Did you want a maid to come clean the glass up?"

"No, I'll do it. I need some time to calm down anyways." She said. Haruhi nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask why you hate curly hair so much?" She asked her hesitantly. Shiki tensed up slightly.

"Yeah, I kind of do… don't feel like talking about it. Besides, it's dumb for me to have gotten upset over it anyways." She said, standing up and picking the glass out from her feet.

"I won't push you or anything since you're not up to it. But you said you wanted to be alone, so I guess I'll leave for a while then. My room's two doors down, you can come in there if you need me for anything."

"Alright, I will." She said. "Thanks- when I say that I usually don't mean it. But I mean it this time."

"It's no problem- I'm not exactly sure what happened, but whatever's going on, I hope it all works out for you." She said, bowing her head slightly before leaving the room. Shiki sighed, slapping her face gently.

"Keep it together," She told herself, "Or you going to end up on medications… it's a wonder I haven't already…"Shiki rubbed her temples, her arm brushing against her hair, which was rock hard from the gel. She groaned- it was going to be a huge pain in the ass to wash out- and now she needed another bottle. This sucked.

"Knock knock," She heard someone say outside, "I'm coming in."

She turned around to see a small girl with pigtails walking into the room.

'Why is there a little kid here?' thought Shiki.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to do my hair, what are you doing?" asked Shiki. The little girl just stared up at her for a moment before pointing and saying, "You're a bad girl!"

"What?" asked Shiki.

"You're the bad girl type aren't you!" said the little girl getting excited.

"Okay," said Shiki, "What are you even doing here kid?"

"My family owns the place," the little girl.

"Wait what?" said Shiki right as another woman who looked a little bit creepy walked.

"Mistress Kirimi you know you shouldn't be bothering the guests. Your big brother is looking for you," she said.

"No way, she really is related to Mr. Creepy?" asked Shiki.

"Yes she is master Umehito's little sister," said the maid. Shiki looked at the little girl.

"Okay so what is she suppose to be your version of the black sheep of the family or something?" she asked.

"What happened to your hair and your legs?" Kirimi changed the subject, pointing at her wild looking 'hairdo' that she decided to invent during her emotional tantrum.

"You should have seen the other guy." Shiki said after a few seconds of deciding on how to answer that question.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Why don't we go see your brother first, mistress Kirimi?" asked the maid. She sighed.

"Alright, Bye Bad Girl!" She said waving as the maid led her out of the room.

Shiki smirked. "I guess you could call me that- Bye then. The door shut behind them and Shiki put a hand to her hair that could probably be used as a weapon because it was rock hard from all the gel. Well, at least if they attacked her here she'd have something to defend herself with, she thought as she pictured her swinging her head around like a katana. She leaned into the bathroom without walking in to avoid the glass and reached for one of the towels, pulling off her swimsuit and drying herself off. When she was dry she draped a towel across her lap and pressed down on it with her hands and applying pressure.

"Yeah, I think this one is ours-" She heard someone say and barley got the chance to look up before the door opened and Hikaru walked in to a surprise. His eyes got really big and Shiki's face grew redder than Rudolph's nose, throwing her arms across her chest. His mouth was gaped open, staring at her with huge eyes and blushing brightly- and it was not because of her hair.

"I, I, um, uh-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

"S-sorry!" he stammered, throwing himself out of the room and knocking Kaoru down, slamming the door shut, and even after it was shut he was still backing up into the wall.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I don't think I need to get Shiki's shirt wet anymore!" he barley managed out, clutching his head with a picture still in his mind that didn't seem to want to go away. Shiki's feet and legs were wrapped had been wrapped thoroughly in gauze after she'd gotten a shower, which took around five or six washes and most of the bottle of shampoo to finally get all the gel out of her hair. She got her shower as quickly as she could because she did not want to be naked anymore! She jerked the hairbrush through her hair, trying to comb through all the tangles and knots and to brush out any curls that sprouted up, but not to much avail- it was hard to tell where they were at when you don't have a mirror. She heard knocking outside the door.

"Shiki I'm sorry about earlier- I swear I had no idea you were in there, can I please come in and-"

"Go away Hikaru!" she yelled, suddenly jerking the brush harder than before.

"I really am sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll say it however many times you need me to if you'll believe me, I'll do anything!"

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted. "I don't want to talk!"

"But-"

Shiki growled, throwing the hairbrush at the door so hard a nearby picture frame fell down and crashed into the floor.

"You're going to have to pay for that you know!" He yelled at her.

"Great! While I'm spending money I'll have somebody install a damn lock!"

"There was a lock! You should try using it!" shouted Hikaru.

"Good idea, I'm sure I can make sure to lock you in!" said Shiki.

"Oh boy," said Kaoru grabbing his brother and pulling him away from the bathroom. "You do know we have our own bathroom right?"

"I just wanted to check on her!" said Hikaru.

"Haruhi told us to leave her alone!" said Kaoru.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" said Shiki pulling out her phone.

"Hello?" said her stepmother.

"Hi Maki, can I come home?" asked Shiki.

"Everything okay?" asked Maki.

"No, that's why I want to come home," said Shiki.

"Well what happened?" asked Maki.

"I, I, I nearly drown," said Shiki.

"What!" said Maki, "Get me that Suoh Boy or Ohtori boy right now! I'm going to throw them into the ocean!" Shiki had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Looks can I just come home?" asked Shiki.

"Yes I'll come up right away to get you. Make sure Suoh and Ohtori don't leave the premises until I get there! Although the others may want to be there when I arrive I don't witness!" said Maki.

"Yeah alright Maki, just come and get me!" said Shiki.

"Of course I'll be right there," said Maki.

Shiki nodded and sat on her bed.

"I hope she gets here soon," she said.

* * *

"Oh come on Shiki, don't leave!" Hikaru begged as Shiki opened the door, towel wrapped around her hair as if she'd just gotten a shower so nobody could see her curly hair.

"Name one good thing that has happened since I came here!" she yelled, pulling out her suitcase so she could start packing. "I've almost drowned, my legs are bloody, and you walked in and saw me naked-"

"Only half!"

"Only half?! God, you're so fucking stupid, Hikaru! You just can't do anything right can you? I'm sure it was really disappointing, only getting to see half wasn't it?" she shouted back angrily. "Just get your ass out of my room before I kick it out!"

"You could tell it was me?" Hikaru said, surprised. "You mean you can tell us apart?"

"Why is it your mouth is moving and your feet aren't when it should be the other way around? I said get out! Both of you! I need to pack!"

"But how did you do that?" He asked. Shiki spun around and grabbed him by his hair and threw the door open, throwing him out.

"I'm. Not. In. The. Mood!" Shiki looked over at Kaoru, who quickly ran out of the room as to not get thrown and she slammed the door behind them. Shiki stormed over to her bed and screamed into her pillow out of frustration.

"So she's leaving?" asked Haruhi as she stood nearby in the hallway.

"Yes, no thanks to Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I didn't mean to walk in on her naked!" said Hikaru.

"You could have at least knocked," said Haruhi.

"She's has a point," said Kaoru.

"It was an accident! Why can't she bother to lock her door once and a while!" said Hikaru as he too ran to his room and screamed into his pillow in frustration. From outside in the hallway, Kaoru and Haruhi could hear both him and Shiki muffled scream, looking at each other.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Haruhi.

"No idea," said Kaoru.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki knew it would take a while for somebody to come and pick her up since they were all the way in Okinawa, but 30 minutes hadn't even gone by as she kept looking at the clock to see what time it was, wishing the time fairy would come and make it speed up. Shiki heard some knocking on her door.

"Go away." She groaned.

"Can I come in?" She heard Tamaki's voice outside the door.

"I'm not sure what go away translates to on planet idiot where you come from, but in my hometown it meant fuck off and leave me alone." she said bitterly.

"I wanted to say sorry about what happened earlier." He said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah okay sure fine whatever now leave." Shiki was confused as to why he had not yet gone away. Maybe she hadn't been clear enough.

"Wait- why did you run off like that earlier at the beach?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." She said.

"Why?"

"There have been many unsolved murder cases in the past 15 years." She said darkly.

"Really? Wait- aren't you 15?" Shiki groaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, raking her nails down her face.

"Look Tamaki can you just for once respect my wishes and go away?" she asked, "I thought you were suppose to be one of those gentleman or something like that!"

"I am a gentleman!" said Tamaki.

"Then why can't you ever do something as simple as going away and leaving me alone when I ask! Am I not lady enough for you or something!" said Shiki.

"Uh," said Tamaki, not sure how to answer that question.

"Well?" said Shiki.

"Should I just leave now?" asked Tamaki.

"If you can handle that," said Shiki.

"Alright," said Tamaki as he sheepishly walked off. As he walked off, he happened to walk past Hikaru's room and could hear Hikaru screaming.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" asked Tamaki knocking at the door.

"Shut-up and go away Boss!" shouted Hikaru.

"But Hikaru why are you so upset?" asked Tamaki.

"God Boss I knew you were an idiot. Was it because you're death or something!" shouted Hikaru. Tamaki ran off crying.

"Why is everyone so mad at me right now?" he shouted as he ran.

"See I told you this was a good idea," he suddenly heard Kaoru say as he past another room.

"Be careful where you're touching," said Haruhi.

"Oh don't pretend you don't like that," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru you're so naughty! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" said Haruhi.

"Well what can I say I have a silver tongue," said Kaoru. Haruhi giggled.

"Kaoru, what do you think you're doing to my daughter!" said Tamaki running into the room to see Kaoru doing Haruhi's toe nails.

"Hi boss. What are you doing here?" Kaoru said casually.

"...painting... toenails...?"

"Oh." Haruhi said, looking down at her feet. "Kaoru wanted to paint my toenails so I let him."

"I see... carry on then..." He said, leaving the room quickly, embarrassed.

"Hmm... that was strange." Haruhi said.

"Wonder what was wrong with him." Kaoru said, shrugging. "Oh well, it's not like it's the first time he's done something weird."

Shiki's cell phone went off. "I'll be right out." She said as soon as she answered it, picking up her bags to go head out to be picked up. They sure did get there fast, must have taken a plane or helicopter

"No need for that." said a voice that was by no means new to her. She groaned.

"I'm on vacation; can't you just give me a break?"

"I thought you were leaving early anyways?" Kazashi smirked.

"So what, you're stalking me now?" She asked, annoyed.

"More or less."

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your beating around the bush bull shit tonight."

"I just wanted to let you know to be ready."

"Yeah yeah, the war competition thing, I know." She said, tired of the same old same old.

He chuckled, "Not as much as you think. There is going to be a lot more to 'the war' than what you think there is."

"I'm too tired to bother asking- I just want to know if there's going to be any beef jerky this time." He laughed heartily.

"Fearless! It's why I'm so confident with you- I have enough firearms to blow up your little friends' entire beach into smithereens but you're still just as audacious and witty as ever. Backing down to no one, I love it!"

"Um... thanks?" She said, wondering if he was going to answer her question.

"Just be ready- because in this tournament there aren't any rules. The way you know who wins is the loser is the one that's dead. You might want to start preparing yourself now- you're good, but you've got tough competition." The tone went dead. Shiki flipped it shut and stared at her phone in her hands, lost in thoughts- she was starting to wonder what this competition was really about now, because now she was beginning to feel like maybe she really didn't know.

She was soon drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of a knocking at her door once again.

"Now who is it!" Shiki shouted from her bed.

"It's me Shiki-Chan," said Hunny from the other side, "and Takashi."

"Well what do you and the jolly green giant want small fry?" asked Shiki.

"I brought you some cake to help cheer you up," said Hunny.

"No thank you!" said Shiki.

"It's chocolate," said Hunny.

"It is?" asked Shiki.

"Yeah I know how much you like chocolate," said Hunny. Shiki slowly opened her door and looked out to see Hunny standing outside smiling happily with his cake and Mori right behind him.

"I had it made especially for you," said Hunny.

"Uh I don't know," said Shiki right as her stomach started to rumble. "Alright give it here!" She grabbed the cake from Hunny before he could blink. "Mary Mother Of God I Love Chocolate Cake!" Hunny giggled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"A little I guess. Chocolate cake usually does help me feel better," said Shiki as she stuffed some more into her face.

"Would you like some more?" asked Hunny.

"Is there any more?" asked Shiki.

"Lots," said Hunny.

"Then where is it!" said Shiki.

"We'll go get it. You can just wait here," said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny-Sempi," said Shiki.

"Anything to help," said Hunny as he skipped down the hallway followed by Mori. Shiki was about to walk back into her room with her cake when she heard some muffling screaming coming form a nearby room. She followed it and knocked on the door.

"Hey if there's a ghost in there or something, could you keep your fucked up after life to yourself?" she asked.

"Ghost!" she suddenly heard Hikaru snap and a moment later the door was yanked open mad. "I am not a ghost! And the only reason I'm screaming like this is because of you!"

"Me? What did I do?" asked Shiki, "You're the one who saw me naked."

"Yeah but you wouldn't accept my apology and seem to forget that it was an accident!" said Hikaru.

"Like you wouldn't flip out if you if someone saw you naked!" said Shiki.

"You want to find out?" asked Hikaru.

"You are so sick you know that?" said Shiki.

"Well at least I don't have anger issues!" He retorted."I wouldn't have anger issues if there weren't so many ass holes like you!"

"Well you can be an asshole too you know that?"

"All I know is that this whole time we've been arguing everything you've said is completely pointless!" she snapped.

"You were the one who started this!"

"Me!? You were the one making those weird-ass noises that started this!"

"Which was your fault because you were too stupid to lock the door! Seriously, you come on vacation without your parents with 6 teenage guys and you don't even think to lock the door!? What idiot does that?!"

"What idiot walks into the wrong room!?" she screamed back.

"Well what idiot falls off a cliff?!"

* * *

Tamaki turned the corner, going to return to his room only to run into the two fighting.

"Only because Tamaki knocked off my balance because he's an over-dramatic, clumsy idiot that can't do anything right!"

Tamaki burst into tears and ran off into his room, slamming his door shut.

"Oh for god's sake you're such a cry baby! Grow up!" She screamed after him.

"What if while I'd fallen I'd hit the cliff and killed myself? What's it going to take for you to grow up and stop acting like a three year old!? This is why I as soon as my ride gets here I'm grabbing my chocolate cake and hightailing it out of here so fast your head's going to spin!"

"If you hate us that much then why'd you even come in the first place!?" Hikaru screamed at her.

"Because you guys practically made me!"

"You've been street fighting since you were a kid- if you really didn't want to come then you wouldn't have!" He stared at her intensely, eyebrows narrowed. "You came because you wanted to come- now I'm sorry that I walked in on you, I'm sorry he knocked you off the cliff, but you're not the only one who's had problems before you know! It doesn't give you an excuse to go around screaming at anyone you want- I'm sorry that you were raped! That really freaking sucks, and I'm sorry it happened, I really really am, but you don't have to have an attitude all the time! We thought it would be something good but everything we do just pisses you off even more- so if you're having that piss s poor of a time I'm glad your getting to leave early! Good bye!"

He spun on his heels, slamming the door hard behind him loud enough to make her jump a little. Hunny had been just around the corner of the hall with the cake in his hands waiting with Mori.

"Guess she doesn't want this anymore..." He said. Mori put a hand on his shoulder as they walked back to the kitchen to put the cake back.

"She just needs to calm down. She's mad is all." he told him.

Hunny nodded. "Yeah, I hope so..." 'I've never seen him that mad before.'

Shiki thought to herself, looking at Hikaru's door before turning around and storming back into her own room, slamming it shut.

"Well well, looks like you've had a lovely evening, haven't you?"Shiki's head snapped up to see Kyoya making himself at home in the chair by her dresser, head resting on a loosely curled fist.

"What the hell!? When did- never mind, just get out! What is up with you guys and getting in my room today?!"


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Now now, there's no need to get angry," said Kyoya.

"There's plenty of good reason to be angry!" said Shiki, "I can't seem to get a moments peace! Get out!"

"Then I guess you don't want this," said Kyoya holding up a full bottle of hair gel.

"Where did you get that?" asked Shiki.

"I had someone bring it of course. What did you think? It appeared magically out of thin air from the hair gel fairy?" asked Kyoya.

"Do I look I like a dump president of a host club?" asked Shiki.

"Hmm true," said Kyoya, "So then do you want this or not?"

"Yes I'll take it," said Shiki, "Thanks I guess."

"No problem at all," said Kyoya as he walked up to her. He reached over and started playing with a strain of her hair, "Although I can't help but wonder why go through the whole trouble of keeping your hair straight when it can so easily go curly when it gets wet. I would think you wouldn't care how you looked given past experiences with you." Shiki pulled her head away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she snapped smacking his hand away, "I thought we already established that I'm not afraid to throw you across the room!" Kyoya smirked.

"Question is though could you do that when someone has a good grip on your hands," he said grabbing her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Shiki as she struggled to pull free.

"You could always yell like you've been doing all night if you want to go free," said Kyoya.

"Or I could kick you in your manhood!" said Shiki.

"Could you?" said Kyoya as he managed to trip Shiki and make her fall to the ground with him on top of her. He pinned her legs down with his own while still holding her wrists.

"You got a lot of nerve you know that!" said Shiki.

"Well do you want up?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course I do!" said Shiki.

"Well then what do you say?" asked Kyoya.

"Let me up or there won't ever be a Kyoya Jr.!" said Shiki.

"Nuh uh uh," Kyoya said tauntingly. "That's not the magic words." Shiki's heart was pounding hard and her adrenaline was rushing.

"I said let me up!" she screamed, twisting her arms to pull away but he tightened his grip. She grunted and pushed back against him as hard as she could using all her effort.

'He's actually a lot stronger than he looks...' Shiki thought, grunting a little as her arms went up further against his. '...but not as strong as me!' Kyoya pushed back just as hard and her arms went back down. She knew she had the disadvantage of low ground, but she could tell Kyoya was struggling against her. His face muscles were tensed and his eyebrows were narrowed.

"Alright, I'm tired of your game!" She snarled, head butting him in the face as hard as she could. She heard something crack and he clamored, his nose busting and blood running down the sides of his face as she thrashed and buckled her body off the floor, slamming her head into his again when she got close enough to his head again and it popped to the side. She grunted heavily and threw him off her, getting on top of him and pinning his wrists down with her hands now, positioning one knee right between his legs and the other one digging into his thigh and pinning his leg down. The two of them were breathing heavily, worn out and not really caring about the awkward position.

"Move and you won't just be waiting for one ball to drop on new years!" she panted, watching the blood running into the corners of his mouth. "Now what the hell is your fucking problem?!"

"Am I really the one with the problem?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I think you are! You start playing with my hair- don't even know how the hell you knew it was curly or got me the bottle of gel, god you were probably looking at me while I was naked too for all I know! Then you go and start pinning me down and challenging me for no damn reason!"

"No reason huh?" said Kyoya.

"Oh so you have a reason for doing this?" asked Shiki, "Well you know what buddy? My stepfather use say he had a reason for pinning my down. You know what happened after that!" said Shiki as she hit him in the head. Kyoya slowly got up. A few blood drops were already starting to drip from his nose.

"Well then if you're going to be like that, perhaps you're better off on your own from now on," he said calmly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Shiki.

"What do you think it means?" He asked, back facing her as he left the room quietly. "Don't leave me with that Hallmark card shit! Get back here!" she yelled after him, following behind

* * *

_DING DONG_

"Can I help you?" asked one of the Nekozawa maids answering the door.

"Yes I'm here to collect my stepdaughter Shiki and castrate Tamaki Suoh," said Maki walking into the inn.

"Ah yes you must be Maki Villa," said the maid, "I shall go and collect your stepdaughter."

"And bring me the Suoh boy pronto!" said Maki.

"Did someone need me?" Tamaki asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes very!" said Maki as she pulled out a sword and pointed it at him. Tamaki gulped. "I don't know what you did exactly to Shiki but you are going to pay for it!"

* * *

"Kyoya Ohtori!" Shiki shouted as she stormed off to find him, "When I find you I'm going to turn your eyes insight out! Where are you! You can't find from me forever!"

"I'm right here," came his voice from a room.

"Good!" said Shiki storming into the room. "I'm going to…," She stopped when he saw he was still holding his bloody nose and searching for what she assumed was a tissue. She gave off a sigh before walking out of the room and returned with some tissues, "Here."

"Oh thank you," said Kyoya.

"You know, I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't done what you did," said Shiki.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"Why did you do that anyway?" asked Shiki.

"I could tell you, but from what I've seen you aren't too interested in hearing anything from anyone," said Kyoya.

"Are you suggesting that I was too hard on Tamaki and Hikaru?" asked Shiki.

"Is that what you're feeling?" asked Kyoya.

"Well, Tamaki pushed me off the cliff and Hikaru saw me naked! Who wouldn't be mad about that?" asked Shiki.

"True but didn't they also apologize for doing so?" asked Kyoya. Shiki was quiet for a moment.

"It's just, I'm more use to being berated after something like that happen to me," she said, "So I guess it was just natural for me to go on the defense."

"These sort of things have happen to you before?" asked Kyoya.

"With my step-dad. You'd be surprised how often he'd walk in on me naked or throw me or knock me down. Not necessarily a cliff but you get my drift. Plus a lot of bullies from my old school use to do things like push me into puddles and things like that," said Shiki.

"Ah I see," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Kyoya help!" the two of them suddenly heard Tamaki shouting.

Shiki's eyes widened.

"They're back!" She said; ready to go kick some black spider ass. Shiki bolted, rushing into the lobby only to see him zip by fast with Maki chasing him with a sword.

"Oh Hi sweetheart one second I'll be right with you," She said sweetly, but then bellowed after him: "Get back here, Suoh!"

"Should we help him?" She asked. Kyoya shrugged.

"He should be used to it."

"Hmmm... you know you still didn't answer my question." Shiki said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'll let your imagination wander." He smirked.

"Look, I don't really have much of an imagination. Can't you just tell me?"

"Say the magic words," He taunted again. Shiki growled. "Oh forget it! I don't even care now!"

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm sorry!" They heard Tamaki cry out from a few halls down.

"LOUDER!" Maki screamed.

"I'M SORRY!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, BOY!"

"I'M SO SORRY MAM! VERY, VERY SORRY!"

"What the hell is all that screaming about?" asked Hikaru as he too walked into the room.

"My stepmother's chasing Tamaki with a sword because he threw me off the cliff," said Shiki.

"And that's a reason for him to shout so loud?" asked Hikaru annoyed, "Hell I saw her naked."

"You what?" asked Maki, as she stopped chasing Tamaki.

"Uh I mean," said Hikaru.

"Oh you are so going to die first!" said Maki as she ran after him.

"It was an accident! She was the one that didn't lock her door!" said Hikaru.

"Do you think I care!" said Maki.

"Is it healthy for her to do all this running around if she's pregnant?" asked Shiki.

"No, not too bad," said Kyoya, "If anything it's healthy for her to exercise."

"Whatever," said Shiki as she put two fingers into her mouth and whistled, "Hey Maki!"

"Yes dear?" said Maki.

"Can we murder these two later so we can just go home?" asked Shiki.

"Hmm alright," said Maki, "It might be better to try this when there are no witnesses. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah hang on a sec," said Shiki.

_KA-BOOM_

"What was that?" asked Shiki.

"It looks like it's about to rain," said Kyoya, "Badly too. It may not be a good idea to go home just yet."

"Well if you say so," said Maki as she pulled out her phone, "Have everyone come in." Next thing everyone knew Shiki's father sisters, Kenshi and Hooch all came into the hotel.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Shiki.

"They all came to get you. But if your friend Kyoya says we should stay, then we're staying," said Maki.

"Woof!" said Hooch as he ran over to Shiki and jumped on her.

"Hey boy, how are you," said Shiki patting his head.

"I shall see to it that we get rooms set up for all of you," said the maid as she walked off.

"I don't know if this is a suitable place for small children," said Arata, "It's kind of scary looking."

"Oh I'm sure it's fine sir," said Kenshi.

"Hmm, well in either case, maybe we should have Zakuro sleep with us tonight," said Arata.

"If you say so dear," said Maki, "Oh and Mr. Suoh, Mr. Hitachiin?" said Maki.

"Yes Ma'am?" said both boys.

"If I were you I'd sleep lightly, very lightly. You never know what might be lurking in the shadows in a place like this!"


	48. Chapter 48

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Yes ma'am!" They both said, nodding their heads vigorously and walking away quickly. Shiki smirked, rolling her eyes. Hooch barked excitedly, jumping up on her and licking her face, his tail wagging some more. She laughed, scratching behind his ears and leaning against a wall to keep her balance.

"I like this hotel, it's really creepy looking and awesome!" Zakuro said, smiling and looking around.

"I haven't seen one like this before." Nao said. "But then again I really haven't been to a whole lot of hotels."

"Glad to see that you're enjoying your time here," Said Nekozawa, making nearly everyone in the room jump except for Maki, Zakuro, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya (even Hooch jumped a little) and appearing out of the shadows of the grand welcoming hall into the estate.

"Who are you?" Zakuro asked as if she were just talking to some other girl in her class.

"I'm Uhmito Nekozawa. My family owns the hotel." He explained.

"I like your robe, where did you get it?" She asked.

"It's a cloak- it was custom designed for the members of the dark magic club." He told her.

"Dark magic club…?" Nao asked, sweat dropping awkwardly, seeming nervous.

Shiki yawned. "Well you two have fun talking over the latest fashions okay? I'm beat." She whistled, motioning for Hooch to follow after her.

"Goodnight honey," Arata called after her, "I love you."

"Night," She said back, not looking behind her and walking into her room and closing the door behind her. She pulled the towel off her head, letting her curls fall and collapsing back onto her massive bed. She could hear the thunder clouds rolling and the rain droplets hitting the window and of course Hooch's hot, half-digested liver smelling breath panting as he lay next to her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You know you're the only guy I ever want to sleep with." She smirked. He sneezed, sending snot all over her face and in her hair. She laughed, wiping it off her face with a fist, being Shiki and not even getting all that grossed out.

"Yes yes, Antoinette is a lucky woman. You're going to be a daddy any day now, did you know that? Your old lady's getting really fat." Hooch sat and gave a soft bark at that comment almost as if he was saying, "Hey!" Shiki laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said rubbing his ears.

* * *

The next morning when Shiki came into the dinning room, she saw Maki standing next to the big windows looking out as rain continued to fall.

"I hope the rain lets a little before we go," Shiki heard her mutter.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked. Maki jumped.

"Oh good morning Shiki," she said, "And in answer to your question yes it is still looking bad. That's a real shame too. I was hoping to go for a walk along the beach with your father."

"Oh bummer sorry about that," said Shiki as she took a seat. Maki smiled at her and sat down across from her.

"One way or another we will take you home today honey. How are you feeling?" she asked. Shiki shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay I guess," she said, "Thanks for coming to come get me yesterday at least."

"Of course honey. If anything happen to one of my girls I'd be there in a heartbeat," said Maki.

"Hmm," said Shiki.

"Shiki I know you don't like me and you may never see me as a mother, but I do still care about you deeply. And I will do anything for you that I can," said Maki.

"Yeah I guess," said Shiki. She knew Maki was right about that. She had been willing to come and get her last night and go after the guys that got her upset. Plus there was that time that she took on her stepfather, or that other time she took on that bully's mother.

Just then Zakuro ran into the room.

"Maki, I can't find the bathroom around here and Daddy's using the one in our room. Can you help me find one?" she asked.

"Sure," said Maki getting up and walking off with Zakuro holding her hand. Shiki watched them walk off. Her own mother would never do something like that. She would have told them they were on their own and just leave her alone. She sure as hell wouldn't have risked a storm to come and get or threaten the guys that got her upset like that. Maybe someday she could really let Maki into her life, and maybe even see her as a mother.

But even if she wouldn't ever accept her, she figured she might accept Maki at least as her sisters' guardians if nothing more. She touched her hair, realizing it was still curly.

'I should go put some on before they wake back up-' she thought, remembering the hair gel that Kyoya had given her. She walked into her bathroom, putting a glob onto her hand and suddenly stopped, looking at herself. She'd always hated her curly hair because her step-dad loved it so much, always talking about how it was prettier than her other sisters and her mother. The way he ran his fingers through it- she'd hated it so much. Every time, she felt so disgusting. She'd thought no less of her hair, always wishing she had straight hair. When she tried to straighten it he'd yell at her and slap her. Once she left and was on the streets, due the lack of access to showers the grease wore her hair down and the curls faded she loved it, it'd always given her a stronger sense of confidence and independence. She hated the rain, or when it got wet, because it would come back and she'd feel ugly again. He'd always gotten to her- she'd gone though so much trouble and so many hair products to keep it straight. The gel was starting to dry on her hands, feeling hard and stiff, she chipped it off in the sink. Shiki didn't have straight hair- she had curly. This whole time, her rebellious attitude, the fact she didn't give a damn was being completely contradicted. She didn't want him to get to her anymore- he didn't deserve that much attention from threw the rest of the bottle away, locked the door this time and changed out of her PJs.

"Shiki, can I come in?!" Zakuro asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah one sec," She said, getting up and unlocking it.

"Guess what? Tamaki said that he's going to take us to the beach," said Zakuro.

"But I thought it was still raining," said Shiki.

"No it stopped. Maki and Daddy are going for a walk for a little bit so Tamaki said he'd help look after us," said Zakuro.

"That's interesting, considering last night Maki was threatening to kill him," said Shiki.

"Do you want to come?" asked Zakuro.

"No I rather not, I'll just wait here until we're ready to go," said Shiki.

"Okay then, can Hooch come along?" asked Zakuro.

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'm sure he'd love getting a nice run along the beach," said Shiki sitting on her bed.

"Thanks," said Zakuro happily. Shiki could hear her sister running off.

'Good, this will give my hair time to dry and stay straight,' thought Shiki to herself. Suddenly though she was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

"Hey Kid, you in there?" asked Kenshi from the other side of door.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" asked Shiki.

"Why don't you want to go on a walk?" asked Kenshi.

"I just don't, is that so wrong?" asked Shiki.

"It is when you went and made your family drive up here last night to come home in a hurry. Want to talk about it?" asked Kenshi. Shiki didn't hear anything.

"Come on Kid, it's me, you know you can trust me," said Kenshi.

"It's not a big deal, I've just got a lot to think about is all..." She said.

"But you always have a lot to think about, considering what's going on. Did something particular happen?" He asked her.

"Well I mean a few things... I've been thinking a lot about the tournament that they've been talking about. Last night I got a call and they told me I need to prepare myself for it and be ready for it."

"Don't worry yourself; we're not letting them get you again." He said, ruffling her hair. She frowned, leaning away a little.

"But what if they do? Shouldn't I be doing something to get ready?" She said. "They've done it before; they could probably find a way to do it again."

"If that's all you're worried about I'll help you train and condition for it. But your pretty bad ass as it is, wouldn't you say?" He smirked. Shiki smiled a little.

"I can't deny that- but you know how I usually kind of try to forget about things and move on?"

"Yeah?"

"Well lately I've been thinking about it more and more... and if I go in that tournament, I don't-" Kenshi stopped her.

"The past is the past, and there's nothing you can say or do to change what has happened. The only things you can do are move on and try to make the best of your life."

"I know." She sighed. "But I just keep thinking not only about that stuff, but what I've been doing since I got here..."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well I mean I feel like by gluing my hair down with gel I'm just letting my past kick me in the ass. Same with everything else I've been doing because of reasons like that, I feel sort of lost..."

"Yeah I bet. I remember when I first met you, you seemed pretty lost. But I can't help but think sine meeting back up you seem to be on track to finding your way, both with the new set of parents and these host goons you keep hanging out with," said Kenshi.

"You think so?" asked Shiki.

"Have I ever lied to you Kid?" asked Kenshi.

"No, not that I know of," said Shiki.

"Exactly," said Kenshi, "I'm not saying it's going to happen overnight, but I think you're going to be okay for the most part. So, if you're not going to go for that walk, did you want to go shellfish hunting?"

"Shellfish hunting, here?" said Shiki.

"Yeah according to one of your friends, this is actually a great beach to do some. So I thought I'd give it a try while I'm still here. I've never really done that before. It's nice to try something new once and a while wouldn't you say?" said Kenshi as the walked out of the room with a smile. Shiki sat one her bed thinking about what Kenshi had just said.

"Wait, when did you want to start training?" Shiki called from behind him.

"Well why don't we at least wait until we're back home first?" He said, walking out with a bucket in his hands. "For now just try to relax and enjoy yourself for a while." 'Hmm and how well has that ever worked out for me?' She thought out loud, remembering the last few times she'd tried to 'relax' and tried to let her guard down.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"I've never been to the beach before!" Nao said, smiling and twirling around happily. "It's awesome!" "Woo-hoo!" Zakuro said, jumping into the water without hesitation. "But you're fully dressed, what if you catch a cold?" Nao asked. "Stop worrying so much!" She laughed, popping her head back out of the water.

"Zakuro get out of there! You could drown!" Tamaki shouted.

"What?" said Zakuro.

"Oh god she's too far out!" said Tamaki, "Hang on Zakuro I'll save you!" He raced off fast to the water.

'Why is Tamaki coming out here,' thought Zakuro as she swam back to shore passing Tamaki in the process.

"Look at you, you're all wet," said Nao once Zakuro came out of the water followed by Tamaki.

"It was great!" said Zakuro, "you should try it!"

"Not like this I won't!" said Nao.

"Oh come on. Have some fun," said Hikaru and Kaoru walked up behind her. Nao looked up at them scared, remembering what all Shiki had told her about the two of them.

"You wouldn't dare," she said.

"Do it!" said Zakuro also remembering what Shiki had said about the two of them, "Do it Do it Do it!"

"No!" shouted Tamaki as he ran and pushed the two of them away from Nao, "You will not harass a lady like that understood!"

"Well I'm no lady, come play with me!" said Zakuro as she ran up and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"Sure why not," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru ran with her down the beach.

"You're sister sure doesn't seem to ever be too affected by things happing in her life," said Tamaki.

"Well she's young and doesn't really understand what's going on yet in the world," said Nao.

"That and she was never molested by our stepfather," she added under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh nothing," said Nao.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki, "You know it's not too late to have something happen to that man if you really want to see him get punished for what happen to you."

"No we can't," said Nao, "Mom would never let us get away with it. She didn't when we were living with her."

"Well you're not really with your mother any more are you?" asked Tamaki.

"I know you mean well Tamaki, but it's not going to happen," said Nao as she started walking off by herself.

"Hmm," said Tamaki, "Oh hey wait up." He ran after her, "Did you know that Antoinette is going to have her puppies soon?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I can't wait to see what they'll look like," said Nao, "Too bad these will be the only ones."

"Why is that?" asked Tamaki.

"Dad made sure to get Hooch neutered," said Nao.

"Oh, well that's probably for the best," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Wow, you would never expect to get this much of shellfish on a beach like this," said Kenshi as he put another one into his bucket.

"I know right," said Haruhi, "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, this is a lot of fun!" said Kenshi.

"Have you really never done this before Kenshi?" asked Hunny.

"No, not really," said Kenshi, "It's kind of hard to do things like this when you live on the streets."

"Oh sorry," said Hunny.

"It's okay," said Kenshi, "I get to do it now and that what really matters."

"You have a really upbeat attitude Kenshi," said Haruhi.

"Well it helps when you're going through hard times. Otherwise you could wind up like people in those gangs like the black spiders," said Kenshi.

"Are you afraid of them coming after Shiki-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yes and no," said Kenshi, "Mostly because I know she has both her stepmother helping her and she has you guys to look after her too."

"You really care about Shi-Chan don't you?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah, she's a lot like a little sister to me," said Kenshi.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" said Hunny.

"So what how is life doing with Shiki's family?" asked Haruhi.

"It's good. Her step-mom said I could stay there as long as I like, but I don't want to impose too much. I hope that once I fully recover I can find a job," said Kenshi.

"Well if you need some help finding one I'll be happy to oblige," said Kyoya who was standing nearby writing in his notebook.

"You don't have to do that, kid. With everything they're already doing I should be able to at least find a job on my own." He said. "But thank you for the offer."

"If you insist- but the offer is always open if you choose to change your mind." Kyoya said.

* * *

On the counter were protein powders, shakes, and muscle enhancements. The man behind the counter eyed Shiki warily.

"You look a little young to be using these," He lifted up one of the pill bottles, "And these." He lifted another.

"Look, I need to get buffed up pronto, just give me what I want." She said.

"Sorry, Kid, can't do that."

"What if I were to tell you they were for my father, who's a muscle builder and has a competition soon?"

"Then your father would need to come by and get them himself." He said bitterly.

"Oh, but today's his day off, he just didn't feel like coming to get it himself. He worked so hard, you know, to get all this moneyyy." She spread several twenties across the counter. He hesitated.

"N-no..."

"Shame," She shook her head. "He worked so hard for nothing." She pulled out a few more.

"Well, I suppose if he's as hard a worker as you say..." he managed, quickly putting the money in his pocket.

"I'm not stupid, I'll be careful with them." She said as he handed her the bag.

"Yeah yeah," he said, "Just take it and don't tell anyone it was me."

"Whatever." She said, strolling out with a couple of bags in her hands. She smiled a little- she thought that straitening her hair made her feel better but actually, letting her hair do what it did naturally, she felt a lot more... Free? She felt open, like she wasn't hiding anything- Bump!

"Again?!" she screamed angrily, picking up her things and putting them back into her bag.

"I'm so sorry!" said the guy she'd bumped into. She grunted, annoyed.

"Its fine, it's just this seems to happen to me a lot..."

"Here I'll help you up." He said, holding out a hand to her.

"I have legs, can do it myself." She said, standing up on her own.

"Yes you do, and they're very nice ones," said the guy eyeing her with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it pervert!" said Shiki as she started to walk away.

"Oh hold on a minute!" said the guy grabbing Shiki by her arm.

"Hey get your hands off of me!" shouted Shiki as she tried to pull free. To her surprise the guy had a very tight grip.

"I just wanted to see a bit more of your legs," said the guy. Shiki could feel him trying to pull her away.

"You want to, go right ahead!" she managed to shout as she kicked the man in the groin. The man groan in pain as he sank to his knees. "Want to see some more!" She kicked him upside the head. "Get a good enough look at it!"

"Are you alright?" she suddenly heard the clerk ask as he came running out of his shop.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. He just wanted to kick my legs," said Shiki.

"Want me to call the police?" asked the shop clerk.

"No, I think he's fine," said Shiki rolling her eyes. Just then her cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Shiki where are you?" asked Maki.

"I uh just went to do some shopping was all," said Shiki.

"Oh okay, did you want us to come and pick you up from the store or did you want to just meet us back at the hotel so we can get going?" asked Maki.

"Uh," said Shiki looking over at the man who was lying on his side moaning in pain.

"You can come pick me up if ya want." She said, kicking him one last time in the head really hard. She was beginning to wonder weather or not he was still conscious when Maki responded.

"We'll send someone to come pick you up sweetie, or would you rather it be us?"

"Anybody's fine." She said, using his now limp body as a seat while she waited.

"Alright they should be there soon. Love you."

"Bye Maki." Shiki said, flipping it shut. The boy shifted, lifting his head up a little.

"Wha-"

She grabbed him by the hair, slammed his head down on the concrete not hard enough to do permanent damage but enough to shut him up for an hour or so."That's better."

* * *

"It's too bad you have to leave so soon," said Haruhi as the family climbed into the waiting limo.

"I know, but well this is what Shiki wants," said Maki, "No thanks to you two!" She glared over at Tamaki and Hikaru who both gulped.

"Well you're welcome to come and stay here anytime," said Nekozawa who was standing nearby in the shadows.

"Uh thank you," said Arata practically grabbing Zakuro and shoving her into the car.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here!" he whispered to Maki.

"Yes dear," said Maki, "Thank you all again."

"Yeah thanks for a great time, even if it was brief," said Kenshi.

"If you want that list of job ideas please let me know," said Kyoya.

"Sure I'll keep that in mind," said Kenshi.

"Are you still going on about getting yourself a job?" asked Maki.

"Yes Ma'am, I am," said Kenshi, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. But if I'm getting an opportunity like I should take full advantage of it and includes being able to finally support myself."

"Good man," said Arata, "I got to admit I was wrong about you. When I first met you I wasn't sure if you could be trusted. I'm happy to see I was wrong in that matter."

"Thank you sir," said Kenshi.

"And I have to say, you sure seem to have a good impression on my daughter," said Arata right as they pulled up to the store where there where all sorts of cop cars and an ambulance.

"Well maybe not that good of an impression," said Kenshi when they all saw Shiki sitting on a curb near an unconscious man.


	50. Chapter 50

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

The next day at school the first thing Shiki heard about was a girl who'd come to school looking seriously beat up. That didn't catch her attention much; she used to be that girl in her elementary school. However, she was thoroughly surprised to see Ayumi with her hair cut short, boy short, and one eye was brown, a healing bruise, and the same color as the one in the shape of hand print on her cheek. Her lip was split too. Ayumi noticed Shiki looking at her, blushed bright read, and put her head back down.

'What the hell happened to her? Looks like she just went through a wood chipper,' She thought as a couple of kids laughed and made a comment when she walked by."Hey Shiki!" She turned to see the twins walking up to her.

"Oh you guys again. Yippee," She said flatly, caustically twirling a finger around in the air.

"You know you love us," Hikaru grinned.

"Hey, hey, what's that?" she asked. "I think there's a bug on your face, let me get it." She punched him square in the nose. "I think I got it. See you guys around then." Hikaru groaned mad rubbing his nose.

"So I take it you're still a little bit mad at Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he ran up to catch up with her.

"I know you could care less if he saw you naked. Hell you were probably getting naked for each other last night. But I do! I know it was an accident but still!" said Shiki.

"You don't take embarrassment well do you?" asked Kaoru.

"You tell me!" said Shiki punching her fist.

"Okay sorry," said Kaoru.

"You should be," said Shiki.

* * *

During class Shiki didn't seem too interested in paying attention. All she did was sit and make doodles in her work books of whatever came to her mind. She jumped when she heard the door to the class room burst open.

"Shiki!" she heard Tamaki shout.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Shiki.

"It's an emergency! Antoinette is about to give birth!" said Tamaki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shiki.

"I just got a phone call from my house! Antoinette is in labor! She's having the puppies!" said Tamaki.

"Seriously?" asked Shiki.

"Of course!" said Tamaki, "Quick, you got to call home and get Hooch so he can be there!"

"Calm down will you!" said Shiki.

"While that's well that you're dog is having puppies, we are in the middle of class and this is not classified as a family emergency, so I'll be keeping Ms. Nakumara in my classroom.

"But-"

"If your teacher dismisses you then that's up to them. But I-"

"I'm going. I wasn't paying attention anyways." She said, standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"If you leave you'll be skipping class!" he called out after her. She shrugged.

"Call my parents. They've heard worse. Ask about the cricket incident in fifth grade," She said, closing the door behind him.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Shiki.

"THEY'RE WAITING OUTSIDE!" he burst out into a yell from the anxiety. Shiki looked at him weird.

"No time to stand!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her along as he ran. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" he hyperventilated.

"TAMAKI!" Shiki screamed, annoyed.

"I CAN'T DO THIS I JUST CAN'T!"

"Find your balls and stop acting like a little girl!" She snapped, stopping in front of one of the classrooms and grabbing his shoulders and putting her face right in his.

"I know you love Antoinette, and I hate to break it to you, but: She's. A. Dog! Calm. The. Fuck. Down!""But-"

Kaiya pinned him to the wall.

"Tamaki, take a deep breathe alright! Can you do that for me?" she said. Tamaki took a few deep breaths. "There feel better?"

"A little," said Tamaki timidly.

"Okay that's a start. Now then I want you to keep taking deep breaths while we walk outside okay? Can you do that?" asked Shiki. Tamaki nodded a little.

"Shiki-Chan, Tama-Chan what are you still doing here?" asked Hunny as he ran up to them followed by Mori.

"Oh nothing," said Shiki, "Old gramps here can't grasp the concept that his precious little girl is about to become a mother."

"Oh poor Tama-Chan," said Hunny looking at Tamaki, "Do you want Takashi to help carry you to the car?"

"Please do," Shiki answered for him.

Outside the four found the twins, Haruhi and Kyoya all waiting for them.

"You know I can kind of understand why Tamaki and Shiki would want to be there for the birth, but why are the rest of us all going to be there for it?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi don't you want to be there when the puppies are born?" asked Tamaki.

"No, I don't want to cause too much stress on Antoinette while she's giving birth. Having too many people around could easily do that to her," said Haruhi.

"She has a point," said Kyoya, "It may be best to just wait until after school, At least for the six of us. I suppose as the parents you should be there." Shiki thought about it for a moment.

"Well I don't want to cause stress for the new mother," she said.

"But Shiki you're the grandmother!" said Tamaki.

"And what about my sister what are they?" asked Shiki.

"Uh," said Tamaki.

"Look, did your maid say it was really important that we be there right at the birth?" asked Shiki.

"Well no. We have one of the best vets in Japan there helping," said Tamaki.

"Then we should be fine," said Shiki, "Let's just let her have the babies. Then when we go and see her, she will have a chance to relax and calm down and get to know her new babies."

"Okay that sounds like a good idea," said Tamaki starting to really calm down.

"The class was boring anyway. I think I'll head on home though."

She started walking away but stopped when Hunny asked her:"Aren't you worry about your grades, Shi-Chan?"

"No, I'm more worried about making it through the week, you know, not getting shot or kidnapped or something. Besides, Kenshi's going to train me and get me in better shape."

"Like you really need it," The twins synced sarcastically.

"There's always going to be some one stronger out there. On the chance that they live up to there promise and I go back to fight against the best of the best in the other gangs then I need to be ready. If I die then Zakuro and Nao..." She stopped talking, not sure what to say next.

"You're not going to die, are you?" Hunny asked.

Shiki shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know."

"Well why don't you let Takashi and I train you?" asked Hunny.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Shiki.

"Well they are both martial arts experts don't forget," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah," said Shiki looking at the pair. Hunny smiled proudly while Mori just nodded his head. "Fine I guess you guys could come. Between your train fighting and Kenshi's street fighting, I may just survive."

"Yay!" shouted Hunny as he ran and jumped into Shiki's arms, "I'm sure you'll see that we'll make a great teacher."

"Hmm, well okay then, I guess," said Shiki dropping Hunny. Then she got a reminder.

"You know if you two loser are going to come over, do you think your little brother what's his name Chika could come over?"

"Why?" asked Hunny.

"My sister likes him remember?" said Shiki.

"Oh yeah," said Hunny giggling at the idea, "Sure he can come with us. He can help train your sisters to defend themselves."

"Sure why not?" said Shiki.

"Well why not just start some training now seeing as you're not interested in going back to class. Hunny and Mori both have access to the training rooms anytime they want since their families have always paid for the rooms," suggested Kyoya.

"Sure, that sounds fine," said Shiki.

"I can ever call for your friend Kenshi if you'd like," said Kyoya.

"Hey yeah do that!" said Shiki.

* * *

Kenshi gave a low whistle as he walked into the Ouran training room.

"Swanky," he said.

"Glad you like it sir," said Kyoya.

"So you brought me down here to help train Shiki huh?" said Kenshi, "And why can't we wait until after class?"

"Because I have better things to do then know when some sort of king sat on the throne in some fucked up dynasty married to his sister," said Shiki.

"You got a lot of imagination kid," said Kenshi, "So anyway how are we going to do this?"

"Why are we even doing this?" said Hikaru.

"Shiki can take on Mori for god sakes," said Kaoru.

"I would be more concern that Shiki still hasn't been fully recovered and the spiders said they wouldn't be coming back for her until she was fully recovered," said Haruhi.

"I'm recovered enough. I need to do this now. You never know what those fucktards are going to pull," said Shiki.

"Very well then," said Kyoya, "Perhaps we should have each of your would be trainers do some demonstrations to see which techniques you think would be best to use."

"Sure why not," said Shiki, "Bring on the trainers."

"So then who's going to be my volunteer?" asked Kenshi looking Tamaki and the twins over.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it'd help if I had someone to help show what do when they come up and attack me," said Kenshi.

"We have practice dummies here," said Hunny.

"No, no, no," said Kenshi, "You see the thing is about a dummy they don't fight back. They can't react. They can't think for themselves about what they'd do. I need a live victim. So which one of you guys are crazy enough to fight me?"

"You shouldn't have asked that," said Haruhi looking at the twins. Both were nodding and looking at Tamaki.

"Why don't you do it Boss?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah you're pretty resourceful," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure he can do it," said Kenshi.

"But I," said Tamaki.

"Let's go Blondie. I promise you'll live to see those new puppies," said Kenshi.

"How did you know about the puppies?" asked Shiki.

"He called the house to tell them to bring over Hooch," said Kenshi, "Now come on rich boy. Time you learn to do more then just talk."


	51. Chapter 51

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"And why it's called a claw clamp," said Kenshi standing proud next to Tamaki who was actually lying down on the matt looking exhausted.

"Not too bad," said the twins.

"But couldn't he easily recover from it?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure, it's not like one those karate moves that can totally take someone out. This is more to sort of stun your opponent giving you time to either get away or use another move on him. All these moves I just showed are how to make quick getaways and things like that," said Kenshi.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"That would be good to use in a quick fix," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but she'll want to learn some combat moves as well right?" said Kenshi and that's what these two are for right?"

"Yep!" said Hunny, "But some of your moves were good."

"Thanks kid," said Kenshi.

"Yes that does seem some good moves," said a new comer. Everyone looked over and noticed Tamaki's father was now in the gym along with Hunny and Mori's fathers.

"Father," said Tamaki struggling to get up, "What, what are you doing here?"

"Well when Kyoya asked for permission to use the training rooms to help train Shiki with her former street mentor, I'd thought I'd like to see what he could do. Plus I invited the two heads of two of the most powerful fighting families in Japan to witness it as well."

"What did you think Father?" asked Hunny.

"Very nice," said Haninozuka.

"Yes," said Morinozuka.

"Thank you sirs," said Kenshi.

"Kenshi right?" said the chairman, "You were a part of the help in getting me back my son and Shiki right?"

"That's right sir," said Kenshi.

"I don't suppose you and I could have a little talk in my office?" asked the chairman.

"Uh sure," said Kenshi.

"What's going on?" asked Shiki.

"It's nothing bad Shiki, don't worry," said the chairman, "You just stay here and keep training."

* * *

"So what's going on sir?" asked Kenshi when they got to the chairman's office.

"Well as you know I currently have two of the most skilled fighters in the world in my school. However there's a slight flaw with it," said the chairman.

"Flaw?" said Kenshi

"Our fighting techniques are more for as you point out taking out an opponent all together. They don't really just help a person get away in a pinch. Not like we saw from you," said Haninozuka who had followed the two men to the office with Morinozuka.

"So?" said Kenshi.

"I would to have a course in my school especially for our female students that helps teach them simple defense if they're ever in a tight situation and see if you could be the instructor," said the chairman.

"Me?" said Kenshi, "But I'm no instructor and I don't have any proper schooling like that! Surly you can find someone better then me!"

"I don't think so," said the chairman, "especially with more of our class. We could use someone like you and we can make sure you're paid very well."

"I don't know sir," said Kenshi.

"Trust me, this is something we think that we can do just fine," said the chairman.

"Okay, uh, I'll um, think about it," said Kenshi.

"Thank you," said the chairman, "I hope to hear from you soon."

"Sure," said Kenshi.

'Damn…' Shiki thought to herself as she took some muscle-enhancing pills from her pocket and drank them down with one of the protein shakes she bought with her from home to help her since she'd planned to start working out as soon as school let loose. 'These pills taste disgusting, and the shake isn't magically delicious either.'

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, walking over to her while she hunched over her book bag.

"Fucking a hamster, what's it look like?" She said as she chugged down the rest of her drink.

"Well hamsters always have been a turn on for me." His voice trailed off as if lost in thought.

"…not sure what to say to that," She said, looking at him strange and started inching away from him. He laughed. She looked over at Tamaki who hadn't moved, still lying down on the floor and walked over to him.

"Blondie, get up."

"Can't feel… my legs…"

Shiki rolled her eyes again and walked past Tamaki, where he lay crumpled in a heap on the floor, muttering something along the lines of how it hurt in all the wrong places and started adding weight plates to the cast grip.

Hunny asked, "Hey Shi-Chan, I saw Ayu-Chan got beat up- did you do that?"

"Yeah I saw that too." Shiki said, laying down on the bench and starting to lift. "As much as it would pleasure me to say yes- no. I think she did it over the weekend or something."

"Tamaki-sempai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked him. "Can you get up?"

"Nnnn…." He groaned, lifting his head up to see Haruhi outstretching a hand toward him, looking concerned. "You're such a good daughter, helping out your father with such generosity and love! You commoners never cease to amaze me, such an inspiring culture!" He said, suddenly popping back up and taking Haruhi's hands in his, looking into her eyes as his began to tear up with pride.

"Um… thanks I guess…" Haruhi said, blinking and looking at him a little strangely.

"Hey let me try that." Hikaru said, walking over as he watched her lifting.

"I dunno, Hikaru," Shiki smirked, and in a condescending tone said: "It's really heavy for a boy to be lifting." Hikaru laughed.

"If you can do it then I can do it easy!"

"If you want to lift weights you should start out with those plates that are on the top shelf on the rack over there in the corner." Hikaru looked over and saw the ones on the top shelf varied from 2 pounds to 5 pounds.

"You suck, you know that!? I'll bet you I can lift twice of whatever you were lifting-if you win then I'll do anything you want for a day! If you win you'll have to do the same for me!"

"Oh really?" She stopped lifting and slid from underneath the cast grip. "I'll take you up on that!"

"Kaoru, help me out here!" said Hikaru.

"Uh-uh, you're on your own with this one Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Hikaru, "Is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"You were the one that went and the bold challenge like that," said Kaoru.

"Well?" said Shiki.

* * *

'A real job at a place like this?' Kenshi thought as he headed back to the training room, 'This almost seems a little bit too convenient. I'm not even a real warrior. I just did what I had to do to survive.' He stopped when he saw a girl who looks really beat up walking past him.

"Oh my god what happen to you?" he asked in alarm.

"I don't think that's really your business sir," said the girl, "I don't even know who you are. Do you have permission to be here?"

"I should think so," said Kenshi, "I just got out of a meeting with your chairman."

"Well then if you're done with your work then you should leave sir," said the girl trying to walk away fast.

"Hang on a second," said Kenshi walking after her.

"Will you leave me alone?" asked the girl.

"Well I just wanted to say if you wanted a way to help fight off whoever it was that did this to you I could teach some things that maybe useful," said Kenshi.

"Like I would accept help from someone like you, you ugly excuse for a man," said the girl.

"Well aren't you the charmer," said Kenshi, "Could this be why you were beat up?"

"No!" shouted the girl, "I'll have you know my name is Ayumi Wakanatsu, a member of the prestigious and respectable Wakanatsu family!"

"So respectable that they let their precious daughter go out in public like this, let alone let it happen to her in the first place?" said Kenshi.

"What are you saying?" said Ayumi.

"I'm saying money can't buy you everything kid and I can't help but think you need more then money to keep something like this from happening again. But what do I know? I'm just an ugly man," said Kenshi about to walk off.

"You really think?" said Ayumi.

"Yeah," said Kenshi.

"Alright dirty man, impress me!" said Ayumi walking up to him.

"Alright, come with me to the training room," said Kenshi.

"Don't walk too close to me," said Ayumi.

"Fair enough," said Kenshi.

* * *

"You going to lift that weight anytime soon there Diddle Dumb?" said Shiki as she stood next to Hikaru on the weight lifting bench as the twin struggled to push the par up over his head.

"Shut-up!" said Hikaru as he tried desperately tried to lift the weights.

"I think one of the first things I'll do is make you shave," said Shiki.

"I'm, not, shaving, my hair!" said Hikaru.

"No, I was more referring to you shaving a more private area," said Shiki pointing downwards."

"What!" said Hikaru.

"I think she's referring to your crotch Hikaru," said Tamaki.

"How is it you managed to come to that conclusion?" asked Hikaru, "Know what, I don't want to know!"

"Hey guys," said Kenshi walking back into the training room.

"Hey," said Shiki running up to him, "What happened?"

"Don't worry it wasn't bad. The chairman offered me a job," said Kenshi.

"A job, what kind of job?" asked Haruhi.

"Apparently a self-defense trainer," said Kenshi.

"A what?" said Shiki.

"apparently the chairman wants me to help teach just some simple actions to help them that's not as extreme as what those two do," said Kenshi pointing to Mori and Hunny, "No offence."

"None taken," said Hunny. Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Well are you going to take the job?" asked Shiki.

"I think so, especially since I met someone who could use some self-defense moves," said Kenshi. Everyone looked at Haruhi.

"What?" she said.

"No, no not her, although I do think you could use it from what I heard," said Kenshi, "I was more referring to her." Right one cue Ayumi walked into the training room.

"What's she doing here!" both she and Shiki shouted at the same time.

"I uh take it you two don't really like each other?" asked Kenshi.

"You could say that," said Haruhi.


	52. Chapter 52

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"If you mean by don't like want to rip her from limb to limb and laugh in pleasure as she screams in pain then no, I don't not like her. I hate her." Shiki said through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off of her.

"Couldn't have said it better, well I probably could have since you're so worthless! You don't even have a pedigree!" Ayumi snapped back.

"Now now ladies, lets not fight," Tamaki began, laughing nervously and making dismissive hand gestures, "I'm sure we can sort this out…,"

"A pedigree? You sound like you're talking about breeding dogs! But I guess that would be fitting, now wouldn't it!" Shiki interrupted him without missing a beat.

"Like you're one to talk! Speak for yourself!" snapped Ayumi.

"Hey, I think whoever fucked you up missed a spot, there's still a little bit of ugly on your face here let me get it for you!" She said, lunging forward and being held back by Mori, who required some assistance from Kyoya and Hunny.

"I don't even know why you hang out with her! If her father never married Villa then she would be nothing more than a tapped out skint worthless of any acknowledgment!" Ayumi shouted.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a judgmental snob like you!" She snapped, suddenly lunging again, kicking out her legs only to have the guys re-tighten their grip on her. "Why you," Ayumi said, storming over towards her but Tamaki leaned in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't fight! She didn't mean it," He began, trying to prevent a fight when Shiki yelled from over top of him.

"Hold her back, Tamaki! She wouldn't want to break a nail; after all she had to bat her eyes for three whole seconds for Daddy to dish out that kind of cash for her manicure!" Ayumi screamed in frustration and Tamaki had to hold her back now. Normally she would have been flattered by the mere presence of Tamaki, but she almost didn't even care at this point

"Get off of me! I demand you let me go!" She piped, trying to pull away. "Take your hands off of me this instant!"

"That's enough fighting!" Kenshi snapped, killing the chaos instantly. "Save it for the class!"

"Awe…" Hikaru and Kaoru groaned quietly, who had been rather excited to see some action, but not loud enough for anyone who wasn't right next to them to hear.

"If you're going to take the class then both of you are going to need to learn to get along or neither of you are going to take it."

"If she's in it then I'm not taking it!" They both said in unison, then turning to glare at each other when they realized they'd said the same thing at the same time.

"Shut up!" They both said again at the same time, paused for a second in surprise, and then proceed to try to kill each other again.

"Hmm, maybe they're not so different after all." Haruhi murmured to herself.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, Haruhi," said Hikaru. "It was nothing, just a thought," said Haruhi.

"Look, both of you are going to have to deal with people in life you don't like. You," He turned to Ayumi. "Once you inherit your family's company you're going to need to learn to get along with people in order to keep business running."

"I can get along with people just fine, it's her who's the problem!" she said, pointing an accusing finger. Before Shiki could respond Kenshi turned to face her."And once things get under control you're going to have to learn to get along with people too no matter how much you hate it!"

"I'm not meant to get along with people, it never works out! I don't need anyone anyways, so what's it matter anyway, huh?" She said bitterly, still being held onto loosely by the three guys in case she lunged again.

"But it turned out okay with us, didn't it?" Hunny pointed out. Shiki got quiet and just looked at him as he looked back at her with big brown eyes for a few seconds. "You like us, don't you?"

"I mean… It's just that-" She looked and saw all the host club members staring at her expectantly and sighed. "Forget it, okay?! It's nothing!" She pushed her way out of their grip and stormed out of the room, getting ticked off all over again. Kenshi sighed.

"I had thought her being around you boys were have made her come out of her shell, but I guess it's going to take more time," he said sadly, "Anyway, Miss Wakanatsu, would you still like to train or not?"

Ayumi looked unsure about it now.

"You don't have to do anything today, just watch," said Kenshi.

"Alright then," said Ayumi.

"Good," said Kenshi. He looked over at Tamaki, "Hey Blond Dump!"

"Uh no thank you, I'm still recovering from the last demonstration," said Tamaki running out of the room.

"Wimp," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Perhaps one of you should go instead in Tamaki then?" asked Kyoya.

Kenshi looked between the two.

* * *

"Hmm, I'll take the ugly one," he said.

Tamaki ran as fast as he could less someone come and get him and drag him back to the training room. Just then his phone started to buzz. He pulled it out to see he had gotten a text message from one of his maids. He opened it to see that it was picture of Antoinette lying in her bed with seven puppies nursing from her. Three had a color similar to her, while the other four were more of the same color as Hooch. Nearby stood Hooch wagging his tail and smiling.

"Oh my goodness would you look at that!" said Tamaki happily. Then he saw the message underneath it.

_**THERE ARE FOUR GIRLS AND THREE BOYS MASTER. ONE OF THE BOYS AND TWO OF THE GIRLS ARE THE SAME COLOR AS THE MOTHER WHILE THE OTHER FOUR TAKE AFTER THEIR FATHER. ALL PUPIES WERE BORN FINE AND HEALTHY AND ARE DOING FINE MASTER TAMAKI. SO IS THEIR MOTHER AND FATHER. **__**J**_

"Oh what a happy day this is!" said Tamaki. He was about to turn around back to the training room when he happen to see Shiki resting against a tree.

"Oh Shiki Guess What!" he shouted running over to her.

"Those are the last words you're ever going to say to me?" she said.

"No even better, look!" said Tamaki showing her the picture of new puppies.

"Wow, and al seven are doing okay?" she asked.

"According to my maid yes they are," said Tamaki.

"Wow, that is really amazing," said Shiki.

"What is?" asked Haruhi walking up to them.

"What are you up to?" asked Shiki.

"I just wanted to make sure Tamaki-Sempi was alright and to let him know that he can come back to the training room. Kenshi's using Hikaru as a demonstrator," said Haruhi.

"Oh I can't go now, "said Tamaki, "I got to go back and check on Antoinette's puppies, look!"

"Oh how sweet," said Haruhi when she saw the picture.

"I know right!" said Tamaki.

He was beaming with happiness, grinning from ear to ear and shaking excitedly as he dialed for a driver to come pick him up.

"Hey Kaoru, do we have any other brothers?"

"No... Why?" he asked.

"It looks like there's three of you." He said, groaning as he sat up from Kenshi's latest move, his vision unfocused for a moment before he shook his head, trying to see straight.

"And that's catching us up to what we were doing before you came in here. What do you think?" Kenshi asked her, strolling over to where she was sitting.

"I don't know... your class looks good and all but I still don't want her in it!"

"It's a two package deal, unfortunately. As far as I know I only have one period so I don't think I can put you two into separate classes."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I will be having another meeting with Mr. Suoh to sort out the details so I'll see about it then."

"I hope there's more than one of this class- I hate that conceited brat!"

"I'll ask you not to associate with other students in that manner, Miss Wakanatsu." Kenshi said, getting a little annoyed with her talking about Shiki that way. "How come you and Shi-Chan don't get along, Ayu-chan?" asked Hunny innocently.

"It started at the beginning of the year when she stole my locker then gave me an attitude when I asked for her to give it back. We've hated each other ever sense! Not only that but she acts she's sooo tough, like none of the rules apply to her because she's better than everyone else while in reality she's just slacking off and doing nothing, skips school constantly, never does any work! She calls me lazy, well I'd like to know when was the last time she's ever lifted a finger!" She spat angrily. "She's nothing but a childish little bitch who can't control her temper!"

"Oh really?"

Everyone turned and looked over at the door where Shiki stood leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Shi-Chan," said Hunny.

"Why are there two of her now?" asked Hikaru holding his head.

"I'm the little child that can't contorl my temper huh?" said Shiki, "This coming from the girl who was told by the principle himself that the so called locker I apparently stole wasn't yours by right anyway since you never asked it to begin with and that I had more right to the locker then you did! And even after that you kept harassing me for it again and again! You never even thought to simply ask if you could have it back! All you did was order me to give it back! Do I honestly look like someone who takes those kinds of orders!"

Everyone looked at Ayumi.

"Well?" said Kenshi.

"I will not be put on the spot like this!" she said.

"Yeah sure kid!" said Shiki, "Look the only reason I came back was because Antoinette had the puppies, all seven and the blond idiot wanted to who would like to come with us back to his house to see them."

"Oh, oh, I want to, I want to!" said Hunny excitedly.

"Then let's move," said Shiki.

"Can someone give me a hand with Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Here," said Mori helping to throw Hikaru over his shoulder and carry him out of the room.

"Mori-Sempi, can you not walk so fast I'm getting a little bit dizzy," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Look everyone, look!" said Tamaki excitedly once they had met up with him at his car with Haruhi. He held up the first picture he had gotten of Annette and the puppies and some of the other ones as well.

"They're so cute!" said Hunny.

"What's that big gray thing in the background?" asked Ayumi.

"That's the father," said Tamaki.

"That's a dog?" asked Ayumi.

"Yes it's a dog! It's my dog!" said Shiki.

"Oh well that makes sense," said Ayumi, "Though why Master Tamaki would let a pure breed with some sort of mix mess up like that is beyond me."

"You'd know a lot about messed up shit wouldn't!" said Shiki.

"Now, now let's be nice," said Kenshi, "We don't want these puppies to come into a world full of hate do we?"

"Whatever," said the girls.


	53. Chapter 53

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Warning contains some violance

"Well what are we waiting for, anyways? Let's go!" Shiki said, jumping inside the vehicle with the rest plowing behind. Mori waited till everyone else got in, noticing Ayumi watching with her arms folded as they chattered and laughed. She saw Mori staring at her and blushed, turning around and walking the other way.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself, watching her walk away for a second before setting Hikaru down and climbing in.

"Look at meee," Ayumi sneered in a mocking tone. "I'm Shiki! I've muscles so I'm big and scaryyyy! Whatever!" She shouted in frustration, kicking a rock on her way back to the building. "She doesn't even know how lucky she is! Oh woe is me! The only reason they hang out with her is because they feel sorry for her because she's a pathetic commoner! They did it with Haruhi too. The only difference is she's a girl and just because she's got curves they bacon at her every call. Trashy, Much? That's right, you're no better than me, Shiki Nakumara!" She shouted angrily, throwing a fist in the air and doing an overdramatic fighting-like pose. She heard someone laughing from behind her.

"Oh, is somebody jealous?"

She turned and saw Toji there grinning cockily and she blushed bright red.

"Please just go away I'm not in the mood right now."

"Oh come on, is that any way to treat your fiancé?" He asked, running to catch up to her as she tried to walk away. She didn't respond. "So who's this Shiki girl anyways?"

"She's my enemy. She always picks a fight with me every time we talk and acts like she's better than everyone just because she's stronger and bigger."

"So, she's a bully?"

"The host club wouldn't think so. She's got them brainwashed, they're so far up her butt! Kyoya's usually the only one who leaves her alone; he's too smart for that. Hunny and Mori always try to talk to her a lot too!"

"Oh yeah, the host club. But don't they do that to all the girls?" Toji asked.

"Yea, but she's special. In the halls Tamaki's always running up to her trying to give her a hug and the twins try to snuggle or wrap their arms around her. And she pushes them away like she doesn't like it. So she wants that kind of attention and they give it to her but then she plays hard to get!"

"Huh she does sound pretty annoying. Didn't they do that to Haruhi too though? Maybe it's because she's not just a guest at the host club." He guessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've heard even though this Shiki chick hangs out with them all the time she really doesn't go to the host club much. So she's probably a friend outside of school. If that's the case then she's not just another girl to them, she's another member of their friend group, wouldn't that be it?" He calculated.

"Why are you jumping to so many conclusions?" She said, annoyed. He laughed, shrugging.

"Because I'm smart, I'm just saying, because they have to treat all their guests equal. Since Shiki's probably one of the only girls in the school who doesn't go to the host cub then she can be friends with them not like their guests can. That's not jumping to assumptions that are logic."

"Hmph," She folded her arms. "Logic is stupid." He laughed, smiling and hugging her close, kissing her on the head.

"You're funny." They walked for a while longer. They had somehow detoured off and into the school's gardens, giving them more time together. After a few moments of silence she stopped.

"Why do you hate me?"

He stopped walking too, looking surprised.

"You must hate me... there's no other way to explain it..."He sighed.

"It's... complicated. On one hand, I love you so much it makes me want to burst. But on another hand, I've almost never hated anyone more than you in my entire life. I can't put it in words, really. Ummm... maybe call it mixed feelings?" He tried.

"But if your feelings are mixed, then why don't you call off the wedding?" she screamed angrily, pushing him.

"It's an arranged marriage, Ayumi! Arranged. Marriage!"

"I don't care! There are more rich girls out there who have more money than I do and more power so why can't you marry one of those girls, huh?!"

"It's because I don't want another girl. If I wanted one I could go get one, but I love you! That's why I don't want any others!"

"Then why the hell are you doing all of this to me! If you did then you would quit your gang, get rid of that stupid, stupid tattoo on your side! You wouldn't be trying to force this marriage and you certainly wouldn't be blackmailing me for sex!" She screamed, tears flowing down her face, wailing her fists on his chest.

"Do you realize what you've done! I'll never be able to undo that, never!"

"Why can't you love me? Why can't you want it like I do!" He asked, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't hit him anymore. "Get off of me, let me go!" she wailed, trying to pull away. He let go of her arms.

"I'm sorry dear," he said gently. He tried to reach out and touch her face but Ayumi moved it away.

"What?" asked Toji.

"I said to please don't touch me," said Ayumi.

"But we're engaged," said Toji, "You're going to have to get use to me touching you anyway I want."

"No!" said Ayumi, "I won't let you touch me like that ever again! I'm taking a cruse that's going to teach me what to do if you ever think of hitting me again, you bastard! You won't be able to ever touch me or hurt me again!" Toji started to look mad.

"You think that do you!" he snapped. The next thing poor Ayumi knew Toji had dragged her off the training room that was still open and slammed the door shut. He shoved her down on to the mat and pinned her down.

"No Toji stop!" Ayumi pleaded.

Ayumi struggled, kicking him in his groin. He groaned, clutching his stomach as she tried to scramble away but he dived after her, crawling ontop of her and pinning her back down again, this time making sure she couldn't have any more access to his groin.

"Shut-up!" said Toji punching her face, "This is what you'll be getting once we're married so you might as well get it use it!"

"No please Toji!" said Ayumi.

"I said no!" said Toji.

"And she said please!" A hand suddenly came down and smacked Toji completely off of Ayumi down onto the mat. Ayumi looked up and saw both Kenshi and Mori standing over the two of them looking mad.

"What are you two doing back here?" she asked.

"Forgot my bag and to lock up," said Mori.

"You okay?" asked Kenshi as he reached down and helped Ayumi up.

"Yes I'm fine," said Ayumi.

"Was he the one that did this to you?" asked Kenshi.

"It's none of your business," said Ayumi looking down.

"Miss Wakanatsu," said Kenshi tipping her chin up to look at her, "Was this man the man that hurt you?"

"I'll have you know you filthy excuse for a creature that I am this girl's fiancé!" said Toji getting up and walking over to her.

"And that give's you a right to beat her up?" asked Kenshi.

"Yeah?" asked Mori.

"I didn't do this!" said Toji, "She got into an accident my dear?"

"Accident my ass," said Shiki also walking back in, "So this was what was taking you guys so long. Listen here buddy I don't like this girl, but I don't like you a lot more! And if you think I'm going to stand here and let you claim that she got into an accident then you yourself are going to have one hell of an accident you got that!"

"Hmm," said Toji, "Ayumi's right about you isn't she? You are all talk and no bite."

"You want me to bite!" said Shiki running at him, only to have Mori grab her.

"Please I don't fight women," said Toji.

"You mean you don't fight women that can fight back!" said Shiki, "Let me go Mori-Sempi! I'll make it quick and painful I promise!"

"Please Madam you're making a fool of yourself," said Toji, "Let's go Ayumi."

"No." She said flatly, turning her head. Toji turned around, surprised.

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not going." She said, standing up from the spot she had been on when he was trying to pin her down. He glanced at everyone who was staring at him.

"If you don't then our deal is off!" he said, folding her arms. Ayumi's face dropped.

"Look, she said she's not going!" Shiki snapped. "So I suggest you leave before I rearrange your face and make you look good!" Ayumi sighed.

"No... I'll go." Shiki's mouth gaped open.

"Are you serious!? What could be so fucking important that you're going to do what he says after what just happened?! You really are stupid, aren't you!?"

"Shiki stay out of it you don't understand!" Ayumi snapped.

"What is there to not understand! Do you just enjoy getting raped or something? Because if you follow him he's just going to do it again and Kenshi won't come to your rescue this time, princess!"

"There's a lot you don't understand! Don't you remember what I said? You're not the only one who has problems!" She walked to stand next to Toji, who put an arm around her shoulders. He smiled smugly.

"Let's go, Ayumi." He said, opening the door when a hand shot out and slammed it shut with wicked speed. He turned around to see Mori there.

"What are you doing? She said she's comming with me!"

"You just attempted to rape a woman, and from what you said while you pinned her down it sounds like you've been abusing her for some time." He said.

"Mind your own business!"

"Mind your own business? That's against the law- you're going to jail, dude." Shiki said."We're both underage, I can't get arrested!" He snapped. "You've got no proof anyways!"

"Oh so what we just walked in and heard her say please and just assumed you were harassing her or something?" asked Kenshi.

"I beg your pardon?" said Toji.

"We saw you pinning her down on the matt and punch her in the face!" said Kenshi, "What more proof is needed?"

"It's your word against mine good sir. And let's be honest who would believe you, a bum from the streets vs., me an aristocrat who's first in line to inherited everything," said Toji.

"And his word," said Kenshi pointing to Mori who folded his arms and glared at the boy.

"Him? He doesn't even talk," said Toji.

"I'll talk if needed," said Mori.

"Please don't do this," said Ayumi. Everyone looked at her. "I'll just go."

"Thank you dear," said Toji as he pulled her out of her of the gym. He turned and smirked at the three of them before walking out.

"Creep," said Shiki about to run after him, only to have Kenshi grab her hand.

"Let it go kid, for now," he said, "I think we have to try and different approach in trying to help." Shiki groaned mad.

'I may hate stuck up bitches, but I hate smug arrogant men more. He's not going to get away with this!' she thought.


	54. Chapter 54

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Oh they're so cute- Shi-Chan!" Hunny giggled, leaning down next to the basket next to Antoinette. Three of them looked just like their mom, while four looked just like their daddy. Hooch seemed to be very proud, resting beside Antoinette's bed as she rested her head on his.

"So how many girls are there and how many boys?" asked Haruhi.

"I think there are 3 boys and 4 girls." Shiki said.

"She's going to be such a good mom!" Tamaki gawked, "Oh my girl has grown up!" he said, getting teary.

"Uh huh," She said, rolling her eyes.

"And Hooch will be a good dad too!" he said, petting him, "But he better not hurt Antoinette or he'll have to face me!"

"You do realize he could sit on you and win any battle, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "And why do you think he's going to be such a good dad? Most dad dogs don't really stick around you know."

"Well something tells me Hooch is one of the exceptions," said Tamaki leaning over and patting Hooch's head.

"Hmm," said Shiki.

"So do we know who gets what puppy?" asked Hunny.

"What one do you want?" asked Shiki.

"I want one of the babies that look's like Antoinette, how about the boy one?" said Hunny.

"Sure, the blond boy puppy is yours," said Tamaki.

"Hey don't I have a say in who gets what puppy?" said Shiki.

"May I have the yellow boy puppy when he's old enough Shiki-Chan?" asked Hunny looking at her with his cute eyes.

"Yes you may," said Shiki.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" said Hunny hugging her.

"Get off or you won't get the puppy!" said Shiki.

"Oh sorry," said Hunny, "So Takashi, what one do you want?"

"I'll take one of the girls that look's like Hooch if that's alright," said Mori.

"Of course," said Tamaki.

"Aham," said Shiki.

"May I Shiki?" asked Mori.

"Yes," said Shiki.

"Well if we're calling dibs we should make our claim huh Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Once all the puppies all stop spinning sure," said Hikaru.

"Come back to us please," said Kaoru.

"Well I could see myself having one of the boys that look like Hooch personally," said Kyoya, "I could see some potential with him."

"What kind of potential?" asked Shiki.

"Both training and raising dogs is a growing business and so is dog breeding. There might be lots of people that might not mind having a dog Hooch's size," said Kyoya.

"So in other words you don't want a dog just to love it?" asked Shiki, "Forget that. Unless you can prove you really love the dog, you ain't getting it."

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "we shall see.

"What about you Haruhi? Would you like a girl dog that looks like Daddy's?" asked Tamaki.

"The only thing some of the puppies have in common is with their fur color. I think they mostly resemble Hooch in size," said Haruhi, "And no I can't get a dog. My apartment wouldn't be able to hold it."

"I told you, if you want one, we can keep it my house for you," said Shiki.

"I still don't know," said Haruhi.

"Anyways, that leaves about three or four that don't have a home then. It doesn't matter anyways; they still have time to kill since they still need their mom."

She looked over at Hooch and thought about what Kyoya had said about dog's size.

"Hey four eyes, what's the world record for the biggest dog?"

"I'll look." He said, pulling out a smart phone.

"Why do you want to know?" Hikaru asked.

"I wanted to know if my second cousin had become a prostitute yet, what do you think, dummy?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's just a question no need to get snappy," He said, frowning.

"I want to know if Hooch could break the world record- I mean look at him. He's at the least three feet tall when he's on four legs, let alone what he is when he's on two!"

"I haven't ever seen a dog that big before, even on the internet. I could see it- I mean he is pretty big. I'd bet he's a little bigger than a lion, I'd be scared to rob this place with him here!" Kaoru said, shuddering at the thought of angry Hooch.

"I know, right? His balls are huge, I mean like, each individual ball is as big as a freaking grapefruit!" She said, holding her hands apart to demonstrate the size. Everyone looked at her awkwardly, sweat dropping. She blushed, putting her hands back down and looking at the floor.

"...well they are." she muttered, folding her arms defensively.

"Well he's not the tallest, but he may be the 'largest' depending on how much he weighs that is." Kyoya said, breaking the awkward tension. "The biggest, or heaviest, dog in the world was an English mastiff that weighed 294 pounds. But by the looks of it Hooch has a larger body mass and is taller and longer by some inches, but it's hard to say for sure just by a picture."

"Well," said Shiki as she reached over and patted her dog's head, "He's at least the biggest dog in my life."

"Shiki!" she suddenly heard her Zakuro shout. She jumped up and walked out of the room to see her sisters and parents running towards the door.

"Where are the puppies?" asked Zakuro.

"Shh!" hissed Shiki, "They're in that room with Hooch and Antoinette and the host club members."

"Can we see them?" asked Maki.

"Sure, just be quiet. We don't want to get to Antoinette upset okay?" said Shiki.

"Okay," said her sisters walking into the room.

"Tamaki's driver had come by earlier to pick up Hooch when Antoinette first went into labor. I wanted to wait until everyone got home when before we came over," said Maki.

"Oh really?" said Shiki, "That's nice."

"Oh looks at them," said Nao and Zakuro looking at the puppies with delight.

"Yep get a good look, because these are going to be the only ones," said Shiki's father.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki in alarm.

"I mean Hooch is not going to father any more babies because we had him fix. And if you're smart young man now that your dog has given birth you'll do the same for her. Puppies are cute but the animal population is too great," said Shiki's father.

"Yes sir, don't worry I will," said Tamaki.

"Good," said Shiki's father walking over and patting his dog's head, "If means anything, I'm actually considering having one myself."

"Oh really Dad?" said Shiki.

"Well don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed over the idea that Maki and I are having a baby, but I don't know if I want anymore," said Shiki's dad.

"What do you think about that?" Shiki asked Maki.

"I have you three plus the one in my belly. I'm good," said Maki putting her hand on her belly.

"But what if it's another girl?" asked Shiki. At that Maki let out a high pitch stretch so loud Antoinette and Hooch both started to bark, disturbing the puppies a little.

"Sorry," said Maki, "But in answer to your question, another girl would be great!"

"Okay," said Shiki, "But what if it's a boy then?" asked Shiki.

"Oh boys are good too, as long as they're not perverts!" said Maki casting a glare at Tamaki and Hikaru, "All I care about is that it's born strong and healthy and able to like a nice comfortable life long enough to make me a grandmother if it want's to."

"That's so touching madam," said Tamaki. Maki merely glared at him.

"Anyway, Kenshi how did it go at Ouran for whatever reason you were there?" asked Arata.

"Well the chairman asked me if I'd be interesting in teaching a self-defense course at the school," said Kenshi.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Maki.

"Yeah, I'll be able to leave and not have to keep mooching off you nice people and taking advantage of you," said Kenshi.

"When did you ever think you were doing that?" asked Maki.

"I've sort of felt that way since the beginning- I've had friends that have offered me a place to stay in the past but I stayed on the streets because I didn't want to do that." He told her.

"Well you're welcome here any time." She told him, "My treat."

"I appreciate that ma'am, but I've always had trouble being able to get on my feet. I've never been able to get a real job because I never graduated high school. Well, I actually ended up dropping out in middle school."

"Really? Why would you do that?" asked Zakuro.

"Well when I was young, in middle school, my house was burnt down and had nothing so I dropped out to get a job" He explained.

"Your house was burnt down? I'm sorry." Nao said, feeling bad for him.

"It's not your fault; you don't need to feel bad." He said."I didn't want to go to a foster home because I heard bad things so I did spare jobs to earn money to get food but I usually just slept under a bridge or in an alley way and if i couldn't get a job then i wouldn't eat for a few days. I ended up involved in a gang, which is where I started eating regularly again. I also taught myself to fight and I learned a bunch of street tricks to help me get along."

"That's awesome!" said Zakuro, smiling.

"The street tricks and the fighting maybe, but not worth the price. Don't do it. Or you wind up like your sister and have a really messed up life." he told her, "and nobody want's that- plus one Shiki is quite enough for all of us."

Zakuro giggled and Shiki smirked, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"That's another scary thought..." Kaoru said, "Picturing two of you... two very violent, angry women marching around within the same country- but then again Tamaki is an angry woman in his own way, so it's partially the same."

"I am very much so a man, thank you very much!" He snapped.

"Oh no- I think he's in his mood again. It always seems to happen around this time of the month..." Hikaru said, "Prepare for battle- it shall be bloody!"

"I told you I'm not a woman!" He shouted, a raging fire elapsing from him as he did so. because in anime, being the awesome thing that it is, has the ability to make such things as this occur naturally all the while bending the rules that make it strange to something that is just taken for granted- but then again, maybe its just that we've been taking Tamaki's being rather strange for granted, given that he's a rather strange individual. So now when we see him eroding away to dust, turning white with a contrasting back background when he realizes something upsetting (Often times called the corner of woe), growing mushrooms, or breathing fire out of rage we'll go: Oh, okay. He's a dragon.

Meanwhile, while you were reading the pointless paragraph above Hunny smiled happily, paced a marshmallow on a stick, and started toasting it as Tamaki yelled angrily at the twins.

"And I'm a better man than you shady twins ever were put together!"

"I see- that's why you cry more than Haruhi and Shiki?" Kyoya commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Word," Said Mori, raising his hand and slashing it down in a powning manner.


	55. Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki barley slept last night, or for many nights for a month. She seemed unable to wind down after she heard that intruder lurking around but she forced herself up out of bed with the energy that little bit of sleep had given her, doing her usual routine: Protein Shake, Pills, work out, get shower, clothes, school. That last part of her usual routine usually was unusual but today it was especially so. Instead of just having to deal with the host clubs weirdness as soon as she walked into the building a boy walked up to her with a black eye and cut across his cheek.

"I told my mom what you did to me yesterday!" he said, "You're in soo much trouble!" Shiki looked over at Zakuro, raising an eyebrow.

"You gave him a black eye?" She asked but before Zakuro could respond the boy nodded quickly.

"Yeah, she hit me with a football!"

"I did not; you were in the way when I threw it!" She folded her arms, and in a matter-of-fact tone said: "If you can't handle it then stay out of the game!"

"You throw it to them not at them!"

"Just because you were being stupid doesn't mean it was my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Cry-baby!"

"Shrimp!

"Sissy!"

"Shorty!"

"SHUT UP!" Shiki screamed. They both went silent. "Both of you were at fault in that situation and both of you need to apologies to each other! So do it!" Both children looked at each unsure. "I said do it!"

"I'm sorry!" both said together.

"That's better," said Shiki, "And for you wuss, learn to shuck it up once and a while and don't get mad when a girl realizes can play football better then you! Now get to class!"

"Okay," he said running off.

"You sure showed him," said Zakuro proud.

"And you!' said Shiki looking down at her sister, "Be nicer okay? You don't want to make enemies alright?"

"What about you?" asked Zakuro, "You're always making enemies."

"Hey Leiko, you haven't had nearly of shitty life as I have okay so don't even," said Shiki, "You're still young and know how you can adjust to life better then what I had to go through okay? So suck it up and act nice alright?"

"Fine," said Zakuro walking off towards the elementary school. Shiki went and headed towards the high school.

"Good morning Shiki," said Tamaki when he saw her. Shiki saw him suppress a yawn.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Oh I was up all night with Antoinette and the puppies," said Tamaki.

"Why?" asked Shiki.

"I had to make sure they were all okay," said Tamaki.

"I'm sure they're all going to be okay for the most part," said Shiki.

"Oh they are so tiny and so precious it's adorable!" said Tamaki suppressing another yawn.

Shiki shook her head but then noticed something over near some bushes.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Who's who?" asked Tamaki still yawning.

"There's someone near those bushes over there!" said Shiki.

"Where?" said Tamaki twirling around and looking.

"Over there!" said Shiki pointing, "He's right over there!"

"I don't see anyone," said Tamaki.

"Are you that tired or something, He's right there!" said Shiki running towards the bushes, "Hey hey you asshole!"

"Shiki wait!" said Tamaki running after her.

"I GOT YOU YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, ripping the bushes apart. Her face dropped when she saw a little kid hiding there looking like he was about to pee himself suddenly burst out into tears and run away screaming and crying.

"It was just a kid..." Tamaki said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" she snapped.

"How come you're acting jumpy?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm not jumpy, I'm cautious! If I don't expect the worse then you know what will happen?!" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall roughly. "Then they'll find me, and they'll snatch me up like a hawk and a bunny! They'll take me away to their nest and watch me fight to the bloody death, that's what will happen! So what's the big deal, as long as I don't kill anyone what's it matter if a little kid shits himself? He can change pants!" She hadn't realized she had actually lifted him up so his feet were dangling slightly but Tamaki sure as hell noticed.

"Wait put me down!" Tamaki said, freaking out.

"Or what? What'll happen!?" she asked, shoving him against the wall harder. Tamaki tried to pull her hands off but he couldn't. She had a grip of steel. Her eyes were really big and her arms were shaking a little.

"Shiki stop! Cut it out, put me down!" He shouted, trying to push her off without hurting her.

"Come on, you're a man aren't you? You can't get away from a girl?!" She asked, laughing. "That's pretty sad!"

"SHIKI!" he shouted really loudly this time. She looked at him for a second before dropping him, turning around and walking away as if nothing had happened. He watched in shock for a moment before running after her. "Wait, what was that?"

When Shiki walked into the locker room she saw Ayumi already there with her friends talking. They stopped talking when they saw her. Shiki immediately saw that Ayumi had a new black eye.

"What happen to you new look?" she asked half teasing half concern.

"It's nothing, I ran into a pole," said Ayumi.

"Interesting pole," said Shiki as she open her locker.

"Oh shut up! What do you know!" said Ayumi.

"Bitch, don't start with me! If you want to stop running into that pole you know you can take the self defense course idiot," said Shiki before walking out of the locker room.

"Hey Shiki," said twins running up to her.

"What's up Twiddle Dee and Dumb?" asked Shiki annoyed.

"What's this about you going crazy on the Boss?" said Kaoru.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Shiki.

"You mean you didn't go and almost make him crap his pants?" asked Hikaru.

"All I did was tell him that he should be more aware of danger alright!" said Shiki.

"He's worried about you; he wanted us to ask you what was wrong," Said scoffed.

"Him, worrying about ME?! Please, since when does that ever need to happen?!" Suddenly a weird wave surged through her head as if she were about to get a headache very suddenly, but without the pain of it. Her entire body went numb and her ears began to ring and she lost control of herself. She could see Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths moving but couldn't hear any of it. Instead she found her breakfast coming up and throwing it up and out onto Hikaru's shirt! Classmates around them began freaking out, pointing at all the vomit on the floor. Hikaru stared at his uniform in shock and looked back over at Shiki. Kaoru had pulled her hair back behind her head as she threw up again, but Hikaru dodged it this time.

"I'll get a trash can!" he said, going into a classroom and coming back out with a trash can in time just before she vomited again.

"Should I go get a nurse or should I try to help you get her to one?" Kaoru looked away as she threw up; turning his head- the smell was horrid. Shiki groaned her head hanging limply over the trash can.

"Shiki can you walk?" asked Kaoru.

Shiki grunted, standing back up, "A little..." She said just before she doubled over, throwing up again. Kaoru put an arm under her to help her walk while Hikaru held the trashcan and they started making some headway toward the nurse's office. By the time they got there she'd thrown up around 15 more times and one of them had missed the trashcan and gotten on him some more. The nurse quickly rushed out of the room and returned with more, who took her away from the two of them. A nurse asked Hikaru to come with her to get cleaned up, which left Kaoru standing by himself in the lobby unsure what to do with himself. For about another thirty minutes or so it would stay that way until Hikaru came out wearing a uniform that was too big for him and damp hair, indicating he'd just gotten a shower.

"How's Shiki doing?" he asked, yawning and stretching out his arms.

"I'm not sure, I think better though since I haven't heard her vomiting anymore. So what happened with you?"

"She gave me this uniform and let me take a shower and gave me the some medicine so I wouldn't catch whatever Shiki had." Just then one of the nurses came out to the lobby.

"She's doing better she's taking a Nap- we'll give you a pass to go back to your classes." She said, smiling.

"Thank you two for helping out that girl, so gentlemanly of you." She said, smiling at them.

"It's not a big deal; I mean what else was I supposed to do?" Hikaru said dismissively. "There were other things you could have done, but you chose this one instead which shows a lot. It's good to see those qualities in our youth, you know." she handed them each a note for their teachers as for why they were late. "Your lady friend appears to be in good hands." Hikaru shrugged like it wasn't important, walking out.

"Thank you," Said Kaoru to her, before quickly walking out and following after Hikaru.


	56. Chapter 56

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Shiki barley slept last night, unable to wind down after she heard that intruder lurking around but she forced herself up out of bed with the energy that little bit of sleep had given her, doing her usual routine: Protein Shake, Pills, work out, get shower, clothes, school. That last part of her usual routine usually was unusual but today it was especially so. Instead of just having to deal with the host clubs weirdness as soon as she walked into the building a boy walked up to her with a black eye and cut across his cheek.

"I told my mom what you did to me yesterday!" he said, "You're in soo much trouble!" Shiki looked over at Zakuro, raising an eyebrow.

"You gave him a black eye?" She asked but before Zakuro could respond the boy nodded quickly.

"Yeah, she hit me with a football!"

"I did not; you were in the way when I threw it!" She folded her arms, and in a matter-of-fact tone said: "If you can't handle it then stay out of the game!"

"You throw it to them not at them!"

"Just because you were being stupid doesn't mean it was my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Cry-baby!"

"Shrimp!

"Sissy!"

"Shorty!"

"SHUT UP!" Shiki screamed. They both went silent. "Both of you were at fault in that situation and both of you need to apologies to each other! So do it!" Both children looked at each unsure. "I said do it!"

"I'm sorry!" both said together.

"That's better," said Shiki, "And for you wuss, learn to shuck it up once and a while and don't get mad when a girl realizes can play football better then you! Now get to class!"

"Okay," he said running off.

"You sure showed him," said Zakuro proud.

"And you!' said Shiki looking down at her sister, "Be nicer okay? You don't want to make enemies alright?"

"What about you?" asked Zakuro, "You're always making enemies."

"Hey Leiko, you haven't had nearly of shitty life as I have okay so don't even," said Shiki, "You're still young and know how you can adjust to life better then what I had to go through okay? So suck it up and act nice alright?"

"Fine," said Zakuro walking off towards the elementary school. Shiki went and headed towards the high school.

"Good morning Shiki," said Tamaki when he saw her. Shiki saw him suppress a yawn.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Oh I was up all night with Antoinette and the puppies," said Tamaki.

"Why?" asked Shiki.

"I had to make sure they were all okay," said Tamaki.

"I'm sure they're all going to be okay for the most part," said Shiki.

"Oh they are so tiny and so precious it's adorable!" said Tamaki suppressing another yawn.

Shiki shook her head but then noticed something over near some bushes.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Who's who?" asked Tamaki still yawning.

"There's someone near those bushes over there!" said Shiki.

"Where?" said Tamaki twirling around and looking.

"Over there!" said Shiki pointing, "He's right over there!"

"I don't see anyone," said Tamaki.

"Are you that tired or something, He's right there!" said Shiki running towards the bushes, "Hey hey you asshole!"

"Shiki wait!" said Tamaki running after her.

"I GOT YOU YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, ripping the bushes apart. Her face dropped when she saw a little kid hiding there looking like he was about to pee himself suddenly burst out into tears and run away screaming and crying.

"It was just a kid..." Tamaki said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?!" she snapped.

"How come you're acting jumpy?" Asked Tamaki.

"I'm not jumpy, I'm cautious! If I don't expect the worse then you know what will happen?!" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall roughly. "Then they'll find me, and they'll snatch me up like a hawk and a bunny! They'll take me away to their nest and watch me fight to the bloody death, that's what will happen! So what's the big deal, as long as I don't kill anyone what's it matter if a little kid shits himself? He can change pants!"

She hadn't realized she had actually lifted him up so his feet were dangling slightly but Tamaki sure as hell noticed.

"Wait put me down!" Tamaki said, freaking out.

"Or what? What'll happen!?" she asked, shoving him against the wall harder. Tamaki tried to pull her hands off but he couldn't. She had a grip of steel. Her eyes were really big and her arms were shaking a little.

"Shiki stop! Cut it out, put me down!" He shouted, trying to push her off without hurting her.

"Come on, your a man aren't you? You can't get away from a girl?!" She asked, laughing. "That's pretty sad!"

"SHIKI!" he shouted really loudly this time. She looked at him for a second before dropping him, turning around and walking away as if nothing had happened. He watched in shock for a moment before running after her. "Wait, what was that?"

* * *

When Shiki walked into the locker room she saw Ayumi already there with her friends talking. They stopped talking when they saw her. Shiki immediately saw that Ayumi had a new black eye.

"What happen to you new look?" she asked half teasing half concern.

"It's nothing, I ran into a pole," said Ayumi.

"Interesting pole," said Shiki as she open her locker.

"Oh shut up! What do you know!" said Ayumi.

"Bitch don't start with me! If you want to stop running into that pole you know you can take the self defense course idiot," said Shiki before walking out of the locker room.

"Hey Shiki," said twins running up to her.

"What's up Twiddle Dee and Dumb?" asked Shiki annoyed.

"What's this about you going crazy on the Boss?" said Kaoru.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Shiki.

"You mean you didn't go and almost make him crap his pants?" asked Hikaru.

"All I did was tell him that he should be more aware of danger alright!" said Shiki.

"He's worried about you; he wanted us to ask you what was wrong," Hikaru scoffed.

"Him, worrying about ME?! Please, since when does that ever need to happen?!"

Suddenly a weird wave surged through her head as if she were about to get a headache very suddenly, but without the pain of it. Her entire body went numb and her ears began to ring and she lost control of herself. She could see Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths moving but couldn't hear any of it. Instead she found her breakfast coming up and throwing it up and out onto Hikaru's shirt! Classmates around them began freaking out, pointing at all the vomit on the floor. Hikaru stared at his uniform in shock and looked back over at Shiki. Kaoru had pulled her hair back behind her head as she threw up again, but Hikaru dodged it this time.

"I'll get a trash can!" he said, going into a classroom and coming back out with a trash can in time just before she vomited again.

"Should I go get a nurse or should I try to help you get her to one?" Kaoru looked away as she threw up; turning his head- the smell was horrid. Shiki groaned her head hanging limply over the trash can.

"Shiki can you walk?" asked Kaoru.

Shiki grunted, standing back up, "A little..." She said just before she doubled over, throwing up again. Kaoru put an arm under her to help her walk while Hikaru held the trashcan and they started making some headway toward the nurse's office. By the time they got there she'd thrown up around 15 more times and one of them had missed the trashcan and gotten on him some more. The nurse quickly rushed out of the room and returned with more, who took her away from the two of them. A nurse asked Hikaru to come with her to get cleaned up, which left Kaoru standing by himself in the lobby unsure what to do with himself. For about another thirty minutes or so it would stay that way until Hikaru came out wearing a uniform that was too big for him and damp hair, indicating he'd just gotten a shower.

"How's Shiki doing?" he asked, yawning and stretching out his arms.

"I'm not sure, I think better though I haven't heard her vomiting anymore. So what happened with you?"

"She gave me this uniform and let me take a shower and gave me the some medicine so I wouldn't catch whatever Shiki had." Just then one of the nurses came out to the lobby.

"She's doing better she's taking a Nap- we'll give you a pass to go back to your classes." She said, smiling.

"Thank you two for helping out that girl, so gentlemanly of you." She said, smiling at them. "It's not a big deal; I mean what else was I supposed to do?" Hikaru said dismissively. "There were other things you could have done, but you chose this one instead which shows a lot. It's good to see those qualities in our youth, you know." she handed them each a note for their teachers as for why they were late. "Your lady friend appears to be in good hands." Hikaru shrugged like it wasn't important, walking out.

"Thank you," Said Kaoru to her, before quickly walking out and following after Hikaru.


	57. Chapter 57

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"HARUHI!" "Huh?" Haruhi turned around to see Tamaki there running towards her and just as she was sure he would trample her he stopped with his face right next to hers and began talking at such a fast rate she couldn't make it out as hard as she tried to. It sounded a bit like he was trying to make a conversation about celery.

"Um, Tamaki-sempai..."

He continued rambling, making strange hand gestures like a Michael Jackson move gone wrong.

"Sempai-" Now he was running around almost as if he were drunk while flailing his arms.

"Sempai!" He then stopped flailing his arms and proceeded to look like he was trying to choke the air before laughing and saying something about a bunny, then switched his position so his chest was where his hands had just been in before and looked something like a struggle almost as if Darth Vader was attacking him telepathically.

"TAMAKI!" He finally stopped talking and stared at her with big shiny Bambi-like eyes and mouth gaped open."Now tell me- wait why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, looking at him strangely.

"You... you called me by my first name!" He gawked, hugging her tightly, "It was adorable!"

"Hey, let go!" Haruhi said, rolling her eyes pushing him away. When she finally pried his hands off she sighed. "Now, CALMLY, SLOWLY, please tell me what you were saying?"

"Shiki's in the nurse's office and it's my fault!"

"What do you mean? Did you hit her?" She asked.

"Of course not, I would never hit a lady!" He said, offended. "Well then why is it your fault?"

"I think I hurt her because today she pushed me against the wall and I tried to push her off and eventually she let go but apparently the twins took her to the nurse's office because she was throwing up like crazy!" Haruhi looked at him.

"Even if you pushed her off really hard, how would that make her throw up?"

"I could have hit her gag reflex!" Haruhi groaned, shaking her head, rubbing her temples.

"Your gag reflex isn't even- never mind... but is she okay now?"

"Yes I think so." He said. He smiled a little.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"I remembered you saying my name."

"You mean it really meant that much to you?" Haruhi asked. He just smiled even bigger and stared at her for a moment before the bell rang.

"Well farewell to you, my dearest daughter! I'll see you at the host club!"He turned to hurry to class before they were late.

"See you later s-" She stopped herself and thought about it. "-Tamaki." He turned around and looked at her again, and she grinned a little, waving. He smiled and waved back until she turned to hurry to her own class. The bonding moment of their friendship was ruined a few seconds later when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her squeezing her really tight.

"OH ITS SOO CUTE!" he gawked, twirling around while hugging her.

"Cant... breathe...!"

* * *

Hikaru slid quietly past all of the staff and into the room Shiki was in.

"Hey, you awake?" He asked quietly.

"I am now..."

"Sorry." he whispered again.

"Why are you whispering? They can't hear you if you close the door dummy." Shiki said. Hikaru closed it shut behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well I am in the nurse's office; you'd think you could make an inference. However, as long as I'm not getting shot at or being held against my will I consider myself doing 'fine'." She sat up. He sat down on the foot of the bed.

"So what are you doing here anyways?"

"I just wanted to check on you. My class right now is boring anyways."

"You're skipping now? Join the dark side, oh soulless one." Shiki smirked.

"Hey, no redhead jokes!" She laughed.

"You're so sensitive, you act like a girl."

"Well look who's talking, you act just like a guy!" Hikaru said, folding his arms.

"Well excuse me for not crossing my legs and batting my eyelashes and not being afraid to punch someone so hard that it'll send their teeth flying so hard it'll knife through their skull and splinter their brain and puts them into a coma and-"

"Okay I get it." He said, sweat dropping. "You have some issues you know."

"Hmm, tell me something I don't know." Shiki said. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I threw up on you I think... or maybe it was Kaoru, I couldn't tell I was sort of out of it."

"Well what did you want me to do, act like you weren't puking your guts out and just go to class like normal?"

"Humph, you're a grouch today. I don't know why I even bothered, its juts even now after you walked in on me." He groaned.

"Your still on that?!"

"Well it ain't like we just sat down for tea and crumpets you know!" There was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Nakumara, is something wrong?"

"No, its fine" She said, slapping a hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"Do you mind if I come in then?"

"Um give me one moment," She said.

"What do I do?!" mouthed Hikaru. Shiki looked around, there was nowhere for him to hide.

"Ms. Nakumara?" The nurse said, knocking again. No answer. "I'm coming in." She said, opening the door. She saw Shiki there lying in the bed with the blankets covering her. "Oh, I just was coming in to check on you. I thought I heard some commotion, so I was worried."

"I sometimes talk in my sleep. It was probably nothing." She said. She could see Hikaru's feet sticking out from the bottom of the bed with his head in her lap, which since she had a blanket on her it looked like she just appeared to have very long legs, but it felt very weird with his head in her lap even though he wasn't doing anything awkward intentionally.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"No thank you, its fine really."

"I'm just going to go ahead and take your temperature since your up, don't worry it won't take but a moment and you can get back to resting again." She quickly grabbed a thermometer and put it in Shiki's mouth. It beeped and she took it back out. "Oh my, you must be burning up! Let me take that blanket off of you!" She said.

"No that's alright!" said Shiki doing her best to keep her blanket on her.

"Are you sure?" asked the nurse.

"Yes a nice warm blanket always makes me feel happy when I'm sick," said Shiki. Hikaru did his best to not snicker at it.

"But you're so hot!" said nurse trying to take the blanket off as well.

"Well You Leave This Fucking Blanket Alone!" Shiki snapped. The nurse jumped.

"O, okay," she said, "I guess you're not that hot."

"Thank you! Now can you please leave me alone for the moment?" asked Shiki.

"Sure, get some rest," said the nurse walking out.

Hikaru immediately threw the blanket off.

"Are you feeling better with your warm blanky?" he said.

"You want me to make you the nurse's next patient?" asked Shiki.

"Wow that was original," said Hikaru.

"If you don't get off me soon I'll show you something original called beat the red haired boy until he's dead!" said Shiki.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here for a little while?" asked Hikaru smugly.

"Seriously there's an empty bed right there waiting for you!" said Shiki.

"Oh but this bed is so comfy and I like the company here," said Hikaru.

"You're sick and perverted!" said Shiki as she went and kicked Hikaru off of her onto the floor.

"Owe!" Hikaru shouted rubbing his back.

"Jerk," said Shiki crossing her arms.

"What's all the noise?" asked the nurse running back into the room, "What are you doing back in here?"

"I um," Hikaru sputtered.

"I think he has a real serious condition! He needs to be quarantine right away!" said Shiki.

"Do you not have any respect for a lady?" asked the nurse grabbing Hikaru's ear.

"Owe owe," Hikaru complained as the nurse hoisted him up.

"You better take a good look at his head too," said Shiki, "You may have to remove it to get a good look at it."

"Oh thanks," said Hikaru right before the nurse hauled him out.


	58. Chapter 58

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

Maki had picked Shiki up a while ago and brought her home after talking to the nurses for a while and was laying down when she heard a gentle tapping on the door. "Come in." she said, sitting up and yawning.

"Miss Nakumara, you have a present." Said a maid, holding a bouquet of beef jerky beautifully wrapped in decorative paper and tied with a bow as if it were a normal bundle of flowers.

"Who's it from?" She asked as she took it and looked at it herself. The tag on it said: 'I knew better than to get you any get well flowers because I knew they wouldn't last long in your care, as I will presume it's best you'd not be trusted for caring for fragile things. Sincere Regards, Kyoya Ohtori.'

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shiki growled, unwrapping one and taking an angry, rather violent bite out of one of the beef jerky sticks included in the gift.

"Your mother wanted me to inform you that a doctor would be by later today to see you." Shiki would've normally gotten angry at Maki being called her mom but she didn't really have the energy to be annoyed with it today.

"Alright." she sighed.

"She also wanted me to tell you that it's a female doctor that has taken care of her since she was a child and is a good family friend of hers and not to worry."

"Do you know what time?"

"I believe in a half an hour, Miss Shiki."

"Hey, you don't gotta do that. You can just call me Shiki; you don't need to do some fancy shmancy formal thing, especially if nobody's around." She put her arms behind her head, falling backwards onto her pillows careful not to squish any jerky. The maid looked surprised, but smiled.

"Alright, Shiki- I'll be near if you need me."

"Thanks." Shiki said, peeling another piece as she closed the door. She moaned, eyes flickering in pleasure- it tasted so good. She hadn't had any shitty junk food in weeks. She was in absolute heaven, hell, she even started licking them, and chewing each bite slowly wanting to savor every second of the greasy goodness. So she didn't even noticed when Kaoru walked into the room for a few seconds until she heard his cackling laughter, startling her and causing her to choke.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Can't you knock!?" she screamed, but he was to busy laughing.

"You..." He laughed some more in between each word, on the floor at this point. "You... You sound like you're... oh my god...!" His face was red and he was coughing, trying to get his breath. "You sounded like you were masturbating! It was hilarious, dude! You looked like you were having sex with your mouth!" Kaoru wasn't the only one red in the face, Shiki was blushing bright red. "Oh this is great, so this is what the badass Shiki chooses to do in her free time! No wonder you don't have any trouble turning down boys, you get it out of your system at home!"

"Shut up! Do you know how long it's been since I've had food? I've been on protein shakes for over a month and I'm just happy to finally have some real food, food that I can put in my mouth and chew! It's been driving me insane!" She shouted.

"You haven't eaten in a month?" He asked, surprised, his chuckles dying away slowly. She shook her head no.

"And what's worse is you can't tell any difference! It was all for nothing! Nothing!" she was screaming now, obviously snapping and taking out all of her frustration. "I've been exercising non stop, I can't sleep at night, and I'm tired, and tired of feeling lousy every day just for a stupid wrestling match! Look at the bags under my eyes! I've got more mood swings than a pregnant lady on a tire swing and my arms and abs aren't an inch thicker than they were before I started!"

"Are you kidding? You look great," Kaoru stopped and realized what he said and blushed a little, blinking. Shiki stared at him surprised until he finally continued talking. "What I meant was that you look fine and, um, non shitty. And as for your arms, they're probably thicker than any of the other guys in the host club, not kidding." She sighed.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, just look at you!" He sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm by hers. It was undoubtedly bigger then his own.

"You really noticed a difference?"

"Of course, I think all this stress is making you delusional," He laughed.

"Well, I agree and disagree at the same time." They looked up to see an older woman entering the room who had long white hair braided down to her knees with large glasses and a cheeky smile on her face. "I do believe she's a bit delusional, but not because of stress. From what I heard outside the room it seems like you're experiencing the effects of muscle enhancing drugs and over-exercising."

"I don't do drugs-" She began.

"Legal or illegal," Said the woman who appeared to be the doctor she'd been told about. "Now I don't know what this wrestling match is, but I don't think it's worth all of this, do you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Shiki knew it was best not to really respond to that. She reached in her bag that she was holding and pulled out a clip board and began writing down things. "Paranoia, Insomnia, Hair Loss, Aggressive, Mood swings, exhausted, not yourself are all things that come out of that. It's simple really: I recommend eating both solid and some of the protein shakes you've been drinking since you've got a competition to win, but cut out all muscle enhancements and take vitamins instead and make sure you're getting it out of the foods you eat, not chemicals. Don't exercise for a while until the exhaustion feeling is gone and you're acting like your old self again and then take it easy and ease your way in, exercise no more than an hour or two a day." She tore the paper away from her clip board and put it in her desk, "Any questions?"

"No, I understand," said Shiki.

"Good," said the doctor, "I'm going to talk to your stepmother real fast before we take a blood and urine sample," said the doctor walking back outside.

"Yeah sure, whatever," said Shiki as she wrinkled up her paper and tossed it at the trash can just barley missing it. Kaoru walked over and picked it up.

"I don't know," he said looking it over, "There might be some things you should really consider going over."

"Yeah sure whatever," said Shiki, "I'll consider that after my "wrestling" match."

"Have you heard from them since the trip?" asked Kaoru.

"No, not really," said Shiki.

"Shouldn't you be like going into witness protection or something like that?" asked Kaoru.

"No, they'd just go after my family or to a lesser extent you guys if I were to disappear like that," said Shiki.

"Well good to know you care about us," said Kaoru still looking over the list.

"Huh oh sure," said Shiki.

"Are you seriously not going to do what the doctor or this list says?" he asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I usually do things my own thing when I want where I want!" said Shiki.

"Yeah yeah," said Kaoru. Just then the doctor walked in with an assistant.

"Okay we're ready to try and draw the blood," said the doctor, "Which arm?"

"Want me to hold your hand?" Kaoru asked sitting next to her in a joking manner.

"You want me to break your hand?" Shiki retorted. She shifted and actually found herself holding the boy's hand as the doctor pricked her arm.

"You okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah she just caught me off guard off is all," said Shiki.

"Sorry about that," said doctor, "But we got your sample." She handed Shiki a cup, "When you're ready go ahead."

"Alright," said Shiki heading off towards the bathroom. She came back soon with it filled.

"Good thank you," said doctor as she and her assistant walked back out.

"That was awfully fast don't you think?" asked Kaoru.

"That's what she said," said Shiki flopping back down on her bed, "Oh wait I'm sorry, that's what he said right?"

"Oh ha- ha-ha," said Kaoru.

"By the way did they get that good look at your brother's head?" asked Shiki.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"You know when they found him in my room and I told them they'd have to look at his head and that they should take it off to look at it," said Shiki.

"I bet you did," said Kaoru.

"I think they have a nice device in France called a guillotine to do it," said Shiki. Kaoru snorted.

"Well he did get detention over at school," he said, "That's why he's not here right now."

"He's not? I couldn't tell," said Shiki.

"Oh that's just hurtful," said Kaoru.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not Little Miss Sweet-Talker," said Shiki, "So how long does Twiddle Dumb have detention?"

"At least three days," said Kaoru.

"I bet he's liking that," said Shiki, "I know I am."

"Anyway you should really do what this list says and start eating again. You won't be really good in your match in you're weak from hunger," said Kaoru.

"What are you my personal trainer now or something?" asked Shiki. She pulled out the jerky Kyoya sent her and tore off a piece. "There see I'm eating?"

"That doesn't count," said Kaoru.

"Says you," said Shiki taking another bite.

"Where did you even get that?" asked Kaoru.

"Four-eyes," said Shiki.

"I take it you mean Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"No I mean you and your brother's four eyes," said Shiki.

"Good one," said Kaoru.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you done annoying me already?"

"I guess so," He glanced back over her way and wiggled his eyebrows, "-How about a kiss goodbye, Shi-san?"

"No way! Save it for your hand!" She growled, folding her arms.

"Aww, why so sour?" he frowned, puckering his lip a bit.

"Oh geeze I have no clue." She said caustically.

"Well maybe you've got a lemon stuck up your butt."

"Well that's better than what's going up yours isn't it?" She said that one with a smirk on her face.

"We don't do anything like that! Besides, how would you know what I and Hikaru do?"

"Just get out!" she shouted, grabbing a random object by her bed and hurled it at him, where it barley missed and shattered upon impacting the wall into a few pieces.

"Okay, Okay! I'm gone!" He said, running out the door and shutting it behind him tight. He paused for a second and grinned. "Hmm..." he opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts before calling Tamaki. A few rings later it picked up.

"Tamaki Suoh speaking~"

"Hey Boss, I think you should come and visit Shiki for a while. I just got done visiting her and she seems to be in a great mood. She even said wished you were there!"

"Really, you mean it?"

"Absolutely! In-fact..."


	59. Chapter 59

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Miss Shiki, one of your friends is here to see you." "Nnn... zzz...That's... nice... zzz..."

"Um she said its okay to go on in I guess," said the maid.

"Thank you very much," said Tamaki walking into the room, "Hello Shiki!"

"Zzz," was the only response Shiki gave.

"Shiki?" said Tamaki walking over to her and shaking her, "Shiki, guess who's here to see you?"

"Huh what?" said Shiki sitting up and in the process hitting Tamaki in the face, "What the? Blond Boy, what are you doing here in my room you pervert!"

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru," Tamaki muttered again and again.

"Kaoru what, told you to commit suicide?" said Shiki.

"He said, he said that you wanted us all over here to spend some time with you because you were lonely," said Tamaki weakly as he managed to sit up.

"He said what?" said Shiki.

"Shi-Chan!" said Hunny running into the room and jumping on to the bed with her, hugging her.

"You know, you keep this up, and you'll never get to be a big boy!" said Shiki shoving the boy off.

"Hmm it looks like you got the generous gift Shiki," said Kyoya also walking into the room with Mori and Haruhi.

"Yeah, thanks I guess," said Shiki.

"I brought you a gift too!" said Hunny as Mori held up a box filled with chocolate cake, "I know this is your favorite!"

"Hmm these do look good," said Shiki.

"You were right, Takashi! She likes this one! Takashi helped me pick it out for you!" Hunny said sweetly.

"Well I guess I'll just have a little piece..." Shiki said, cutting a very large piece with her fingers and chewing down on it like she hadn't had anything sweet in a month.

"What did the doctor diagnose you for?" Kyoya asked her.

"Said I was over exercising and I was taking too many muscle enhancements?"

"You're a drug addict!?" Tamaki shouted right in her face.

"Not those kinds, muscle enhancements, dummy. I mean legal." She said, pushing him away. "And what's this about Kaoru telling you I actually _wanted_ to see you guys?"

"You don't have to say it so generously to spare our feelings Shiki, really, we're very understanding people." Kyoya said. "Screw you, I don't need you to be a wise-ass I've got plenty of it on my own without you giving me any!" snapped Shiki.

"Yes in abundance," said Kyoya.

"Oh shove it!" said Shiki. "Where is the evil twin, and Kaoru? He should be out of detention now shouldn't he?"

"Yeah no thanks to you!" said Hikaru storming into the room followed by Kaoru.

"You should think about that next time you share a bed with a girl Hikaru. It's a lot different from the sharing a boy's bed," said Shiki.

"What, what is she talking about Hikaru?" asked Tamaki getting mad.

"Oh he thought the cure to my sickness was for to share a bed with me," said Shiki.

"Hikaru you pervert. How dare you share a bed with her!" shouted Tamaki.

"Easily, she's so hot!" said Hikaru.

"Hmm?" said Shiki looking at him confused. Hikaru winked at her. "Oh god," she moaned.

"Oh cake," said Hikaru walking over and helping himself.

"Hey that's mine!" said Shiki.

"I'm a felon now remember no thanks to you. I can do what I want," said Hikaru taking a bite of cake.

"Yeah can't be safe around you can I?" asked Shiki.

"So are you feeling better Shiki?" Haruhi asked walking over to Shiki's bed and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I guess," said Shiki, "So have you given any thought to have us take a puppy for you?" asked Shiki.

"Well if you can't find a home for one then yeah you can take one in my name," said Haruhi smiling, "It'd be nice to kind of have a pet."

"What about you two losers? Have you thought about taking one?" asked Shiki.

"Oh yeah we want one," said Kaoru, "Well take one for now and again if no one wants another we'll take that one too."

"What one do you want?" asked Shiki.

"We were kind of in favor of the one of the gray ones, boy or girl," said Hikaru.

"Well Mori already has dibs on one of the girl gray puppies. So that leaves two gray boys and one girl," said Tamaki.

"Well, we'll think about it," said the twins.

"I don't suppose you'd reconsider letting me have one?" asked Kyoya.

"Do you want one out of love?" asked Shiki.

"I don't think that Kyoya's capable of that," said the twins.

"I would very much like to have one personally. I think I could provide a good home for one," said Kyoya.

"Let's let him decide," said Shiki.

"Who?" said Kyoya. Shiki gave a whistle and Hooch bounded in,

"Hey Hooch old boy, do you want to see this guy with one your kids?" asked Shiki nodding at Kyoya. Hooch walked over and sniffed at Kyoya's leg.

He craned his neck up to lick Kyoya's hand.

"I'd take that as a yes-" he started to say when Hooch suddenly raised his leg and started peeing on his shoe! Haruhi hadn't seen Kyoya jump until that moment as he scrambled back a few steps while the rest of the group began howling in laughter. He grabbed a tissue on Shiki's nightstand and started wiping his shoe off.

"Still want one?" Shiki managed out once she was able to contain her laughter.

"Yes, but I'll make sure this one is house trained." He said rather bitterly.

"Where are they at?" Hunny asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Don't shit yourself, they're over at Tamaki's house remember?" said Shiki.

"Oh right," said Hunny.

"How about we go over and see them!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah sure go and see them and not me! Go now!" said Shiki.

"Do you want to come and see your wife and kids Hooch?" Kaoru asked patting the dog's head.

"Woof!" said Hooch excitedly as if he understood what it was Kaoru was saying.

"Hooch, don't tell me you're serious," said Shiki. Hooch moaned before walking over to Shiki and nudging her hand with his face.

"Alright, I'll go with you and these losers, said Shiki. She stood up, stretching out her arms and legs before the group all followed her out of the room and back downstairs to their waiting cars that immediately took off to Tamaki's house. The minute they got back Tamaki led them to a nice warm room where Antoinette was asleep with her babies. Tamaki ran to her and hugged her tightly where she proceeded to give him many kisses.

"Antoinette, I missed you so much!" He said, laughing and hugging her. She whimpered excitedly, her tail wagging so hard that every time it hit Tamaki on accident it actually hurt a little. The puppies in the basket also sat up excitedly jumping up trying to get out but they were still too little. It was a pretty deep basket considering that the puppies inherited their father's height.

"Aww Tama-Chan sure does love Anti-Chan" Hunny smiled happily, observing the scene.

"Yeah it is pretty cute," said Haruhi.

Shiki was just thinking to herself that it reminded her of the time she had finally found Hooch after he'd gotten lost one time as she looked at the puppies trying to get her attention. Hooch lay down next to the basket that was holding Antoinette and the puppies looking at them and wagging his tail the hold time. Some of the puppies turned their attention towards their father getting more excited and trying to lick him. Hooch gave all that were looking at him kisses.

"Who's a good Daddy?" said Hunny patting his head, "Hooch is a good daddy, yes he is. I'm going to make sure to take real good care of your son I promise. And I'll make sure that Takashi takes good care of your daughter." Hooch turned his head and licked his hand. Hunny giggled before looking at his own puppy. "I keep trying to think about what to call you that goes with your fur. Hmm what should I consider calling you?"

"Do you have any ideas about what to call your puppy Mori?" asked Haruhi.

"Yamamoto," said Mori.

"Yamamoto, like Yamamoto Akiko?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori as he reached over and patted his puppy's head. The puppy immediately tried to strain her head up to take a few nips of his hand, "Good girl."

"The female samurai?" said Shiki, "Figures."

Kaoru giggled as one of the blond girl puppies turned her attention to him and Hikaru and licked his hand.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Yip yip yip," the puppy yelped wagging her tail.

"I think she likes us," said Hikaru rubbing her ears.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Kaoru asked, "We never had a sister before."

"Yeah maybe we could consider calling her Sissy," said Hikaru.

"Am I right in assuming you two want that one?" asked Shiki.

"She growing on us," said Kaoru rubbing her ears.

"Hmm," said Shiki. Then she noticed that Kyoya was examining one of the gray boy puppies.

"Hmm, you sure do seem to have a good built, a lot like your father," he said.

"Are you saying you want him?" asked Shiki.

"Possibly," said Kyoya.

"What would you call him Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Hmm maybe in honor of his father I'd consider calling him Jr. as in Hooch Jr.," said Kyoya.

"Sure why not," said Shiki, "Assuming I let you take him." Then she noticed Haruhi patting the other gray girl puppy.

"She seems to like you Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Hmm maybe," said Haruhi.

"Well if you want we'll save her for last and if no one really wants her you can claim her for yourself," said Shiki.

"Oh you like one of your nieces Haruhi?" said Tamaki.

"Nieces?" said Haruhi and Shiki looking at him weird.

"So now you just have two to find homes for," said Kyoya, "four if you don't count me and Haruhi. Or three is Hikaru and Kaoru take two."

"But who would we give them to?" asked Shiki. She knew it had to be a good home no matter what.

'Don't worry you guys,' she thought, 'I'll make sure that you all go to good happy homes no matter what.'


	60. Chapter 60

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Co-Written By McflyGoonieFaxFan

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Shiki as she tried to keep a puppy from falling into the pool, "Hey Blondie how is it that you don't have your yard puppy proofed?"

"Well this is the first time they've been allowed outside don't forget," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but I thought that dumb thing was going to try and make it safe for them," said Shiki putting the puppy down by her mother. Antoinette immediately started to lick her.

"Woof!" said Hooch looking off towards one of the fancy potted plants that Sissy the twins' puppy was trying to get into.

"Sissy no!" said Kaoru scooping her up, "Bad dog."

"She's a little hell raiser like us isn't she?" said Hikaru rubbing her ears.

"Yip yip yip!" Sissy whined wanting to be put back down.

"Okay Okay," said Kaoru putting her down and letting her run.

Nearby Hunny could be seen running around with his puppy giggling followed by both Mori and his puppy Yamamoto

"You're a good puppy aren't you Cupcake?" Hunny asked rubbing his puppy's ears.

"Cupcake?" said Haruhi.

"That's what I decided to call my puppy," said Hunny, "what do you think?"

"It's your puppy you can name it what you want," said Shiki.

"Come on Cupcake come on boy!" Hunny cheered as he ran off in another direction. Cupcake was quick to follow after him. Mori and Yamamoto obediently followed after the two of them.

Haruhi smiled as she watched the four of them running off when she suddenly felt something tugging at her pant leg. She looked down and saw it was the other gray girl puppy was pulling at it with her mouth.

"Hey hey stop that," she said pulling the off of her.

"Woof," parked the puppy wagging her tail and smiling at her.

"You are always trying to get my attention aren't you?" said Haruhi kneeling down and rubbing the puppy's ears. The puppy raised her paw up to Haruhi's leg and started whining. Haruhi smiled.

"I like you too but I don't think its right that I take you," she said.

"I keep telling you that you can claim her and just leave her here with my family," said Shiki kneeling down next to her.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"She really likes you know," said Shiki.

"Well it would be nice to have some sort of pet," said Haruhi rubbing the puppy's ears some more.

Shiki suddenly looked up when she heard Hooch whimpering again. She saw one of the other boy puppies heading towards the pool again.

"Oh god!" she said about to race after the puppy.

"Junior heel," Kyoya ordered snapping his fingers. Junior stopped and turned around.

"Come," Kyoya ordered pointing to the spot next to him. Junior immediately came over to him. "Sit," Kyoya ordered. Junior obeyed and sat down politely. "Good boy," said Kyoya patting his head.

"What did you do? Electric shock thereby?" asked Shiki walking up next to him.

"No I merely demonstrated my dominate power," said Kyoya.

"That still doesn't mean you're going to get him," said Shiki.

"Are you sure?" said Kyoya calmly. He picked up a nearby bouncing ball, "Fetch Junior," he said throwing the ball. Junior immediately raced over towards the ball grabbed it in his mouth and ran over to Kyoya dropping it at his feet. "Good boy."

"Whoopee Fucking Do," said Shiki. She whistled. "Hooch, come here." Hooch immediately ran over to her. Shiki picked up the ball, "You want to go get the ball boy huh do ya?"

"Woof!" Hooch barked excited.

"Go get it boy," said Shiki throwing it. Hooch raced over to get it and brought it back.

"Woof!" he barked again dropping it at her feet and wagging his tail.

"See what I mean?" Shiki said hands on her hips. Kyoya smiled at her.

"Yes, you do have a good bond with your dog. Is it hard to imagine that I can have the same with Junior?"

"I just don't know if I can trust you with him," said Shiki.

"And what would make you feel like you can trust me?" asked Kyoya.

"I don't know," said Shiki, "That's something you're going to have to figure out. You're smart."

She walked off by herself to get a little breathing room followed by Hooch.

Suddenly out of no where she started to hear the sound of Hooch growling.

"What's wrong Hooch?" she asked. Hooch kept growing looking at where he was looking. Suddenly his growl started to turn into a loud bark.

"Either shut up your dog or we'll shoot him!" a voice from behind a shrubbery. She recognized that voice.

"Seiko you son-of-a-bitch!" she shouted, "what are you doing here?!"

"What to you think?" asked Seiko as he stepped out. Hooch kept on growling. "Kazashi's getting impatient. You should have healed by now."

"Yeah I should have but here's the thing I'm not going to!" said Shiki.

"Did you forget what'll happen if you don't come back?" asked Seiko.

"Do you think I care?" said Shiki as she went and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ah!" Seiko moaned, "Bitch you're going to pay! You're whole family's going to pay! All your friends are going to pay!"

"You really think I'm scared of any kind of any kind of threat that comes from you?" asked Shiki kicking him in the stomach again, "You tell Kazashi that he better look for his own stool pigeon because there's no way in Hell I'm ever going back to you or your kind!"

"You say something like that one more time and I'll kill everyone here myself!" said Seiko.

Shiki kicked him in the face.

"No you're not!" she shouted, "In fact if you make one more threat towards me or my friend or family and I will see to it that there is nothing left of you except for this stupid excuse of a shirt which I will hang up on display and charge a dollar admission for people to spit at and they'll have to get up at the crack of dawn to get a good spot in line!"

Seiko actually looked scared.

"Shiki everything okay over here?" asked Kyoya walking up with Junior. Then he saw Seiko.

"My my I figured one or more of you would be coming along at some point," he said, "However you made a very foolish act by coming here." He snapped his fingers and suddenly his police force popped out of almost every inch of the yard. Some of them even had other members of the Black Spiders in their arms.

"Did you really think we Shiki's friends wouldn't try and make sure she was protected?" asked Kyoya. He pulled out Seiko's wallet, "This should be most helpful in taking out all of your other kind."

"You think you can outdo us?" asked Seiko.

"Yes I do," said Kyoya.

Before long the police force hauled the men away and the yard all seemed to have a calm atmosphere again.

"What was all of that?" asked Haruhi, "Were those black spider members?"

"Yes they were trying to take Shiki away again," said Kyoya.

"Are they going to try again?" asked Hunny hugging Cupcake.

"On probably," said Kyoya, "But we're not going to let it happen. Alright now let's gather up the puppies and go inside for the time being just to be one the safe side."

The group was quick to do so and soon all seven puppies along with all go their parents.

"Where you seriously having me followed?" Shiki asked Kyoya, the two of them the last to walk towards the house.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Why exactly?" asked Shiki.

"I thought you could use to the extra help," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but I can take care of myself," said Shiki.

"I know you can but maybe there's something else that's making me feel the need to look after you," said Kyoya.

"Like what?" asked Shiki.

"Well call it a feeling," said Kyoya.

"A feeling?" said Shiki, "Are you saying that you're…,"

"Woof," barked Hooch from the door.

"Let's go inside," said Kyoya.

'Could he really be in love with me?' Shiki thought. She rubbed her dog's head. So much had happened since she started Ouran and at the rate things were going they may just keep going one like that. But maybe, maybe it wasn't all too bad, even the part that one of them apparently liked in a certain way. Now that she thought about it he was actually kind of cute.

"Shiki are you coming?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh yeah I'm coming, with you my friends," said Shiki as she walked into the house actually smiling and looking forward at spending time with her friends.

* * *

**Hello, so sorry it's been so long since we've updated this story. Unfortunately my co-author for this story is going through some rough times and it's been hard to be on Fanfic. So this chapter is my attempt to give you some closer on my own without her. I don't feel right going on without her on this story.**

**So I hope this ending is satisfying enough, if not I apologies. If you have any negative comments about this chapter please send them to me and leave Mcfly alone. She doesn't have anything to do with this.**

**Again sorry for being so late in updating and sorry if this chapter isn't so great and please leave Mcfly alone if you don't like it. Thank you for at least liking it enough to stick around as long as you did.**

**Sincerely **

**Tracey4t **


End file.
